El Culto a Atena
by Vega Botain
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las leyendas fueran reales? El Santuario de Atena existe en nuestro mundo pero ¿es lo que todos pensamos? La guerra contra Hades pasó y en Grecia extraños asesinatos llaman la atención de todos... Coescrito con Marce chan ¡Cap 24 listo!
1. El Culto a Atena

**Nota de la Autora: **Saint Seiya y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation. Los personajes originales me pertenecen, MIOS:P

La historia será algo larga, cerca de 30 capítulos, quedan advertidos :P Espero que les guste, las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.

* * *

**Rodorio, Grecia.**

El hombre corrió tan rápido como pudo por el callejón desierto. Se perdió entre las casas y por fin se libró de los oficiales que lo perseguían. Para entonces se encontraba en las orillas de la comunidad. No era ya un pueblo, pero no se podía considerar una ciudad. Respiró aliviado y se relajó un poco, mientras caminaba sin hacer el menor ruido por las últimas calles y se internaba en el terreno rocoso que las rodeaba. El abrigo que cubría su cuerpo lo protegía del frío, que se empezaba a sentir, el invierno ya estaba encima. Pero además le cubría casi totalmente la cara y sólo su cabello alborotado podía distinguirse.

Llevaba un paquete envuelto en papel y caminaba por aquellos cerros obscuros como si fuera de día y el terreno fuera plano, no dudó ni por un segundo el rumbo que debía seguir, a pesar de que en aquella noche ni si quiera la luna iluminara su camino, solo las estrellas. Un grupo en particular, pensó él...

**Tokio, Japón.**

Yaeko despertó muy temprano ese día. Tenía la impresión de que algo sucedería, no tenía la menor idea de qué podría ser, pero se sentía igual que si fuera a tener un examen final en la escuela; claro que hacía 3 años que había terminado la escuela y no tenía porqué sentirse así. Como de costumbre se le hacía tarde y corrió para llegar temprano a su trabajo. Era asistente de una conocida historiadora en la universidad. Aunque para ella, la querida profesora Clara estaba algo loca.

Tenia unas teorías tan extrañas sobre los cultos en el siglo XXI que no entendía como podía creerlas. Ella solo le seguía la corriente para evitar entrar en discusiones que pudieran afectar su cheque mensual. Pero por sobre todo era una buena persona y la apreciaba. Cuando entró en la pequeña oficina de la maestra, que como siempre estaba repleta de libros, revistas, reportes de alumnos, mil antigüedades y una que otra lata de soda vacía, encontró a la profesora hablando por teléfono con una emoción que no le veía hacía... no, nunca la había visto tan emocionada.

"Sí¡perfecto¡Partiremos para allá mañana mismo! De nuevo te agradezco esto, no sabes el trabajo que me has ahorrado. ¡Te debo la vida, adiós!" Dijo la profesora mientras terminaba de escribir algo en un papel, que igual podía ser el trabajo final de un alumno, o una hoja de un libro antiguo o una página arrancada del directorio telefónico. "Bueno, Yaeko, prepara tus maletas, mañana salimos para Grecia" dijo la profesora sin levantar la vista mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de su escritorio. "Te recomiendo que lleves bastante ropa, lo mas seguro es que nos quedemos un tiempo."

Yaeko miró a la profesora con incredulidad. Ahora si, ya se volvió loca, pensó mientras la veía trasteando sus cajones. "Ah! y recuerda de llevar tu diccionario, porque tu Griego no es muy bueno que digamos" insistió mientras vaciaba otro cajón.

"Profesora¿se encuentra bien¿Que es eso de que nos vamos a Grecia?" Alcanzó a responder Yaeko antes de que la profesora gritara.

"¡Ah¡Por fin¡aquí esta! lo sabia..." Del último cajón (uno que nunca se usaba) sacó un cuaderno bastante maltrecho que la profesora comenzó a hojear como si estuviera leyendo un antiguo pergamino egipcio o algo semejante. "¿Eh¿Cómo dijiste?"

"¿Cómo que nos vamos a GRECIA?!" Alzó Yaeko la voz, era la única forma de romper el hilo de ideas de la profesora.

"¡Ah! Si querida¡mañana mismo partimos a Grecia! Al fin logré que la facultad aceptara mi propuesta de investigación sobre cultos paganos en Grecia, el gobierno de ese país nos ha concedido un permiso para realizar los estudios e incluso pagará nuestra estancia, así que como ves, tenemos mucho que organizar hoy" Tras decir esto la profesora guardó el cuaderno en una mochila, que ya tenia otros cuantos más adentro y se lanzó sobre el teléfono.

Yaeko se quedó con la boca abierta y dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba. La propuesta de la profesora era la idea más loca que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a la querida Clara. Era mas bien una obsesión, ella juraba que había un culto a los dioses griegos que se practicaba con toda la seriedad del mundo, pero no sólo eso, decía que se practicaba por todo el mundo y que ahí en Japón había un gran centro de operaciones y que era muy poderoso. Claro, no tenía prueba alguna de todo esto que decía. Bueno, sí tenia; había un viejísimo vídeo de unas "guerras galácticas" en donde se veían a unos muchachos luchando unos contra otros con "superpoderes" (obviamente efectos especiales, aunque nadie había descubierto aún como lo habían hecho tan real) y unas fotografías de lo que a Yaeko le parecía una escultura dorada de un caballo con arco, aunque la Profesora insistía en que era una armadura de oro; ninguna de las dos cosas parecía tener mucho que ver con el famoso culto que Clara mencionaba, por eso nunca nadie había tomado en serio su teoría, hasta ahora...

"Pe... ¿pero como que se lo aceptaron?" Aún no lo podía creer. Pero la profesora estaba ya hablando con alguien mas y solo se limitó a sonreírle.

"Claro, por el resto del semestre por lo menos¿crees que puedas reemplazarme? no, no lo sé de seguro, pero es lo mas probable¿si¡que bien, muchas gracias¿como podré pagarte¿que? jajaja si, lo haré, lo prometo¡adiós!" Colgó el teléfono mientras Yaeko recogía su bolso y todo lo que se había salido de él. La profesora se dejó caer sobre la silla y miró a Yaeko con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

"¿Ves Yaeko? te dije que era cierto, yo se que no lo crees aún pero te convencerás."

"Pero aún no entiendo porqué..."

"Al parecer el gobierno Griego sospecha que es uno de estos cultos el responsable de varios eventos bastante extraños que han ocurrido últimamente, y han enviado por mí para que les ayude a determinar si es así. Aunque yo no creo que estén relacionados, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para obtener información para mi teoría." Los ojos de Clara chispeaban de emoción, era su sueño hecho realidad.

Yaeko sabía que esta obsesión de la maestra había empezado hacía mas de 20 años, cuando era una pequeña niña y vivía en un orfanato. Se lo había contado todo alguna vez que ella le preguntara porqué creía tan firmemente en su teoría a pesar de que no había nada que lo probara. Según ella, ahí los visitaban algunos de los chicos que se veían en el vídeo y ella los había escuchado hablar sobre un Santuario y sobre la diosa Atenea. Miho, la encargada de cuidarlos, los había ido a visitar al hospital pues al parecer para pertenecer a este grupo había que ganarse su lugar a golpes. No recordaba mas, pero eso le bastó para dedicarse a investigar todo lo relacionado con estos muchachos. Había invertido en ello mucho de su tiempo y todo su dinero. Tenía varias teorías y se dedicaba a buscar en los periódicos hechos extraños que las sustentaran.

"Bueno, un paseo por Grecia no me caerá mal" dijo Yaeko dejando su bolsa colgada junto a la entrada y acercándose al escritorio para ayudar a la profesora con unos libros que le estorbaban. La cultura griega le fascinaba, era por eso que había aceptado ese trabajo con la profesora. A pesar de sus extrañas teorías, sus conocimientos al respecto eran asombrosos, había aprendido mucho de ella y no podía negar que le encantaba la idea de por fin poder visitar esas tierras.

Para el mediodía, Yaeko había logrado cancelar todos los compromisos de la Profesora por los siguientes tres meses, había hecho reservaciones de avión, hotel, transportación, había hablado con tres departamentos Griegos sobre los gastos, y tenía todo dispuesto para salir al otro día. Los preparativos la habían emocionado, o ¿había sido la profesora? No importa se sentía como en un sueño, lo mas lejos que había viajado era al otro lado de la isla en unas vacaciones de verano que había tomado como regalo de graduación, y ahora ahí estaba reservando habitaciones de hotel en Atenas, se sentía feliz.

"Bueno Yaeko, parece que ya está todo listo, yo pasaré en la tarde a recoger los cheques de viajero, así que ya te puedes ir a tu casa a hacer maletas, nos vemos mañana temprano en el aeropuerto¿esta bien?" le dijo la profesora cuando entró a la oficina tras haber ido a hablar con el director.

Yaeko asintió con la cabeza, muy emocionada para hablar, tomó su bolso, y salió corriendo por los pasillos de la universidad. Antes de ir a casa a empacar debía ver a alguien...

Llegó sin aliento a los laboratorios que se hallaban en el edificio de enfrente. Abrió una de las puertas que llevaban a un cuarto lleno de mesas, probetas, tubos de ensaye y que tenía un ligero olor a azufre.

"¿John¿estas aquí?" dijo tratando de controlar su emoción.

"¡Aquí atrás!" gritó una voz que venía de una puerta que daba al cuarto de almacenamiento. Yaeko entro al reducido cuartito, aunque más bien era un pasillo con estantes que llegaban hasta el techo y estaban repletos de material de laboratorio. En el fondo estaba John, con su bata blanca, sus lentes en el bolsillo y con las manos llenas de mecheros.

"¡Hola Yaeko¿que te trae por aquí a estas horas¿me puedes dar una mano con esto?" dijo mientras trataba de mantener todos los mecheros entre sus manos.

"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte," Dijo Yaeko mientras le ayudaba con algunos de ellos. Ambos salieron al laboratorio y los dejaron sobre una mesa.

"Oh¿de que se trata?" John se puso los lentes para ver mejor a Yaeko.

Se veía hermosa como siempre. Era bajita, lo cual le encantaba, llevaba su cabello negro y lacio suelto y bastante corto, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Sus ojos negros, generalmente risueños, se veían hoy brillantes de emoción. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, claro síntoma de que había corrido desde su oficina en el edificio de enfrente. Seguro era algo importante lo que le tenía que decir.

"¡Me voy a Grecia!" Dijo Yaeko sin poderse contener ni un segundo más.

Los ojos cafés de John se abrieron, pero no tanto como su boca, "¡¿A Grecia¿Cuándo?"

"Mañana, me voy con la profe a investigar lo de su teoría"

Ahora si, John no se desmayó porque el olor a azufre lo mantenía alerta. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. "mañana... pero... ¡¿SU LOCA TEORÍA DEL CULTO A ATENEA?!"

Yaeko asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. "Ya sé, lo mismo pensé yo, pero al parecer al gobierno Griego no le parece tan descabellada la idea y quieren que la profesora vaya allá a hacer una investigación." Yaeko tomó la mano de John que se había dejado caer en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la mesa. "Es una oportunidad única para mi, no pude negarme."

John la miró con tristeza, el sabía que un viaje como ese era lo que ella siempre había soñado, y no sería él quien se interpusiera. "¿Y cuanto tiempo te irás?"

"Por lo menos tres meses" dijo Yaeko con voz baja. "Sabes que te voy a extrañar muchísimo"

"Y yo no sé que voy a hacer tres meses sin ti, pero aquí estaré cuando regreses." mientras decía esto se imaginaba a Yaeko sentada en unas ruinas griegas rodeada de musculosos muchachos griegos que la adulaban y estuvo a punto de gritar pero se contuvo. "¡Cómo odio tener esta imaginación tan desarrollada!" pensó.

"Te escribiré todos los días, ya verás que se pasan rápido los 3 meses, antes de que puedas extrañarme estaré de regreso." Yaeko miró fijamente a John. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, ella pensaba algo semejante. Podía ver a la resbalosa de su compañera de laboratorio colgándose de su brazo mientras lo seguía por toda la universidad, o acariciándole el cabello rizado y castaño que John llevaba tan corto. Esa era la principal razón por la cual había seguido con sus clases de artes marciales, no perdía la esperanza de algún día darle una buena golpiza a esa güera resbalosa.

"Si, bueno, solo prométeme que no te quedarás por allá a vivir con algún griego que se parezca a las fotos de las estatuas que tanto te gustan." dijo John haciendo un puchero.

"¡Nunca!" se rió ella, " y pobre de ti si regreso y te encuentro del brazo de la loca de tu compañera."

"¡Prometo que no pasará!" dijo John poniéndose de pie y levantando una mano. Yaeko se rió y lo abrazó.

"Ojalá pudieras ir conmigo" Le dijo apretándolo tan fuerte como pudo.

"Que más quisiera yo" dijo John acariciando su cabello y meciéndola en sus brazos, hasta que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió intempestivamente para dejar entrar a un grupo de unos 20 muchachos y muchachas.

John saltó al mismo tiempo que Yaeko al oír la puerta, pero igual se escucharon risitas y comentarios de los chicos que los miraban divertidos. Yaeko se sonrojó y se dirigió a la salida.

"Te veo a la tarde" le dijo John. Yaeko asintió y salió.

**Grecia.**

El hombre del abrigo llegó a una zona plana en medio de las montañas, había ahí una escalinata que subía a lo que parecían templos, varios de ellos. Pero el hombre no las subió, se dirigió a las pequeñas cabañas que estaban en la parte mas baja. Se veía luz en algunas de ellas. De la mas próxima salió un joven que al parecer esperaba con ansia al hombre.

"Maestro, estaba preocupado, se tardó demasiado" dijo el joven que salió a su encuentro y le ayudó con el paquete.

"Estoy bien, es solo que ya no es tan fácil ir al pueblo como antes. Vamos, entra, hace frío." Ambos entraron a uno de los cuartos. En el paquete había algo de comida. El hombre mayor le dio una poca y salió con el paquete. "Te veré mañana temprano" Se despidió tratando de sonar alegre. Después se dirigió a otra de las cabañas que tenían luz.

"¿Ikki?" Preguntó en la entrada.

"Pasa Jabú" respondió una voz desde adentro.

"Traje algo de comida¿quieres?" le dijo Jabú sentándose en una silla cerca de la mesa. Ikki estaba de espaldas en un escritorio de madera escribiendo algo.

"Si, claro, gracias" Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa. La cara de Ikki se notaba cansada, su cabello antes negro azulado caía descuidadamente sobre sus hombros. La cicatriz que le cruzaba la frente y bajaba por su nariz se había desvanecido mucho con el tiempo, ahora era apenas visible, era mas llamativa la línea que le partía la frente, sobre todo cuando fruncía el ceño.

Ikki se sentó frente a Jabú y ambos comieron en silencio. Hacía varios meses que lo hacían así. La gente de la comunidad no quería saber nada de ellos; ahora tenían que vivir escondiéndose de todos para no ser linchados, la gente los odiaba como si ellos fueran responsables de todas las cosas que pasaban en el pueblo. Si tan solo supieran... pero no había nadie que les dijera, no había nada que pudieran hacer. Solo esconderse y esperar...

**Japón.**

Yaeko llegó a casa y empacó sus cosas a toda prisa, en ese momento se lamentó el no tener una maleta mas grande. Pero no importaba, tal vez su vecina tuviera una que le pudiera prestar. Cuando terminó le habló a su madre que casi se infanta cuando le comentó de su viaje; pero al fin le hizo miles de recomendaciones y encargos y le deseó buen viaje.

En la tarde John llegó y la invitó a cenar. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, casi no hablaron pero bastaba con estar juntos; pasaría mucho tiempo para que volvieran a hacerlo. Y a la mañana siguiente la acompaño muy temprano al aeropuerto. Como de costumbre la profesora llegó ahí primero que ella.

"¿Lista Yaeko?" le dijo Clara cuando la vio llegar de la mano de John.

"Tan lista como se puede estar" contestó Yaeko sonriendo levemente. Estaba nerviosa, la profesora tenía razón, su griego no era muy bueno...

"Bueno, entonces que esperamos, vamos!" dijo tomando sus maletas. "¡Adiós John!"

"Hasta luego profesora, cuide mucho a mi Yaeko" Dijo John mirándola. "Adiós Yaeko, cuídate mucho, y no olvides escribirme¡por favor!"

"Lo haré John, no te apures. Adiós" Tras un beso y un abrazo, Yaeko salió corriendo tras la profesora que ya se encaminaba hacia el avión.

El viaje fue tranquilo, llegaron a Grecia bastante cansadas pero no tuvieron tiempo de ir a descansar. Unos oficiales las esperaban y las acompañaron hasta unas oficinas. Ahí las recibió el que parecía ser su jefe y las puso al tanto de la situación.

"Mire profesora, sabemos que cerca de esta comunidad han pasado cosas muy extrañas desde hace mucho tiempo," Comenzó a decir el oficial tras las presentaciones. Les señaló un punto en el mapa que tenía en la pared. "Todos ahí hablan de peculiares personajes que han causado muchas desgracias. Hace poco llegó a nuestra oficina una solicitud de su universidad sobre la información que usted solicitaba. Bueno, a mi me pareció que sus teorías concordaban bastante con lo que ha pasado ahí. Por eso es que esta usted aquí. Quisiera que viajara hasta allá y viera si es que esto es cierto o solo son habladurías de la gente. Que dice profesora¿acepta?"

"¿Comentó usted algo sobre asesinatos?" Preguntó la profesora. Yaeko se asustó un poco al oír esto pero no dijo nada.

"Si. Hace un mes, un hombre apareció muerto en ese lugar. Algo muy extraño."

"¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con mi investigación?"

"Bueno, el forense determinó que todas las heridas que tenía no fueron hechas con ningún arma, al menos no una conocida, las únicas marcas identificables eran de golpes con las puños. Algo bastante fuera de lo común. Pero no tanto como las heridas hechas por congelación, el forense les podrá explicar con mas detalle. Después de esto, aparecieron dos cuerpos mas, mismo tipo de heridas. Así que como verá, la o las personas que hicieron esto, no son personas comunes, y los daños que esta persona recibió se parecen bastante a lo que muestra ese vídeo que nos envió. Por eso decidimos llamarla. Todos en esa comunidad están muy asustados."

"Y estas personas que se encontraron asesinadas¿eran parte de la comunidad?" Preguntó la profesora.

"No, de hecho, no hemos sido capaces de identificarlos, nadie reclamó los cuerpos y no han sido reportados como desaparecidos."

"Esto es extraño realmente. Esta bien, iremos a ese lugar. Espero poder ser útil para esta investigación, aunque debo de admitirle que no soy ninguna experta en crímenes."

"Lo sabemos, lo que nos interesa es su conocimiento sobre el culto de Atenea."

Tras despedirse se dirigieron al hotel, al día siguiente saldrían muy temprano hacia aquel poblado. Durante todo el camino Yaeko estuvo muy callada.

"¿Te pasa algo Yaeko?" preguntó la profesora al darse cuenta de esto.

"Me preocupa un poco lo de los asesinatos¿que tal si terminamos muertas por andar investigando?"

"No te preocupes Yaeko, te aseguro que si damos con ese culto, comprobaremos que en realidad son pacíficos."

"Eso espero, profesora, eso espero..."


	2. El Santuario

2.

El Santuario

_"¡Sácalos de aquí¡Rápido!"_

_"¡Pero...!"_

_"Llévalos lejos¡Ahora!"_

_"¡No! No puedo dejarte..."_

_"¡Hazlo¡Es una orden!"_

_"¡NOOOOOOOO!"_

Kiki despertó sobresaltado. Había vuelto a tener ese maldito sueño. Después de tantos años, aún lo torturaba de vez en cuando. Al menos cada vez era mas corto y menos claro, se desvanecía lentamente de su mente, pero siempre le dejaba la misma angustia, como si hubiera algo que le faltara por hacer... Pero por mas que le daba vueltas no podía encontrar que era... y si no lo pudo hacer antes, menos ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se tendió de nuevo sobre su cama mirando el techo completamente blanco. A lo mejor era hora de hablar con Jabu... había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez... tal vez inclusive Ikki estaría dispuesto a saludarlo en esta ocasión, no podía estar disgustado eternamente... al menos eso esperaba. De cualquier manera, el invierno se acercaba y el Santuario era mucho más agradable para pasarlo que Jamir.

**Una pequeña ciudad en Holanda.**

La lluvia comenzó a pegar en la ventana de su habitación, suave al principio, pero cada vez con mas fuerza. Tras la puerta, podía escuchar las voces de los niños que jugaban y corrían por la casa, como todos los días de verano, sobre todo aquellos en que llovía. Pero en su mente todo comenzó a sonar más y más apagado. Preocupado levantó la cabeza y miró a la ventana, la lluvia mojaba y resbalaba por el cristal, haciendo que la vista de afuera se hiciera borrosa, cada vez mas, pronto no sólo el paisaje fuera de su ventana, sino todo su cuarto comenzó a borrarse frente a sus ojos. "No de nuevo..." pensó llevándose la mano derecha a la frente. "No..."

Pero nada podía evitarlo, las imágenes y las voces volvieron a llenar su cabeza, voces estridentes que gritaban incoherencias, susurros apagados que no se podían entender, imágenes de un lugar lúgubre, de rostros angustiados, de un rostro... Él lo miraba fijamente, con su cabello despeinado y sus ojos antes fríos llenos de fuego. Lo llamaba, esta vez se lo ordenaba, por lo que habían sido antes, por todo lo que habían pasado juntos, tenía que ir ahí.

"¡Mami¡El tío esta enfermo de nuevo!" Uno de los niños había abierto la puerta de su cuarto cuando escuchó el ruido de algo que caía. Hyoga estaba de rodillas en el piso, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, con los ojos y boca apretados, para no ver, para no gritar.

Una mujer joven llegó corriendo, y mandó a los niños fuera del cuarto. Luego, despacio se acercó a Hyoga. El aire a su alrededor comenzaba a enfriarse, la muchacha lo miró preocupada. "¿Hyoga¿Hyoga estas bien? Cálmate por favor..." La mujer puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de sacarlo de ese estado. Era la tercera vez que pasaba en esa semana. Los ataques se estaban volviendo mas frecuentes y ella estaba segura que tenían que ver con la llamada que había recibido de aquel lugar. "Hyoga..."

Tan pronto como empezó, todo terminó. Hyoga recargó las manos en el piso mientras respiraba agitado. No tenía elección, tenía que ir por él. Sin decir nada, tomó una mochila del armario y guardó algunas cosas dentro tan aprisa como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta. La mujer que estaba con él trató de detenerlo sujetándolo por el brazo.

"¿A dónde vas? Esta lloviendo afuera, por favor, no salgas ahora, espera a que llegue Jacob" Dijo angustiada.

Hyoga volvió la mirada hacía ella, como meditando en sus palabras. "No puedo Beth. Tengo que ir por él..."

Beth se sorprendió por sus palabras. "¿lo... sabes? Pero... ¿cómo... desde cuándo...?" Preguntó casi en un murmullo, preocupada y a la vez avergonzada por haberlo ocultado.

"Lo he sabido siempre..." Dijo Hyoga girándose hacia ella.

"Es por el cosmo... ¿verdad?" Beth había escuchado hablar sobre él desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando conoció a Jacob y se enamoró de él. Sabía que Hyoga lo tenía, y aunque no lo comprendía del todo, no podía encontrar otra explicación.

Hyoga asintió con la cabeza. Beth estaba mortificada, seguramente se sentía culpable por ocultárselo. "No te preocupes, hicieron bien, pero... es inevitable... tengo que ir..." Sabía que si se lo habían ocultado había sido para alejarlo de todo aquello que le traía recuerdos tan amargos, aquella última guerra que había destruido tantas cosas... Él más que nadie había tratado de olvidar y hacer una nueva vida, pero no podía escapar de si mismo, y él estaba metido en su cabeza y no podía ignorarlo más, cada vez el vínculo era más fuerte, cada vez era mas clara su voz, seguramente Crystal estaba volviendo en si, y no podía dejarlo en aquel lugar.

"Por favor, espera a que él regrese..." Beth conocía esa expresión en el rostro de Hyoga, estaba decidido y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, pero no quería que se fuera así tan alterado.

"No puedo, no quiero que tus hijos me sigan viendo así, dile a Jacob que no se apure por mi, estaré bien," Hyoga tomó las manos de Beth, cuyos ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "Lo estaré, confía en mi." Tras decir esto, Hyoga salió de prisa de la casa y caminó calle abajo; la lluvia le golpeaba la cara y lo mojaba, pronto mechones de su cabello se pegaron contra su rostro, pero parecía no importarle, en su cabeza aún resonaba la voz de su maestro atormentándolo. "Pronto estaré ahí..." susurró, y las voces parecieron calmarse. Llegó a una pequeña plaza donde se reunían las personas bajo los techos de los comercios para no mojarse, muchos lo miraron extrañados, caminando bajo la lluvia fría sin siquiera un abrigo y como si esto no le molestara en absoluto. Un autobús se detuvo cerca de él y Hyoga lo abordó. Tomó un asiento cerca de la ventana y en silencio observó como quedaba atrás la pequeña ciudad donde había vivido tranquilamente por más de 5 años.

**Rodorio, Grecia.**

Yaeko y Clara llegaron por la mañana a su destino. Rodorio era un lugar encantador, Yaeko estaba fascinada, mientras se hospedaban en la pequeña pensión y miraba el panorama por su balcón. Esperaba tener tiempo libre para ir a visitar las ruinas que le habían dicho había cerca de ahí. De momento tendría que ir a ver a más policías y al forense, el sólo recordarlo le dio escalofrío. Esperaba con toda sus fuerzas que el famoso culto no tuviera nada que ver con los asesinatos, si John se llegara a enterar la haría regresar a Japón enseguida, y probablemente él iría por ella para asegurarse que volviera. Con un suspiro terminó de guardar sus cosas y se dirigió afuera, donde Clara la esperaba ya.

La profesora Clara entró al hospital donde lo esperaba el médico forense con que le habían pedido que hablara. "No quiero darle demasiados detalles, pero las heridas eran similares a las quemaduras producidas por frío intenso, como las provocadas con nitrógeno líquido, pero estaban demasiado repartidas por el cuerpo como para tratarse de un accidente de trabajo, eso sin tomar en cuenta el lugar y la forma en que fue encontrado. Los otros dos cuerpos tenían las mismas heridas." El forense platicaba con la profesora por los pasillos del hospital.

"No lo sé, aunque hubiera uno de ellos capaz de formar nieve a su alrededor hay una gran distancia entre eso y lo que me cuenta, doctor." Comentó la profesora pensativa.

"Ya lo creo, no es comparable en absoluto, y sinceramente dudo bastante que esto sea obra de alguna persona sin ayuda de algún aparato o una arma. Sin embargo la gente del pueblo ha estado presionando mucho a las autoridades sobre el asunto y no les ha quedado más que investigar. Le recomiendo que platique con esta persona," Dijo, dándole una tarjeta con un nombre y una dirección anotado. "Si alguien sabe algo sobre esta supuesta orden es él, a lo mejor logra convencerlo de hablar..."

"Se lo agradezco doctor, si averiguo algo, se lo dejaré saber."

Tras las despedidas de rigor, Clara se unió a Yaeko que se había quedado afuera, platicando con algunas personas por ver si averiguaba algo de los rumores que corrían por el pueblo, aunque no consiguió gran cosa.

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" Le preguntó a Clara mientras caminaban despacio por el lugar.

"Me parece que tendré que visitar a esta persona... Daichi, hm¿japonés?"

"¡Genial, no necesitaré el diccionario!" Dijo aliviada Yaeko.

**En el Santuario.**

Jabú observaba con ojos entrecerrados el entrenamiento de su alumno desde las gradas de la arena de combate. El chico se esforzaba por ser mas rápido y fuerte con cada nuevo golpe, era incansable y Jabú no dudaba que lo superaría rápidamente. Su concentración fue interrumpida por el ruido de unos pasos que llegaron desde su espalda. Ikki se sentó a su lado con el ceño fruncido según su costumbre. "Tu alumno mejora muy rápido"

"Lo se, me temo que muy pronto no tendré más que enseñarle... ¿No querrías ayudarme con él?"

"Sabes que enseñar no es lo mío... Me llegaron noticias del pueblo. Aparecieron dos cuerpos más."

Ahora fue Jabú el que frunció el ceño. Aquello era demasiado. Como si no tuvieran ya suficientes problemas, ahora había alguien que iba por ahí matando gente e inculpándolos. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó mirando a Ikki

"Congelados, como el primero..."

Jabú no quería ni pensarlo, pero tenía que preguntarlo; "¿Has tenido noticias de Hyoga?"

"No muy recientes, pero no ha salido en todo el verano, y en realidad dudo que fuera capaz, sin embargo hay algo que me dejó consternado."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Hablaron de St. Johns. Parece que su inquilino ha estado mejorando últimamente..."

"¿Tu crees que él...¿Pero sigue internado, no?"

"Si, tampoco ha salido de ahí, pero me preocupa que Hyoga se entere, tengo un mal presentimiento..."

Jabú iba a decir algo, pero la voz de su alumno lo interrumpió. "¡Maestro¡Alguien ha llegado al Santuario!"Ambos hombres se pusieron en pie y siguieron al joven hacia la entrada.


	3. Los Sobrevivientes

3.- Los sobrevivientes. 

Hyoga llegó a una enorme casa de dos pisos. Seguramente fue una preciosa mansión alguna vez, pero las grandes rejas que cubrían cada una de las ventanas y la desatención que mostraba evidenciaban que aquello había sido tiempo atrás. Su cosmo le decía que ahí dentro estaba Crystal, lo sentía fuerte y claramente, se quedó plantado en su sitio por unos instantes. Lo sabía ya, Crystal estaba vivo, pero, hasta ese momento lo comprobaba realmente. Un nudo se formó en su garganta recordando la última vez que lo vio. Estaba tan alterado, tan fuera de si, había tanta rabia en sus ojos y en todas sus facciones que había conseguido asustarle. Y sin embargo, le había salvado la vida. No decía nada coherente y sus movimientos eran torpes, pero lo había salvado, a costa de su vida... o al menos eso había parecido.

Por años trató de convencerse que estaba muerto, a pesar de los sueños, de las visiones, del sentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz día y noche. Quiso pensar que era la impresión de todo lo que sucedió aquella noche infernal, que le había afectado demasiado, y por eso ocultó ese pensamiento en el rincón más oscuro de su mente. Pero parado frente a ese lugar no podía negárselo más. Con pasos inseguros caminó hacia la entrada.

Dentro el lugar era mucho peor que por fuera, había un olor penetrante que lo inundaba todo. Los uniformes blancos de los enfermeros que iban y venían le producían escalofríos. Inclusive la oficina de la directora - una mujer de cabellos rizados y pelirrojos, con demasiado maquillaje y con actitud prepotente - le resulto desagradable en extremo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para soportar su interrogatorio y sus insinuaciones hasta que logró que le concediera una visita.

Acompañado de dos enormes enfermeros cruzó un patio y se dirigió a los cuartos posteriores. Entrar en ellos fue como entrar en una de sus visiones. Todo gris, todo sombrío. Si alguna vez había sentido frío en su vida, fue en ese instante. Los hombres lo condujeron hasta una habitación y la abrieron dejándolo entrar.

Ahí estaba él. De espaldas a la puerta, con la ropa de algodón que llevaban todos los internos; el cabello largo y gris le caía despeinado en mechones sobre la espalda. Se veía delgado pero fuerte a pesar de la ropa holgada. Lentamente volvió la cabeza. Hyoga miró sin parpadear los ojos azul profundo que lo miraron de arriba abajo con lentitud.

"Tardaste demasiado" Dijo con vos suave volviendo la cabeza a su sitio. Hyoga asintió lentamente a pesar de que Crystal no podía verlo.

"Tienes 15 minutos; si se pone violento, toca la puerta." Los enfermeros le dijeron a Hyoga antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Hyoga respiró aliviado de verse a solas por fin. No sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo podía observar a Crystal como queriéndose convencer de que en verdad era él.

"Si, soy yo, deja de mirarme así..." Crystal se volvió y observó la cara sorprendida de Hyoga con una media sonrisa. "¿No vas a decir nada? ¿O es que te has vuelto mudo?" Crystal miró con malicia a Hyoga que no acertaba a reaccionar.

"Yo..."

"¿Vas a preguntarme cómo es que estoy vivo y que sientes mucho que esté aquí? Ahórratelo, sólo tenemos 15 minutos para salir de aquí." Crystal se cruzó de brazos en la pose que era tan familiar para el rubio.

Hyoga seguía demasiado desorientado para hacer algo, sabía que no podía dejar a Crystal ahí, pero tampoco estaba completamente seguro que liberarlo fuera lo mejor que pudiera hacer; no sabía que tan bien estaba Crystal...

"¡Reacciona de una vez!" Crystal se le acercó enojado. Hyoga dio un paso atrás y Crystal se detuvo, serio.

"¿Crees que estoy loco? ¿Piensas que te lastimaría?" Dijo Crystal con un dejo de asombro en la voz.

"N... no, no maestro, lo siento, es solo que... todo esto, es muy difícil para mi... ¡creía que estaba muerto!"

"Sabías que estaba vivo, podías sentirme aunque lo negaras, igual que yo podía sentirte a ti. Si, mi mente estaba mal, muy mal, y por eso permanecí aquí por todo este tiempo... pero ahora debo salir de aquí, mi mente esta clara pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo si sigo aquí encerrado, además hay cosas que tengo que arreglar. Por favor, Hyoga, sácame de aquí"

La mirada de Crystal volvió por un momento a ser la misma que Hyoga recordaba haber visto cuando era pequeño y él era toda su familia en Siberia. No hubiera podido negarse por nada. Atontado aún asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Crystal hacia la ventana. Éste puso las manos sobre las pesadas rejas que unos segundos después cayó hecha pequeños cristales. Ambos hombres saltaron hacia la parte posterior del edificio desde ahí.

Sigilosos recorrieron algunos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que los llevó al exterior, en un callejón estrecho y lleno de basura, Crystal hizo señas a Hyoga para que lo siguiera hacia el final del corredor. Cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron con un enorme muro que los separaba de la libertad.

"Lo hubiera podido hacer yo sólo si estuviera en forma..." Dijo Crystal, como disculpándose. La verdad era que Crystal ya no era joven. Lo denotaba su cabello que antes había sido lila y ahora era completamente gris, las arrugas en su cara, las venas gruesas en sus manos...

Hyoga no dijo nada y asintió complaciente, tomando un poco de vuelo, saltó para alcanzar la cima de la barda. Una vez ahí, Crystal le lanzó una soga, con la que se ayudó a trepar para bajar después por el otro lado. Hyoga lo siguió rápidamente y ambos se apresuraron a perderse por los jardines de las propiedades vecinas.

¿Y ahora? ¿A dónde llevaría a Crystal? Había pocos lugares a donde ambos pudieran permanecer sin ser encontrados, pero se había jurado nunca más volver a ninguno de ellos... y de cualquier manera, no estaba muy seguro si sería bien recibido después de tanto tiempo.

**El Santuario, Grecia.**

"¡Kiki! que sorpresa" Dijo Jabú al ver al joven de cabellos rojos sonriéndole desde la entrada. El ceño fruncido de Ikki se frunció un poco más si es que eso era posible.

"Kiki..." Dijo o mas bien gruñó.

"¡Hola!" Respondió Kiki sin dejarse intimidar por los ojos acusadores de Ikki. Tal vez había estado equivocado y si podría estar enfadado eternamente... Sin embargo decidió hacer caso omiso y enfocó su atención en Jabú y su alumno.

"Hacía tiempo, veo que aun conservas a tu alumno"

"Hola Kiki" Dijo el joven algo tímido.

"Hola Glauco" Respondió el joven risueño

"¿A qué vienes?" Preguntó Ikki de golpe, aquella charla informal no era su fuerte.

"Bueno... quería ver que tal iban las cosas y si había algo que pudiera..."

"Pues a menos que sepas quien ha estado congelando gente en el pueblo, no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer..." Ikki le interrumpió mientras que comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el área de entrenamiento.

"¿De nuevo?" Kiki preguntó a Jabú, que asintió con la cabeza, sombrío. Glauco se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia. Nadie le había informado... nada raro, en el Santuario todo era secreto y ni siquiera su maestro que era el único que parecía apreciarlo, le contaba nunca nada.

"Esto está yendo demasiado lejos, hay que hacer algo!" Dijo Kiki una vez que hubieron dejado a Glauco con su entrenamiento.

"¿Que sugieres? ¿Huir?" Conjeturó Ikki agriamente.

"¡Ikki!" Jabú le reprochó, preocupado

"Déjalo Jabú, tiene razón en estar enfadado, aunque sabe que yo no pude hacer nada mas..."

"De cualquier forma," Dijo Ikki interrumpiendo la conversación de nuevo, "tenemos que encontrar al que esta haciendo todo esto. Lo más extraño es que no hemos podido detectar ningún cosmo capaz de crear ataques como estos. No lo entiendo..."

"Debe ser alguien que sabe esconder muy bien su cosmo..." Dijo Jabú pensativo.

"O alguien que no lo tenga..." Agregó Kiki mirando hacia los templos con algo de nostalgia en la mirada.

"Hm, pero sin cosmo, ¿cómo podría hacer tanto daño a una persona?" Ikki replicó desganado.

"No lo se..."

Los tres hombres pensativos buscaron en silencio una solución para ese enorme rompecabezas.

**Rozan, China.**

Shunrei tuvo un mal presentimiento. Estaba en la cocina preparando algo de arroz para la comida cuando sintió un escalofrío. Se detuvo en seco y se asomó a la ventana. En el jardín estaban las pequeñas jugando tranquilamente. Movió la cabeza en negativa. Definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones, y Pekín venía rondando por su cabeza desde hacía varios meses. Claro, primero tendría que convencer a Shiryu, y eso sería toda una hazaña, odiaba las ciudades, parecía que estaba peleado con la civilización. Ya habían tenido varias discusiones por esto.

Después de haber estado en Japón varias veces y sobre todo cuando se vio sin responsabilidad alguna, Shunrei había desarrollado cierto gusto por las calles llenas de personas, le encantaba ir a los mercados y ver con calma los puestos de frutas y verduras y de curiosidades... después de todo estaba joven y no le gustaba estar encerrada y aislada. Shiryu al contrario parecía detestar todo aquello, y lo peor es que ella no comprendía porqué. Suspiró resignada, sería mejor que no se hiciera ilusiones, Shiryu nunca aceptaría ir de vacaciones a la ciudad y mucho menos llevando a las niñas.

Saori de 7 y Miho de 5... sus amigos habían hecho algunas bromas sobre su originalidad para nombrarlas, pero aquellas personas habían sido la única familia de ambos y ellos estaban contentos con esos nombres. Aunque Shiryu seguía esperando un niño y ella se resistía a volverse a embarazar...

Shiryu regresó a la casa mas tarde. Hacía años daba clases a los niños de la vecindad y dedicaba todo su empeño a educarles. En las tardes regresaba a su casa y convivía un rato con su familia - un rato demasiado pequeño, para el gusto de Shunrei - para luego ir a entrenar. Lo hacía sin falta todos los días, y con tanto empeño o más aún que cuando entrenaba bajo las instrucciones de Dohko. Esto ponía tan incómoda a Shunrei, ¿porqué empeñarse en ese entrenamiento ahora que estaban en paz? Sabía que tenía algo que ver con su última batalla, pero Shiryu nunca quería hablar sobre eso y si se lo recordaba solo lograba hacerlo entrenar mas tiempo y con mas fuerza. Era mejor tratar de hacerlo olvidar, aunque ella dudaba muchísimo que Shiryu fuera capaz de olvidar otra cosa que no fuera a ella...

"Shiryu..." Le preguntó tímidamente mientras terminaban de comer, y las niñas estaban en la cocina devorando su postre.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Hace muchísimo que no tomamos unas vacaciones y en realidad me gustaría muchísimo salir al menos un fin de semana," Antes de que Shiryu tuviera tiempo de contestarle prosiguió, "No tenemos que ir a un lugar muy grande, solo quiero cambiar un poco de aire..." Terminó ella y lo miró con cara de súplica, esperando poder ablandarlo un poco.

Shiryu la miró con una mirada algo fría, sabía que no habría forma de negarse sin causar un pequeño drama... Quería mucho a Shunrei y no le gustaba hacerla enfadar, pero no quería salir de Rozan, tenía que permanecer ahí y...

"¡Cada vez te pareces mas a Dohko! Un día me despertaré y te encontraré sentado frente a esa maldita cascada..." Dijo Shunrei de golpe y levantándose de la mesa rumbo a la cocina a toda velocidad. Las niñas en la cocina se sorprendieron, nunca habían oído a su madre alzar la voz, y menos aún a su padre.

"¡Shunrei!" Shiryu la siguió a la cocina preocupado. "No es para que te molestes tanto, sabes que odio a las multitudes, además no puedo dejar solos a mis alumnos y..."

"Sé que tienes pretextos para cualquier cosa que yo te pida, pero ¿sabes? ya no lo voy a permitir. Si tu no quieres ir de vacaciones, perfecto, me iré yo sola, y me llevaré a las niñas. Y me quedaré en Pekín el tiempo que me de la gana." Shunrei ya se dirigía a su recamara cuando terminó de hablar.

Shiryu la siguió más preocupado aún. "¿No estarás hablando en serio?! ¡Tu no te puedes ir sola a ese lugar y con las niñas!"

"Pruébame" Fue la respuesta calmada pero decidida de Shunrei.

"Pero... ¡Shunrei! ¿¡Es que te has vuelto loca?! ¡La cuidad es tan peligrosa! Además no tenemos tanto dinero como para irnos de vacaciones así nada mas, tendrás que pagar hoteles y comidas y..."

"Me quedaré en casa de una amiga, y no te preocupes, no gastaré ni un solo centavo de tu dinero, tengo el mío propio." Shunrei sacaba ropa de su armario y la aventaba en una maleta a toda velocidad.

"Espera Shunrei... yo... Esta bien, si quieres que..." No terminó la frase. Un cosmo lo golpeó. Shunrei sintió algo también porque ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa con prisa.

Frente a su puerta estaban dos hombres. Uno era de la edad de Shiryu, pero un poco mas alto y rubio, el otro era mayor. Ambos parecían haber estado viajado por un buen tiempo, la verdad no tenían buen aspecto. Shunrei entró a la casa para llevar a las niñas a su habitación. "¿Hyoga?" Shiryu estaba muy sorprendido de lo que veía.

"Hola Shiryu. Disculpa que me presente aquí sin avisar... ¿Recuerdas a mi maestro Crystal?" Hyoga trató de sonreír sin mucho éxito, Shiryu iba a decir algo pero su esposa hacía ruidos atrás obligándolo a voltear hasta que la vio salir de la habtación.

"Shiryu..." Shunrei con un par de maletas y las dos niñas arregladas para salir se detuvo un minuto frente a los recién llegados con una mala cara. "Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos. Cuando te desocupes, puedes alcanzarnos en Pekín." Shiryu la miró y asintió algo pesaroso. Las niñas abrazaron a su padre y se despidieron, estaban un poco asustadas. Shunrei dedicó una inclinación a los recién llegados y subió al auto con sus hijas y partió.

"Creo que hemos llegado en un mal momento..." Dijo Hyoga mirando al auto que se alejaba. "No has podido llegar en uno mejor..." Lo contradijo Shiryu y los invitó a pasar.


	4. Buscando un Culpable

**Holanda**

**�**

Una mujer tocó a la puerta de la casa de Jacob. Beth atendió y la recibió con un abrazo y la hizo pasar a la sala de la casa.

"Aun no tenemos noticias, lo siento" le dijo a la mujer, que parecía muy preocupada. "¿Te ofrezco algo, un te?" Beth trató de animarla.

"No, gracias. Solo pasaba para ver si había noticias. Debo ir a casa, te hablaré a la noche."

"Si hay alguna noticia te avisaré Elsa, no te preocupes debe estar bien."

"Si... gracias, y no dejes de avisarme cualquier cosa" Ambas se despidieron con otro abrazo; Elsa emprendió el camino a su hogar absorta en sus pensamientos.

El viento hacía ondear su corto cabello rizado y castaño; sus ojos verdes denotaban su preocupación. Conocía a Hyoga desde hacía casi 4 años y le preocupaba su ausencia. Lo amaba, y estaba segura que él la amaba también. Habían sostenido una relación mas o menos formal hacía ya varios años. El no parecía estar interesado en el matrimonio, a ella no le importaba, así eran felices los dos, sin ataduras, sin compromisos, se contentaban con estar juntos un día a la vez. Todo en la vida de Hyoga era un misterio, ella estaba convencida que lo era inclusive para él mismo. Había algo en su mirada que le decía que aunque estuviera con ella, en realidad no le pertenecía, y ella vivía con miedo de despertar un día y encontrarse con que había desaparecido. Justo como ahora que tenía 3 días sin noticias suyas. Las lágrimas quisieron acudir a sus ojos, pero las rechazo. Su piel pálida se sonrojó un poco por el esfuerzo y apresuró el paso para que el viento la refrescara.

¿A dónde habría ido? Jacob esta aterrado, y más después de recibir una llamada St Johns sobre una fuga... Cuando se enteró de esto estuvo a punto de ir a aquel lugar a buscarle, pero sabía que no lo encontraría en los alrededores así que sería inútil. Además no sabría que hacer si lo encontraba. Si se había ido de ahí sin decirle nada, sería por algo y no estaba segura si quería averiguar qué era.

Elsa llegó a su casa y entró. Su mirada se paseó por las fotografías que había sobre la chimenea la mayoría eran de Hyoga y ella, le parecían como si hubieran sido tomadas hacía siglos... Ni siquiera la del verano pasado en la que se veían ambos recargados en la baranda de un puente lleno de flores, le parecía reciente. El la abrazaba por los hombros y ambos sonreían... Observándolas pensaba en lo poco que sabía sobre el hombre con el que había estado viviendo durante tantos años. Nunca le había importado su pasado, pero ahora temía por el futuro y algo le decía que ambos estaban muy relacionados.

Recelosa se dirigió a la habitación y sacó del armario una pequeña caja de cartón. Hyoga la había guardado ahí hacía años y nunca la sacaba y aunque nunca le había pedido a ella que no lo hiciera, ella prefería no hacerlo, pero ahora... tal vez pudiera darle una pista de a dónde había ido... La abrió con cuidado. Dentro había un rosario. Era una joya muy hermosa, de oro y con una piedra - tal vez un rubí - en el centro del crucifijo. A su lado había también un par de campanillas unidas por un hilo rojo, bajo ellas habían algunas fotografías. Una cabaña en medio de la nieve... seguramente la propiedad que había vendido cuando se mudó a Holanda, le había hablado de ella alguna vez; Otra era de un grupo de personas. Al menos tendría unos 6 o mas años, Hyoga se veía tan joven, estaba al lado de un chico de cabello negro azulado, mas alto que el y con cara de pocos amigos, al otro lado un joven de cabello castaño, japonés sin duda, y otro más de largo cabello negro había también un niño de cabello rojizo en la foto, parecía muy incómodo. Lo sostenía por los hombros una mujer de cabello verde y enormes ojos del mismo color. Por los rostros de todos, no parecían estar celebrando nada, de hecho, ahora que se fijaba mejor, todos vestían de negro... ¿Algún funeral? Probablemente... El lugar en donde estaban parecía soleado y cálido, Definitivamente no era Siberia. ¿Hyoga habría ido con alguna de aquellas personas? Tal vez con la mujer... no, no quería pensar esas cosas. Guardó todo en la caja y la dejó en su lugar, no quería ver mas, al menos no en ese momento. Esperaría un poco más...

�

**Rodorio.**

"¿Señor Daichi?" Clara tocaba la puerta de la pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo.

"¿Que desean?" Un hombre de unos treinta años de cabello castaño y lacio y ojos que le hacían juego las recibió. Yaeko pensó que no era mal parecido, claro que no se comparaba con su John, pero...

"Buenos días, buscábamos al señor Daichi¿es usted?"

"Si, yo soy ¿en que puedo ayudarlas?"

"Quisiera hablarle sobre Atenea..." Se aventuró Clara esperando ver la reacción del joven.

"¿Atenea? No se de que me habla..."

"¿No reconoce usted esto?" Clara le mostró una fotografía de las guerras galácticas antes que Daichi se diera la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en su casa.

Daichi la miró con algo de asombro y luego miró a Clara y a Yaeko con sospecha. "¿No serán de la policía verdad¿Vienen de Japón?"

"No, no somos policías, permítame que me presente, yo soy Clara, soy investigadora en la universidad de Tokio, ella es Yaeko, mi aprendiz."

"¿Investigadora¿Qué es lo que investiga?"

"Soy Arqueóloga, pero verá, yo sé sobre el santuario..." Dijo Clara en voz baja. En realidad no sabía nada del santuario, mas que lo había oído mencionar en alguna ocasión que Seiya y los otros visitaron el orfanato, pero había que tratar...

"Pasen." Daichi las llevó adentro y les ofreció algo de tomar.

"El Santuario de Atenea es el lugar donde vive la diosa cada vez que reencarna. Esta cerca de éste lugar, pero... ahora podríamos decir que esta deshabitado.

"¿la diosa no se encuentra ahí?" Preguntó Clara. '¿La diosa existe?' Se preguntó para sus adentros Yaeko.

"Su ciclo terminó hace varios años..." dijo Daichi con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

"¿Quiere decir que ha muerto?"

"¿Ha oído hablar de la fundación Graude?"

"Claro¿quien no?"

"¿Recuerda haber oído hablar de la heredera, la señorita Saori Kido?"

"¿Aquella chica que murió hace como 5 años?"

"Si, ella precisamente. Era la reencarnación de Atenea."

Yaeko escuchaba, pero era como si no entendiera nada de lo que decían. ¿Saori Kido? Ella era muy joven entonces, pero si conocía la fundación Graude, era dirigida por una mujer italiana de la que nadie sabía mucho más que su nombre Shaina... algo... Mucho se rumoraba sobre como se hizo con la presidencia de la fundación, y la repentina muerte de la heredera Kido en Grecia le habían hecho blanco de toda clase de chismes y comentarios desde que ella recordaba.

"Entonces... si dice que la diosa ha muerto y que su Santuario está vacío¿no existe más su orden?"

Daichi miró a la mujer inquisitivo, parecía desilusionada, y en realidad no parecía ser una amenaza de ningún tipo, así que se decidió a hablar. "Solo unos pocos caballeros viven hoy en día y son los encargados de prepararlo todo para cuando regrese la diosa..."

"¿Ninguno de ellos será el causante de esas muertes no?" Interrumpió Yaeko, lo que le ganó una mirada asesina de parte de la profesora.

"¡Claro que no! Los caballeros de Atenea sólo sirven al bien y a la justicia y serían incapaces de dañara a personas inocentes. No crean nada de lo que les digan en el pueblo al respecto. Todos están mal informados y tienen miedo a lo desconocido, creen que han sido ellos los que han provocado desgracias en la localidad, pero no es así, no ha sido su culpa!" Daichi se dio cuenta que estaba gritando y se detuvo; disculpándose, tomó asiento.

"¿Cree usted que podríamos conocerlos? Me interesaría muchísimo platicar con alguno de ellos." Clara cambió el tema para terminar con el silencio que comenzaba a hacerse embarazoso.

"No es fácil, pero veré si puedo arreglar algo..." Yaeko veía convertidas en realidad sus peores pesadillas mientras la sonrisa de la profesora se hacía más y más amplia.

�

**El Santuario.**

"¿Qué?" El puño de Ikki dejó una profunda marca en el pesado escritorio de madera sobre el que se encontraba el teléfono por el que hablaba. "¡Como que escapó¿Y Hyoga? Ya veo..." Su mirada adusta se ensombreció un poco más.

El ruido que hizo su puñetazo hizo que unos segundos después Jabú y Kiki aparecieran en la puerta de la habitación. Cuando Ikki hubo colgado el auricular, Jabú le interrogó.

"¿Que sucede¿Quien era?"

"Jacob... los dos han huido hace unos días..."

"¿Hyoga y Crystal!" Kiki preguntó sorprendido. Ikki le miró como si aquello fuera obvio y no le respondió.

"¡No puede ser¿Tu crees que ellos...?"

"Yo no sé nada, mas que tenemos que encontrarles y rápido, antes que lo haga alguien más."

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"

"Buscarlos. Kiki ¿crees que seas capaz de ayudarme a encontrarlos?" Ikki miró al pelirrojo con enfado.

"Ikki..." La mirada del caballero no permitía reclamaciones y como Kiki no tenía intenciones de provocar una pequeña guerra ahí mismo, se limitó a contestar, "Claro que si."

"Bien, Jabú quedas a cargo. Si se presenta cualquier cosa, avísame."

Jabú asintió preocupado. Ikki y Kiki salieron de la habitación rumbo a la entrada al santuario; durante el camino a ahí no se dirigieron la palabra.

"Tu ve a oriente," le dijo una vez que hubieran llegado a las puertas, "Si los encuentras tráelos aquí a toda costa. Se que tienes experiencia en hacer eso..." tras estas palabras, Ikki desapareció dejando a Kiki solo en el lugar.

"Olvídalo Kiki," Jabú que estaba un poco más atrás, trató de consolar al chico que se veía preocupado.

"¿Es que nunca va a perdonarme?" Se lamentó.

"Ikki no es de los que olvidan fácilmente, pero en el fondo sabe que hiciste lo correcto."

"Eso espero..."

�

**Tokio, Japón. Fundación Graude.**

Un hombre vestido todo de negro ingresó en las oficinas de la presidencia de la Fundación, un lugar más difícil de acceder que el palacio imperial.

En el amplio y estilizado escritorio de metal que era el centro de atención de la habitación, una mujer leía con detenimiento los informes que tenía delante.

"Señorita... tengo información que podría interesarle."

"¿De qué se trata?" Por solo un instante, la mujer levantó la vista de los papeles. Sus enormes ojos verdes atravesaron a su secretario que algo nervioso se acercó a darle unos papeles.

"Vaya, vaya..." la mujer estudió cuidadosamente la información que leía.

"Y hay más señorita; Crystal ha escapado del sanatorio hace unos días, Hyoga ha desaparecido también."

Esta última noticia logró que la mujer se levantara del escritorio y dirigiera su vista al amplio ventanal que tenía tras de ella. "Ya veo... que preparen todo, visitaré Grecia mañana mismo."

"Como ordene, Señorita." Dijo el secretario antes de salir a toda prisa del lugar.

Shaina miró ausente el hermoso panorama de Tokio que tenía desde su altísima oficina. Después de tantos años regresaría al Santuario, era un sentimiento curioso; estaba tan acostumbrada a su nueva vida que le parecía demasiado raro todo lo relacionado con ese lugar. Nunca terminaría de alegrarse de haber escogido la fundación Graude cuando tuvo la oportunidad...

"Lástima, podrías haber sido la primera matriarca..." Le habían dicho los demás, pero ella se había mantenido firme. Alguno de los presentes tendría que hacerse cargo de la fundación Graude tras la muerte de Saori, única heredera de toda aquella enorme compañía. Parecía que Saori había pensado en todo. Dejó un testamento en que repartía las acciones de la empresa en partes iguales para todos sus caballeros y personas allegadas; las partes de aquellos que habían muerto fueron repartidas entre los restantes. Pero alguno de ellos tendría que hacerse responsable de dirigir la compañía y algo le dijo que ella sería la adecuada para el puesto. El tiempo le dio la razón.

Shaina siempre fue una mujer muy inteligente, muy tenaz y muy severa. Todo esto le llevó a dirigir la organización con mano firme y tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría. Los primeros años habían sido difíciles por ser todo desconocido para ella, pero aprendía rápido y pronto llegó a conocer el negocio mejor que nadie más. Había llevado a la Fundación Graude a niveles insospechados, y además, muchos de los herederos le habían cedido la mayoría de sus acciones por lo que era la accionista mayoritaria y la única capaz de tomar decisiones en la compañía. Sin embargo se cercioraba de que todos estuvieran bien y sobre todo, que se mantuvieran alejados de ella. No quería que se le relacionara con Saori, el Santuario o cualquier cosa semejante. Ya bastantes habladurías tuvo que acallar cuando comenzó a tomar importancia en el mundo de los negocios. Aunque se sentía responsable por todos, al menos en el aspecto económico, no había tenido contacto alguno con ellos desde el día del funeral. Era mejor así.

�


	5. Amargos Recuerdos

N.A.: Marce chan, aka la Aku, me ayudó a continuar con el fic de aquí en adelante, notarán el cambio de estilo si se fijan bien, la historia no habría sido lo mismo sin su ayuda, muchas gracias, Aku

* * *

_Querido John:_

_Estoy en Rodorio, es un pueblo fascinante; la modernidad parece tenerlo algo (por no decir completamente) abandonado. Hay pocos turistas y muchos menos hoteles comparado con Atenas, así que he batallado un poco con la lengua, pero me las arreglo. Clara al contrario se siente como en casa. _

_La investigación por la que nos han llamado, me tiene algo preocupada en realidad. No te vayas a asustar por lo que te voy a contar ni le vayas a decir nada a nadie por favor. Parece que ha habido algunos asesinatos y la policía sospecha de la secta de la que habla Clara. Si, al parecer existe en realidad. Al menos la gente del pueblo lo cree así, aunque son muy cerrados al respecto. Clara jura que esta segura de que los asesinatos no tienen nada que ver con ellos (y el forense del pueblo parece estar de acuerdo, lo que me tranquiliza un poco) pero de todas formas esto me da desconfianza... _

_En fin, hemos conocido a un chico (en realidad no es tan chico, debe tener un poco menos de 30) que parece estar relacionado de alguna forma con el culto; lo curioso es que es Japonés y no griego; al menos he encontrado alguien con quien pueda platicar sin necesidad del diccionario... pero me he salido del tema. Te comentaba que este joven dice que nos llevará al Santuario de Atenea, donde está lo que queda de la orden. Creo que tienen una creencia en la reencarnación de la diosa y Daichi, así se llama el joven, dice que la diosa terminó su ciclo hace tiempo, por lo que la cosa ahora esta mas bien desierta._

_¡Te extraño mucho John! Me encantaría que pudieras estar aquí para ver conmigo las puestas de sol tan hermosas que hay en este sitio. Añoro platicar contigo! Esta semana me ha parecido eterna. Mañana te hablaré por teléfono, pero quería aprovechar que he encontrado este café Internet para escribirte con calma, porque seguro que la llamada nos saldrá carisma y Clara dice que no debo derrochar el dinero, hasta que estemos seguras que el gobierno Griego seguirá pagando nuestros gastos. ¡Espero que lo hagan! no me gustaría quedarme atorada en este sitio sin dinero para regresar._

_Pero mejor cuéntame qué has hecho en mi ausencia, Espero que tu querida compañera de laboratorio no esté pegada de tu cuello, si lo esta, y esta leyendo esto, dile que la detesto y que en cuanto llegue practicaré mi Karate con su cara... :P_

_Bueno, parece que se me acaba ya el tiempo. Te extraño mucho amor y pienso en ti todos los días. Espero que tu hagas lo mismo. Sueña conmigo y no me olvides, regresaré en cuanto pueda. _

_Te amo,_

_Yaeko._

* * *

Ikki estaba muy enfadado, corría a toda velocidad sin un rumbo fijo. Maldito Hyoga y Crystal, ¿porqué tenían que meterse en líos ahora que todo estaba tan complicado? ¿Y qué se creía Kiki de visita en el santuario como si nada hubiera pasado?! Y Jabú todavía lo alentaba, todos eran unos idiotas. El mismo lo era... de hecho estaba enfadado con él mismo. Muy enfadado. Todos parecían haber salido adelante menos él... El tenía que seguir recordando el pasado, él era el único que tenía que seguir pensando en lo mismo día y noche, tenía que haber sido él el que quedara a cargo de aquel maldito santuario que lo iba carcomiendo poco a poco...

Sin darse cuenta se encontró en un lugar que le resultó dolorosamente familiar. Era un cementerio hundido en lo mas profundo de un bosque. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Otra jugarreta del destino? ¿O él mismo habría querido llegar ahí? Quiso salir de ese lugar mas rápido aún de lo que había llegado, pero no pudo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba ahí... y sin embargo recordaba el lugar a la perfección, como si lo hubiera visitado un día antes. Caminó despacio por entre las lápidas blancas esparcidas aquí y allá y se dirigió a la sombra de un alto y frondoso árbol. En el camino por más que quiso evitarlo leyó algunos nombres que hicieron que la marca en su frente se agrandara. Aquila... Hydra... Chamaleon... Dejo de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y caminó hasta casi toparse con el tronco del árbol. Ahí los abrió. Había varias lápidas en ese sitio que sobresalían del resto; pero solo prestó atención a una que parecía querer esconderse, tímida, tras otras dos.

Una pequeña enredadera cubría su base y se aventuraba a comenzar a trepar por sus lados, pero el frente estaba libre y tenía un nombre grabado en piedra, inconfundible.

**Andrómeda Shun**

**1973 - 1991**

**Atenea te guarde.**

Tan impersonal... tan frío... Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Ikki y su puño se enterró en la corteza del árbol que le hacía sombra, dejando sobre el una profunda marca. Una lluvia de hojas verdes cayó sobre él y las lápidas cercanas, incluyendo la de su hermano. Su queridísimo hermano Shun... ¿porqué precisamente él? Si al menos hubiera muerto en la batalla como todos los demás... Pero el destino ni siquiera le concedió eso... ¿Podría verlo? ¿Estaría bien? Sin darse cuenta, Ikki se encontró de rodillas, llorando y con las manos unidas frente a sí, orando como cuando era niño y él y Shun lo hacían frente a la tumba de su madre... Seguramente Shun estaría con ella ahora y estaría seguro y feliz... "¿Porqué no me llevaste contigo Shun? ¿Porqué me dejaste aquí sufriendo por ti? Yo quería morir primero... Yo..."

Unos pasos hicieron que Ikki se pusiera de pie de golpe sin girarse y que secara con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro.

"Ikki..."

"¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate."

"Ikki, lo siento mucho, sabes que yo no pude hacer nada más..."

"Kiki, cállate si no quieres que te destroce en este mismo instante."

"¡Ikki! ¡Tu lo sabes! ¡Sabes que fue su orden! ¡Yo no podía desobedecerla! ¡Hubiera sido traición!"

"¡¿Y entonces porqué no lo hiciste antes?! ¡¿Porque dudaste tanto?! Si tan solo lo hubieras hecho antes, tal vez él... Yo podría haber llegado a ayudarle!" Ikki no pudo contener las lágrimas más. Miraba a Kiki con rabia. Lo odiaba porque sabía que no era su culpa, porque había sido culpa de él; si hubiera acudido en su ayuda antes, si se hubiera interpuesto entre ese ataque y Shun...

"Ikki, no fue tu culpa, nadie podría haberlo evitado... Además creo que fue muy afortunado... Como todos los que están descansando aquí..." Kiki miró con tristeza a su alrededor, Ahí estaba enterrada su familia... sus amigos, su maestro; inclusive su diosa. El estaba sólo, ellos al menos se hacían compañía en un lugar mejor. "A ellos no los persigue mas nadie, ni tienen que preguntarse por lo que pasará al día siguiente... si tendrán que huir de nuevo o enfrentar una nueva oleada de ataques"

Ikki seguía llorando con la cabeza sumida entre sus manos. Kiki tenía razón. A veces envidiaba a Shun, porque ahora descansaba al fin, al fin había paz para él. No mas peleas que tanto odiaba, no más sangre y dolor. Solo paz... al lado de sus amigos, de Atenea...

Kiki puso un brazo bajo los ojos de Ikki. Éste destapó su cara y lo observó con asombro. En su antebrazo había dos cicatrices horizontales sobre su muñeca. Ikki lo miró a los ojos sorprendido.

"Alguna vez quise acompañarlos... Era injusto que me dejaran aquí, solo y odiado por todos... pero no pude. Escuché la voz de mi maestro diciéndome que no podía morir sin encontrar antes a un sucesor. ¿No es eso gracioso?" Kiki tenía una sonrisa amarga en su rostro. "Ni siquiera puedo decidir cuando puedo o no morir. Aún después de muerta, seguimos sujetos a las órdenes y deseos de la diosa..." Kiki volteó a mirar una lápida que lucía mas grande y elaborada que todas las demás en aquel lugar. "Saori puede yacer aquí, pero Atenea sigue rigiendo nuestras vidas como si fuéramos marionetas y no nos dejará libres hasta que muramos... y eso será cuando ella considere que no somos necesarios más. Jabú es inteligente, ha encontrado quien le remplace y podrá despedirse de todo en cuanto termine de prepararle..." Kiki dejó de hablar para voltear a ver a Ikki que le miraba con una mezcla de arrepentimiento, enojo y sorpresa.

"Tu no eres el único que has sufrido Ikki, aunque por nada del mundo tomaría tu lugar en el Santuario. Eres el que tiene la cadena mas gorda alrededor de los tobillos..."

"¡Maldito seas Kiki! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante?! ¿Cómo te atreves a...?" Pero en realidad Ikki pensó que las palabras del joven eran tan ciertas como que la tierra era redonda. Tomando aire se encaminó a la salida del cementerio. "Creo que no es el momento para discutir esto. Tenemos que encontrar a esos dos idiotas. Y no quiero que vuelvas a seguirme. No me importa lo que opines de la orden o del Santuario. Aún soy el patriarca y tu mi subordinado."

"Como usted ordene, maestro." Kiki se despidió con una reverencia demasiado pronunciada para parecer sincera. Ikki miró de reojo las tumbas que estaban a sus espaldas para luego seguir caminando. "Adiós Shun..."

Hyoga miraba ausente la imponente cascada de Rozan; Crystal estaba extenuado y seguía dormido en la casa de Shiryu, éste estaba entrenando cerca de su base con toda su fuerza, su cosmo se acrecentaba y crepitaba dorado y verde dependiendo del esfuerzo que su dueño se impusiera. Hyoga había decidido salir a verlo entrenar, así despejaría un poco su mente de todo cuánto había pasado, pero en realidad, ahora no lo observaba, miraba el agua que corría con rabia por la cascada y se estrellaba en el fondo provocando espuma y un fuerte ruido... un ruido que lo envolvía completamente y no le dejaba pensar en nada más... y entonces comenzó de nuevo. Visiones horribles llenaron su cabeza, una mujer aterrada huía de él... gritaba y pedía auxilio, su voz le taladraba los oídos, y sintió deseos de hacerla callar... al fin lo hizo, cayo, inerte, frente a él, tenía congelado casi la mitad del cuerpo, solo sus piernas estaban libres, aunque no le servirían ya de mucho... Y luego hubo voces, muchas, venían siguiéndole; pero él desapareció en una nube de copos de nieve que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, todo se hizo borroso y las voces se apagaron rápidamente. Hyoga abrió los ojos. estaba sentado frente a la cascada, igual que antes, pero había nieve a su alrededor, y Shiryu estaba parado frente a él llamándole, preocupado.

"¿Hyoga? ¿qué paso? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Hyoga miró a su hermano confundido "¿qué pasó?"

"No lo sé," contestó Shiryu ayudándole a ponerse de pié. "repentinamente sentí tu cosmo y había una gruesa cortina de nieve así que subí tan rápido como pude... unos segundos después la nieve cesó y tu estabas en medio...

"Entonces, ¿no me moví de aquí?"

"No estoy seguro, en realidad no podía verte dentro de la nieve... ¿estas bien?"

"No lo se Shiryu... no lo sé..."

Clara y Yaeko llegaron muy temprano por la mañana a la casa de Daichi. Éste les esperaba ya, cubierto con una enorme gabardina que lo ocultaba casi completamente. En voz baja les pidió que lo siguieran y tras cerciorarse de que nadie les mirara las llevó a un pequeño camino cercano a su casa por el que se dispusieron a caminar a paso rápido.

Entre la vegetación al lado del camino el brillo de un espejo advirtió algo a otro más que estaba a la salida de Rodorio y el cuál pasó el mensaje a una cadena de espejos que lograron transmitir la información casi instantáneamente a su destino.

El Doctor Himatsu sonrió con malicia.

Miraba por la ventana de su amplia habitación, cuando el reflejo de un espejo le golpeó. Perfecto, parece que las dos entrometidas le serían de utilidad después de todo. Se encontraba en un lugar donde alguna vez existió un templo, ahora solo quedaban algunos trazos de columnas y poco más, pero era un lugar interesante, desde ahí se podía mirar a lo lejos la gigante estatua de Atenea, su Santuario... Estaba tan cerca de apropiárselo como estaba cerca de él físicamente, su plan no podía fallar, pronto, aquel sitio dejaría de ser un Santuario oculto al mundo y se convertiría en su tesoro personal, un tesoro que le haría rico, famoso y poderoso; al fin y al cabo, la dueña no regresaría en muchísimos años y no había porqué desperdiciar semejante tesoro...


	6. Quien manda en el Santuario

_**Aquí yace aquella que resguardó **_

_**con su vida la paz en la tierra**_

_**Que su legado dure inolvidable**_

_**Hasta su añorado regreso.**_

Cuando Ikki salió del cementerio Kiki leyó, con calma, el epitafio sobre la tumba que dominaba aquel lugar. Era una tumba muy hermosa, toda de mármol blanco y perfectamente esculpida. Recordaba que la primera vez que la había visto, había sentido como algo se desgarraba por dentro. Solamente cuando había perdido a su maestro Mu había sentido algo parecido, se había quedado solo aquella vez, pero tenía el consuelo de que se quedaba al cuidado de una diosa bondadosa, de los caballeros de bronce que habían sobrevivido y de que se quedaba en una tierra en paz, y que crecería para convertirse en el sucesor de su maestro...

Pero nada fue así. La paz duró tan poco tiempo, ¿cuánto había sido? ¿cuatro años? quizás un poco mas... El tiempo justo para que todos estuvieran relajados y que pensaran que la Paz sería para siempre. En realidad no estaba seguro como había comenzado todo, era sólo un niño y no se enteraba de muchas cosas, pero si vio llegar a aquellos cuatro guerreros, con aquellas armaduras tan hermosas y vio como, antes de que nadie lo sospechara, el Santuario se convirtió en el último campo de batalla...

Tras aquel horrible funeral, Kiki salió del Santuario, asustado y confundido y sobre todo muy dolido por cuanto había pasado. No sabía a dónde ir, en Jamir lo encontrarían fácilmente, además ahí todo le recordaba a Mu... así que vagó por muchos lados por algún tiempo -casi un año- hasta que recordó una conversación que había escuchado por accidente antes de salir del Santuario... Asegard, aquel lugar donde todos creían que había ido Hyoga pero en el que no lo encontraron... Nadie lo buscaría ahí y tal vez la señorita Flare le concediera permiso para quedarse por un tiempo. No sería una molestia para nadie, es mas, nadie lo vería, solo necesitaba un lugar donde poder descansar un poco y olvidar...

Así que Kiki sin dudarlo se teleportó a aquel lugar donde una vez Saori arriesgara la vida...

El lugar estaba justo como lo recordaba, con la diferencia de que esta vez, la escalinata estaba entera y en su cima Hilda oraba fervorosa a Odin. Abajo hombres mujeres y niños rezaban con ellos contritos y en silencio. Kiki se mezcló entre ellos y poco a poco se fue acercando al lugar donde se encontraba la señorita Flare. Ella oraba junto con el resto, casi hasta el frente lo más cerca posible de su hermana. Kiki esperó paciente llenándose del aire místico de aquella ceremonia hasta que ésta concluyo, y todos se pusieron de pié y comenzaron a dispersarse. Entonces se acercó tímido hasta Flare.

"Hola señorita Flare" Dijo su voz aniñada, pero ahora controlada y seria.

"¿Kiki?" Dijo la joven al verlo. Recordaba al pequeño a la perfección, la había cuidado después de aquella horrible batalla. Pero se veía tan diferente... su rostro que siempre reía a pesar de los problemas ahora se veía serio e inclusive triste. Algo muy malo debía haberle pasando, y podía imaginar qué.

"Señorita, espero que no le moleste, pero quisiera pedirle un enorme favor" ¿Dónde estaba el tono afable del chiquillo, solo su timbre de voz parecía de un niño...

"Dime Kiki" Respondió Flare atenta, mientras que su hermana se acercaba a ambos.

"¿Podría quedarme aquí algún tiempo? ¡Le prometo que no le causaré ninguna molestia! Solo le pido un techo, yo buscaré mi comida y trabajaré muy duro para pagar mi hospedaje..." El chico calló de repente al ver a Hilda que se detenía al lado de su hermana, a la que le sonrió complaciente.

"No te preocupes Kiki," habló entonces la avatar, "te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras, tu ayudaste una vez a mi hermana, ahora es nuestro deber ayudarte a ti." Dijo la joven sonriendo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del niño.

"¡Muchas gracias señorita Hilda! ¡Le prometo que no seré ninguna carga!" Dijo el entonces adolescente sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegara... en realidad era la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Recordaba muy bien todo cuánto había pasado después de aquello, pero había pasado ya tanto tiempo y había tratado tanto de olvidarlo, que ahora se daba cuenta que si alguien le pidiera que explicara cómo fue que todo se desató, no podría explicarlo, ¿podría hacerlo alguien? Ikki seguramente no, tal vez lo supiera todo pero nunca diría nada aunque en ello le fuera la vida. ¿Jabú? el no había estado ahí... solo quedaban Hyoga y Shiryu... y Shaina... ella seguramente lo recordaba todo con detalle, tal vez debería de preguntárselo y por fin dejar atrás todo aquello.

**El Santuario, Grecia.**

El Jet de la fundación sobrevoló el Santuario antes de posarse en el amplio espacio que había en su entrada. Shaina bajó de él tan rápido como pudo.

Jabú y su alumno la esperaban nerviosos a una distancia prudente. El primero tenía años sin verla, solamente había hablado con ella algunas veces por teléfono; su alumno la vería por primera vez, sabía que era una sobreviviente, pero no sabía mucho más. Ella miró a su alrededor con cara adusta y suspiró antes de acercarse a los caballeros.

"Jabú, ¡¿me quieres decir que demonios está pasando aquí?!" Dijo con las manos en la cintura.

"Hola Shaina, a mi también me da gusto verte..." Jabú no podía acostumbrarse a ver a Shaina enfundada en su traje sastre gris y con el cabello recogido, pero sus expresiones eran las mismas que recordaba de hacía tanto.

"Déjate de bromas que no estoy para eso, ¿dónde esta Ikki?" dijo la chica molesta. Esperaba que el patriarca fuera al menos capaz de recibirla, pero al parecer Ikki seguía con su extraña afición a desaparecer a la menor oportunidad.

"Salió junto con Kiki a buscar a Hyoga y Crystal." Contestó Jabú serio, contagiándose del carácter de la chica, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía una de las cabañas, seguidos de cerca por el aprendiz que miraba a la chica embobado.

Cuando entraron en el pequeño cuarto, dejando afuera al chico, Shaina se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a tamborilear con las uñas sobre la madera. "Mas asesinatos... ¿y ustedes ni siquiera se enteran de ello si no es porque Daichi les manda avisar? No entiendo como pueden ser tan ineptos..."

"Si claro, es fácil hablar así cuando uno vive en un palacio de lujo rodeada de ayudantes. Aquí afuera nosotros tenemos que arreglárnoslas para sobrevivir sin que la gente nos linche en cuanto nos vea..."

Shaina golpeó la mesa con el puño. Era evidente que a pesar de que llevaba años lejos de aquel sitio, no había perdido nada de su fuerza. "¡Solo escucho pretextos! ¿Acaso su cosmos no sirve de nada? ¿No han sentido ninguna energía? La gente esta muriendo congelada por ahí y tenemos a dos caballeros de los hielos locos y sueltos quien sabe donde, no me extraña que la gente quiera lincharlos, yo misma lo haría!"

"¡Ellos no han sido!" Los defendió Jabú alzando la voz.

"¿y cómo estas tan seguro?" preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja.

"N... no he sentido su cosmos en ningún lugar cercano, de hecho no he sentido ninguna energía fuera de la normalidad. El que sea que esté haciendo eso, no está utilizando el cosmo..."

"O lo está disfrazando tan bien que ha sido capaz de engañar a tres caballeros dorados..." Dijo Shaina enfadada.

"Kiki llegó hoy mismo al santuario..." Dijo Jabú bajando la voz

"Disculpa! dos caballeros entonces. Y lo de Kiki es otra cosa! Ya es hora que tome su responsabilidad aquí y deje de vagar por Jamir..." Shaina miró la cabaña en que se encontraba con atención, arrugando las cejas cuestionó al caballero, "¿Sigues viviendo aquí?" Jabú asintió con la cabeza.

"Creo que es hora de poner algo de orden en este Santuario... Si quieren que el mundo los respete, deberán comenzar por respetarse a ustedes mismos... Dile a tu alumno que mude tus cosas al templo de Escorpión."

"Pero Shaina, yo no..."

"No me digas de nuevo que no eres digno de un templo y una armadura dorada! Tu sangre volvió a la vida a esa armadura de la que no quedaba mas que un poco de polvo ¿no? ¡No vas a desperdiciar el trabajo de Kiki de esa forma!" Shaina se tranquilizó un poco al ver el rostro decaído de Jabú. "Además las cosas están muy mal, no quisiera ser pesimista, pero me temo que esos templos deberán ser protegidos de nuevo y quiero que estén preparados. Eres un buen caballero Jabú, y tu alumno está listo para tener su armadura. Dásela de una vez, que se acostumbre a usarla, y haz lo mismo con la de escorpión. Les hará falta."

Jabú miró sorprendido a Shaina, aquello que le acababa de decir era casi igual a una advertencia de guerra. Muy dentro de sí, Jabú sabía que tenía razón, estaban en peligro y deberían estar preparados. "Esta bien, Shaina, lo haré, y le pediré a Kiki que se quede... pero no te prometo convencer a Ikki que se mude a Leo y menos aún al salón del patriarca..."

"Si no lo quiere hacer lo suplantarás. Este Santuario necesita una cabeza. Y si Ikki no está dispuesto a serlo, tendrá que hacerlo alguien más." La joven se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se dirigió al caballero nuevamente.

"Me quedaré en Atenas unos días. En cuanto encuentren a Hyoga y Crystal avísenme, necesito verlos. Ah, Mandaré traer a Shiryu de regreso... Y preparen también la casa de piscis..."

Shaina estrechó la mano de Jabú, dándole ánimos en silencio y se dirigió de nuevo al jet, pasando sin mirar siquiera al joven que esperaba fuera de la cabaña y quien la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el interior del aparato.

Jabú salió justo a tiempo para verlo perderse en el cielo. "Mañana harás la prueba para obtener la armadura de Tauro..." Le dijo al joven que no atinó a responder más que con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. "Ahora ayúdame a llevar mis cosas al Templo de Escorpión." Glauco volvió a asentir y siguió a su maestro al interior de la cabaña, era obvio quien llevaba los pantalones en ese lugar, irónicamente era la única que lucía unas lindas piernas.

**Rozan, China.**

En los cinco viejos picos, Shiryu había llevado a Hyoga hasta la cabaña y lo había hecho recostarse en el sofá, a pesar de las negativas del ruso. Ahora estaba preparando un té mientras que Crystal miraba el suelo, aparentemente muy abatido.

"Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho que contarme..." Dijo Shiryu poniendo una bandeja con tazas de té sobre la mesa del centro. "Y creo que será mejor comenzar contigo" terminó mirando a Crystal quien al fin levantó la vista del suelo.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si piensas que soy yo el que le está causando eso a Hyoga estas equivocado," dijo incómodo.

Hyoga también estaba incómodo, mas bien, aturdido...


	7. El templo de Piscis

7

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Jabú entró con pasos lentos al templo de Escorpión. Estaba tan callado y oscuro que le provocaba escalofríos, pero al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse. La noche anterior había mudado sus pocas pertenencias a uno de los cuartos laterales del templo, se aseguró que no fuera el que había utilizado antes Milo, le pareció poco respetuoso.

En realidad no estaba convencido en lo absoluto de que el fuera el adecuado para suceder a un caballero dorado. Si, había entrenado arduamente hasta alcanzar el cosmo dorado y si, había podido aprender las técnicas que usara el anterior caballero de escorpión por lo que le habían contado los otros y porque la armadura misma parecía guiarlo; pero en cuanto lo logró dejó la armadura en el templo y permaneció en la pequeña cabaña, e Ikki había hecho lo mismo, por mas que Shaina le insistiera en que tenía que vivir en el salón destinado para el patriarca, Ikki nunca la obedeció si bien no le había dicho que no de frente...

Ahora que lo pensaba, el puesto de Ikki era mas bien teórico; la que manejaba las vidas de todos ahí era Shaina, ni siquiera Ikki con su carácter bien conocido por todos se atrevía a desobedecerla abiertamente, carácter que, por cierto, no era ya ni tan fuerte, ni tan rebelde, al menos no con todos. A él y a su alumno los trataba con bastante cortesía, con Shiryu mantenía un contacto demasiado esporádico como para poder decirlo; sin embargo con Kiki era tan hostil que todos le seguían teniendo en el mismo concepto solo por eso.

No se imaginaba que aquel puñado de templos volvieran a tener habitantes, ni lo que sería tener a todo mundo ahí reunido. No lo habían hecho ni antes de aquel suceso... Hyoga y Shiryu ni siquiera se habían molestado por entrenar por su armadura, al menos no ahí. Shaina se encargó de desaparecer a Hyoga de la faz de la tierra en cuanto hubo oportunidad "ya ha utilizado la armadura, no necesita entrenar" se había justificado esa vez, pero nunca lo perdió de vista -hasta ahora claro- y Shiryu había permanecido en su cascada inamovible, y solo Shunrei había sido capaz de crearle un mundo a su alrededor, ya que él no quería volver al mundo. Y nadie hubiera esperado que Kiki entrenara ahí con Ikki rondándolo, sería suicida, de hecho Jabú lo entendió perfectamente por desaparecerse todos esos años; aunque le preocupaba un poco lo que sería del pobre niño solo por el mundo... pero a fin de cuentas las cosas habían salido bastante bien...

Mientras recorría la sala principal del templo considerando lo que haría ahora que tendría que pasar ahí sus ratos libres, recordó de pronto una frase que dijo Shaina, y que solo hasta ahora era que la consideraba. "¿El templo de Piscis?" Jabú se detuvo en seco. Rápidamente comenzó a enumerar a los caballeros dorados que conocía, Kiki en Aries, Ikki en leo, Shiryu en Libra, él mismo en escorpión, Hyoga en Acuario... su alumno competiría por la armadura de Tauro... pero ¿quién ocuparía el templo de Piscis? Considerando esto, salió por la parte posterior del... de su templo, y subió rápidamente hasta piscis. Se notaba que hacía mucho nadie lo hacía. Los escalones que llegaban hasta ahí estaban cubiertos por pequeñas hierbas entre las losetas que los formaban. Aún crecían rosales por los lados del templo, pero como nadie los cuidaba habían crecido muy altos y se enredaban por las columnas de los templos, "habrá que recortar esto..." pensó al pasar por la entrada, aunque las flores eran lindas aquello parecía castillo de cuento de hadas y si Shaina llegaba a verlo...

El piso del templo estaba tan polvoriento, que las pisadas de Jabú se marcaban ahí como si se tratara de talco. Aquel templo era de los que habían permanecido en mejor estado tras las batallas, así que no hubo necesidad de reconstruirlo como al resto; esto lo hacía ver más antiguo que los demás. El mármol tenía un tono más oscuro y menos pulido que el resto. El estar ahí dentro le causó algo de nostalgia, paseó su mirada por cada detalle del templo mientras lo recorría lentamente.

Cuando llegó al fondo del salón encontró la armadura dorada, en ese momento no recordaba si había visto antes la armadura en ese lugar; debía haberlo hecho al regresar al santuario, pero la verdad no lo recordaba. Había un tragaluz sobre esa parte del templo, iluminando la brillante armadura, como pasaba en todos los templos, pero en este en particular, la armadura se encontraba atrás de una pared de agua; una pequeña cascada que caía casi insonora desde media pared hasta un recipiente en el piso y desde donde salía hacia los jardines del templo.

"Con razón no se han secado esos rosales..." Dijo en voz alta Jabú, su voz resonando por todo el templo vacío. Aquella cascada daba la apariencia de que la armadura en forma de pez estaba sumergida en agua, muy ingenioso; Jabú se preguntó si Afrodita habría hecho aquello o era una característica original del templo...

Ahí de pie frente a la armadura se preguntó de nueva cuenta a quien podría pertenecer, porqué habría que preparar aquel templo...

"¿Maestro?" Glauco estaba de pie en la entrada del templo, sus ojos recorrían todo con curiosidad

"Ah", Jabú se dirigió hacia su alumno, "¿qué prefieres, podar o barrer?" le preguntó, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

En las afueras de Rodorio, La profesora Clara y Yaeko estaban preparadas para visitar el Santuario acompañadas por Daichi por primera vez. "Bueno, espero que les guste el ejercicio porque tendremos que caminar mucho." Dijo el joven encaminando a las mujeres hacia un pequeño camino perdido entre la vegetación.

"Estamos listas" Dijo la profesora y los tres comenzaron a caminar.

"No es común que gente extraña entre al Santuario, ni siquiera estoy seguro si podrán hacerlo," Comenzó a hablar Daichi para no hacer tan aburrida la caminata.

"¿Cómo que no estas seguro si podremos hacerlo?" preguntó la profesora

"El santuario esta rodeado de mucha energía, y no cualquiera puede llegar hasta él, es un medio de protección, tanto para los que están dentro, como para los que están fuera."

"Ya comprendo... por eso es que no hemos podido conseguir imágenes de ese lugar"

"Dentro del Santuario no funciona nada que utilice electricidad, o combustible, ni siquiera los aparatos solares"

"¿Nada? ¿Y cómo es que alguien puede vivir así?!" Dijo Yaeko escandalizada, pensaba en su secadora, su cafetera, su calefactor, su aire acondicionado... aquello debería ser un infierno!

"Créame señorita, los que viven ahí tienen problemas mas grandes que eso."

"¿A qué te refieres Daichi?" la doctora inquirió

"Bueno, ustedes lo saben bien, lo de los asesinatos tiene a todo el pueblo muy asustado y molesto, y como creen que ellos son los culpables, hace años que no pueden salir de ahí sin que alguien trate de lincharlos..."

"Debe ser muy duro... ¿cómo es que no han probado su inocencia?"

"No es fácil, primero hay que encontrar a los culpables y hasta ahora no han dejado ni un solo rastro, ni una sola pista para poder averiguar su identidad..."

"Algo como un par de sombras que persiguen a los que tratan de ir hacia el Santuario?" Dijo Yaeko casi en un susurro.

"¿Cómo?" Fue la respuesta al unísono, Yaeko apuntó hacia unos arbustos que se movían a unos metros por atrás de ella.

"Vaya, la nenita es perceptiva" Dijo un hombre saliendo frente a los tres, cargando una enorme arma que colgaba con una correa de su hombro para poder sostener el peso. "No se muevan si no quieren acabar aquí mismo!"

Daichi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, poniéndose frente a las dos mujeres "¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Me parece bastante obvio; nos llevarán al santuario si no quieren morir todos aquí mismo" Dijo el tipo, al tiempo que del arbusto surgieron dos tipos mas.

"Están locos, nunca podrán entrar ahí!" Daichi levantó los puños en pose de ataque; la profesora lo vio y palideció

"Esperen, no nos hagan nada, los llevaremos" Dijo la profesora tratando de calmar los ánimos.

"No tiene opción señora" Con un movimiento de la cabeza, el hombre pidió a uno de sus compinches que la ataran y amordazaran; el segundo hombre intentó hacer lo mismo con Daichi, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Daichi le dio una patada en el estómago, al tiempo que arrojaba a Yaeko fuera del camino entre las piedras.

"¡Maldito!" Gritó el hombre con el arma y le disparó, un rayo azul salió del arma que Daichi trató de esquivar, pero le alcanzó a dar en el brazo que quedó congelado inmediatamente. Con un grito de dolor, se lanzó contra el hombre para evitar que disparara de nuevo.

"Corre chica! ¡Corre y pide ayuda en el santuario!" Le gritó a Yaeko mientras trataba de derribar al hombre con el brazo que aun podía mover. Yaeko miraba la escena atónita pero ante la insistencia de Daichi y al ver que cada vez le costaba más trabajo retener a su atacante, se decidió y comenzó a correr por el camino tan rápido como pudo, sin querer volver la vista atrás. Escuchó gritar al hombre pidiendo que la siguieran, así que aceleró el paso, luego escuchó un nuevo disparo del arma y luego solo silencio, las lágrimas se agolparon en su cara y corrió más rápido aún, y corrió hasta que sintió que las piernas le estallarían.

Cuando por fin se detuvo contra unas rocas y se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, Yaeko se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba tan lejos del pueblo que no se veía el menor signo de civilización a su alrededor. El camino que había seguido parecía perderse entre un afloramiento de rocas al pié de una montaña que se elevaba más hacia enfrente.

Con la respiración entrecortada dio unos pasos más hacia el frente, muy asustada para pretender regresar. Algo pasó en ese momento, tuvo una rara sensación, como de haber pasado por una capa de aire frío, como el que se siente al abrir el refrigerador. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse y entonces lo vio.

Frente a ella ya no estaba la saliente rocosa, si no un camino bordeado por algunas columnas (muchas de ellas destruidas) y más allá se levantaba una especie de coliseo, un enorme reloj y sobre la montaña que antes viera, mas de una decena de construcciones de estilo griego. Por un momento observando todo aquello olvidó el porqué había corrido hasta ahí.

No parecía haber nadie en el sitio, con pasos nerviosos se encaminó hacia el coliseo, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

Ikki frunció el ceño; aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, encendió su cosmo y buscó el de Hyoga "Deja de esconderte y da la cara de una buena vez" Cerró los ojos y esperó una respuesta.

"Estamos con Shiryu" Fue la respuesta unos segundos después. Ikki pensó que el cosmo de Hyoga parecía... confundido, y su contestación tan rápida y directa le pareció como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

"No te muevas de ahí, llego en seguida." Aquello había sido demasiado fácil. Ikki habría jurado que Hyoga lo evadiría, o al menos trataría de ocultar a Crystal para evitar que lo volvieran a encerrar, pero decirle así tan fácil dónde estaban y sin siquiera contestarle con una de sus consabida frases sarcásticas... Aquel era un buen momento para preocuparse... y ya hablaría con Shiryu, tenerlos en su casa y no avisar... Antes de encaminarse a China decidió mandar un mensaje más por el cosmo.

"Kiki, regresa de inmediato al santuario, los encontré. Dile a Shaina que estaré en China."

"¿Y bien?" Shiryu miraba a Hyoga y a Crystal esperando una respuesta.

"Ikki viene hacia acá..." Dijo Hyoga en voz baja.

"Lo, se, pero eso no es lo que preguntaba." Shiryu se puso de pie. "Ustedes saben algo y no saldrán de aquí hasta que me lo digan, así que me lo dicen ahora o con Ikki delante..." Shiryu los miró como si se tratara de sus pequeñas y estuviera esperando que confesaran una travesura.

"Esta bien," Dijo Crystal, "pero es una historia larga..."

"Soy todo oídos" Shiryu se sentó nuevamente y cruzó los brazos. Hyoga miró a Crystal algo sorprendido, pero Crystal le devolvió una mirada que parecía decirle que todo estaba bien, así que Hyoga se tranquilizó un poco y decidió escucharlo.

"El día de la batalla pasó algo en la casa de acuario..." Crystal parecía indeciso sobre tratar el tema

"Sé lo que sucedió, sé que nunca pretendiste traicionar a Atenea" Dijo Shiryu animándolo a seguir

"Si... bueno, pero sucedió algo mas... ¿recuerdas a la amazona?"

Shiryu asintió tras pensarlo un poco, "Vagamente..."

"Dijo que no importara lo que pasara ese día, la orden se destruiría..." Crystal continuó

Hyoga lo interrumpió, "ustedes la destruyeron hace mucho y la volverán a destruir con el mismo hielo" Hyoga parecía bastante nervioso y lo repitió textualmente como si lo acabara de escuchar hace cinco minutos en lugar de cinco años atrás

Shiryu los miró a los dos alzando una ceja. "¿Me están diciendo que esa mujer les insinuó que ustedes destruirían la orden? No lo habrán creído..." Shiryu miró a los dos caballeros que no atinaron a responder, "¡no es posible que lo crean!"

"Shiryu, han pasado cosas... ayer en la cascada..." Hyoga siguió tratando de justificarse

"Hyoga cree que él tiene algo que ver con los asesinatos en Rodorio" Dijo Crystal, "Pero yo estoy seguro que es inocente, tal vez sea yo el que..."

"Creo que no sirve de nada que ambos se culpen... Yo dudo mucho que alguno de ustedes dos haya podido hacer algo así sin que nadie en el santuario lo notara..."

"Pero es que..." En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

"Hola chicos, que gusto verlos" Ikki estaba recargado en el marco, con una sonrisa que nadie supo si tomar como verdadera o falsa.

* * *

N.A. Gracias por los comentarios :) espero estar subiendo un cap nuevo cada sábado, pero tenganme paciencia suelo ser mala para las fechas U

Las dudas comenzarán a resolverse pronto... y surgirán unas mas grandes :P

* * *


	8. Tauro

El Santuario

**El Santuario**

El jet de la Fundación Graude descendió de nuevo a las afueras del Santuario. Esta vez Shaina en lugar de su traje sastre gris llevaba pantalones de vestir negros con un saco del mismo color y una blusa blanca abajo.

"¿Será que no tiene otro tipo de ropa?" Le susurró Jabú a su alumno al verla bajar. Glauco solo se encogió de hombros.

Atrás de Shaina, otra mujer descendió del jet, era una pelirroja con grandes ojos cafés. A diferencia de la otra mujer, vestía ropas sencillas, unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y una playera blanca. Pero su rostro logró que Jabú abriera la boca casi hasta el suelo. Glauco la miraba curioso, era muy linda.

"¿y bien?" Preguntó Shaina con poca paciencia, "¿Está todo listo?" se dirigió a Jabú que seguía sin poder reaccionar viendo a la pelirroja..

"Eh..." fue lo que pudo decir el caballero de escorpión aun mirando a la joven. Shaina suspiró.

"Si, si, es Seika, la hermana de Seiya, me imagino que la recuerdas, ¿no?" Seika sonrió tímidamente al caballero del unicornio y a su alumno antes que Shaina siguiera hablando, "Reclamará la armadura de Piscis. Jabú, no tenemos tiempo para ponernos a platicar, tu combatirás con ella y yo probaré a tu alumno ya que nuestro flamante patriarca está de vacaciones..."

"Esta en China, fue por Hyoga y Crystal... tal vez traiga a Shiryu de vuelta..." Kiki apareció de repente al lado de Jabú logrando sobresaltar a mas de dos de los presentes.

"Lo sé Kiki, igual debería estar aquí ya..." Dijo Shaina inmutable. "No perdamos mas el tiempo, Vamos al coliseo y comencemos de una vez, será un largo día." Shaina dio la espalda a todos y comenzó a caminar.

"No pensarás luchar en esa ropa ¿verdad?" Rió Kiki pero calló cuando Shaina lo miró de reojo de mala manera. "Bueno, ¿pero es que el pasatiempo oficial del Santuario es maltratarme?" Se quejó con Glauco quien solo sonrió al caballero. Todos siguieron a Shaina hasta el coliseo.

**Rozan, China**

Ikki miraba a todos con cara de incredulidad. No sabía si él se estaba volviendo loco, si lo estaban los demás o es que así era el mundo y a él se le había escapado...

"Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí..." Dijo paseando la mirada por los caballeros ahí presentes y que estaban sentados todos en el sillón con cara de culpabilidad. "Tu, obtuviste poderes extraños después de tu última experiencia con la muerte, y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que hacer con ellos que torturar desde la distancia a nuestro querido rubio aquí presente" Hyoga miró mal a Ikki pero decidió no interrumpirlo.

"¡No lo torturaba!" Se defendió Crystal, "No estaba bien, no podía controlarlo, ya sabes cual es el castigo que dan las furias a los que traicionan a los dioses..."

"Si, si, la locura o la muerte, obviamente les pareció mas divertido dejarte loco que muerto..."

"Yo no creo que sea divertido Ikki.." interrumpió Shiryu que seguía con los brazos cruzados mirando al piso.

"De cualquier modo, cuando recuperaste tu cordura seguiste haciéndolo ¿no? ¿porqué no te comunicaste con alguien? te habríamos sacado de ahí..."

"¿Lo habrían hecho? Claro, es fácil decirlo, pero te aseguro que se habrían tardado meses en decidirse y otros mas en sacarme. No hay tanto tiempo. Algo grande esta por pasar..."

"Crystal tiene razón," agregó Hyoga, " Si su cordura regresó así de improvisto es porque seguramente algo va a suceder... tal vez tenga algo que ver con los... asesinatos." Hyoga se ponía nervioso solo mencionarlos.

"Y esa es otra cosa" Ikki subió la voz. "¡No puedo creer que no sepas si eres o no el causante! Mira que dejarse influenciar así por una tonta frase de un enemigo, Hyoga pensé que eras más listo que eso..."

"No fue una simple frase" Hyoga lo interrumpió, "tu no estuviste ahí, no miraste sus ojos... Esa amazona no alardeaba... Sabía algo que no quiso revelarnos..."

"Bla bla bla, solo son palabras Hyoga! esa mujer esta muerta, enterrada, hecha polvo, nada quedó de aquella amenaza y los fantasmas no tienen cosmo, así que deja eso por la paz..." Ikki estaba cansado de aquella historia de horror que los caballeros de hielo insistían en contarle. "El que tengas visiones de los asesinatos no quiere decir nada; puede ser el cerebrito de tu maestro que siga haciendo de las suyas..." Leo decidió volver al tema que le interesaba más en ese momento.

"Ikki!" Hyoga se puso de pie.

"Tiene razón," Crystal calmó a Hyoga "Tal vez el culpable sea yo, o tal vez no sea ninguno de nosotros... Tal vez estés viendo por los ojos de alguien mas..."

"Si, alguien que congela a sus víctimas como si fuera lo más natural... Hasta dónde yo se, tu y yo somos los únicos que podemos hacer eso..."

"No necesariamente..." Shiryu que hasta entonces había estado callado dijo de repente, todos le miraron curiosos.

**El Santuario**

En el Coliseo Shaina estaba de pié frente a Glauco que se veía más que nervioso, por años había estado preparándose para ganar su armadura, pensaba que la prueba final sería enfrentar en una batalla de verdad a su maestro, o a Ikki, o tal vez al caballero de Libra que sabía vivía en algún lado, lo que nunca, jamás se habría imaginado es que tendría que enfrentarse a una mujer que parecía mas que una amazona una abogada de la gran ciudad... no sabía que le provocaba mas miedo...

"Vamos, ataca de una vez!" Al decir esto Shaina llamó a su armadura, la que apareció de la nada y la vistió en cuestión de segundos, pero sin la máscara. Adiós a la apariencia de Abogada, Glauco se dio cuenta que aquello no sería nada sencillo.

El chico se concentró y comenzó a elevar su cosmo, no se podía dar el lujo de subestimar a la mujer, a pesar de que él era bastante más alto y fornido que ella. Tras un fuerte suspiro decidió comenzar el ataque. Su ataque mas sencillo era una variación del galope de su maestro, mas que un galope era una estampida, que aprovechaba todo su poder físico y lo proyectaba sobre su enemigo con la ayuda de su cosmo; si te tomaba descuidado podía muy bien sacar de combate a un oponente muy fuerte; No fue el caso de Shaina, quien de un brinco evitó por completo el ataque, cayendo a las espaldas del joven y proporcionándole una patada que lo hizo ir a dar al suelo y casi hasta las gradas del lugar.

"Si eso es todo lo que tienes, creo que perdemos el tiempo..." Shaina se rió burlona; Jabú frunció el seño -pasaba demasiado tiempo con Ikki- mientras con la mente trataba de ayudar a su alumno a levantarse. Seika miraba la escena en calma y en silencio, a diferencia de Kiki que parecía muy emocionado.

"Apenas estoy calentando..." Dijo tímido Glauco, pero antes de que Shaina pudiera terminar de reírse, el chico atacó de nuevo, esta vez, el ataque era mucho más rápido; algo más agresivo que la estampida, que se basaba en la velocidad y en el dominio del cosmo. Repentinamente Ofiucos se vio embestida por al menos 10 Glaucos que se le abalanzaban a toda velocidad. Solo uno era el real, solo tendría que averiguar cual de ellos era para frenar el ataque... pero no era tan fácil, todos eran igual de poderosos, tenían el mismo cosmo y hasta el mismo olor, el chico era bueno... pero no lo suficiente.

Shaina expandió su cosmo, una brillante luz roja la rodeó, "¡A mi cobra!" Gritó y con su gran velocidad atacó a todos los Glaucos antes que la pudieran alcanzar. Sus puños se estrellaron mas de una vez con el blanco, y muy apenas pudo evitar una envestida que la mandara al suelo, pero muy apenas...

"Interesante," Admitió mientras el muchacho se volvía a hacer uno tras ella y frenaba su carrera girándose de nuevo para encararla. "Casi logras engañarme con ese truco, tal vez no seas una total pérdida de tiempo..."

"Le dije que apenas comenzaba..." Glauco sonrió un poco más calmado, aun le quedaban algunas técnicas que utilizar.

**En algún lugar**

"El tiempo se acerca... muy pronto llegará el tiempo en que la venganza sea completada. No falta mucho para que mi pueblo recupere la honra que le fue arrebatada..." La voz de mujer se escuchaba opacada por la lluvia que caía fuera del oscuro salón. Un hombre estaba de pié frente a la mesa donde estaba sentada la que hablara. En aquella penumbra, no podía distinguir mas que su silueta, que era iluminada algunos segundos por algún esporádico rayo.

"Así es mi señora. Todo esta listo ya. Hoy mismo hemos dado el primer paso en nuestro plan... Pronto el santuario estará en nuestro poder."

"¿Y qué ha pasado con esa investigadora?"

"En estos momentos debe estar muerta..."

"Prepara mis cosas, pronto partiré hacia Grecia... ha llegado la hora de la batalla..."


	9. La amenaza

N.A. - Ups! se me pasó subir este cap ayer pero aqui lo tienen, es algo corto pero asi lo requería la historia. Después de este capítulo viene un intercapítulo que narra mas a detalle algunas de las cosas que se mencionan aqui de pasada. De nuevo muchas gracias a Marce chan, la experta en Asgard y quien me dió muchas buenas ideas para esta historia, sin ella no habría quedado ni la mitad de bien :) espero que la disfruten!

* * *

9.

La mujer se quedó sola en la habitación... miraba la lluvia caer a través del ventanal; sentía frío a pesar de que la chimenea encendida llenaba el salón de un aire cálido... Hacía mucho que el frío no la abandonaba, hacía casi 20 años... aquel día...

El gran salón del Valhala se quedó vacío... lúgubremente silencioso. La princesa Hilda y su hermana al igual que los extranjeros habían ido en busca de la diosa griega dejando atrás aquel triste sitio. Las llamas azules del gran salón mostraron la silueta de alguien que aún permanecía en el palacio. Una chica salió vacilante de entre las sombras, no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto. Sus sollozos resonaron por el salón vacío.

Lo había sentido todo; uno a uno los guerreros fueron cayendo cumpliendo con su deber, manteniendo siempre su honor... todo ¿para que? Ellos tenían la culpa de todo... ¿No podían haberse quedado en su soleado país? ¡No! Esto no podía terminar así... La joven miró con rabia en la mirada la sangre en los antes relucientes pisos, las columnas desmoronadas... Se abrazó sintiendo frío, y no por el clima... el frío salía de adentro de ella.

Recorrió los pasillos muy lentamente, hasta que llego a un ventanal, no pudo reprimirse más y miro hacia las opacas estrellas de la Osa Mayor. Aunque todas estaban igual de apagadas, una de ellas le pareció aun más triste y distante. Lo habían arrebatado de su lado y nada había podido hacer para remediarlo, ni siquiera había quedado un cuerpo al cual llorar, si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo, pero no, solo observo a la distancia como lentamente el brillo de la estrella se iba apagando, y con él todas sus ilusiones y su alegría. Ella lo amaba. Aquel orgulloso guerrero, tan fiel a su princesa y a su tierra... lo había admirado desde que era una niña y el un jovencito, habían sido amigos desde hacía tantos años, ella conocía sus sueños y sus ambiciones. Ella sólo tenía una, vivir en su amado Asgard, feliz por siempre al lado del guerrero Alfa... Y sus sueños habían estado tan cerca de volverse realidad, antes de aquel horrible día Siegfried que siempre era reservado le había confesado que sentía algo más que amistad por ella.

¡Había estado tan contenta! por fin parecía que su amor platónico podría llegar a ser algo más que eso... claro que ahora nunca podría ser... todo estaba perdido... y no solo para ella, sino para todo su pueblo. Habían perdido en un solo día a todos sus dioses guerreros. Habían quedado desprotegidos frente a sus numerosos enemigos que siempre buscaban la oportunidad de vencerlos... ¿Acaso ahora aquella diosa extranjera los protegería? Claro que no; regresaría a su tierra soleada y los dejaría sumidos en la miseria...

Las lágrimas que corrían libremente por el rostro de la muchacha no eran más de dolor, eran de rabia, de profunda ira, una que solo podría ser curada con una venganza... con sangre... una idea se plantó en su mente tan firme como una montaña. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y por Odín que así sería, no habría nada ni nadie en todo el planeta que pudiera distraerla de su cometido y cuando al fin lo lograra... entonces tal vez podría ir a acompañarlo...

Aun hoy tras tantos años, la herida en su pecho seguía abierta y sangrante... a pesar que su venganza estaba casi completa, aún no podía descansar, aun no podía olvidar y aun estaba dispuesta a todo para acabar con aquellos que había acabado años atrás con su vida...

**En el Santuario**

"¡Vamos! muéstrame qué mas puedes hacer!" Shaina presionó a Glauco lanzándose sobre el a la velocidad de la luz. El chico no pudo esquivar el golpe y fue a dar al suelo de nuevo, con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca, el puño de Shaina se había estrellado en su cara, pero Glauco supo que podría haber sido peor, la mujer estaba midiendo sus fuerzas. Aquello le hizo sentirse humillado. Aquella mujer no se estaba esforzando en lo más mínimo y aun así podía derribarlo con facilidad.

Enfadado se puso de pie ante la sonrisa burlona de Shaina. Esta vez antes de comenzar su estampida elevó su cosmos todo cuanto podía, una luz dorada comenzó a rodearle; le demostraría a su maestro que en realidad había aprendido mucho de él.

Imitando la velocidad de la luz de Shaina, Glauco se lanzó contra ella, esta vez no era el truco de crear ilusiones suyas el que emplearía. Utilizaría la técnica que tanto la armadura como su maestro le enseñaran. El gran cuerno; una pose ofensiva y defensiva a la vez, difícil de romper; difícil de detener. Pero requería de toda su energía; debía asegurarse de usarla apropiadamente o lo único que conseguiría sería quedar extenuado e indefenso contra un siguiente ataque.

"¡Gran cuerno!" Su voz sonó poderosa tras su cosmo que parpadeaba en tonos dorados a su alrededor.

"¡A mi cobra!" Shaina también elevó su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido y contrarrestó el ataque del chico.

Su garra era mas veloz que los movimientos del chico y no tuvo dificultad para encajarlas en el casco de entrenamiento de su contrincante; pero en lugar de detener su ataque, el joven al sentir la mano de Shaina sujetándole, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, tan rápido y fuerte que consiguió arrastrarla y lanzarla contra el suelo. Unos segundos después su puño estaba sobre la cara de una asombrada Shaina.

"Me parece que ha ganado" Dijo Kiki sonriendo al ver la escena. "¡Bravo!" Dijo en voz alta y comenzó a aplaudir para detener la pelea. Jabú solo meneó la cabeza en negativa, pero se apresuró a ayudar a Shaina a ponerse en pie, claro que ella rechazó la ayuda con frialdad.

"Lo has entrenado bien Jabú," Dijo cuando se hubo sacudido el polvo y ya encaminándose a las gradas para desocupar la arena. "Ahora es tu turno" Jabú asintió mirando de nuevo a la chica que miraba con timidez desde las gradas.

Unos metros mas abajo de la arena, una jovencita corría exhausta y asustada hacia allá, guiada por los ruidos de la pelea y las voces. Pedía auxilio en voz muy baja, como si lo hubiera gritado demasiado ya. Kiki fue el primero en sentir su presencia aproximándose y se teleportó a su lado inmediatamente. Shaina y los demás corrieron a ver lo que sucedía en cuanto notaron la ausencia de Kiki.

"¿Pero que te ha pasado?" Kiki miraba a la chica algo espantado "¿Como has llegado aquí?" le preguntaba al tiempo que trataba de tranquilizarla y hacerla sentar sobre alguna roca.

Yaeko estaba tan asustada que no se percató de la forma tan extraña en que el pelirrojo apareciera a su lado ni en los lunares de su frente. Solo se concentraba en tranquilizarse lo suficiente para pedir ayuda "Unos hombres nos atacaron" Dijo entre resuellos; "Tienen a la doctora, a Daichi..."

"¿Daichi?" Jabú que llegaba junto a los demás al sitio en ese instante se alarmó.

"¡Vayan a ver que ha pasado!" Gritó Shaina sin ocultar que ella también estaba preocupada y se inclinó para tratar de averiguar más de la muchacha.

"Cálmate niña... trata de contarme que pasó... ¡Kiki, tráele algo de agua!" Shaina ordenó mientras sujetaba las manos de Yaeko que seguía temblando y tratando de recuperar su respiración normal.

Himatsu esperaba nervioso explorando con la mirada el camino que conducía hasta su escondite. Aquel movimiento tenía que ser exitoso, tenían que descubrir por fin el camino para entrar al santuario y de paso capturar a esa profesora que podría entorpecer los planes de su patrona. El era el más interesado en que lograra su propósito; una ves que ella acabara con esos estorbosos caballeros y obtuviera su venganza regresaría a su patria y dejaría aquello abandonado y ahí estaría él para ocuparse de ese lugar. Por lo que ella le había contado había ahí todo un complejo de templos antiquísimos y la valiosa estatua que el mismo había podido ya observar desde donde se encontraba. El descubrimiento arqueológico mas grande de la historia, eso era seguro, y todo el mérito sería suyo. Las posibilidades para lucrar con ese sitio eran casi infinitas. Su señora podía ser muy poderosa, pero le faltaba visión comercial. Mejor para él, así cada quien tendría lo que deseaba, él se habría inmensamente rico y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con los actuales inquilinos

A él en realidad no le interesaba la venganza que ella venía planeando desde quien sabe cuanto, a él le interesaba aprovechar su poder para obtener mas ganancias. Los dos juntos habían logrado hacerse de muy buen dinero en Japón y además le había dado las oportunidades de desarrollar sus habilidades de inventor, con esas armas tan especiales que ella quería para inculpar a sus enemigos. Para él era más que conveniente todo aquello, a la mujer no parecía interesarle el dinero, siempre que tuviera el suficiente para llevar a cabo sus planes; y él podía tomar una que otra ganancia para sus ahorros, ella no lo extrañaría a fin de cuentas. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que ella hiciera el trabajo sucio de desocupar su futuro patrimonio y esperar a que se fuera de ahí... y si no lo hacía, bueno, ya se encargaría de eso llegado el caso.


	10. Intercapítulo 1: El sueño de Gundrun

N.A. Y aqui el primer intercapítulo. Esta muy relacionado con la historia y te da una mejor idea del transfondo de algun personaje, en esta ocasión Gundrun. No tiene continuidad con el resto del fic asi que pueden saltárselo, aunque yo recomiendo leerlo

* * *

**El sueño de Gundrun**

"Vaya que hace frío hoy..." Un joven rubio de lacios cabellos comentó a su compañero al tiempo que se frotaba los brazos.

"Así son siempre los últimos días del invierno" asintió el otro joven, mas alto y de cabello rubio rizado. Sus ojos azules clarísimos se clavaron en la nieve que cubría el campo que tenía ante sus ojos. A pesar de ser muy temprano y del clima tan inclemente que hacía aquella mañana, en él se encontraban ya algunas personas, entrenando.

Una llamó su atención. Era una joven que ayudaba a uno de los guerreros de la guardia a practicar con una lanza. "Parece que se nos han adelantado..." Dijo a su compañero señalándole en aquella dirección.

"Eso veo... tu alumna mejora mucho, si te descuidas te quitará el puesto" Hagen sonrió a Siegfried quien solo lo miró de reojo mientras negaba con la cabeza

"¿Vamos al bosque entonces?" Sugirió Hagen. Aquella mañana habían acordado tener un pequeño duelo para practicar sus técnicas, pero no podría ser en el patio de entrenamiento puesto que ya había dos o tres parejas enfrentándose ahí y sus entrenamientos requerían de todo el espacio.

"Adelántate" Respondió Siegfried y se dirigió hacia donde la guerrera acababa de derribar a su contrincante y ponía la punta de su lanza a centímetros de su garganta. Hagen se encogió de hombros y sonrió malicioso cuando su compañero no lo observaba, luego se dirigió al bosque aun quejándose del frío.

"Bien hecho" Le dijo Siegfried a la chica al llegar a su lado. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de quien le hablaba, había estado tan atenta en su batalla que no había visto llegar al muchacho.

"G..gracias" Titubeó un poco para responder mientras dejaba que su contrincante se pusiera de pie.

"Tu, ve con Hagen al bosque, necesitas practicar mas..." Dijo al perdedor con un tono tan frío como el de la mañana. El joven asintió obviamente apenado y se marchó.

Siegfried le hizo una seña con la cabeza a la joven para que lo siguiera y comenzó a caminar hacia las orillas del campo de entrenamiento, alejándose de las demás parejas que luchaban. La chica lo obedeció al instante.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados Siegfried se detuvo y se giró para mirar a la joven. Tenía la piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, el cabello lacio y azulado, y sus ojos tenían un peculiar tono gris que resaltaba por lo claro de su piel. Era alta y atlética, una linda joven.

"Tus técnicas han mejorado mucho, pero aun no utilizas tu cosmo cuando luchas..." Le dijo él desviando la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que ya tenía mucho tiempo mirándola.

"Eh..." La chica iba a decir algo pero no pudo acabar antes que el joven hablara nuevamente.

"Muéstramelo"

Esta vez la chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su cosmo. Pronto una tenue luz blanca azulada comenzó a rodearla.

Siegfried no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la miraba. Si, tenía un hermoso cosmo, frío como la patria de ambos, pero al mismo tiempo había una cálida sensación en él, la chica tenía un corazón noble, llegaría a ser una gran guerrera sin duda, tal vez Hagen no estuviera tan equivocado...

"Bien, Gundrun" dijo él cuando ya la chica había expandido su cosmo todo cuanto podía. "Bien, pero debes seguir practicando, a la tarde iremos al bosque y quiero que lo uses para combatir".

Gundrun abrió los ojos y sonrió satisfecha, luego asintió "Si maestro"

"Dime Siegfried" le dijo el joven que comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia los jardines que rodeaban al palacio.

La chica se sorprendió y no atinaba a reaccionar. Hacía ya varios años que entrenaba bajo la supervisión del dios guerrero de Alfa, y hasta ese día siempre le había llamado maestro, nunca antes le había pedido que lo tratara por si nombre... No que le incomodara. Solo era... imprevisto, pero se sintió muy halagada.

La chica había admirado a Siegfried antes incluso de que comenzara a entrenar para ser guerrera. Todos en Asgard sabían que ese joven guerrero a pesar de su edad había sido ya capaz de vencer a un enorme dragón y que se había bañado en su sangre, justo como su homónimo de la leyenda, ¡era grandioso! ella lo veía como a un héroe sin comparación y después de que lograra entrenar junto a él, poco a poco se había enamorado de él; Su trato era siempre muy serio, pero amable en el fondo, además era tan apuesto, con aquellos ojos celestes que parecían saberlo todo. Era un maestro sumamente estricto, había veces que inclusive tenían dos extenuantes sesiones de entrenamiento al día, de las que la chica creía que no saldría entera; pero valía la pena, había avanzado tanto bajo su tutela...

Alfa había seguido avanzando mientras Gundrun estaba de pie en el mismo sitio, aun sorprendida por la petición. El se giró hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta que no lo seguía. "¿Te piensas quedar ahí toda la mañana?" Le preguntó, haciendo que la chica saliera de su estupor y comenzara a caminar hacia donde estaba él

"No ma... Siegfried" Dijo Gundrun algo apenada y le dio alcance, aquello era algo inesperado y le estaba costando trabajo asimilarlo.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a la parte mas alejada del palacio dentro de los jardines. Era un sitio poco frecuentado, sobre todo tan temprano en la mañana. Un camino ondulante rodeaba islas de arbustos y pinos que en el verano se veían acompañados de flores de todos colores. Ahora sólo había cumulos de nieve en su sitio. Siguiendo el camino, habían pasado por un pequeño estanque que por el momento estaba congelado y lleno de escarcha y más allá se toparon con una banca de madera que el chico sacudió con la mano para quitarle la nieve que se había acumulado por la noche para luego sentarse en ella.

Gundrun se quedó de pié al lado del joven, no estaba muy segura de qué hacían ahí o de qué esperaba su maestro que hiciera. El joven miraba distraído el camino como si buscara a alguien más en el sitio.

"¿Esperará a la princesa Hilda?" Se atrevió a preguntar ella por fin, sabía que Siegfried le guardaba gran respeto y solía platicar a menudo con ella. Los chismes del palacio decían que estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella, aunque ella guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera así. Hilda al ser una avatar de Odín, debía permanecer célibe y sabía que ni ella ni el permitirían que faltara a sus votos para con el dios y sin embargo no podía dejar de considerarla como una rival por descabellado que eso fuera; pero, ¿cómo podría ella competir contra una princesa? Se deshizo rápidamente de la idea mientras miraba de nuevo al joven, arrepentida de haber preguntado.

"Siéntate Gundrun..." El joven ignoró la pregunta, y luego mirando a la chica que parecía apenada siguió, "por favor" y le indicó un lugar a su lado en la banca. Gundrun lo miró por unos segundos que a él le parecieron siglos antes de asentir y sentarse a su lado.

"Dime, ¿porqué entrenas para ser guerrera?" Cuestionó el joven aun con la vista fija en el camino

"¿porqué?" Gundrun preguntó. Vaya pregunta... no sabía que responder, no podría decirle que entre otras cosas había entrado a la guardia para poder conocerlo y estar cerca de él al menos en los entrenamientos... "Yo... quiero servir a mi pueblo..." comenzó a decir ella, "tenía la idea que mi destino no era quedarme en casa y quise venir a comprobarlo..." terminó, esperando que la respuesta fuera satisfactoria para el chico.

"¿Y que opina tu familia? No es común que una chica desee convertirse en guerrera en lugar de comprometerse y formar una familia" Insistió el chico

"No lo se..." Dijo ella cabizbaja. "No les conté que me iba..."

Siegfried dejó de mirar el camino y la miró cuestionante, ella lo entendió y siguió hablando, "Mis padres habían arreglado desde que yo nací un matrimonio para mi, pero..."

"No lo amabas..." Terminó Siegfried por ella y la chica asintió algo sonrojada. En los años que tenía viviendo en el palacio, jamás le había contado a nadie sobre aquello, y le sorprendía lo fácil que le resultaba hablar con el joven

"Decidí escapar y como no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir, decidí probar suerte en el palacio. Pensé que tal vez pudiera llegar a ser una valiente guerrera como t..." La chica se interrumpió de golpe avergonzada. Ya había dicho más de lo que hubiera querido

Siegfried la miró de nuevo y sonrió, "¿cómo yo?" La chica solo atinó a asentir; sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado a pesar del frío "El que iba a ser tu marido dejó escapar a una gran chica" Dijo después, logrando que aumentara el tono rosado de las mejillas de la joven.

"Gracias," dijo casi en un murmullo.

Siegfried sonrió de nuevo y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el estanque y el camino. Se cruzó de brazos con desenfado antes de seguir hablando. "Dime, ¿cual es tu sueño? ¿que quisieras que pasara en tu vida?"

La chica lo consideró antes de responder, Ser una gran guerrera y poder defender su patria sería algo estupendo; lograr alguna gran hazaña como había hecho Siegfried con aquel dragón tampoco estaría nada mal... pero aunque se lo negara, había algo que la haría más feliz, que hacía que su corazón se acelerara de solo pensarlo. Le gustaría tener una pareja, alguien que la amara sin importarle que fuera una guerrera, alguien que se interesara por ella y no por la dote que sus padres habrían de entregar... no ambicionaba ser rica ni poderosa, solo quería ser feliz al lado de alguien que ella amara y que la amara también, era un sueño tan simple, y sin embargo le parecía tan imposible...

"Yo quiero defender a esta tierra" Dijo Siegfried antes que ella hablara, como animándola

"Si," dijo ella, "poder resguardarla de sus enemigos para que todos sepan lo grande y hermosa que es"

"Y lograr ser un gran guerrero para poner en alto el nombre de Asgard"

"Y contar con la bendición de Odín..."

Siegfried asintió sonriendo; era agradable ver que había alguien más que pensaba como él, Gundrun siempre le había causado la impresión de que era muy afín a él y ahora lo estaba comprobando... Era curioso. Cuando conoció a la princesa Hilda había estado seguro de que estaba enamorado de ella y se hizo el propósito de convertirse en un gran guerrero lleno de honores para ser digno de tratarla y ser su amigo, ya que pretenderla era imposible siendo ella una Avatar. Pero en el camino algo había pasado, la princesa era hermosa, gentil y educada; amaba a Asgard tanto como él, pero sin embargo cada día que pasaba sentía que tenían menos en común. La princesa tenía muchas obligaciones que cumplir, además de sus constantes oraciones a Odín tenía que recibir embajadores, enviados y a la nobleza de la nación; el en cambio prefería estar afuera, entrenando, ayudando a entrenar a otros, como a Gundrun, le complacía mucho entrenar con ella, era muy buena alumna y además era bella... compartían muchos gustos, como recorrer los bosques cabalgando...

"¿y nunca has pensado en formar una familia?" La pregunta del joven tomó por sorpresa a la chica que no atinó a reaccionar.

¿a qué venía aquella pregunta? ¿acaso... sería que él también sentía algo por ella...? no quería ilusionarse en vano pero tampoco quería desaprovechar una oportunidad como aquella, tratando de controlar su corazón que latía acelerado dentro de su pecho respondió con toda la calma que pudo

"Tal vez..." Aquellos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente no lo hacían nada fácil

Siegfried parecía querer decir algo pero se limitaba a mirarla alternativamente a ella y al estanque así que ella se decidió, "¿Y tu?"

El chico le dedicó entonces toda su atención "Hagen dice que no hay nadie en el reino capaz de soportar mi carácter..." Respondió en tono de broma.

"Hagen siempre exagera..." Respondió ella desviando la mirada

"Puede ser... ¿tu me soportarías?"

Gundrun levantó la vista hacia el caballero, ¿qué le estaba preguntando? si no fuera porque no tenía mucha experiencia con eso, juraría que el dios guerrero se le estaba proponiendo... No podía ser... ¿o si? "Puede ser..." Respondió ella imitando el tono que él empleara.

"¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que muy pronto tendré oportunidad de probar si en realidad soy digno portador de la armadura divina" Dijo él con algo de preocupación en la voz; "Cuando eso pase, si todo sale bien... volveremos a platicar sobre esto... espero que para entonces ya sepas si podrías... soportarme... a tu lado..." Antes que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, Siegfried se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por el camino de regreso al palacio. "Te espero a la tarde en el bosque, tenemos que trabajar con ese cosmo tuyo..." Dijo cuando se había ya alejado unos pasos en el tono serio de siempre.

Gundrun lo miró alejarse con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión; poco a poco, sin que se diera cuenta, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. No habían sido ideas de ella, en realidad Siegfried había hablado de compromiso con ella. El sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar gritar. Quizá su sueño no era tan imposible después de todo...


	11. Conociendo al Enemigo

N.A.: Perdón por no haber subido un capítulo nuevo el sábado, pero estuve festejando el día de las madres con mi familia y lo olvidé por completo :P nada de que preocuparse, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo:

* * *

Cuando Yaeko logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente, contó su historia a Shaina, Glauco y Seika quienes la escucharon mitad sorprendidos y mitad preocupados.

"¿una máquina has dicho?" Preguntó Shaina cuando le contara sobre sus atacantes. Eso explicaba los misteriosos asesinatos... al menos podía ser una posibilidad.

"Si, yo no supe que pasó, solo corrí, pero estoy seguro que están en serios problemas, querían matarnos!" Las lágrimas acudían al rostro de la joven interrumpiendo su relato.

Shaina le pidió que se tranquilizara, que todo estaría bien y mandó al nuevo Caballero de Tauro que la llevara a descansar a una de las chozas, mientras Jabú y Kiki iban en busca de Daichi y la profesora, esperaban estar aun a tiempo para hacer algo por ellos

"¿Qué piensas Shaina?" Seika le preguntó a la pensativa amazona una vez que la chica se hubiera ido.

"Que se acerca la hora de conocer a nuestros enemigos..." y luego mirando a los templos continuó, "y que esa chica logró pasar la barrera para entrar al santuario sin ningún problema..."

"No estarás pensando que..."

"No lo sé Seika, pero lo averiguaremos a su tiempo."

**Rozan, China.**

El cosmo de Ikki captó inmediatamente los disturbios en el Santuario. Parecía que tendrían que esperar para solucionar sus problemas en otra ocasión. Había estado esperando que Shiryu terminara su entrenamiento matutino para hablar con los tres de nuevo, pero ahora no había tiempo de eso. Con paso rápido se dirigió a la cabaña donde Hyoga cuidaba de Crystal quien seguía dormido, seguramente demasiado cansado por el largo viaje que habían realizado para llegar hasta ahí después de su fuga.

"Hyoga, debemos volver al santuario." Dijo el patriarca tratando de no sonar preocupado

"Si, creo que tienes razón, despertaré a Crystal" Hyoga también había sentido la alteración en el cosmo, pero tampoco había querido decir nada al respecto. Que extraña costumbre que habían adquirido con el tiempo, nunca se decían nada hasta que era demasiado evidente para ocultarlo.

"Yo iré por Shiryu" Dijo Ikki dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta de la casa

"¿Te molesta si pasamos por el pueblo primero? Quisiera hablarle a Jacob debe estar preocupado..." Le dijo Hyoga antes que saliera.

"Si, esta bien" Ikki salió dejando a un pensativo Hyoga que miraba a Crystal en forma casi ausente. No era Jacob el que mas le preocupaba; había estado fuera de casa ya muchos días y Elsa debía estar muy preocupada por él. Ella siempre era tan comprensiva con él... esperaba que esta ves también lo fuera, ahora sería cuando realmente lo necesitaría.

**Afuera del Santuario**

Jabú y Kiki corrieron por el camino al Santuario hasta que encontraron a Daichi tirado en el piso al lado de un hombre que aun sujetaba una extraña arma. Jabú se apresuró a revisar a Daichi. Tenía medio cuerpo congelado y estaba inconsciente; Kiki revisó al otro tipo, estaba muerto.

"¡Tenemos que ayudar a Daichi de inmediato!" Jabú lo tomó en brazos y estaba a punto de correr hacia el pueblo

"¡Espera!" Kiki lo detuvo, "si lo llevamos al pueblo ya sabes a quien van a culpar por esto"

Jabú lo miró y asintió "Entonces llévanos al santuario, de inmediato, Daichi no aguantará mucho"

Kiki asintió y en un parpadeo todos habían desaparecido. Aparecieron de nuevo en la fuente del santuario. Jabú recostó a Daichi en una de las camas que había en el sitio. En una de aquellas se había recuperado el mismo tras la última batalla... Lo dejó ahí y elevó una plegaria a Atenea para que lo aliviara. Aquel lugar mágico ya comenzaba a calentar las partes congeladas de Daichi, pero llevaría tiempo que se recuperara, si lo lograba.

Mientras tanto Kiki había enterrado ya al otro hombre, una vez que hubiera tratado de averiguar quien era, pero no llevaba ni una identificación, ni nada que les pudiera servir para identificarlo. Y ahora estudiaba la extraña arma que le encontrara. Al parecer tenía un pequeño tanque, seguramente conteniendo nitrógeno a presión, una válvula y un cañón, todo insulado para poder sostenerlo. Sin duda era una pieza de tecnología muy moderna, nada que se pudiera conseguir con facilidad... Y eso explicaba porque no habían sentido ningún cosmo cuando se llevaban a cabo los asesinatos... pero ¿quién podría querer implicarlos de esa forma? Además no había necesidad de hacer algo tan complicado para inculparlos, un lanzallamas podría ser mas que suficiente... seguramente había algo más en eso.

Cerca del anochecer, Shaina seguía fuera de la cabaña en la que descansaba Yaeko, como haciéndole guardia; había sacado un cigarrillo de una elegante cigarrera plateada y lo había encendido nerviosa

"Pensé que lo habías dejado" Le comentó Seika quien en ese momento llegaba al sitio

"Yo también..." Contestó Shaina sacando una bocanada de humo

"No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien." Seika se miraba demasiado tranquila, como si no estuviera consciente de lo que pasaba pero a Shaina no parecía extrañarle

"Sigues tan optimista como siempre; espero que esta vez tengas razón también..."

"Siempre la tengo" Seika sonrió franca para luego ponerse de pie. "Creo que no hay porqué dejar esto para luego, quisiera enfrentar a Jabú cuando antes" dijo, yendo al grano

"Si, tienes razón, mañana en la mañana seguiremos con tu prueba; espero que Jabú este de humor, no quisiera que lo lastimaras," Shaina se rió por primera vez desde que llegara al Santuario

"Seré buena con él" Seika le guiñó el ojo y se alejó a buscar a Escorpio.

En Rozan, Ikki y los otros estaban ya en el pueblo. Como Crystal seguía algo cansado decidieron viajar en avión hasta Atenas, de cualquier forma ninguno de ellos sentía verdadera urgencia por llegar al Santuario. Ikki pensaba en que Shaina estaba ahí y podía encargarse perfectamente de todo, además seguramente le daría una regañada de antología... Tal vez era hora que se comenzara a comportar como el Maestro y le pusiera un alto, seguramente Shun se sentiría orgulloso de verlo así...

Shiryu se sentía incómodo simplemente dejando Rozan. Su maestro había estado ahí durante años y el sabía que tenía que seguir sus pasos y se sentía renuente a dejar aquel sitio... era su sitio seguro, tenía la idea de que mientras él permaneciera ahí, todo estaría bien en el mundo, era ridículo pensarlo, pero era un sentimiento que no podía evitar a pesar que le hubiera causado ya tantas diferencias con Shunrei.

Crystal estaba recordando muchas cosas, demasiadas tal vez; las cosas comenzaban a aclararse en su mente, pero había aun demasiadas lagunas y tanto lo que recordaba como lo que no, lo llenaba de angustia, tal vez él tuviera la respuesta a todas las dudas que durante años debieron rondar por el santuario, pero no podía recordar con claridad suficiente para decir algo; pero seguramente hablaría con Hyoga una vez llegaran, tal vez entre los dos pudieran sacar algo en claro. Hyoga era otra de sus preocupaciones. Estaba seguro que todo lo que había pasado antes le había afectado demasiado, parecía estar siempre distraído, triste, y el se sentía culpable.

Hyoga por su lado estaba preocupado por cuanto pasaba en el santuario, pero sobretodo por los asesinatos, no podía dejar de pensar que de alguna forma el tenía algo que ver con ellos, si no es que era directamente responsable, además tenía que cuidar de Crystal, era como su padre y no quería volverlo a perder, lo había perdido ya dos veces. Pero había aun otra cosa que lo tenía preocupado, Elsa. No se había despedido de ella antes de partir, y no sabía cuando volvería a verla o si lo haría alguna vez. Todo el tiempo que había pasado a su lado el había estado convencido de que no la amaba realmente; no quería hacerlo, todos los que amaba morían tarde o temprano... Pero ahora que había estado lejos por unos días, se daba cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba y de lo mucho que en realidad la quería. Al menos estaba segura en su casa y no había razón para pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle, de todas formas, le encargaría a Jacob que cuidase de ella hasta que el pudiera volver a casa...

Cuando el grupo llegó al pueblo Hyoga se apresuró a buscar un teléfono y llamó a Jacob, quien respiró aliviado cuando escuchó que tanto él como Crystal estaban bien y que estaban en buenas manos. Hyoga le pidió que cuidara de Elsa y se despidió. Pero seguía intranquilo, no se atrevía a hablar con ella directamente, aun no... Pero tenía muchas cosas que decirle, así que decidió enviarle un correo, aprovechando las máquinas con Internet que había ahí y deseó en silencio que lo entendiera y lo esperara.

Tras esto el grupo se dirigió al aeropuerto donde no tardó en abordar un vuelo hacia Atenas.

**En una isla en Grecia.**

"Señora, bienvenida" El Doctor Himatsu saludó con una profunda reverencia a la mujer que acababa de llegar a la isla.

"¿Como va todo Himatsu?" Pregunto ella revisando todo lo que la rodeaba inquisidora. Estaba en la isla donde conociera a su maestro y donde se reuniera con los que alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros... Era un lugar que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del santuario para estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía, pero no tan cerca como para que alguien pudiera sentir su cosmo.

"Todo esta saliendo como usted lo ha pedido señora, tenemos a la doctora, su ayudante pudo escapar, pero nuestros hombres no tardarán en encontrarla y el tal Daichi no causará mas problemas." El hombre informaba a su señora mientras ella se instalaba en el salón.

"No es posible... ¿Que se escapó la ayudante y aun no la recuperan?! Tus hombres son una vergüenza Himatsu, deberías hacer algo con ellos. No podemos permitir errores como este!" La mujer parecía bastante enfadada. Himatsu se disculpó como pudo tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido, pero la mujer decidió ir a ver a la doctora y dejar eso para luego.

Ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña cámara cerrada por una pesada y antigua puerta de madera. Ahí dentro estaba la doctora amarrada, sentada en el piso desnudo de la habitación.

"Vaya, vaya... ¿Que tenemos por aquí?" La mujer se paseo de un lado a otro mirando a la recién llegada

La doctora que apenas se recuperaba del golpe que le habían dado para someterla y del susto trató de mantenerse calmada "¿Quién es usted?" preguntó tratando de entender lo que pasaba

"Mi nombre es Gundrun... y es todo lo que necesita saber, ¿y ustedes es?" Dijo en un tono de lo más dulce.

"Soy la profesora Clara Richmond vengo del instituto de Antropología de la universidad de Japón... ¿porqué me ha secuestrado? ¿Donde esta Daichi?" la doctora recordó de pronto a su acompañante que las había defendido cuando fueron atacadas

"No debería de estar husmeando en un lugar tan peligroso como el Santuario... ¿sus acompañantes? No se que suerte habrán corrido a manos de mis compañeros..." Vaya quizás le convendría mantenerla viva, al menos por ahora; podría averiguar qué era lo que esta mujer sabía sobre la orden y de cualquier manera una rehén siempre era útil.

"¿Que sabe usted del santuario? ¡No puede tenerme aquí a la fuerza!" La profesora trató de zafarse de sus ataduras sin ningún éxito; esperaba que al menos Yaeko hubiera logrado escapar de aquellos hombres, aunque no estaba segura que Daichi lo hubiera logrado, no habría dejado que la capturaran.

"¿Le gustaría apostar mi señora a que puedo mantenerla aquí el tiempo que me plazca?" Esto era divertido, sobre todo al ver su cara de sobresalto "¿Que busca en el Santuario? Yo viví ahí un tiempo... podría ayudarle"

Clara estaba bastante asustada; tras escuchar esto comenzó a pensar que tal vez tuvieran razón en el pueblo al desconfiar de esa orden, si iban por ahí secuestrando gente... pero Daichi parecía tan diferente... "¿Usted conoce el santuario? entonces existe de verdad..."

"Claro que existe, y no es la única tierra mística si me permite decirlo..." Gundrun sonrío "¿Que venia a probar profesora? ¿Tan solo su existencia?"

"En parte... también quería ver si encontraba a algunas personas que conocí cuando era niña." Clara no quería hablar mucho, pero temía no decir nada también, aquella mujer parecía de armas tomar

"Es muy probable que no sigan con vida... hace años hubo una gran revuelta" Gundrun hizo una mueca desencajada, que logró que la profesora se estremeciera, la mujer se veía un poco trastornada

"Y usted... ¿es parte del santuario?" Se atrevió a preguntar Clara

"Lo fui... podría decirse" Rió maliciosamente mirándola muy fijamente. Aquello cada vez le gustaba menos a la profesora, pero decidió seguir averiguando, si iba a morir, al menos quería saber porqué. "Usted no parece japonesa ni griega... "

"Gracias a Odin que no" Obtuvo por respuesta, esos ojos grises de la tal Gundrun la estaban poniendo mas y mas nerviosa

"¿A Odin?" mas que una pregunta había sido un susurro

El agudo oído de Gundrun percibió el aire de duda "El poderoso padre de los dioses del panteón nórdico" con esto Gundrun se alejo de la habitación, era hora de organizar la siguiente fase de su plan, dejando a una muy confundida, y preocupada, profesora.


	12. Nuevos caballeros dorados

Himatsu le entregó a Gundrun las pertenencias de la profesora que sus hombres acababan de llevar a su escondite

Himatsu le entregó a Gundrun las pertenencias de la profesora que sus hombres acababan de llevar a su escondite. Gundrun revisó los cuadernos de notas de Clara sobre la orden riendo incrédula; esa profesora era otra tonta que creía que aquellos idiotas eran la bondad personificada. Lo único que eran era un grupo de asesinos desalmados, pero ya se encargaría ella de ponerlos en su sitio, y esta vez, definitivamente.

"¿Que va a hacer con ella, señora?" Himatsu preguntó respetuoso

"No sabe nada que yo no sepa ya a detalle, no me sirve para nada, deshazte de ella..." Gundrun tomó un trago a su copa de vino mientras despedía con un movimiento de la mano al hombre que se despedía con una reverencia a la usanza japonesa.

"Así se hará"

"Espera Himatsu..." Gundrun leía aun las notas en los libros de la profesora. "tengo una mejor idea; aun deben quedar ingenuos como ella que creen en las patrañas de esa diosa griega... pero yo me encargaré de demostrarle al mundo su error, y la doctora será quien lo haga por mi." Una mirada maliciosa apareció en el fondo de los brillantes ojos grises que leían entretenidos los comentarios de la profesora.

**El Santuario.**

A la mañana siguiente, Seika se encaminó con paso tranquilo hasta la fuente de Atenea. Se encontraba cerca de la entrada cuando vio salir de ahí a Jabú, cabizbajo.

"¿Daichi esta bien?" Preguntó con su voz clara, casi infantil, a pesar de que la mujer era unos dos años más grande que el caballero

"No lo se, pero al menos esta vivo, ¿y la chica?" Preguntó Jabú quien seguía con la preocupación marcada en el rostro

"Sigue descansando, estaba muy asustada y Shaina le dio algo para dormir"

"No sabía que Shaina usara medicinas" Jabú dijo pensativo como buscando distraerse del problema que tenían encima

"Su vida es mas complicada de lo que todos imaginan" Seika seguía sonriendo como si nada de lo que pasara ahí la preocupara. Jabú no dejó de notarlo.

"Dime, ¿en realidad competirás por la armadura de Piscis?" Jabú había visto a Seika por última vez en el velorio de Seiya y los otros; después de eso sabía que Shaina la había llevado con ella a Japón y que se había hecho cargo de ella; como había hecho con todos en realidad, pero nunca pensó que además de atender la fundación le hubiera dado tiempo de entrenar a un caballero dorado

"De hecho venía a pedirte que me hicieras la prueba ahora mismo, si estas de acuerdo claro" Seika ladeo la cabeza y sonrió como si le hubiera pedido algún favor cualquiera.

"Eh... si, claro, ¿porque no?" Jabú estaba totalmente intrigado por esta mujer, por un lado su rostro le recordaba tanto a Seiya, pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferente, y lo que mas lo intrigaba era esa apariencia inocente, era como si en lugar de estar hablando con una mujer de 35 hablara con una chiquilla de 15. De cualquier manera le haría bien distraerse de todo lo que pasaba y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en una lucha, igual y comprendía un poco a Seika viéndola en acción.

"¡Bien! ¿Vamos?" Seika se veía emocionada y casi jaló a Jabú hacia el coliseo.

Cuando llegaron ahí vieron a Shaina sentada en las gradas como si los esperara. Glauco estaba a su lado y Kiki venía bajando de las escaleras del templo de Aries. Shaina les había avisado a ambos vía cosmo que bajaran al coliseo. Aquella batalla sería interesante. No solo por Seika, sino por Jabú, era hora que se decidiera a usar su verdadero poder y dejara de subestimarse el solo.

"Parece que tendremos público después de todo" Dijo Jabú mientras llamaba a su armadura, de pie en medio del coliseo

"¿Pensabas que nos perderíamos el espectáculo? Iluso" Rió Shaina desde las gradas, mientras se acomodaba cruzando las piernas.

Jabú sonrió; a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, el ambiente repentinamente se sentía más relajado entre ellos, de pronto pensó que a pesar del tiempo que habían estado separados aun eran los mismos que alguna ves lucharan juntos, y eso era bueno, ya que tal vez pronto tuvieran que hacerlo de nuevo...

"¡Gracias por esperarme! Ya pueden comenzar" Ese era Kiki que llegaba dando saltos al coliseo y se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de desaprobación fingida que le dedicaron los otros, aun con las sonrisas en el rostro.

Jabú se concentró entonces en la pelirroja. Seika entendió que era hora de empezar y comenzó a concentrar su cosmo. Sin borrar del todo la sonrisa de su rostro, pero con los ojos firmemente cerrados, una suave luz rojiza comenzó a rodearla. Jabú sintió el cosmo con el suyo propio, no le era del todo desconocido, era muy parecido al de Seiya, aunque no tenía el ímpetu del caballero, este parecía... más ligero, de alguna forma. Decidió dejar de especular y se dedicó a preparase para el ataque.

Seika sabía que de los presentes solo Shaina conocía sus ataques y lo que podía hacer con su cosmo. Había recibido un entrenamiento muy estricto de parte de Shaina, al principio pensaba que desquitaba en ella todo lo malo que le pasaba - y le había pasado - en la vida; pero terminó por darse cuenta que no era así.

Shaina no solo le enseñó sus técnicas, sino que le enseñó también las de su hermano Seiya. "Nadie luchó tanto contra él como yo, nadie conoce sus técnicas como yo" Le decía algo melancólica a veces; pero no se había detenido ahí; le enseñó las técnicas que había visto y memorizado durante todas sus batallas, las de enemigos y amigos por igual. También se había encargado de enseñarle las técnicas que usara el anterior caballero de Piscis. Estaba decidida a hacer de ella la primera amazona dorada en el santuario, y además quería que fuera mejor que todos los demás caballeros dorados. Seika pensaba que estaba loca, que ella nunca podría hacer algo semejante, no había recibido un entrenamiento como ella ni siquiera entendía lo que era el cosmo, pero Shaina terminó por convencerla de que era especial y de buenas a primera despertó dentro de ella esa sensación de tener un universo dentro y de ser capaz de alcanzar las estrellas. A partir de entonces, ambas trabajaron juntas para conseguir dominar aquella nueva energía recién descubierta.

Seika abrió por fin los ojos. Miró a Jabú como advirtiéndole que se disponía a atacarle pero no se movió ni un centímetro. La luz rojiza que la rodeaba desapareció, para materializarse entre sus manos en un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas. Kiki abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero no tuvo tiempo, las rosas partieron de sus manos como flechas contra Jabú quien se movió de un salto para evadirlas y esperó nuevamente otro ataque.

Glauco que estaba al lado de Shaina pareció asombrado y a punto de hablar, pero Shaina lo detuvo con una mano; Glauco esperó ver lo que sucedía.

Jabú que estaba muy concentrado en la chica, no notó el gesto de su alumno. Pero si notó la extraña sonrisa de Seika, quien justo entonces se lanzó contra él, pero su ataque fue tan lento y débil que no tuvo necesidad de esquivarla solo detuvo su puño con una mano, extrañado, no podía ser que con ataques como esos quisiera competir por una armadura dorada. Mientras Seika retrocedía para ponerse a distancia de Escorpión, Jabú buscó la mirada de Shaina por una respuesta, pero Shaina sonreía con malicia.

Entonces comprendió porqué. Las rosas que había lanzado Seika no se habían disipado al evadirlas, como había asumido Jabú en un principio, sino que habían seguido su camino y habían regresado como un boomerang para encajarse en su espalda como si fueran agujas, aun a través de su resistente armadura dorada. El siguiente ataque de Seika había sido solo una distracción.

"¡¿Que...?!" Jabú arrancó una rosa de su espalda muy sorprendido, había caído en el truco de la mujer, quien le sonreía inocente aun.

"Vaya, debo admitir que me sorprendiste, pero tu ataque no me ha causado ningún daño." dijo Jabú desbaratando las rosas restantes con su cosmo y poniéndose en guardia nuevamente.

Kiki que miraba la batalla entusiasmado, recordó al caballero Afrodita y sus rosas venenosas y se preguntó si las de la chica pudieran haber contenido también algún veneno. Pero Jabú no parecía afectado.

Seika seguía inmutable y decidió tratar de nuevo. Esta vez, no utilizó su cosmo para atacar; de nuevo se lanzó sobre Jabú con sus manos como si fueran garras. Jabú distinguió vagamente la técnica que utilizaba.

Era el ataque de Shaina que se caracterizaba por una velocidad increíblemente grande; pero él era un caballero dorado y podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz, solo tenía que moverse un poco mas rápido que la chica para detener sus ataques o desviarlos, inclusive se dio tiempo de observar la sonrisa de Seika ahora que la tenía tan cerca. Pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo porque la velocidad con la que los golpes le llegaban iba aumentando rápidamente, de forma que tuvo que concentrarse en bloquearlos. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, en lugar de disminuir la intensidad de los ataques de Seika, estos subían de velocidad y de intensidad.

Pronto los que observaban la pelea desde las gradas no distinguieron más los movimientos, solamente ellos dos con sus cosmos elevados podían darse cuenta de lo que hacían, de lejos parecía como si lentamente se balancearan hacia adelante y atrás y sus brazos eran como ver una película que corría más lento de lo debido.

Jabú decidió que era tiempo de dejar de jugar, si no quería estar todo el día en eso; así que llamó a su cosmo y utilizando su antigua técnica de Unicornio, arrojó a Seika lejos de él. Ella dio un giro en el aire y cayó de pie con gracia. Antes de que pudiera volver a aproximarse, Jabú lanzó un nuevo ataque.

"¡Restricción!" Gritó lanzando su cosmo a través de su dedo índice. Seika se vio congelada en su sitio. "Ahora veamos que puedes hacer contra una aguja escarlata..." Jabú preparó su siguiente ataque.

En la pequeña isla, Gundrun había hecho llegar hasta el salón en el que se encontraba a la profesora. Clara pensaba que le había llegado la hora de morir. Se veía pálida pero serena; Gundrun la observó y sonrió maliciosa. Bien, era una mujer fuerte, seguramente serviría bien a sus propósitos. Sin embargo tendría que asegurarse de que su plan no fuera a distorsionarse. Habían pasado muchos años desde que su largo peregrinar comenzara y el tiempo hacía que las cosas no se vieran igual que antes.

"Profesora, siéntese por favor" Dijo en un tono sereno y educado, muy diferente al que empleara antes con ella. Clara la miró dubitativa, mientras el hombre que la había llevado hasta ahí la liberaba de sus ataduras y salía del salón a un gesto de la mujer que debía ser unos cinco años mayor que ella... tal vez mas o tal vez menos, era difícil decirlo. Decidió que era mejor hacer lo que le pedía y se sentó en silencio en el lugar mas alejado de la mesa.

"Quiero pedirle una disculpa por este... malentendido," Dijo Gundrun con la misma educación que antes. Clara no podía distinguir el suave acento con el que hablaba el griego "Me temo que mis hombres la confundieron con un enemigo pero he visto el error" la mujer le señaló sus pertenencias sobre la mesa. Clara recogió con avidez sus libros de notas y los apretó contra su pecho.

"¿Me dejará ir?" Preguntó poco convencida

"Si, lo haré;" Dijo Gundrun poniéndose de pie y mirando por el ventanal que había a sus espaldas. "Pero antes le pediré que haga algo por mi, y yo haré algo por usted.

Clara la miró intrigada "¿De qué se trata?"

"Usted quiere saber sobre el Santuario; yo le diré todo lo que sé sobre ese lugar, y entonces usted decidirá si es lo que pensaba; pero también me gustaría que escuchara mi historia, y la guardara. Usted es una persona respetable, sé que puedo confiarle lo que yo sé y que usted se lo hará saber al mundo cuando sea conveniente.

"¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?" Clara también se puso de pie, a pesar de que su interés por saber todo lo que ocurría en aquel sitio era enorme, no quería ser parte de algo que no le daba ningún sentimiento positivo, aquella mujer era demasiado extraña... todo ese lugar lo era.

Gundrun la miró sonriendo encantadora "Para salvar su vida, me sería muy fácil matarla ahora mismo, y encargar este trabajo a alguno de mis subordinados que no dudarían en complacerme; pero sé que usted esta ávida por conocer la historia de lo que pasó aquí hace 20 años y créame que no encontrará a nadie que le pueda decir lo que yo puedo."

Clara no tenía demasiadas opciones, pero no podía confiar en aquella mujer, nada le garantizaba que en cuanto terminara de hacer lo que le pedía la matara.

Gundrun pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. "No se preocupe, no la dañaré; cuando conozca mi historia, me será de más utilidad viva que muerta, podrá contarla al mundo, podrá abrirle los ojos a los incrédulos..." La mirada de Gundrun brilló emocionada, como imaginando un futuro distante. Clara no sabía que pensar. Decidió que escucharía lo que aquella mujer tenía que contar, pero lo haría con mente fría y crítica. No se dejaría engañar.

"Esta bien, lo haré."

Gundrun sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en muchos años.

En el avión que volaba sobre Europa, Ikki se despertó del letargo en el que había caído poco después de que partieran de China. Miró a sus compañeros de pasillo. Shiryu estaba de brazos cruzados a su lado, con los ojos cerrados pero dudaba que durmiera. Del otro lado del pasillo estaban Crystal y Hyoga. Crystal dormía profundamente casi recostado sobre Hyoga y éste leía desinteresado una revista.

"Tu también lo sentiste ¿eh?" Shiryu habló en voz baja sin abrir los ojos.

"Hm, creo que si..." Ikki asintió

"Alguien esta luchando en el santuario, nos perderemos las pruebas para nuevos caballeros..."

"¿Nuevos? Solo hay un alumno en el santuario... Ikki sintió con su cosmo lo que pasaba en ese sitio. Glauco no era el que luchaba... "¿sabes quien es?" Preguntó a Shiryu, el cosmo le era desconocido, aunque vagamente familiar.

"No, no lo sé." Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

Hyoga que había escuchado la conversación buscó también con su cosmo, era extraño usarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tocaba, pero seguía ahí dentro, incorrupto. En el santuario luchaba Jabú contra alguien mas... pero tampoco supo quien era, así que decidió no participar en la conversación. Aun se sentía extraño rodeado de aquellas personas que habían formado parte de un pasado que había deseado que no regresara nunca, pero no podía evitar sentirse también contento de verlos de nuevo.


	13. Intercapítulo 2: Para Elsa

N.A. Disculpas por no haber posteado antes! estuve medio de vacaciones y con mucho trabajo pero aqui esta el capitulo siguiente, bueno en realidad es un itercapítulo pero el sábado posteo el siguiente.

* * *

Para Elsa

Desde que partiera de Holanda, Hyoga había tenido solo dos cosas en mente; una era Crystal, le preocupaba el estado del caballero, el físico y el mental, y en como su cercanía afectaba el suyo propio. Pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había otro sentimiento mas profundo que estaba volviéndolo loco buscando un alivio.

Era ella, aquella dulce niña que tanto amaba... Era tan raro, no podía recordar si algún día se lo había dicho así, con esas palabras, "te amo" No parece tan difícil de pronunciar, y sin embargo a él le había costado tanto trabajo decirlas. Esa noche que pasó en Rodorio no dejó de pensar en la vez que lo había hecho. Hacía tanto tiempo...

Después de lo que había pasado en el Santuario; todos habían esperado que Hyoga fuera a Asgard a ver a la princesa Flare, era obvio que ella lo quería y a Hyoga no le era indiferente. Pero Hyoga no volvió a Asgard. Quería dejar todo lo que le recordara su vida como un caballero, quería comenzar de nuevo como alguien normal, si eso era posible. La única persona con la que había mantenido contacto era con Jacob.

Ese chiquillo que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en un jovencito responsable y padre de familia, pero sobre todo en su único amigo. El lo llevó a vivir con él a Holanda; el le presentó a aquella compañera de universidad que le cambiara la vida; Elsa.

Jacob se sorprendió un poco al saber que a Elsa le interesaba su amigo, que era bastante mas grande que ella, pero eso no le importaba y Elsa que siempre había sido seria y muy madura para su edad parecía tan apropiada para Hyoga que siempre estaba solo. Hyoga al principio no quería saber nada de una relación y menos con alguien tan joven.

Pero era obvio que a él también le gustaba la chica y que no le gustaba estar tan solo. Después de casi un año de frecuentarse terminó cediendo a sus sentimientos y dejó de poner barreras entre él y la chica que no hacía más que procurar que estuviera bien y contento.

Hyoga no era de muchas palabras. Un tímido te quiero había sido suficiente para formalizar su relación. Unos meses después él se había mudado a su apartamento, dándole de paso privacidad a su joven amigo y su familia. Hyoga tenía ya una nueva vida, una compañera; y por el las cosas habrían seguido así indefinidamente... pero ahí estaba en China sentado en un café Internet tratando de despedirse de Elsa, quien sabe si para siempre... Suspiró, tratando de no dejarse ganar por las emociones, y frunciendo el seño, comenzó a escribir. 

_Querida Elsa: _

_Mi vida no ha sido fácil, pero creo que la de nadie lo es... y sin embargo siento que he perdido ya demasiado en la vida para perder algo mas... Nunca me ha importado el dinero, las comodidades o los lujos, tu lo sabes, no es eso lo que me molesta haber perdido en la vida. _

_Lo que he perdido ha sido mi corazón a pedazos con cada nuevo golpe, con cada pérdida..._ _Debo ser un amuleto de mala suerte, pues quien se acerca demasiado a mi termina muriendo y junto con ellos muere un poco mi alma..._ _Una vez prometí no tener a nadie mas en mi vida, para no lastimar mas; pero entonces te conocí, tan diferente a todo lo que yo había vivido... eras alegre, tierna, pero fuerte, resuelta y bondadosa. Me atrapaste en tu sonrisa desde la primera vez que te vi. _

_Tu hermosa apariencia solo palidecía en comparación a lo que guardabas dentro de ti y aún es así._ _Tu alma serena y fuerte es mas preciosa que cualquier joya y yo no podía creer que alguien como tu se pudiera fijar en mi; con el alma medio muerta, medio herida. Pero así fue, entraste en mi vida y poco a poco las cicatrices del pasado se fueron borrando. No preguntaste nada, me aceptaste tal y como era y con lo poco que podía ofrecerte, con mis eternos secretos y problemas, y rellenaste mis carencias con tu cariño y borraste mi pasado con el presente que formamos tu y yo juntos cada día que pasaba. _

_Junto a ti no importaba el pasado ni el futuro y tu alma fuerte fue capaz de reanimar a la mía moribunda. _ _¿Recuerdas aquel verano en el mar? ¿Cuando huimos aquel fin de semana sin decir nada a nadie y nos perdimos en el camino antes de llegar? Nunca olvidaré lo felices que estuvimos esos tres días, creo que jamás estuve tan contento de estar vivo. Jugamos como niños en la arena fría; a pesar del cielo gris y nublado, no recuerdo un día tan maravilloso... tu cabello se veía tan hermoso mojado... Aquella noche frente al mar platicamos por horas, ¿recuerdas? hasta que se ocultó el sol y salió la luna entre algunas nubes. Nos contamos nuestros sueños y tu no podías creer que mi único sueño fuera que todo siguiera así como aquel día. _

_Creo que ahora comprenderás que ese sueño era más difícil de lograr que todos los que me ayudaste a inventar para mi aquella vez._ _Pero era un sueño demasiado perfecto pensar que el pasado no volvería a saldar cuentas, y ya ves, ahora estoy lejos de ti y nada puedo hacer para remediarlo. No puedo explicarte porqué es que tengo que alejarme; pero te puedo asegurar que no es mi deseo ni voy en busca de otro amor; tal vez llegue el día en que te pueda explicar._

_Cuando comencé a escribir esto, pensaba en pedirte que me esperaras, pero no lo haré, porque no tengo derecho a hacerlo y no sería justo contigo. Solo te diré que volveré a buscarte si todo sale bien... Pero entenderé si tu ya no quieres saber nada de mi, de cualquier forma siempre te agradeceré todo lo que hiciste por mi y siempre estarás en mi corazón._ _Y si regresara y tu aun me esperaras... entonces nunca más me alejaría de ti, eso tenlo por seguro, porque ahora me doy cuenta que tu lejanía me duele aun más que mi anterior soledad._

_Te amo._

_ Hyoga._

El rubio cerró la computadora tras haber enviado el mensaje; limpió con el dorso de la mano una lágrima traicionera que había escapado a su control y borró de su rostro la expresión de tristeza que hasta ese momento lo acompañaba. No es que se sintiera mejor, si no que quería evitar cualquier pregunta de los otros. Se enmascaró con su mirada fría y salió a la calle donde ya lo esperaban los otros para dirigirse al aeropuerto rumbo a Atenas.


	14. Frío Pasado

Himatsu le entregó a Gundrun las pertenencias de la profesora que sus hombres acababan de llevar a su escondite

Himatsu le entregó a Gundrun las pertenencias de la profesora que sus hombres acababan de llevar a su escondite. Gundrun revisó los cuadernos de notas de Clara sobre la orden riendo incrédula; esa profesora era otra tonta que creía que aquellos idiotas eran la bondad personificada. Lo único que eran era un grupo de asesinos desalmados, pero ya se encargaría ella de ponerlos en su sitio, y esta vez, definitivamente.

"¿Que va a hacer con ella, señora?" Himatsu preguntó respetuoso

"No sabe nada que yo no sepa ya a detalle, no me sirve para nada, deshazte de ella..." Gundrun tomó un trago a su copa de vino mientras despedía con un movimiento de la mano al hombre que se despedía con una reverencia a la usanza japonesa.

"Así se hará"

"Espera Himatsu..." Gundrun leía aun las notas en los libros de la profesora. "tengo una mejor idea; aun deben quedar ingenuos como ella que creen en las patrañas de esa diosa griega... pero yo me encargaré de demostrarle al mundo su error, y la doctora será quien lo haga por mi." Una mirada maliciosa apareció en el fondo de los brillantes ojos grises que leían entretenidos los comentarios de la profesora.

**El Santuario.**

A la mañana siguiente, Seika se encaminó con paso tranquilo hasta la fuente de Atenea. Se encontraba cerca de la entrada cuando vio salir de ahí a Jabú, cabizbajo.

"¿Daichi esta bien?" Preguntó con su voz clara, casi infantil, a pesar de que la mujer era unos dos años más grande que el caballero

"No lo se, pero al menos esta vivo, ¿y la chica?" Preguntó Jabú quien seguía con la preocupación marcada en el rostro

"Sigue descansando, estaba muy asustada y Shaina le dio algo para dormir"

"No sabía que Shaina usara medicinas" Jabú dijo pensativo como buscando distraerse del problema que tenían encima

"Su vida es mas complicada de lo que todos imaginan" Seika seguía sonriendo como si nada de lo que pasara ahí la preocupara. Jabú no dejó de notarlo.

"Dime, ¿en realidad competirás por la armadura de Piscis?" Jabú había visto a Seika por última vez en el velorio de Seiya y los otros; después de eso sabía que Shaina la había llevado con ella a Japón y que se había hecho cargo de ella; como había hecho con todos en realidad, pero nunca pensó que además de atender la fundación le hubiera dado tiempo de entrenar a un caballero dorado

"De hecho venía a pedirte que me hicieras la prueba ahora mismo, si estas de acuerdo claro" Seika ladeo la cabeza y sonrió como si le hubiera pedido algún favor cualquiera.

"Eh... si, claro, ¿porque no?" Jabú estaba totalmente intrigado por esta mujer, por un lado su rostro le recordaba tanto a Seiya, pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferente, y lo que mas lo intrigaba era esa apariencia inocente, era como si en lugar de estar hablando con una mujer de 35 hablara con una chiquilla de 15. De cualquier manera le haría bien distraerse de todo lo que pasaba y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en una lucha, igual y comprendía un poco a Seika viéndola en acción.

"¡Bien! ¿Vamos?" Seika se veía emocionada y casi jaló a Jabú hacia el coliseo.

Cuando llegaron ahí vieron a Shaina sentada en las gradas como si los esperara. Glauco estaba a su lado y Kiki venía bajando de las escaleras del templo de Aries. Shaina les había avisado a ambos vía cosmo que bajaran al coliseo. Aquella batalla sería interesante. No solo por Seika, sino por Jabú, era hora que se decidiera a usar su verdadero poder y dejara de subestimarse el solo.

"Parece que tendremos público después de todo" Dijo Jabú mientras llamaba a su armadura, de pie en medio del coliseo

"¿Pensabas que nos perderíamos el espectáculo? Iluso" Rió Shaina desde las gradas, mientras se acomodaba cruzando las piernas.

Jabú sonrió; a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, el ambiente repentinamente se sentía más relajado entre ellos, de pronto pensó que a pesar del tiempo que habían estado separados aun eran los mismos que alguna ves lucharan juntos, y eso era bueno, ya que tal vez pronto tuvieran que hacerlo de nuevo...

"¡Gracias por esperarme! Ya pueden comenzar" Ese era Kiki que llegaba dando saltos al coliseo y se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de desaprobación fingida que le dedicaron los otros, aun con las sonrisas en el rostro.

Jabú se concentró entonces en la pelirroja. Seika entendió que era hora de empezar y comenzó a concentrar su cosmo. Sin borrar del todo la sonrisa de su rostro, pero con los ojos firmemente cerrados, una suave luz rojiza comenzó a rodearla. Jabú sintió el cosmo con el suyo propio, no le era del todo desconocido, era muy parecido al de Seiya, aunque no tenía el ímpetu del caballero, este parecía... más ligero, de alguna forma. Decidió dejar de especular y se dedicó a preparase para el ataque.

Seika sabía que de los presentes solo Shaina conocía sus ataques y lo que podía hacer con su cosmo. Había recibido un entrenamiento muy estricto de parte de Shaina, al principio pensaba que desquitaba en ella todo lo malo que le pasaba - y le había pasado - en la vida; pero terminó por darse cuenta que no era así.

Shaina no solo le enseñó sus técnicas, sino que le enseñó también las de su hermano Seiya. "Nadie luchó tanto contra él como yo, nadie conoce sus técnicas como yo" Le decía algo melancólica a veces; pero no se había detenido ahí; le enseñó las técnicas que había visto y memorizado durante todas sus batallas, las de enemigos y amigos por igual. También se había encargado de enseñarle las técnicas que usara el anterior caballero de Piscis. Estaba decidida a hacer de ella la primera amazona dorada en el santuario, y además quería que fuera mejor que todos los demás caballeros dorados. Seika pensaba que estaba loca, que ella nunca podría hacer algo semejante, no había recibido un entrenamiento como ella ni siquiera entendía lo que era el cosmo, pero Shaina terminó por convencerla de que era especial y de buenas a primera despertó dentro de ella esa sensación de tener un universo dentro y de ser capaz de alcanzar las estrellas. A partir de entonces, ambas trabajaron juntas para conseguir dominar aquella nueva energía recién descubierta.

Seika abrió por fin los ojos. Miró a Jabú como advirtiéndole que se disponía a atacarle pero no se movió ni un centímetro. La luz rojiza que la rodeaba desapareció, para materializarse entre sus manos en un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas. Kiki abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero no tuvo tiempo, las rosas partieron de sus manos como flechas contra Jabú quien se movió de un salto para evadirlas y esperó nuevamente otro ataque.

Glauco que estaba al lado de Shaina pareció asombrado y a punto de hablar, pero Shaina lo detuvo con una mano; Glauco esperó ver lo que sucedía.

Jabú que estaba muy concentrado en la chica, no notó el gesto de su alumno. Pero si notó la extraña sonrisa de Seika, quien justo entonces se lanzó contra él, pero su ataque fue tan lento y débil que no tuvo necesidad de esquivarla solo detuvo su puño con una mano, extrañado, no podía ser que con ataques como esos quisiera competir por una armadura dorada. Mientras Seika retrocedía para ponerse a distancia de Escorpión, Jabú buscó la mirada de Shaina por una respuesta, pero Shaina sonreía con malicia.

Entonces comprendió porqué. Las rosas que había lanzado Seika no se habían disipado al evadirlas, como había asumido Jabú en un principio, sino que habían seguido su camino y habían regresado como un boomerang para encajarse en su espalda como si fueran agujas, aun a través de su resistente armadura dorada. El siguiente ataque de Seika había sido solo una distracción.

"¡¿Que...?!" Jabú arrancó una rosa de su espalda muy sorprendido, había caído en el truco de la mujer, quien le sonreía inocente aun.

"Vaya, debo admitir que me sorprendiste, pero tu ataque no me ha causado ningún daño." dijo Jabú desbaratando las rosas restantes con su cosmo y poniéndose en guardia nuevamente.

Kiki que miraba la batalla entusiasmado, recordó al caballero Afrodita y sus rosas venenosas y se preguntó si las de la chica pudieran haber contenido también algún veneno. Pero Jabú no parecía afectado.

Seika seguía inmutable y decidió tratar de nuevo. Esta vez, no utilizó su cosmo para atacar; de nuevo se lanzó sobre Jabú con sus manos como si fueran garras. Jabú distinguió vagamente la técnica que utilizaba.

Era el ataque de Shaina que se caracterizaba por una velocidad increíblemente grande; pero él era un caballero dorado y podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz, solo tenía que moverse un poco mas rápido que la chica para detener sus ataques o desviarlos, inclusive se dio tiempo de observar la sonrisa de Seika ahora que la tenía tan cerca. Pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo porque la velocidad con la que los golpes le llegaban iba aumentando rápidamente, de forma que tuvo que concentrarse en bloquearlos. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, en lugar de disminuir la intensidad de los ataques de Seika, estos subían de velocidad y de intensidad.

Pronto los que observaban la pelea desde las gradas no distinguieron más los movimientos, solamente ellos dos con sus cosmos elevados podían darse cuenta de lo que hacían, de lejos parecía como si lentamente se balancearan hacia adelante y atrás y sus brazos eran como ver una película que corría más lento de lo debido.

Jabú decidió que era tiempo de dejar de jugar, si no quería estar todo el día en eso; así que llamó a su cosmo y utilizando su antigua técnica de Unicornio, arrojó a Seika lejos de él. Ella dio un giro en el aire y cayó de pie con gracia. Antes de que pudiera volver a aproximarse, Jabú lanzó un nuevo ataque.

"¡Restricción!" Gritó lanzando su cosmo a través de su dedo índice. Seika se vio congelada en su sitio. "Ahora veamos que puedes hacer contra una aguja escarlata..." Jabú preparó su siguiente ataque.

En la pequeña isla, Gundrun había hecho llegar hasta el salón en el que se encontraba a la profesora. Clara pensaba que le había llegado la hora de morir. Se veía pálida pero serena; Gundrun la observó y sonrió maliciosa. Bien, era una mujer fuerte, seguramente serviría bien a sus propósitos. Sin embargo tendría que asegurarse de que su plan no fuera a distorsionarse. Habían pasado muchos años desde que su largo peregrinar comenzara y el tiempo hacía que las cosas no se vieran igual que antes.

"Profesora, siéntese por favor" Dijo en un tono sereno y educado, muy diferente al que empleara antes con ella. Clara la miró dubitativa, mientras el hombre que la había llevado hasta ahí la liberaba de sus ataduras y salía del salón a un gesto de la mujer que debía ser unos cinco años mayor que ella... tal vez mas o tal vez menos, era difícil decirlo. Decidió que era mejor hacer lo que le pedía y se sentó en silencio en el lugar mas alejado de la mesa.

"Quiero pedirle una disculpa por este... malentendido," Dijo Gundrun con la misma educación que antes. Clara no podía distinguir el suave acento con el que hablaba el griego "Me temo que mis hombres la confundieron con un enemigo pero he visto el error" la mujer le señaló sus pertenencias sobre la mesa. Clara recogió con avidez sus libros de notas y los apretó contra su pecho.

"¿Me dejará ir?" Preguntó poco convencida

"Si, lo haré;" Dijo Gundrun poniéndose de pie y mirando por el ventanal que había a sus espaldas. "Pero antes le pediré que haga algo por mi, y yo haré algo por usted.

Clara la miró intrigada "¿De qué se trata?"

"Usted quiere saber sobre el Santuario; yo le diré todo lo que sé sobre ese lugar, y entonces usted decidirá si es lo que pensaba; pero también me gustaría que escuchara mi historia, y la guardara. Usted es una persona respetable, sé que puedo confiarle lo que yo sé y que usted se lo hará saber al mundo cuando sea conveniente.

"¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?" Clara también se puso de pie, a pesar de que su interés por saber todo lo que ocurría en aquel sitio era enorme, no quería ser parte de algo que no le daba ningún sentimiento positivo, aquella mujer era demasiado extraña... todo ese lugar lo era.

Gundrun la miró sonriendo encantadora "Para salvar su vida, me sería muy fácil matarla ahora mismo, y encargar este trabajo a alguno de mis subordinados que no dudarían en complacerme; pero sé que usted esta ávida por conocer la historia de lo que pasó aquí hace 20 años y créame que no encontrará a nadie que le pueda decir lo que yo puedo."

Clara no tenía demasiadas opciones, pero no podía confiar en aquella mujer, nada le garantizaba que en cuanto terminara de hacer lo que le pedía la matara.

Gundrun pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. "No se preocupe, no la dañaré; cuando conozca mi historia, me será de más utilidad viva que muerta, podrá contarla al mundo, podrá abrirle los ojos a los incrédulos..." La mirada de Gundrun brilló emocionada, como imaginando un futuro distante. Clara no sabía que pensar. Decidió que escucharía lo que aquella mujer tenía que contar, pero lo haría con mente fría y crítica. No se dejaría engañar.

"Esta bien, lo haré."

Gundrun sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en muchos años.

En el avión que volaba sobre Europa, Ikki se despertó del letargo en el que había caído poco después de que partieran de China. Miró a sus compañeros de pasillo. Shiryu estaba de brazos cruzados a su lado, con los ojos cerrados pero dudaba que durmiera. Del otro lado del pasillo estaban Crystal y Hyoga. Crystal dormía profundamente casi recostado sobre Hyoga y éste leía desinteresado una revista.

"Tu también lo sentiste ¿eh?" Shiryu habló en voz baja sin abrir los ojos.

"Hm, creo que si..." Ikki asintió

"Alguien esta luchando en el santuario, nos perderemos las pruebas para nuevos caballeros..."

"¿Nuevos? Solo hay un alumno en el santuario... Ikki sintió con su cosmo lo que pasaba en ese sitio. Glauco no era el que luchaba... "¿sabes quien es?" Preguntó a Shiryu, el cosmo le era desconocido, aunque vagamente familiar.

"No, no lo sé." Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

Hyoga que había escuchado la conversación buscó también con su cosmo, era extraño usarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tocaba, pero seguía ahí dentro, incorrupto. En el santuario luchaba Jabú contra alguien mas... pero tampoco supo quien era, así que decidió no participar en la conversación. Aun se sentía extraño rodeado de aquellas personas que habían formado parte de un pasado que había deseado que no regresara nunca, pero no podía evitar sentirse también contento de verlos de nuevo.


	15. La Amazona de Piscis

N. del A. – Bien, luego de una larga ausencia, por fin regreso para seguir subiendo la historia, disculpen la tardanza!! Pero me tomé unas merecidas vacaciones y me dí el lujo de dejar botado todas mis cosas en línea, pero ya estoy de vuelta, esperemos que ahora si haya historia cada sábado!

* * *

"¡La Aguja escarlata!" Jabú lanzó su ataque contra la paralizada Seika sin medir su fuerza, si quería ser una amazona dorada, tendría que poder evitar un ataque como ese. Con su dedo índice extendido se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la chica, pero... ¡Ya no estaba ahí!

Jabú se detuvo en seco mirando a todos lados, no había rastro de Seika "¡Rayos!" Dijo confundido. Estaba seguro que la había inmovilizado con su anterior ataque pero obviamente no había sido así. Eso de que las apariencias engañan estaba resultándole mas que cierto a Jabú en esa batalla.

"¡Seika!" Le llamó dirigiendo ahora su mirada a las gradas por ver si estaba entre los presentes, pero todos estaban igual de sorprendidos que el, menos Shaina que seguía sonriendo con malicia.

"Esto no es gracioso!" Dijo algo enfadado, mientras buscaba con su cosmo la presencia del de la chica. Lo malo de las peleas amistosas es que es difícil encontrar el cosmo de una persona que no tiene intenciones de matarte. Cuando estas en una pelea real es fácil sentir el cosmos agresivo del enemigo, pero ahí solo había cosmos amistosos y bueno, el de Shaina que estaba muerta de la risa por dentro, ya se arreglaría con ella luego...

"¿Me llamabas?" Jabú sintió un escalofrío, Seika estaba parada justo detrás de él y le susurraba al oído. Por puro instinto se alejó de un salto.

"Ups, ¿te asuste?" Dijo ella sonriendo inocente.

"No, si estoy acostumbrado a que mis contrincantes desaparezcan en pleno combate" Dijo Jabú algo molesto por haberse dejado sorprender de esa forma, si aquello hubiera ido en serio, Seika podría haberlo degollado antes que el lo notara.

"Admite que fue divertido" Dijo Seika tratando de aligerar el momento.

"Ya fue suficiente de juegos, terminemos con esto de una vez" Dijo Jabú cortante, "Casi es hora de comida" Suavizó después su tono algo apenado por dejar notar su enojo.

Seika asintió complaciente y asumió su pose de ataque "¡Rosas garras!" El cosmo de la chica se concentró en sus manos y cientos de rosas rosas salieron de sus manos a toda velocidad hacia el caballero.

Jabú que tenía su cosmo elevado, quiso reconocer en la forma en que las rosas avanzaban los meteoros de Seiya, solo que en lugar de golpes, eran rosas; rosas que tenían grandes espinas y que rasgaban toda la piel con la que entraban en contacto; Jabú agradeció que la armadura de escorpión dejara pocas partes descubiertas, desviando de su rostro las rosas que se dirigían hacia ella. Este ataque como su ataque físico, se hacía mas veloz a cada instante y Jabú estaba comenzando a tener problemas para desviarlas todas así que utilizó su técnica del unicornio para tratar de invertir el sentido en el que viajaban las flores pero no resultó suficiente y los rasguños que le estaban provocando le ardían demasiado para ser simples espinas; pronto descubrió que no lo eran, se comenzó a sentir mareado y algo desorientado, las rosas entonces atacaron con mayor velocidad y además parecían llegar de todas direcciones, clavándose algunas incluso en su armadura.

En las gradas todo el mundo guardaba un silencio sepulcral, Shaina que hasta entonces había estado sonriente se puso seria y se incorporó. Jabú hizo explotar su cosmo a todo su alrededor para deshacer las rosas con el calor que generaba, lo cual le dio tiempo para considerar su situación y preparar él mismo un ataque. Liberó su aguja escarlata, aun rodeado por su cosmo y tratando de no atender el dolor que le provocaban las rosas que aún lo alcanzaban a pesar de su protección.

Seika recibió el impacto de tres agujas, dos en sus hombros y una mas en el estómago, lo que hizo que poco a poco disminuyera la velocidad con la que lanzaba su ataque, pero ni así lo detenía. Jabú volvió a poner distancia entre ellos tratando de evitar que mas rosas lo alcanzaran y sintiéndose más mareado a cada instante. En cuanto pudo, volvió a atacar a la mujer, no podía perder demasiado tiempo usando las agujas punto por punto, así que combinó el ataque con el galope del unicornio para golpear casi al mismo tiempo los 10 puntos que le restaban, así solo quedaría pendiente Antares. No lo quería utilizar pues suponía la muerte del que lo recibiera y aquello se suponía que fuera solo una prueba. Aunque por la fiereza de los ataques de Seika, el lo estaba empezando a dudar.

Seika cayó al piso al sentir el dolor de las 10 agujas que la golpearon casi instantáneamente. Un hilo delgado de sangre comenzó a brotar de los puntos donde habían impactado. Si no estuviera tan acostumbrada a los venenos ella misma, poco habría podido hacer tras ese ataque. Pero sus propios ataques lo utilizaban y su cosmo estaba mas que entrenado para contrarrestarlo. Se puso en pie y materializó una única rosa blanca en su mano.

"Estoy impresionado" Dijo Jabú incorporándose dolorosamente y enfrentándola. "Tus ataques son mejores de lo que esperaba" Admitió.

"Tus ataques son muy impresionantes también," dijo ella y le mostró la rosa. "Si nos atacamos de nuevo tu me lanzarás Antares y me dejarás fuera de combate; pero yo te lanzaré esta rosa que te dejará fuera de combate a ti también. No se que opines, pero me parece que estamos empatados"

Jabú sabía que la mujer estaba en lo cierto, y no tenía caso seguirse lastimando sin sentido. La prueba había terminado. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, tratando de fingir lo mejor que podía que las heridas que le había causado no le dolían tanto. "Felicidades, amazona de Piscis" Le dijo estrechando su mano con una sonrisa.

En las gradas todos aplaudieron el final de la batalla. Ikki estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había visto. Hizo una nota mental sobre nunca subestimar el poder de Seika.

Clara había dormido intranquila tratando de unir la historia que ella conocía y la que le había contado Gundrun la noche anterior, pero había demasiados huecos y no terminaba de comprender del todo, así que estaba ávida por escuchar algo mas.

Temprano en la mañana una mujer llegó a buscarla a la habitación donde la mantenían encerrada, para llevarla frente a Gundrun. Ella se veía intranquila pero aun así la trató con amabilidad antes de comenzar a relatarle algo mas de su historia.

El propósito de Gundrun era infiltrarse en el Santuario; pensaba que no le seria tan difícil, después de todo lo que había aprendido sobre la diosa y su orden, sentía que el día de venganza estaba mas y mas cercano. Pensaba encontrar en Siberia el pretexto que le permitiera acercarse lo suficiente a la diosa para atacar desde dentro, de forma que resultara lo mas doloroso posible para ella y los suyos.

Rogó a Odin que le ayudara con su búsqueda y para su gran contento, ésta tuvo resultados mejores aún de lo que esperaba. En uno de tantos días recorriendo el vasto territorio congelado; se topó con un tipo algo extraño. Parecía un vagabundo como cualquier otro, andrajoso y sucio y medio loco. Le había llamado la atención por su piel tan blanca y su cabello claro liliáceo, le había recordado a su tierra y por eso lo había observado un rato mientras ella descansaba un poco y comía algo en la plaza de algún pueblo. Cuando el hombre la vio se le acercó para pedirle comida. Sin mucho afán le dio algo de lo que llevaba para que la dejara en paz, pero la frase que le dijo como agradecimiento la dejó desconcertada

"¡Que Atenea te lo pague!" Le había dicho antes de atragantarse el pedazo de pan que le había dado. Gundrun lo miró de pies a cabeza y lo detuvo de un brazo antes de que se alejara

"¿Cómo dijiste?" Su ruso no era muy bueno pero la palabra Atenea la había captado con toda claridad.

"Gracias..." El hombre parecía confundido por la pregunta, pero no se veía asustado por el tono de voz de Gundrun ni por sus ojos que centelleaban al escuchar ese nombre.

"¿Que sabes de Atenea?" le dijo tratando de calmarse para que le dijera algo mas "Tengo mas pan para ti si me cuentas" Le dijo sonriendo de lado.

Crystal miró el pan con cara de hambre y luego a la mujer. "Primero el pan" Le dijo ansioso. Gundrun le dio el pan a regañadientes.

"¿Y bien?"

"¡Atenea es mi jefa!" El hombre soltó una carcajada que hizo que todos los que pasaban por ahí voltearan a ver a ambos.

"¿Como te llamas?" Le preguntó para hacer que se callara.

"Mi nombre... es de hielo..." El hombre parecía bastante confundido, pero Gundrun tuvo la impresión que Odin lo había puesto en su camino por algo, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

"Bien hombre de hielo, seguro que no tienes donde pasar la noche, porqué no vienes conmigo? te daré de comer todo lo que quieras"

El hombre de cabellos lila la observó algo desconfiado "¿porque? No tengo dinero ni tengo mi cosmo" Dijo dando unos pasos atrás. La mirada de Gundrun brillo, la palabra cosmos... definitivamente ese hombre tenía algo que ver con el santuario y ella se encargaría de sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

"Vamos, no tengas miedo, solo quiero ayudarte, no te pediré nada a cambio" Gundrun le sonrió con su mejor mirada dulce, para convencerlo. El hombre la estudió por unos minutos pero al final accedió con otra risotada.

Aquello sería molesto, pero podría ser muy útil definitivamente. Tuvo que dedicarle cuidados y atenciones hasta que logró sacarle algo mas o menos coherente.

Sonaba muy raro, pero al parecer su nombre era Crystal, nombre por demás curioso, pero eso era lo de menos, el caballero decía que había sido un caballero de los hielos, y que había entrenado a otros caballeros del zodiaco, le contó que había varios tipos de caballeros, y que los de oro eran los mas fuertes de todos, pero también mencionó algo que a Gundrun le pareció aun más interesante. Decía que había aun unas armaduras que eran mejores y que los caballeros que los usaran serían los mas poderosos que se hubieran visto desde la época del mito y que ellos gobernarían el santuario.

El tiempo que le había dedicado a aquel hombre había valido la pena después de todo, ahora sabía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, el que la llevaría justo al interior de los cuarteles enemigos, y además la recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Clara consideró lo conveniente que había sido ese encuentro, parecía casi algo arreglado, ¿acaso sería en serio que Odin lo había puesto en su camino? ¿En verdad habrían los caballeros deshonrado esas tierras sin ninguna justificación y merecieran el castigo?


	16. Dioses Guerreros

N. del A. - Bien! otro capítulo mas :D creo que por fin estoy superando mi mala racha con esta historia, por una u otra razón nunca lograba publicar mas allá del capítulo anterior o por ahi, asi que espero que con esto se rompa la mala racha :P

* * *

Himatsu entró en la habitación justo cuando Gundrun hacía una pausa en la historia, y aprovechó para dirigirse a ella.

"Señora, han llegado" Dijo con una profunda inclinación

"Bien" Gundrun se puso de pie "Lo lamento profesora, tendremos que continuar con esto mas tarde, debo atender algunos asuntos" La mujer caminó hacia la puerta "Confío en que me esperará para continuar con esto" Dijo y salió dejándola sola en la sala. No hizo que la llevaran a su habitación ni cerró la puerta

Clara la miró algo perpleja y escuchó los pasos alejándose por el pasillo. Hasta ese momento se detuvo a mirar el salón en el que se encontraba. Tenía un gran ventanal desde el que se podía ver un camino que llevaba a cierta distancia a una playa de guijarros. Dentro del salón que estaba hecho de mármol había una larga mesa y dos paredes llenas de estantes con libros. Había algunos que parecían muy antiguos y otros que parecían nuevos, y los había en todos los idiomas. Clara podría haber estado días ahí solo revisándolos, aunque ahora se preguntaba si no sería mejor tratar de salir de ahí.

Se aproximó a la puerta lentamente, probó la cerradura, estaba abierta y la puerta cedió sin dificultad; Clara se encontró en un pasillo que corría en dirección norte sur, había varias puertas a lo largo y la entrada parecía estar hacia el norte. Caminó lentamente hacia aquella dirección esperando no encontrarse con algún guardia o algo semejante; pero el pasillo estaba desierto, y los cuartos que pasaba parecían vacíos, hasta que llegó a uno a mitad del pasillo que tenía las puertas cerradas.

Dentro se podían escuchar las voces de varias personas. El primer instinto de Clara fue salir corriendo de ahí antes que la vieran; pero su curiosidad fue mayor y se acercó a la puerta esperando escuchar lo que pasaba dentro. Antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba mirando por la cerradura.

Dentro del salón estaba Gundrun. Estaba sentada en un sillón al fondo del salón con cara de satisfacción. Frente a ella había 5 personas, todas enfundadas en extrañas armaduras. No eran como las armaduras de los caballeros que ella viera en el torneo galáctico, eran diferentes aunque no podía distinguirlas claramente. Con ellos estaba el japonés que ella llamaba Himatsu y parecía algo nervioso. Uno de los que estaba ahí comenzó a hablar en ese momento aproximándose a la mujer y haciendo una sentida reverencia.

"Maestra, aquí estamos, tal y como nos lo pidió, y hemos obtenido nuestras armaduras" Dijo con un tono orgulloso el joven.

"Dietrich de Merak Beta" Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro Gundrun al tiempo que saludaba al joven poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, luego se dirigió al siguiente en la fila "Volker de Phecda Gamma" El siguiente joven se inclinó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; todos parecían muy orgullosos y contentos de estar ahí.

Gundrun siguió recorriendo la fila, "Daleha de Megrez Delta" Clara notó entonces que era una mujer a diferencia de los anteriores; "Wolfhart de Aliotho Epsilon y Hilderbrand de Mizhar Zeta" concluyó Gundrun de recibir a los presentes, "Me da gusto ver que han podido superar sus pruebas y reunirse hoy conmigo"

"Estábamos deseosos de verla maestra" Dijo la chica y los demás se unieron a ella en coro.

Clara se alejó un poco de la puerta ¿qué era todo aquello? un grupo de guerreros y por los nombres era obvio que no tenían nada que ver con el Santuario, Clara no tuvo ningún trabajo en imaginar lo que harían ahí, el resentimiento de Gundrun contra el santuario y lo que le había contado hasta ahora solo le dejaban una opción, pensaba atacar el santuario, y por lo que se veía, estaba preparando un golpe definitivo... Clara se sintió alarmada repentinamente. Se dirigió sigilosa hacia la entrada que quedaba unos metros mas abajo por el corredor. Pero a mitad del camino se detuvo. ¿que iba a hacer? aunque pudiera salir de ahí no tenía idea de en dónde estaba el santuario y si llegaba a Rodorio a pedir ayuda, todos se sentirían mas que felices de saber que alguien quería acabar con el santuario. Tal vez sería mejor que se quedara y tratara de averiguar primero que es lo que planeaban y dónde estaba el santuario y de paso, terminar de escuchar la historia de Gundrun.

Clara regresó a su lugar junto a la puerta, justo a tiempo para escuchar como les pedía a los presentes que se instalaran en sus habitaciones y que los vería para la cena; Clara alarmada corrió a la biblioteca antes de que se abriera la puerta y la descubrieran ahí.

Ikki y los otros llegaron por fin al Santuario absteniéndose de pasar por Rodorio como les había advertido Jabú, solo por si acaso. Apenas llegaran sintieron el ambiente tenso que había ahí.

Hacía casi seis años desde que Hyoga no ponía un pie en ese sitio; era un sentimiento extraño, aquel lugar era mas imponente de lo que recordaba, no que quisiera recordar; no era nada agradable. Crystal tosió un poco a su lado; parecía estar mas nervioso que en el camino "A mi tampoco me gusta estar aquí" Le dijo sin que lo escucharan los demás. Crystal asintió y le sonrió, tratando de calmarse antes que los demás lo notaran.

Shiryu se cruzó de brazos mirando el camino que llevaba hacia las casas. Su mirada se detuvo en libra por unos instantes, pero luego volvió su mirada al frente como tratando de ignorar que estuviera ahí; se preguntó si Shunrei y las niñas estarían bien... tendría que haber tomado esas vacaciones con ellas.

Todos sabían que aquella visita no sería especialmente agradable, pero tampoco tenían muchas opciones. Shaina fue la primera que les salió al paso, como todos esperaban, y no tenía buena cara.

"Vaya, al fin se dignan llegar" Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Jabú llegó después y los saludó con cortesía, a pesar de la mirada que le lanzó Shaina. Ikki ni si quiera se digno a saludar solo paso de lado y gruño algo, el único que si los recibió de buen grado cuando Shaina se fue enfadada por el comportamiento de Leo, era Kiki de Aries, aunque se cuidó de evitar a Ikki, que no parecía estar de mejores ánimos.

"¿Como están?" Preguntó algo preocupado a Hyoga y Crystal que se veían cansados, aunque no pudo ocultar que estaba contento, por fin tendría alguien mas con quien poder hablar que no fuera Jabú o Glauco.

"Bien Kiki" Respondió Hyoga escuetamente, Crystal no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar

"¿Y tu Shiryu? Hacía años que no te parabas por aquí!" parecía realmente animado de ver a todos reunidos de nuevo, pero el dragón solo asintió, la muerte de Dohko lo había dejado así de serio y taciturno. Pero aun así le sonrío a Kiki, mostrándole solidaridad.

"Que bueno que están de vuelta," Kiki buscó una forma de contagiarles su entusiasmo, "¡nunca adivinarán quien es la nueva amazona de Piscis!" esto hizo que todos le pusieran atención.

"¿Quien es Kiki?" Preguntó Dragón curioso.

Hyoga dejo de prestarle sus atenciones a Crystal para fijarse en el pelirrojo, por la cara de Kiki seria algo inesperado.

"Seika" Hizo una pausa y reafirmo "Seika amazona de Piscis"

"¡¿Seika?!" repitieron todos al mismo tiempo para luego intercambiar miradas

"¿La Seika que todos conocemos?" Preguntó Hyoga bastante sorprendido

"¿Seika?" Crystal no parecía saber de quien hablaban

"La hermana de Seiya..." Dijo Shiryu como si no lo acabara de creer

"Eso mismo, llego con Shaina y se enfrento a Jabú, fue un combate muy parejo... es buena" Termino de platicar cruzándose de brazos

"Eso si que es inesperado..." dijo Shiryu

"Pues si tiene el mismo cosmo que su hermano será una rival difícil" Dijo Hyoga melancólico al recordar a su amigo

"Si tiene una técnica muy similar, sino pregúntale a Jabú" Kiki iba a decir mas, pero creyo conveniente guardar algo de tema de conversación para la hora de la cena

Además recordó que ellos no sabían lo último que había ocurrido, así que mientras caminaban hacia las cabañas siguió contando, "y alguien atacó a Daichi camino al santuario" Dijo mas serio

"¿Bandidos en Rodorio?" Dijo Shiryu con un dejo de incredulidad, "No puedo creerlo" Añadió cruzándose de brazos

"Tenía la mitad del cuerpo congelado..." dijo negando con la cabeza "No fueron simples ladrones; una muchacha llegó hasta aquí para pedir ayuda"

Crystal abrió muy grandes los ojos, pero no dijo nada, nadie noto su reacción, ni Hyoga que crispo un puño con fuerza "¿Congelado? ¿Y en pleno verano?" Aquello no podía estar pasando...

Kiki se apresuró a tranquilizarlos "¡Una máquina! encontramos una especie de arma, por eso no podíamos detectar un cosmo" Crystal se veía perplejo y Hyoga bastante confundido.

Mientras cuestionaban sobre el asunto a Kiki, Shaina había corrido tras Ikki y finalmente lo había alcanzado, para su desgracia

"Ikki, ¿no te parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar? ¿porqué tardaron tanto?" Shaina prendió un cigarrillo mientras hablaba, Ikki solo frunció el ceño, "tenemos muchos problemas aquí; Daichi esta muy herido y hay una chica aquí que..." la amazona no terminó la frase porque Ikki la interrumpió de golpe

"¡Olvídate de Daichi y la chica, tenemos nuestros propios problemas que resolver!" Ikki se fue antes de darle tiempo a responder; Shaina se quedó con la boca abierta hacía años que nadie le alzaba la voz, pero en lugar de enfadarse, se sonrió

Cuando se alejó Ikki, Jabú se acercó a Shaina, "La comida ya esta lista, creo que podríamos discutir las cosas ahí..."

Shaina asintió apagando su cigarrillo, "bien, vayamos al comedor"

Kiki que escuchó esto último, salió a llamar a los demás, aquella comida sería interesante, hacía mucho tiempo que no había tanta gente reunida en ese sitio, estaba emocionado, por un momento llego a pensar que sería como en los viejos tiempos, pero no era así. Sabia que el motivo de la reunión no facilitaba las cosas. El ambiente estaba aun muy tenso.

Tras avisar a Seika y Glauco, encontró a Shiryu, Hyoga y Crystal reunidos comentando cosas intrascendentes, y todos asintieron sin demasiada emoción dirigirse al comedor; pero se detuvo de ir a avisarle a Ikki, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con él después de lo que había pasado en el cementerio, pero Jabú parecía haberle adivinado el pensamiento.

"Ya le avise, de seguro no tardara en llegar, no te preocupes" Dijo en un tono de voz bastante neutra el escorpión. Aunque el también se sentía algo melancólico por la reunión trataba de no dar muestras.

Al fin se reunieron en el comedor, todos estaban sumidos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que llegó Seika con su tono alegre y despreocupado de siempre "Vaya, la pandilla reunida, esto deberíamos celebrarlo" Dijo antes de sentarse al lado de Shiryu, éste asintió solemne y Hyoga hizo como que no escucho el comentario, pese a que habían pasado tantos años del incidente la situación aun era bastante incomoda. Ante las reacciones de los otros, Seika hizo una mueca de enfado y se puso a jugar con uno de sus cubiertos, lo cual no le pareció muy correcto a Shiryu, que le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación

"Bien, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar y me gustaría que empezáramos..." Shaina dijo y acto reflejo todos voltearon a verla con mas o menos aprensión

"¿No podríamos dejarlo para después de comer?" Se atrevió a decir Jabú "Tuvieron un viaje largo Shaina". El ambiente de por si tenso se incremento sobre manera, Ikki observaba la escena sin decir palabra

Shaina miró a Jabú un instante y luego se recargó sobre la silla, "si, tienes razón..." repentinamente Shaina pareció muy cansada "disculpen" Dijo a los demás antes de hacer una seña para que se sirviera la comida

Al menos todos estarían ya mas calmados y predispuestos para cuando terminaran los alimentos, no se hablo mas que lo necesario en ese lapso tan tenso. La comida se sirvió y todos comieron tranquilamente aunque en silencio.

A todos les sirvió bastante la comida, se relajaron un poco con el vino y se hicieron a la idea de la compañía. Seika inclusive había estado platicando con Kiki, quien aunque estaba serio, parecía el mas dispuesto.

Shaina no quería agriar el momento ahora que parecía mejorar, incluso Ikki se veía mas tranquilo, pero sabia que esto debía hacerse antes de que pasara mas tiempo; cuando todos hubieron terminado se dirigió a ellos, pero sin ir al grano tan pronto

"Me imagino que ya todos están enterados de que Seika ha ganado la armadura de Piscis y Glauco la de Tauro" comenzó por algo mas agradable;Se oyeron murmullos de aprobación

"Felicidades" alcanzo a decir Dragón. "Si, Kiki nos contó algo, enhorabuena" Dijo Hyoga con tal entusiasmo que parecía un iceberg.

Los aludidos agradecieron con mas o menos entusiasmo antes de que Shaina prosiguiera "Las otras noticias no son tan agradables, pero si importantes. Descubrimos a los responsables de los asesinatos" Dijo e hizo una pausa para esperar las reacciones de los otros, pero solo hubo un silencio, como instando a Shaina a continuar, todos menos Crystal, el viejo caballero estaba mas que entretenido mirando hacia atrás como si alguien los estuviera vigilando

"Al menos sabemos que era un hombre con un complicado aparato. No se a ustedes, pero a mi me parece como si alguien quisiera inculparlos, de otra forma, ¿para qué hacer eso?" terminó de contar

"Parece que alguien no aprecia a los caballeros" Dijo Shiryu manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

"Es ella" Murmullo Crystal nadie lo escucho salvo Hyoga

"¿Quien?" Hyoga preguntó a Crystal, aunque se arrepintió cuando se dio cuenta que había llamado la atención de los otros sobre ellos

Crystal miro totalmente impasible a Hyoga "¿Eh?" dijo como si no supiera a que se refería, lo cual era cierto, ya lo había olvidado misteriosamente

Hyoga lo miró un momento y decidió no preguntar nada mas, tenía que hablar a solas con él en cuanto pudiera "¿quien podría querer hacer eso?" dijo por fin a los demás para quitarse los ojos de encima

"No lo sabemos" Respondió Ikki, sus primeras palabra de la noche "Pero de seguro tienen su base en Rodorio o en algún emplazamiento cerca de aquí.

"Por lo que dijo la chica, están bien organizados y siguen las órdenes de alguien" complementó Shaina

"Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas" Kiki se cruzo de brazos, consciente de que su comentario no había sido hecho en el mejor de los momentos, pero seguía siendo cierto de cualquier forma

"Sugiero entonces que comencemos a solucionarlos" Dijo Shiryu con una voz que a mas de uno le recordó a Dohko "Empezando por los internos"

"¿Y que sugieres entonces Shiryu?" Shaina volvió a acomodarse en su silla, al parecer la reunión no iba a ser tan catastrófica como había planeado.

"He estado pensando mucho en todo lo que ha pasado y no puedo quitarme la idea de que tiene algo que ver con... el pasado" Dijo cuidando sus palabras, "me parece que tendríamos que hablar sobre eso, estoy seguro que hay algo que hemos pasado por alto todo este tiempo" Terminó.

El Pasado, ese tema que había sido vedado por todos sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, los santos del Oricalco... todo eran solo malos recuerdos; las caras de todos estaban serias, o nerviosas, todos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de eso, pero nadie quería hacerlo, ni siquiera recordarlo. Kiki miraba a los demás curioso, era el que menos sabía de todo eso, y había vivido con miles de dudas hasta entonces, tal vez por fin se enteraría de lo que había pasado.

Ikki miró al resto y se decidió a hablar "¿Y quien quiere empezar?"

"No quiero parecer poco solidario pero no se de que pueda servirnos ahora" Hyoga no tenía nada de ganas de recordar "Yo opino que primero tendríamos que limpiar nuestro nombre antes que todo el pueblo quiera lincharnos; ya no hay caballeros de Oricalco, así que no creo que es necesario hablar de eso por ahora" Ursa Major le había dejado muchos recuerdos a Hyoga, al igual que los otros y no solo a el, por lo que el tema volvió a quedarse en el olvido.

"Entonces centrémonos en quien nos trata de implicar" Dijo Shaina.

"La chica dijo que una profesora había sido secuestrada, si la encontramos encontraremos también a quien nos ataca" sugirió Jabú

"¿Y donde fue exactamente el incidente?" Pregunto Shiryu "Quizás encontremos algunas pistas sobre ellos"

"Camino al Santuario, al parecer Daichi traía a las mujeres aquí cuando fueron atacados... eso significa que las seguían, a ellas o a Daichi." dijo Kiki.

"Debemos entonces revisar todo ese trayecto, eso nos deberá traer alguna señal" Dijo solemnemente, mirando a Hyoga quien también había aprobado la gestión.

"Bien," Ikki se levantó de la mesa "Creo que esta tarde podríamos instalarnos y mañana temprano salir a buscar pistas, alguien tendrá que llevar a esa chica de regreso al pueblo también."

"Es curioso que pudiera pasar ella sola la barrera, ¿no creen?" Comentó Seika repentinamente interesada en la conversación, nadie había reparado en ese detalle hasta ahora, y todos asintieron.

"¿podemos quedárnosla?" Sonrió Seika siempre despreocupada, Shaina la miró negando, no cambiaba. Pero tenía un punto, quizás estaría mas segura allí que en el pueblo, donde era posible que estuvieran los atacantes.

"Al menos hasta que sepamos que es lo que pasa estará mejor aquí" Dijo Ikki

"Bien pues esta decidido entonces" Jabú sonrío, las cosas estaban mejorando. "¿Quienes irán mañana a investigar?"

"Tal vez debería ir Shaina, a ella no la conocen en el pueblo" Dijo algo tímido Glauco que hasta entonces había estado callado. A Jabú a Ikki y a él no los veían con buenas caras.

"Yo podría acompañarla" Dijo Seika animada por ir a investigar, su curiosidad no terminaba nunca

"Esta bien" asintió Ikki "Esperemos que mañana Daichi nos pueda contar algo mas.

"Yo seguiré estudiando esa arma" Dijo Kiki dispuesto a ayudar, "es de manufactura extranjera" Termino de decir Aries, mientras todos comenzaban a levantarse de la mesa, conformes con el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

Todos comenzaron a salir del comedor, después de todo no había sido tan malo, al menos ya comenzaban a platicar entre ellos sin mirarse como si fueran desconocidos. Hyoga aun se veía un poco reacio a socializar, pero al menos ya no había tenido ningún episodio. Parecía que se habían quitado un peso de encima después de esa comida quien sabe, tal vez no todo estaba perdido y pudieran salir adelante después de todo.


	17. Una tregua

N. del A. - Hola a todos!! No, no, no se me ha olvidado que les debo la historia, aqui va el siguiente capítulo, es bastante largo asi que espero que les dure un rato y yo espero no olvidar subir el siguiente el próximo sábado XD

* * *

**Una isla, Grecia.**

Los nuevos dioses guerreros se retiraron, a excepción de Dietrich a quien Gundrun le había hecho entender con un movimiento de cabeza que la esperara unos minutos, el joven se recargó contra una columna esperando las indicaciones de su maestra.

Himatsu se dirigió de nuevo a Gundrun, mirando con algo de recelo al joven, "Todo ha salido según sus planes señora, si me permite, me gustaría..." El hombre fue interrumpido por un movimiento de mano de Gundrun, que tenía una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.

"Me has servido bien, Himatsu" Dijo apartándose un mechón de cabello de su pálido rostro, "pero ya no te necesito, mis campeones han llegado" agregó con un tono frío. "Dietrich" Miro al joven que estaba a su espalda y con un gesto el chico asintió y se dirigió al hombre, "agradécele las molestias"

"¿Mi señora?" Himatsu la miró descreído; la forma en que Dietrich lo encaraba no le auguraba nada bueno, pero se resistía a creer que ese fuera a ser el pago por sus servicios.

"¿Mi señora dices? Tu no me sirves, solo velas por tus intereses, tu mirada te delata, así que es mejor prescindir de ti ahora que no puedes echarme a perder el plan" Sonrío maliciosamente mientras entrelazaba sus manos en un gesto travieso.

El japonés no podía creer que fuera tan transparente para Gundrun, maldijo dentro de si mientras escogía las palabras con que tratar de salvar su vida "Mi señora, le he servido fielmente por años, ¿cómo puede dudar de mi?"

"Mi sexto sentido... y uno que otro amigo que envié a espiarte" Gundrun sonrió dulcemente, definitivamente un mal augurio, Himatsu había visto esa sonrisa antes y no precisamente en ocasiones alegres "Tu me matarías por la espalda a la primera oportunidad que tuvieras..."

Himatsu se sentía peor que una rata en una trampa, y como tal trató de escapar de la difícil situación. Sacó un arma de su bolsa y la apuntó contra Gundrun "Si esa es la confianza que me tiene, mi señora," Dijo remarcando las dos últimas palabras, "Será mejor que me retire" Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta sin perder de vista a los presentes y apuntando a uno y a otro consecutivamente.

Gundrun soltó una leve risa "Aun tu no comprendes quien soy yo ¿verdad?" Le dio a Dietrich una orden con un gesto y éste lo desarmo de un movimiento, sin darle tiempo de nada; el hombre se sentía cada ves mas acorralado y trató de correr hacia la puerta, pero Dietrich ya estaba parado frente a ella cuando llegó hasta ella, entonces giro la cabeza hacia la esquina por buscar una nueva ruta de escape, pero ya Gundrun estaba sonriendo frente a el "Es una lástima, nunca lo comprendiste..." Himatsu comenzó a sentir una congelante ráfaga de viento, que no supo explicar de donde se había colado.

"¡Me necesitara!" le gritó sintiendo verdadero pánico, "tengo contactos y armas y le haría mucho mas fácil su trabajo, como he hecho hasta ahora..." La mirada de Gundrun le hizo comprender lo inútil de su discurso.

"Ya me diste todo lo que necesitaba, y tu ya sacaste provecho de mi, ni tu me debes, ni yo te debo" Himatsu comenzó a sentir que la sangre se le congelaba mientras la temperatura descendía drásticamente, podía jurar que era obra de Gundrun por su mirada maliciosa.

"¡No!" Gritó sintiendo como su cuerpo se adormecía y dejaba de responderle, su mirada se llenó de pánico y se aferró a Dietrich como si pudiera arrancarlo de su lugar frente a la puerta, aunque en realidad apenas si podía moverse ya.

"Tampoco soy una ingrata Himatsu, morirás rápidamente y sin dolor" Lo ultimo que vio aquel hombre, fue la silueta de un dragón de dos cabezas acercarse a el a toda velocidad. Después de eso todo se volvió negro. El cuerpo sin vida del hombre cayó al suelo, congelado.

"Me encargaré de esto" Dijo Dietrich con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, a lo que Gundrun respondió asintiendo antes de salir del salón. Una vez arreglado ese pequeño detalle, habría que continuar con su plan. Después de la cena volvería a platicar con la profesora.

**El Santuario, Grecia.**

Las cosas parecían marchar mejor. Cada quien se había dirigido a su templo para instalarse. Kiki ya conocía el templo de Aries a la perfección, y durante esos últimos días se había dado a la tarea de revisar todo lo que su maestro había dejado en el templo, para él eran mas que un tesoro, había ahí libros sobre armaduras y como repararlas, las herramientas de su maestro, Kiki sabía que Mu las había heredado de su maestro y al parecer ahora le pertenecerían a él, y algún día tendría que heredárselas a alguien mas.

Por ahora estaba encantado memorizando todo lo que leía y planeando como repararía las armaduras que habían rescatado y que hasta entonces habían estado guardadas ahí porque el no había puesto el pie en el santuario casi para nada, se sentía rechazado por algo que ni siquiera entendía, Ikki lo culpaba de algo que no recordaba bien, aunque después del último encuentro que tuvo con él, parecía que toleraba su presencia un poco mas, al menos ya no lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. Se propuso averiguar de una buena vez qué era lo que había pasado hace años, Shaina había parecido dispuesta a hablar de ello durante la comida, así que sería la primera a la que le preguntaría.

Glauco se sentía extraño en el enorme templo de Tauro. No sabía mucho de su antecesor, y en realidad no es que se quisiera enterar. Sus pertenencias estaban guardadas en uno de los cuartos del templo y por él, ahí se quedarían, no es que no tuviera curiosidad, pero tenía la idea de que si hurgaba en esas pertenencias, destaparía algo que todos parecían querer olvidar y él no sería quien se los recordara. Los apreciaba mucho a todos, sobre todo a su maestro.

El había llegado al santuario hacía casi cinco años, tenía 15 años y solo hasta entonces es que había podido salir de su casa, para buscarlo; había escuchado las hazañas de los santos de Atenea y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ser uno él también. Pero cuando llegó a Rodorio, la gente cuando se atrevía a hablar algo sobre el santuario o la orden, eran muy poco alentadores cuando no ofensivos. Glauco no sabía que pasaba ahí, pero decidió averiguarlo por el mismo, y vagando por ahí encontró el Santuario casi de milagro. Aunque estuvo a punto de ser echado de ahí en cuanto lo vieron. Todos iban de luto y parecían estar consternados. Jabú fue el único que se tomó la molestia de escucharlo antes de que Shaina lo corriera a la fuerza, y lo había dejado quedarse, inclusive había tenido una discusión con Shaina por ello; la única que habían tenido en todo el tiempo que el tenía ahí y más aun una en que ella hubiera cedido.

Kiki había desaparecido del Santuario apenas unos días después de que el llegara y lo había visto solo en un par de ocasiones después, pero le simpatizaba porque parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que el, sin saber lo que había pasado, y además eran mas o menos de la misma edad, Kiki mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de los desplantes de Ikki, y vaya que eran fuertes. Ikki era otra cosa. Era serio y muy retraído, pero una vez que se acostumbró a su presencia ahí había pasado de ignorarlo a tratarlo bastante bien, casi habría podido decir que lo apreciaba.

A Hyoga no lo conocía y a Shiryu lo había escuchado nombrar solamente. Quizás ahora que estaban todos juntos podría enterarse de qué es lo que había pasado. No podía negar que había sido algo decepcionante enterarse que la diosa a la que quería servir había muerto, al igual que Seiya del que tanto había escuchado; pero también entendió que era igual de importante cuidar el santuario de la diosa cuando ella no estaba presente, esperando que regresara. Tal vez no tendría oportunidad de luchar grandes batallas, pero preservaría su memoria para cuando volviera.

En Leo Ikki miraba hacia el templo de Virgo con algo de nostalgia, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacerlo, alguien estaba en la entrada así que se dirigió hasta ahí.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Era Shaina, que parecía algo... ¿preocupada?

"Shaina ahora no..."

"No, no vengo a discutir, en realidad... quería pedirte disculpas" la amazona miraba el piso distraída

"¿Te sientes bien?" Shaina pidiendo disculpas no era algo natural, ya el simple hecho de que no gritara era extraordinario de por si

"Si claro, es solo que... bueno, todos hemos estado demasiado tensos y creo que me he portado muy grosera con todos, sobre todo contigo y solo quería pedirte disculpas, es todo"

Ikki se quedó muy sorprendido por la confesión tan inesperada, dándose cuenta que era muy sincera y no sabía que contestarle "Eh... no hay problema... creo que yo también he estado algo insoportable" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"¿Una tregua?" Shaina le extendió una mano mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

"Porque no" Ikki le estrechó la mano y ambos se sintieron mejor inmediatamente, ya había bastantes tensiones a su alrededor para tenerla también entre ellos. La sonrisa de Shaina se volvió franca mientras lo miraba, el también se encontró sonriéndole y ninguno de los dos hacía por separar sus manos, hasta que Shaina lo hizo un poco sonrojada.

"Iré a Piscis..." dijo algo nerviosa como disculpa.

"Si claro," Ikki también parecía algo nervioso. Shaina solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida del templo, un poco antes de que llegara, Ikki le habló de nuevo haciendo que se girara para verlo.

"Gracias" Le dijo después de pensarlo un poco. Shaina le sonrió de nuevo y salió de ahí. Ikki la miró perderse en las escaleras a Virgo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza ¿qué había sido aquello? Si no supiera mejor podría jurar que... no, seguro eran ideas suyas.

En Libra, Shiryu estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados. Esperaba poderse dormir pronto ese día para poderse levantar temprano a entrenar; pero tenía muchas ideas dándole vueltas en la cabeza y no podía despejar la mente, le preocupaban Hyoga y Crystal y sus secretos, le preocupaban Ikki y Shaina que no dejaban de discutir y ahora también le preocupaban Daichi y esa chica que había llegado ahí, el arma... inclusive le preocupaba Shunrei y las niñas aunque sabía que estaban bien, pero Shunrei estaba enfadada con él y sabía que esta vez no sería suficiente con un "lo siento querida" para arreglarlo.

Jabú era el único que parecía estar tranquilo y ya algo mas relajado en su templo, estaba contento con el resultado de la comida, al menos no se habían matado entre ellos, y eso ya era ventaja. Esperaba que con el tiempo las cosas mejoraran aún mas, tal vez incluso podrían ser como antes.

**Una isla, Grecia.**

La noche cayó y Clara se encontró de nuevo frente a Gundrun, que se veía mucho mas animada desde que habían llegado esos guerreros. Ella en cambio estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, pero trató de mantenerse calmada y no perder detalle de la historia que le contaban. Cualquier detalle era importante, tal vez sin querer le revelara donde estaba o como alertar al santuario...

Gundrun había dejado en Siberia a aquel caballero para buscar en Grecia a los dichosos caballeros de Oricalco que protegerían el Santuario. Pero aquello no era nada fácil. Para empezar, la chica se moría de calor en aquel clima mediterráneo, el adaptarse al sol y al calor húmedo la tenia al borde de la deshidratación, pero aun así tenia que seguir adelante. Recorrió aquellas tierras por semanas buscando cualquier indicio que la llevara a encontrar a estos caballeros, había ido de pueblo en pueblo buscando información, había visitado bibliotecas, ancianos, marineros y estaba comenzando a desesperarse pues no había encontrado nada útil. Pero un día la suerte le sonrió, como parecía estarse volviendo costumbre, el destino le ponía enfrente lo que necesitaba para seguir con sus planes.

La casualidad la había llevado a una de las tantas islas del Mar egeo, siguiendo un sueño, una corazonada, su destino estaba a punto de cambiar. Se había embarcado en un pequeño velero que tenía por nombre "Polaris" sin preguntar siquiera a donde se dirigía, aquella tenía que ser una señal de Odin, y al parecer no se equivocó, aquella isla estaba casi desierta. Parecía que solo se habían detenido ahí para llevar provisiones a un hombre que parecía ser muy importante. Preguntando a los marineros, alguien comentó que era un caballero antes que sus compañeros lo callaran a codazos, A Gundrun se le iluminó la mirada y antes que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, la chica dejó la embarcación para quedarse ahí.

El habitante de la remota isla no se opuso ni dijo nada al principio al sentir que la chica poseía cosmos, quizás pensando que era una enviada del santuario. Gundrun se mostró servicial y acomedida con el hombre, sobre todo porque sintió que poseía un cosmo poderoso, además trató de ocultarlo de el; cualquier cosa que delatara sus verdaderas intenciones resultaría fatal.

El hombre se veía algo joven y muy agradable, era alto y fornido, con un cosmos poderoso pero amable al mismo tiempo, A pesar de su físico no inspiraba miedo, a leguas se notaba que era una persona pacífica, De cualquier forma Gundrun se cuidaba de ser discreta, no sabia que hacer o que decir en caso de que el caballero le preguntara la razón de su estadía, así que por el momento evitaba cualquier pregunta que se refiriera a su pasado y en su lugar, trataba de averiguar lo mas posible de ese hombre.

Al final, Alkaid, que era como se llamaba el caballero, le dio la respuesta que tanto ansiaba "¿Así que tu eres con quien me he de probar para ser digno de mi armadura de Oricalco?"

A Gundrun casi se le escapa una risa de satisfacción, era casi un milagro que se encontrara así de golpe con un caballero de Oricalco; claro que podría retarlo, pero decidió sacar todo el provecho de la situación, "No, no... en realidad, yo quisiera ser su alumna" Dijo mostrándose lo mas respetuosa que pudo para engañarlo.

Alkaid se sorprendió un poco al escucharla, ella ya poseía un cosmos lo había sentido cuando estaba aun en el barco, pero parecía que se esforzara por ocultarlo. "¿Porqué quieres ser mi alumna?" Le preguntó un poco desconfiado.

Gundrun todavía no conocía algún hombre que no fuera presa fácil de sus nuevas artes de la adulación, las cuales mejoraba día a día "Porque se que entre los Santos de Atenea los guardianes del Oricalco son los mas fuertes, quiero tener al mejor de ellos como maestro" bajo la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

Alkaid la miró en silencio... había algo que aquella chiquilla le ocultaba... seguramente el patriarca del santuario la había enviado para vigilarlo. Ese hombre había acabado con su maestro años antes por "rebelde contra Atenea" y si no lo había matado a él también era porque necesitaba a alguien que usara la armadura y le sirviera en un futuro. Alkaid había condescendido con todo cuanto le decía, solo para seguir entrenando y ganar su armadura, pero seguramente desconfiaba de él y por eso lo había mandado vigilar. Bien, el maestro no tendría queja alguna de él "Trataré de no defraudarte" y así la admitió como su alumna.

"Se que no lo hará maestro Alkaid" Gundrun sonrió para sus adentros, esto era demasiado fácil, Odin le estaba guiando prácticamente de la mano a su venganza.

"Esta bien, mañana a primera hora comenzarán tus entrenamientos. No serán fáciles y recuerda que una vez que empieces a entrenar no hay vuelta atrás, o te conviertes en una amazona o mueres" Dijo Alkaid antes de retirarse, para dejar sola a la chica en la playa.

Gundrun se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, y miro a su estrella. Ursa Major no se veía tan brillante como en su tierra, pero aun podía distinguir la estrella Alpha con claridad, odiaba la idea de tener que llamar a ese sujeto maestro, pero no quedaba mas remedio, ella sabía que su único y verdadero maestro la esperaba en el Valhala, y que aquello era solo una prueba que tenía que pasar para llegar hasta él. No temía a los entrenamientos, estaba acostumbrada a ellos, si acaso le molestaba el calor que hacía en esas partes de la tierra, sobre todo ahora que era verano.

El calor, el sol y ese aire que no refrescaba sino que sofocaba, la consistencia de la arena la intrigaba sobremanera, así que, la vida bajo el sol era así... era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, aunque debía admitir que los atardeceres y los amaneceres eran lindos. El entrenamiento no le parecía ni la mitad de difícil a lo que estaba acostumbrada, la vida dura en Asgard la había hecho así, pero de todos modos fingió debilidad y fatiga a mitad de la tarde.

Su maestro resultó ser bastante laxo en cuanto a disciplina se refería. Era obvio que se aburría en esa isla y con tal de tener compañía le daba bastantes libertades a su alumna, y ella las aprovechaba para averiguar cuanto podía del santuario, su maestro podía pasarse horas contándole historias.

Al parecer vivir solo tanto tiempo, dedicado nada mas que a entrenar lo había hecho apreciar de sobremanera la compañía de su alumna, y le tomó afecto rápidamente. En el fondo Gundrun odiaba tener que aprovecharse del caballero de esa forma, pero era su deber, ¿de qué otra forma iba a entrar al santuario si no? hubiera preferido que ese caballero fuera malo y desconsiderado, hubiera sido mucho más fácil todo. Lo que era peor era que su maestro no tenía la imagen de un santo de Atenea como ella los recordaba, no era rudo ni violento, si al menos hubieran sido como él los que fueron a su tierra... Alkaid era simpático, era amable y solícito en responder a todas y cada una de sus preguntas por insignificantes que estas parecieran.

Algunas noches se preguntaba si el resto de la orden sería como Alkaid o si serían igual de ruines que los que habían invadido su tierra, esa seguramente era la respuesta mas lógica, él aun no se había maleado con la escoria que vivía en el Santuario junto a la diosa... si, seguramente era eso, como él vivía solo en aquella isla, esa diosa que tenían que proteger no lo había corrompido aun. Que decepción se llevaría si supiera lo que pasaba en el santuario del que tanto le contaba, el pobre tenia un alto concepto de la orden, no sabia que en realidad eran unos ávidos rapaces que invadían y manchaban tierras ajenas.

Algunas veces apenas se contenía para contarle la verdad y pedirle que la ayudara... pero eso era algo que tenía que hacer ella sola... Odin no consentiría una ayuda extranjera, el deber de vengar a sus amigos y a su tierra era solo suyo, así que a pesar de lo bien que la trataba, trataba de no encariñarse con ese hombre, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que deshacerse de él

El tiempo transcurrió mas lento de lo que Gundrun hubiera querido, poco a poco fue superando ese sentimiento hasta llegar a ocultarlo por completo en su ser, el día de venganza estaba cerca. Del caballero había ya aprendido cómo era el cosmo de un santo. Su cosmo de nieve que tenía vibraciones tan diferentes a las de su maestro se fue moldeando poco a poco. Ahora podría engañar a cualquiera y sería difícil que alguien la relacionara con su tierra. Y no solo eso, había aprendido también sus técnicas, sus costumbres, las historias que del Santuario y la reencarnación de la diosa había. No podía perder mas tiempo; sabía donde estaban sus enemigos y como mezclarse con ellos. Solo tendría que conseguir algo mas. La armadura de Alkaid.

La urna que guardaba en esa isla tenía una constelación grabada en sus lados: Ursa Major. Alguna vez se había acercado a la gran caja que su maestro protegía con celo, y pudo apreciarla en su totalidad. Era una armadura formidable, aun dentro de su urna despedía un brillo increíble... Era ese poder el que necesitaba para acabar con sus enemigos de tajo.

Hubiera sido fácil acabar con él en un descuido, tan acostumbrado estaba ya a su presencia ahí, pero Gundrun temía que la armadura se rehusara a que la portara, así que decidió enfrentar a su maestro por ella en una batalla limpia, que nadie pudiera decir que aquella armadura no le pertenecía, además, podía superarlo, por su honor que acabaría entrando al santuario de Atenea para cumplir con su promesa.

Su maestro se sorprendió cuando Gundrun lo retó una tarde en medio de una de sus prácticas; casi lo tomó como una broma, pero esto no le impidió a ella lanzar el primer ataque, uno que por ser tan inesperado había logrado desbalancear al caballero y derribarlo. Gundrun no estaba jugando. Alkaid supo entonces que el reto era en serio y le mostró su poder, no cualquiera podía usar una armadura del Oricalco.

El cosmo del hombre se expandió tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que logró que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, sorprendida, "¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?" le dijo con tono dolido el maestro, después de todo había sido su única compañía por muchos meses. Ya hasta había olvidado que en un principio la había considerado una espía del santuario.

La pronunciación de esas palabras provocaron en Gundrun que le hirviera la sangre "Mas que nunca", y se abalanzo sobre el con todas sus fuerzas. No le importó que tan fuerte fuera el cosmo de aquel caballero, ella también podía ser letal cuando se lo proponía. Un cosmo frío y blanco la rodeo rápidamente y lanzó contra su maestro un extraño ataque, combinaba las técnicas que aprendiera en su hogar, mas lo que este caballero le había enseñado durante los meses pasados.

El caballero jamás se imagino que la chica pudiera guardar tanto poder, había sido un tonto en haberle explicado sus técnicas de combate, ella no era una aprendiz el golpe lo había dañado mas de lo que esperaba, sin embargo se levantó y quiso remediar su error acabando con aquella muchacha de una vez y por todas; utilizó su última técnica, una que no le había mostrado ni siquiera a ella... "Lo siento..." le dijo mientras llamaba a su cosmo.

Ella podía sentir el cosmos de su maestro crepitar con una fuerza increíble; así que llamo todo su cosmos por igual, tenia que concentrarse, y comenzó a ejecutar una técnica, la mas poderosa en todo Asgard, Ventisca del Dragón. Si iba a morir ahí, lo mejor seria hacerlo honrando su memoria.

Ambos ataques surgieron al mismo tiempo, el ataque del caballero ateniense asemejaba el poder de un oso que atacaba con filosas garras que destruían todo a su paso. El de la joven simulaba las fauces de dos dragones que se entrelazaban y rugían furiosos. Los cosmos chocaron en medio de ambos combatientes y por unos segundos se equilibraron ahí.

Los cosmos avanzaban y retrocedían casi al mismo tiempo, todo se veía muy parejo. Aun así ella siguió firme en su lugar, si ella moría, el también lo haría. Aquella enorme fuerza no duraría mucho en esas condiciones era inestable y tendía a expandirse, todo se definiría por quien fuera capaz de soportar el empuje de aquella enorme energía un poco más que el otro.

"¡Por Asgard!" La chica grito con todas sus fuerzas, llamando toda su energía, tenía que empujar aquella bomba de tiempo hacia su contrincante, aun no podía morir, aun tenían que pagar, y como dice el refrán "quien pega primero pega dos veces", el golpe que le había dado cuando aún estaba confiado, estaba inclinando poco a poco la balanza a su favor, ella no había recibido hasta entonces ningún golpe de consideración, pero él si, y Alkaid estaba cediendo terreno por el esfuerzo.

La pelea parecía tan pareja, que esa desventaja que podía parecer demasiado pequeña fue suficiente para que la chica volteara la situación a su favor, la energía se alejaba de ella y se aproximaba a Alkaid que parecía aun no salir de su asombro por completo, pero que seguía defendiéndose con toda su fuerza. Solo necesitaba un esfuerzo más, se concentró cuanto pudo y aunque sintió que se quedaba sin ninguna energía, casi ni para respirar, logró lanzar la energía de por si inestable ya, contra su maestro. Su vista fue cegada por una intensa luz blanca antes de que perdiera el sentido. Por fin los ataques se habían fundido en una enorme explosión

que envolvió a ambos combatientes dejándolos fuera de combate; pero Alkaid había estado mas próximo a la energía y no tardó en morir. La batalla había terminado.

Gundrun también fue gravemente herida, pero permaneció viva aunque inconsciente, tirada ahí en medio de la arena donde entrenaban. Cuando recobro la conciencia el sol ya salía por el horizonte y las estrellas se ocultaban por el resplandor dorado, frente a ella, solo había un enorme cráter y escombros esparcidos por la playa

Tardaría días en poderse recobrar de aquello, pero estaba viva, y la armadura le pertenecía, la urna que brillaba con una tenue luz cerca de ella se lo decía. No tuvo ánimos siquiera de levantarse, así tendida como estaba en el suelo cerró los ojos y volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.


	18. Cuatro caballeros de Oricalco

**Yay!**

Por fin un nuevo capítulo.

Lamento el enorme retraso con esta historia, pero entre las navidades y la vida real había estado demasiada ocupada, pero, ya estoy de vuelta, asi que a todos los que han leido hasta ahora, les agradezco la paciencia y me disculpo por el retraso. Y recuerden, mas reseñas, mas pronto publico (chantaje descarado xD)

* * *

**Tokyo, Japón.**

Un hombre caminaba por la calle casi desierta. El invierno había dejado las calles cubiertas de nieve y era muy tarde. Cualquiera en su sano juicio preferiría estar en su casa disfrutando de una cena caliente; pero no él. Tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender y no había tiempo de esperar a la mañana. El hombre de cabellos rizados y castaños se perdió por unos callejones obscuros hasta ir a dar a un bar de no muy buen aspecto. Se ajustó la gabardina antes de entrar, esta vez debería tener éxito.

Los clientes del lugar lo miraron al entrar de pies a cabeza. Un extranjero en aquellos lugares no era algo muy común, no era precisamente una zona turística. Pero el hombre entró como si conociera el sitio a la perfección y se dirigió a una mesa apartada del resto sin hacer caso de las miradas que le dirigían al pasar.

"Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?" Cuando llegó a la mesa un hombre canoso y bastante obeso lo recibió con una mueca que quería parecer una sonrisa.

"¿Me ha conseguido la información que le pedí?" Dijo el extranjero sin hacer caso de su comentario ni de su mirada burlona

"Primero lo que acordamos..." El hombre se llevó un puro a la boca mientras esperaba una respuesta

El extranjero lo miró desconfiado, pero sacó de entre sus ropas un paquete. Dinero sin duda y bastante por el brillo en la mirada del que lo recibió.

"Tu amiga ya no está aquí, partió para Europa hace un par de días... Lo siento amigo" El hombre se embolsó el dinero.

"¿A dónde fue?" El extranjero no recibió de buen agrado las noticias.

"¿Y yo que voy a saberlo? no soy su niñera, ahora, si quieres que lo averigüé..." El hombre pensaba obtener otro poco de dinero; pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese juego. Se apoyó sobre la mesa echando al piso el recipiente con sake que el hombre tomaba.

"Será mejor que me digas ahora mismo a dónde ha ido, o no podrás gastar ese dinero que te he dado" Los ojos del extranjero relampaguearon mientras su mano se aferraba al cuello del japonés que lo miró con la vista desencajada y trató de hacer señas a sus guardaespaldas para que vinieran en su ayuda, pero el hombre los sacó de la jugada a los dos con la mano que tenía libre antes que pudieran siquiera tocarlo. "¡Habla de una vez!"

"¡Fue a Grecia! ¡es todo lo que se!" Dijo entre respiraciones cortadas. El hombre lo dejó ir y se alejó del lugar de la misma forma en que había entrado.

Una vez afuera suspiró, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado frustrante y cansado. De nuevo llegaba tarde... pero, esta vez era mucho peor. Se concentró un poco y monitoreo con su cosmos la actividad en el santuario. Los sobrevivientes estaban todos reunidos ahí. Mala señal. El tiempo se le estaba acabando. Tendría que llegar a Grecia antes que algo mas pasara.

**Holanda.**

Elsa leyó por cuarta vez el mensaje de Hyoga. No le gustaba nada. Se sintió aliviada al recibirlo, pero la angustia de no saber dónde estaba fue inmediatamente reemplazada por la de no saber cómo estaba y qué era lo que estaba pasando con él y aquel mensaje no era demasiado alentador, si la amaba tanto como decía, ¿porqué no habría de volver? Desde que recibiera esa carta en la que le decía que no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver o si podría hacerlo, una horrible sensación de desasosiego se había instalado en ella. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue hablar con Jacob y su esposa, pero al parecer estaban igual que ella; sabían donde estaba, aunque no quisieron decírselo, y le dijeron que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver pero que volvería pronto... A Elsa no le había convencido la explicación. No le habría creído al mismo Hyoga si lo hubiera escuchado de su boca. No estaría tranquila hasta que no estuviera de vuelta en casa.

No podía dejar de pensar en él, cualquier cosa le recordaba que no estaba en casa y que no sabía como la estaría pasando. Todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia. Apenas se había podido concentrar en el trabajo y no podía evitar estar hablando con Beth, por cualquier cosa, solo por estar en contacto con alguien que le pudiera decir algo sobre él.

Esa noche sola en su casa se decidió por abrir de nuevo la caja que Hyoga le encargara, tal vez era hora de averiguar algo sobre aquel pasado que hasta ahora no le había importado.

Abajo del rosario, la campanilla y la fotografía que viera la vez pasada encontró una mas, una que parecía mucho mas vieja; estaba dedicada, aunque no entendía la dedicatoria, debía ser ruso... En la fotografía se veía a un hombre delgado y bastante joven sosteniendo en brazos a un niño pequeño, rubio y de ojos azules, Hyoga sin duda, ¿el hombre de cabellos lilas y profundos ojos azules sería su padre? No se parecían en absoluto... la foto estaba maltratada y agrietada. y se veía ya bastante borrosa, pero era fácil notar que no tenían rasgos parecidos.

La dejó al lado y siguió mirando en la caja. Había unos papeles doblados ahí dentro también. Estaban en japonés, pero tenían el logotipo de la Fundación Graude en todas sus hojas. Parecían papeles legales, ¿que serían? Hyoga le había contado que era mitad japonés y mitad ruso, pero no sabía que tuviera propiedades o negocios en Japón y menos con una compañía tan importante... aquello en lugar de ayudarla la estaba confundiendo mas. Los dejó al lado de nuevo para descubrir otra foto dentro de la caja. Eran algunas de las personas de la primera foto, Cinco chicos, entre ellos Hyoga, los otros que aparecían en la fotografía, y dos que no había visto antes, uno de cabellos y ojos verdes y otro de cabellos y ojos castaños. Parecían ser muy buenos amigos entre ellos. Era curioso que nunca le hubiera hablado de ellos...

Nada ahí era de gran ayuda para saber que estaba ocurriendo y no hacían nada por desaparecer el vacío que sentía en el estómago cada vez que el nombre de Hyoga se le venía a la mente. Guardó todo de nuevo en la caja y decido dormir. No se había dado cuenta de la hora y era ya de madrugada. Aunque no tenía sueño, si no se acostaba no podría levantarse al día siguiente y tenía que seguir con su vida, aunque no pudiera dejar de preocuparse por él. "Protégelo señor..." Hacía años que no oraba, desde que era pequeña tal vez... pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió que mas hacer que pedir porque estuviera bien donde quiera que estuviese.

**Santuario, Grecia.**

Hyoga y Crystal habían pasado la noche en el templo de Acuario. Demasiados recuerdos para Crystal. Había pasado la noche en vela después de platicar con Hyoga sobre lo que pasaba. Ambos habían pospuesto esa plática por demasiado tiempo.

Hyoga se creía responsable de los asesinatos, aunque no supiera como era posible. Pero Crystal sabía que no era culpable, esas visiones... si, el también las tenía, las había tenido desde el día en que se había encontrado solo y vivo en Siberia... había pensado que era el poder de Atenea pero luego comenzó toda esa locura, toda la confusión, el olvido y todo eso no podía ser algo que Atenea hubiera querido...

Hyoga le contó sobre las luchas en el santuario, sobre los caballeros de Oricalco y él había recordado los días en Siberia bajo el cuidado de Gundrun, ¿porqué era que había recordado con tanta lucidez cosas cuando estuvo con ella y las había olvidado después? ¿Por qué era que podía ponerse en contacto con Hyoga solo cuando habían pasado esos extraños asesinatos? Era como si alguien tratara de que la orden fuera destruida, y no se refería a la valkiria, debía ser algo mucho más fuerte, podría jurar que los dioses estaban inmiscuidos en ese asunto. ¿Quien querría destruir a Atenea? Había muchos posibles enemigos, pero este debía ser uno especialmente esmerado en hacerlo causando el mayor daño posible, el mayor dolor. Ya había triunfado al matar a la reencarnación de la diosa, ¿Por qué querría seguirse ensañando con ellos? ¿Porqué no habría querido aún tomar el control?

El amanecer no le trajo ninguna respuesta, pero sí la certeza que entre todos podrían tal vez encontrar una solución a ese enigma. Lo había hablado con Hyoga por la noche, y habían acordado que tratarían el tema con los otros, al menos de uno por uno, para tratar de unir cabos. Hyoga le podía contar lo que había pasado antes de la muerte de Atenea, pero después de eso sabía poco o nada. No lo culpaba por haberse alejado. Debía haber sido muy duro pasar por todo aquello y si eso le había salvado de terminar como él, entonces era lo mejor que podría haber hecho.

Seika se despertó temprano por la mañana con el olor de café recién hecho. Shaina se le había adelantado como de costumbre y miraba por una ventana al jardín de rosas que rodeaba el templo. "Algún día te ganaré a levantarme" Le dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba

"Si claro, cuando se congele el infierno" se rió Shaina.

"Bueno, bueno," Seika cambió a un tema menos desfavorable para ella, "¿me dirás ahora porque era esa sonrisita que traías ayer en los labios?" se sonrió maliciosa mientras miraba las rosas como si fueran interesantísimas.

"Te digo que no era nada, ya deja eso" Shaina se rió por más que trató de mantener una cara seria

"Seguro, por eso te ríes... yo se que algo pasó y ya me enteraré de que era..." Seika decidió salir a dar una vuelta antes que los demás se levantaran, una vuelta al salón del maestro le caería bien.

Shaina negó con la cabeza, esa niña era incorregible... a propósito de niñas, sería mejor que bajara a ver si su huésped estaba bien...

**Una isla, Grecia.**

Clara despertó muy temprano... en realidad fue sacada de su sueño por una penetrante mirada de un par de ojos grises.

"Buenos días profesora..." Gundrun la miró con una sonrisa bastante enigmática. "¿Le parece si terminamos con esta historia? Me temo que se nos acaba el tiempo..." Gundrun salió de la habitación sin más.

Clara se desperezó y salió tras la mujer aun tratando de comprender sus palabras... ¿poco tiempo? solo podía significar algo, iría por el santuario muy pronto. La profesora trató de controlar su preocupación, aunque era obvio que Gundrun lo notaba y se divertía viéndola sin saber que hacer, lo podía ver en su sonrisa.

"Estoy segura que le interesará la parte de la historia que le voy a contar ahora... mi llegada al santuario..." Clara no sabía interpretar la mirada de Gundrun, ¿era divertida o amarga? lo mejor sería esperar a escuchar la historia... y esperar que no se repitiera.

Cuando Gundrun por fin se recuperó de la terrible batalla en la que ganara la armadura de Oricalco, pensó que era el momento de atacar el Santuario, de una vez por todas, estaba cansada de esperar; sin embargo un mensaje de Odin la detuvo, aun había algo mas que tenía que hacer. En sueños, su dios le había advertido que no se confiara de su fuerza, pues a pesar de su nueva armadura, aún tenía una gran desventaja numérica. Ella era la elegida de Odin, así que debía acatar su mandato y esperar a otros santos de Atenea con los que había de irrumpir en el Santuario, pero sin revelarles sus propósitos. Esos caballeros le ayudarían a equilibrar la batalla a su favor sin siquiera saberlo. De cualquier forma, la batalla final sería solo suya.

Gundrun miro distraídamente la urna donde se encontraba su armadura, vibraba suavemente, como si sintiera la proximidad de sus compañeras. Se la colocó la espalda y no le fue difícil sentir dentro de ella que la armadura llamaba a las otras y que le respondían... solo tenía que seguir esas llamadas entre ellas para dar con las otras. Comenzó a caminar, debía encontrarse con los caballeros lo más pronto posible.

Después Gundrun se enteraría que al mismo tiempo, los restantes caballeros de Oricalco partían también a su encuentro. Tres en total, portando las armaduras de Orión, Eridano y Bootes.

Los tres caballeros de Oricalco que se habían reunido ya, llegaron tras un día de camino y un viaje en barco a una pequeña isla en la que se encontraba un pequeño santuario. Cuatro constelaciones adornaban el frontón. Se podían ver además la representaciones de esas constelaciones, un cazador, una osa, un gran rió y un centauro. Era el lugar perfecto para cuidar el Santuario de cualquier peligro externo. Ahí esperaron por el cuarto caballero que tendría que unírseles antes de poder llegar al Santuario.

Cuando el sol estaba por ponerse Gundrun llegó por fin a la isla, No tardó en dar con el templo y los tres caballeros que la esperaban ya ansiosos.

Fueron a su encuentro, y se quedaron boquiabiertos al contemplar a la cuarta elegida, caminando con el cabello mecido por la suave brisa, Gundrun sonreía al haber llegado por fin a su destino.

"¿Una mujer?" Uno de ellos susurró para si mismo, pero las caras de los demás parecían decir lo mismo a leguas; el mas sorprendido parecía ser el caballero que llevaba la urna de Eridano. Gundrun los miró a todos con una sonrisa. ¿Así que esos tres eran los que le ayudarían en su misión. Bien, habría que estudiar el terreno entonces.

Gundrun se acerco al que estaba al frente, el que tenía la pinta de líder y le tendió la mano "Mi nombre es Gundrun..." Añadió unos segundos después "De Ursa Major, un gusto.."

El chico de cabello negro y lacio sonrió complacido de que se dirigiera a él primero que a los otros. "Saiph de Orión" El caballero parecía complacido por aquella muestra de preferencia, además la chica no estaba nada mal, tal vez se había precipitado al juzgarla.

El mas joven de los tres, un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, se adelantó emocionado a saludarla cuando terminó de estrechar la mano de Saiph, "¡Mucho gusto! ¡Al fin estamos todos reunidos!" La emoción se le veía en la cara

"Mi nombre es Gundrun" dijo sonriente, ese chico se veía prometedor para sus planes, totalmente maleable, Odin le facilitaba el camino siempre, era como si la llevara de la mano.

"Arcturus" La saludó efusivo, parecía estar a punto de estallar con miles de preguntas, pero se contuvo, recordó que Eridano no se había presentado. Seguía parado ahí con cara de asombro.

Gundrun se zafo de la mano de Bootes y se dirigió con el caballero restante que la miraba expectante "Mucho gusto" dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Pero el caballero no le correspondió el gesto. "Archemar de Eridano," dijo con una profunda inclinación. Gundrun estaba algo desconcertada por este gesto; vio en sus ojos que había encontrado al que le causaría más problemas del grupo para manipular, Saiph se le acerco y le indico alejarse del "Raro Archemar"

Archemar pareció ignorar el comentario de Saiph, y Gundrun no pudo dejar de notar que no le quitaba la vista de encima a pesar de que no dijera nada al respecto. Había algo en su mirada que la ponía nerviosa, parecía demasiado profunda, como si pudiera leer su mente, decidió ignorarlo y dedicarse a Saiph, le vendría de mayor provecho.

Aquella fue la primera vez en que los cuatro caballeros de Oricalco se reunieron, las armaduras vibraron armónicas dentro del salón toda la noche. Gundrun no podía dejar de sonreír. El Santuario estaba tan cerca... podía sentir su poder, poder que pronto acabaría

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, había luna llena. Gundrun lo tomo como buen augurio, podría convencerlos, al fin que... eran hombres, tenia... maneras de hacerlo. Cualquier cosa con tal de lograr poner de nuevo en alto el nombre de su tierra, de los dioses guerreros... Si había que hacer sacrificios los haría. Estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, en sus planes, que no noto que alguien la observaba.

Eridano no podía recordar con exactitud donde había visto esos ojos grises de su compañera, grises como una tormenta, pero le intrigaban de sobremanera, toda ella; había algo que ocultaba en esa mirada que a primera vista parecía tan fría, pensó en ir a hablar con ella, pero no se animó, no tenía idea de que decirle, así que se conformó con contemplarla de lejos, tratando de recordar donde había visto esa mirada.

Gundrun que de pronto sintió su mirada, giro lentamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas, ahí estaba el callado Eridano vigilándola, había topado con pared al menos de momento. Cuando se vio descubierto se puso nervioso y pareció dispuesto a huir del sitio, pero al fin había decidido acercarse y le dio las buenas noches. Gundrun le respondió dubitativamente, había algo raro en el, como si quisiera hablar mas y no pudiera, al parecer iba a vigilarla siempre, quizás supiera algo de ella y su misión. Tendría que tener cuidado con ese caballero...

"Ehm... linda noche..." Eridano se sentía estúpido, quería irse lejos pero sus pies se negaban a moverse.

"Si muy...despejada" Gundrun tenia la oportunidad de conocer mas a su rival, por primera vez lo observo detenidamente, quizás podría detectar algo.

Eridano miraba la luna con mucho interés, para evitar la mirada de Gundrun, no sabía porque se ponía tan nervioso, después de todo era una de ellos. "¿cuando crees que debamos partir hacia el santuario?" Preguntó solo por romper el silencio que se formaba

"No lo se, Saiph cree que pasado mañana" Siguió con su escrutinio, si no se equivocaba, parecía nervioso, sonrió triunfante

"Oh..." ¿así que había estado platicando con Saiph... bueno, era natural ¿no? ¿Que le extrañaba? ¿O era que le molestaba? "Es.. tarde, ha sido un día largo..." Se alejó del lugar rumbo al templo, "Bienvenida al grupo..." Le dijo con algo que quiso ser una sonrisa en el rostro

"Gracias..." dijo Gundrun victoriosa, el camino seria largo, pero ya sabia como llegarle a este caballero en particular "Que descanses..." sonrió mas ampliamente cuando estuvo sola. Tal vez este Caballero fuera algo difícil, pero los otros dos eran muy prometedores. Tenía dos días para ponerlos totalmente de su lado antes de llegar al Santuario, no podía permitirse un fallo... Estaba segura de que podría ganar un día extra, hablando con Saiph, un par de halagos y diciéndole que crearían expectativa suficiente en el Santuario y accedería.

De nuevo las cosas marchaban viento en popa, Odin la bendecía seguramente, todo resultaba tan fácil. Miró de nuevo su constelación protectora en el cielo antes de retirarse a descansar, había mucho por hacer al día siguiente. Deseaba que Odin se comunicara con ella en el sueño reparador como siempre hacia, le infundía mas seguridad para cumplir con su venganza.

La primera vez que había tenido un sueño de aquellos, se había quedado muy impresionada, nunca hubiera creído que era digna de que Odin le hablara directamente en un sueño, estaba asustada, pero las palabras de su dios la reconfortaron y la apoyaban en sus planes

Le daba fuerza y muchas veces le aconsejaba que hacer con su infinita sabiduría, sabia que iba a ganar, iba a triunfar por la gloria de su país y el honor de sus guerreros caídos. Había llegado a acostumbrarse a esos sueños, y ahora sabía que podía pedir la ayuda de Odin siempre que se sintiera insegura y éste le indicaría el camino a seguir. Era un honor tan grande estar tan cerca de su dios. Sobre todo en esos sueños placidos y reconfortantes, siempre que se lo pedía Odin la transportaba al pasado, donde era feliz, las imágenes siempre permanecían frescas en su memoria. En esos sueños podía estar de nuevo en casa, al lado de su amado maestro, de sus amigos, había sido tan feliz entonces... Debía vengarlos, o no descansarían en paz nunca; mas de alguna vez soñó que sus almas no estaban al lado de Odin por haber sido derrotados, así que ella les devolvería su honor perdido para que ellos pudieran descansar en paz.

El día siguiente llegó muy pronto. La noche pasaba tan rápido para Gundrun cuando soñaba con el pasado. Esta vez, Odin le había asegurado que la victoria estaba cerca, que pusiera a esos caballeros en contra de su diosa, pero sin levantar sospechas. Luego le regaló la visión del pasado que tanto quería. Eso la tranquilizaba y la alentaba, estaba segura de poder poner al grupo en contra de atenea en corto tiempo... Eridano incluido. A Saiph alimentándole el ego, a Arcturus haciéndolo su amigo y a Archemar... Gundrun hizo una picara sonrisa.

Su primera oportunidad fue con Arcturus, muy temprano por la mañana lo encontró entrenando con toda la efusividad digna de su edad, se notaba que estaba impaciente por llegar al Santuario y mas aun por luchar en alguna guerra, Gundrun lo observó con detenimiento por unos segundos. Era como su maestro... Tenía un cosmo poderoso que no utilizaba del todo, analizándolo no tardo en encontrar puntos flacos en sus ataques, después de saludarle, le pregunto si quería entrenar con ella, ya que juntos podían perfeccionar sus técnicas.

Arcturus aceptó de buen grado, veía en sus compañeros de Oricalco a personas admirables y era alentador que lo quisieran ayudar. Además la atiborró de preguntas sobre sus propios ataques, sobre la orden, sobre todo, parecía que su maestro no le había contado demasiado antes de darle su armadura... Pasaron entrenando hasta la hora del desayuno, Gundrun sabia un poco mas que él sobre la orden, así que no tardo en ganarse su confianza, se llevo el entrenamiento tranquilamente, no quería hacérselo enemigo al usarlo de saco de arena. Además el chico tenía mucho potencial, aunque el parecía no saberlo. Seguramente tuvo un entrenamiento algo rápido.

Arcturus parecía un chico... inocente, confiaba en las personas de buenas a primeras, era algo que le facilitaría las cosas a Gundrun además parecía tener un gran respeto por sus superiores, obedecería sus órdenes fácilmente. Noto que Saiph no lo trataba del todo bien, demasiadas preguntas lo ponían de mal humor, ese hueco lo lleno Gundrun, ya que Archemar no hablaba mas que lo indispensable. Pero pese a todo Arcturus admiraba a Orión.

Gundrun se había vuelto de lo mas observadora, era indispensable cuando se quiere pasar desapercibida y aquellos tres caballeros tenían todos formas de ser tan definidas que casi podría adivinar lo que pensaban y como complacerlos, el único que le daba problemas era Eridano... era tan cerrado que no podía saber que esperar de él.

Orión era la clase de persona que eran fáciles de admirar, tenía un gran porte, era muy bien parecido y hablaba con mucha elocuencia, además era muy fuerte, tal vez el más fuerte de todos; pero tenía un defecto que para Gundrun fue totalmente evidente con solo tratarlo un poco. Era vanidoso y engreído, se sentía superior a todos y aunque pudiera serlo, esa falla lo hacía vulnerable a las adulaciones de Gundrun; Solo hacía falta un buen grupo de halagos para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Saiph ya había hecho a Gundrun su confidente, contándole sus sueños, sus experiencias, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse era ya su segunda a bordo, ahora estaba mas que feliz que hubiera sido una amazona y no un caballero el que portara la armadura de Ursa Major. Era mucho mas fácil tratar con ella que con los otros dos; Así no tendría competencia por ser el líder del grupo, Arcturus y Archemar no le representaban ninguna reto, pero Gundrun era diferente, podía ver que le sería útil, y siempre se mostraba complaciente con él, y actuaba como su portavoz, así no tenia que andar dándole explicaciones a los otros dos, y sabia que en caso de revueltas ella seria su incondicional, se lo había prometido. El debía de presentarse ante la diosa como el líder de los del Oricalco. Definitivamente era una suerte tenerla cerca.

Cada vez faltaba menos para ir al Santuario. Arcturus se moría de impaciencia, Eridano... inmutable como de costumbre y Gundrun era una mezcla de emociones. Llegar a ese sitio sería algo extraño... llegaría ahí como una gran guerrera que seguramente sería admirada, precisamente por aquellas personas que tanto odiaba... y tendría que arrodillarse ante la diosa a la que quería ver muerta. Tendría que esforzarse mucho para no delatarse a ella misma, tenía que guardar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma para que ni la diosa pudiera detectarlos. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa. Debía planear como llevaría la destrucción a ese santuario.

Lo mejor tal ves sería quedarse ahí por un tiempo, lo suficiente para aprender sus costumbres, su forma de actuar, y la mejor manera de acabarlos, Ella podría ser muy fuerte, pero ellos eran aun mayoría. Tenía que aprovechar cada ventaja que tuviera. Sobre todo para acabar con la diosa. ¿Saldría viva de ese Santuario?

El día en que partirían al santuario no tardó en llegar, pero en ese tiempo, los cuatro se habían llegado a conocer lo suficiente para presentar un grupo unido al llegar al Santuario. Gundrun había dejado a Saiph tomar el control del grupo, pues le resultaba más fácil manipularlo así. Arcturus le obedecía fielmente y Eridano... no causaba demasiados problemas, era retraído y casi indiferente, pero nunca le llevaba la contraria si le pedía algo.

Muy temprano Gundrun encaró a su armadura con un suspiro. "Bueno," le dijo, "Ha llegado la hora..." Cerró los ojos antes de jalar lentamente de la palanca que abría la urna. La imponente armadura de Ursa Major surgió de la urna y comenzó a adaptarse a su cuerpo, el metal la rodeo en medio de una brillante luz azul y se ajustó a ella como si fuera una segunda piel, perfecta. La armadura no la rechazaba, aquello marchaba a pedir de boca. Sin pensarlo más salió a reunirse con los demás que seguramente la esperaban ya en afuera.

Y no se equivocaba, sus compañeros portaban ya sus armaduras y la estaban esperando. El Santuario se divisaba claramente en la distancia. A una Señal de Orión se dirigieron allá para lo que seria su día de gloria.


	19. Una nueva elegida

N. del A. Por fin un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, la trama por fin comienza a desenredarse :P

* * *

**Asgard. Palacio Valhala.**

Hilda se paseó por el salón principal del Valhala una vez mas; estaba muy preocupada. Desde el día anterior los guerreros no se veían por ningún lado, ni siquiera podía sentir sus cosmos... se ocultaban de ella y eso no podía ser buena noticia. Y no solo eso, había sentido movimientos en el cosmo al sur, en el Santuario. La energía que por años había estado dispersa y tranquila por muchas partes del mundo, ahora convergía en ese lugar sagrado de nuevo y estaba alterándose. Algo pasaba en el Santuario de Atenea y eso no le gustaba tampoco, lo cual la llevaba a pensar automáticamente en Gundrun. No había sabido nada de ella en mucho tiempo, y aquel hombre que había ido a buscarla no había hecho mas que acrecentar sus dudas al respecto.

Había llegado preguntando por ella en el pueblo, pero los rumores corrían rápido en aquel lugar. Un extranjero que buscara a una desterrada era algo que todos comentarían en un lugar tan tranquilo como aquel. Hilda había querido hablar con él para saber que era lo que quería con Gundrun, pero le había sido imposible. Se había ido antes que pudiera comunicarse con él.

Desde que Gundrun había dejado las tierras de Asgard ocultaba su cosmos para que no la siguiera, se escondía y seguramente era porque no había cejado en su idea de acabar con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Atenea. ¡Odin, aquello no podía estar pasando de nuevo! Ya había sido bastante malo la primera vez; debía hacer algo para detener aquello, pero ¿que? No podía dejar Asgard o los hielos perpetuos se derretirían, No podía comunicarse por medio del cosmos con los caballeros de aquella orden, no tenían tanta afinidad entre ellos para conseguirlo y además... no quería que dañaran a Gundrun... era tan difícil todo aquello... Solo podía rezar y confiar porque Odin intercediera por sus guerreros para que hicieran lo correcto, para que iluminara a Gundrun a dejar sus retorcidos planes y que volvieran todos a casa. Ninguno de ellos era malo, solo necesitaban una guía... Tal vez ella no había sido la guía adecuada que necesitaban. No había podido prever todo aquello ni evitarlo. Se sintió avergonzada por ello.

"¿Hermana?" Flare había entrado un poco antes al salón, se acercó a Hilda que estaba tan concentrada orando mirando las estrellas que no notó cuando lo hizo, "¿Que pasa Hilda? Desde ayer te veo muy distraída"

"¿Has sabido algo de los dioses guerreros?" Hilda suspiró "No los he visto, y no percibo sus cosmos, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto..." La avatar siguió pensativa a pesar de la presencia de su hermana, era la única persona en ese sitio a la que le podía contar sus problemas.

"Pues... no hermana, desde ayer... Pensé que los habrías enviado en alguna misión, tomaron bastante comida de la despensa antes de salir..." Flare miró la cara de consternación de su hermana y la imitó. Aquello no estaba bien. "¿Que pasa Hilda?"

"No lo se Flare... creo que no nos queda mas que esperar y confiar" Dijo la avatar mirando hacia el sur, esperaba que Gundrun no cometiera otra barbaridad.

Flare creía saber la razón de la preocupación de Hilda "Entonces.... ¿Crees que Gundrun..?" No se atrevió a terminar. Se puso pálida de repente "Deberíamos avisar al santuario hermana" Dijo preocupada

"¿Crees que haya tiempo?" Hilda sintió otra vez la vibración en el santuario y estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana. Esperaba que no fuera a agravar las cosas con aquello, pero era su deber. "Manda llamar a un mensajero.. haremos lo que podamos".

"¡Si hermana!" Flare salió corriendo del salón, con un nombre dando vueltas en su cabeza... Hyoga... Antes había salvado la vida... ¿pero que tal si esta vez no era así? Corrió tan rápido como pudo a buscar al mensajero.

**El Santuario. Grecia.**

Shaina llegó hasta la cabaña donde dormía Yaeko y entró con sigilo. La chica seguía durmiendo, debió haberse llevado un buen susto. Lo que no sabía era porqué Daichi las llevaba hacia el santuario... ¿quien era esta profesora de la que hablaba? Como no poseía un cosmos, encontrarla a ella y a sus captores resultaba casi imposible, pero Shaina tenía la impresión de que aparecerían tarde o temprano.

Mientras pensaba en esto, la chica despertó algo sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor tratando de recordar donde se encontraba y lo que había pasado... entonces vio a Shaina.

"¿Quien eres?" Preguntó en el mejor griego que pudo dado sus nervios.

"Me llamo Shaina" Ophiucus contestó en japonés esperando que la chica se calmara un poco.

Yaeko se incorporó en la cama "¿Esto es el Santuario?" La choza donde estaba no era nada del otro mundo. De hecho era bastante vieja y poco cómoda, pero en realidad eso no importaba mucho, comparado con la sensación que se tenía ahí... parecía emanar de cada piedra, o del mismo aire que los rodeaba, era la de estar en un sitio que te hablaba de miles de historias, de tiempos inmemoriales, de haber albergado a tanta gente y ver pasar tantos acontecimientos. Había algo maravilloso en el lugar, aunque no podía definirlo.

"Así es. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Shaina la miró interesada. La chica parecía embobada mirando las paredes de la choza. Y no debía ser por la decoración, a menos que le gustara el estilo minimalista...

"¿Eh? Bien... creo..." Yaeko se levantó y se concentró en la mujer frente a ella, vestía ropas muy elegantes, pero serias, como de ejecutiva. ¿Así vestirían todos en el Santuario? Las cosas no encajaban en su mente. Si la profesora estuviera ahí... "¿No ha sabido nada de la profesora?" Preguntó preocupada.

"Me temo que no, no hemos localizado a tu amiga... pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que esta bien" Prefirió omitir lo del hombre muerto y lo gravemente herido de Daichi; al menos por el momento. Shaina le hizo una señal para que la siguiera fuera "Debes tener hambre, vamos a desayunar, mientras tanto puedes contarme a qué venían al Santuario"

Yaeko asintió lentamente y la siguió afuera. Pero una vez ahí, la chica se quedó estática. Frente a ella se alzaban los doce templos, el templo principal en la cima de la montaña y la estatua de Atenea. Era increíble. Ni siquiera la profesora en sus más locos sueños le habría podido describir algo como eso. Pero no solo las impresionantes construcciones eran lo que la tenían así. Si dentro de la cabaña había sentido una energía en el ambiente, ahí fuera la había golpeado igual que si se tratara de un mazo.

Yaeko siempre había sido muy sensible a cosas que otros simplemente no detectaban, como las auras de las personas, eran perfectamente apreciables para ella y muchas veces había podido sentir también alguna especie de energía en lugares donde cosas importantes habían pasado. Pero esto era excesivo. Era tan grande la cantidad de energía y las emociones que parecían estar flotando por todo el lugar, que Yaeko tenía problemas para pensar con claridad. Era como si su mente se comenzara a llenar de ideas que no eran precisamente de ella. La que mas presencia tenía era un nombre, Atenea, pronunciado con reverencia por miles de personas que habían circulado por el sitio. Y mas aun, el mismo nombre parecía corresponder a una de las energías que sentía. A una cálida y reconfortante... Como si se tratara de alguien que en realidad existía... No podía ser cierto...

"¿Pasa algo?" Shaina se giró a verla cuando se percató que la chica no había dado un paso mas allá de la puerta de la cabaña.

"¿Que es todo esto?" Yaeko preguntó en voz baja mientras la recorría un escalofrío.

"¿Que cosa?" Shaina trató de seguir la mirada de la chica, pero no parecía estar viendo nada en particular, "¿los templos? Son las doce casas del zodiaco y aquello es el reloj de fue..." Pero la chica la interrumpió agarrando su brazo

"No, no, ¿que es toda esta energía? Es demasiada... esta dentro de mi" Yaeko podía sentir cada vez mas viva la presencia de ese ser que hasta ese día para ella había sido solo una leyenda y ahora parecía hablarle y le mostraba una energía como la que le rodeaba pero encerrada dentro de ella, muy profundo, en un lugar donde nunca se había atrevido a buscar.

Shaina la miró algo sorprendida por unos minutos. No era posible que pudiera sentir la energía que Atenea había vertido por años sobre su santuario, y que lo hacía inaccesible a los foráneos, y evitaba que dentro de ella se pudiera utilizar electricidad, y muchos otros fenómenos que ahí ocurrían, pero también era cierto que esa niña había llegado hasta el santuario sin detenerse por la barrera... Sonrió un poco tratando de calmarla. Al parecer Atenea les enviaba a otra elegida.

**Una isla, Grecia.**

Clara escuchaba la historia que Gundrun le contaba con una mezcla de sorpresa, comprensión y aprensión. La mujer narraba su historia con tal detalle que casi podía ver los acontecimientos pasar frente a sus ojos. Ahora era que debía poner mas atención, al fin sabría algo sobre el Santuario de Atenea...

**El Santuario, Grecia. 1993**

Comenzaba apenas otro día normal como habían sido desde la batalla con Hades, hacía casi 6 años los caballeros sobrevivientes a la batalla ya se levantaban a entrenar y a sus labores diarias, se preparaban para ocupar las armaduras doradas o entrenaban aprendices para las de plata y bronce. En realidad, nadie se había apresurado a llenar los lugares que habían dejado vacíos los caballeros dorados. Les parecía irrespetuoso pretender ocupar sus lugares a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Además tampoco era necesario defender a Atenea usando sus armaduras. Había Paz. En esos años los caballeros habían pasado su tiempo entre el santuario y sus vidas privadas. Seiya en Japón recuperando el tiempo perdido con su hermana, Shiryu en China había comenzado una relación con Shunrei, aunque lo negara siempre que lo molestaban con ello. Shun y June visitaban seguido la Isla de Andrómeda y se esforzaban por su reconstrucción, de hecho estaba casi terminada. Ikki era el que pasaba mas tiempo en el Santuario, aunque visitaba a veces con su hermano la isla y se desaparecía otro buen número de temporadas. Hyoga iba y venía un poco por todos lados, sobre todo frecuentaba a Jacob, el muchacho era casi como un hermano para él y lo acompañaba por temporadas a Holanda donde estaba estudiando la universidad.

Marín y Shaina no dejaban el santuario demasiado. Ahí estaba su vida y eran prácticamente las que lo dirigían, aceptaban aprendices y supervisaban los entrenamientos la mayor parte del tiempo junto con los demás santos de Bronce.

La que se había dedicado de lleno al Santuario era Saori. Había dejado representantes que llevaban sus negocios en Japón y ella solo viajaba para allá cuando era muy necesario. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano, tenía que arreglarse porque ese día curiosamente estaban reunidos todos en el Santuario. Se aproximaba su cumpleaños y desde unos días antes todos comenzaban a reunirse en aquel sitio, lo que lo llenaba de vida, y sin embargo no estaba contenta.

Se sentía intranquila, caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación. Por fin se detuvo frente a su ventana, En el medio de la explanada lucía impresionante la estatua de Atenea; pero aquello solo la hacía sentir aún mas inquieta.

Ni siquiera era algo nuevo, le pasaba desde que habían terminado las batallas. Tras ellas, y cada vez más con el paso del tiempo, sentía que Saori y Atenea eran dos personas aparte que trataban de convivir dentro de ella sin mucho éxito y eso la tenía perpleja.

La parte de ella que era Atenea estaba feliz. El mundo al que tanto amaba y por el que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida si fuera necesario, estaba en paz. Tras muchas confrontaciones, sus caballeros habían salido victoriosos, y ahora estaban a su lado disfrutando de sus vidas como tanto lo anhelaban. Pero Saori estaba.... triste. Se sentía completamente sola y sobretodo innecesaria. Como si hasta ahora su único propósito en la vida hubiera sido el ser una bonita envoltura para un regalo costoso, todo el mundo la trataba con respeto y hasta veneración, pero sentía que no por ella, sino por lo que llevaba dentro, y temía que llegara el día en que alguien desenvolviera el paquete. A pesar de que estaba rodeada de caballeros y amazonas, ellos no estaban ahí por ella, sino por la diosa, y ella solo estaba ahí por necesidad, la diosa necesitaba un cuerpo.

El llevar una vida como Saori, dejando a un lado todo lo relacionado con Atenea, ya se había convertido en una utopía inalcanzable; las responsabilidades que tenía como diosa le impedían casi cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior, su vida era regida por el Santuario, el que, ella sentía, la iba absorbiendo cada día, poco a poco, hasta que por fin acabaría por hacerla desaparecer.

Sólo había alguien que se preocupaba por Saori en ese lugar, Tatsumi, el viejo y fiel Tatsumi, con su mal carácter, su inmadurez, su testarudez y todos sus defectos era el único que al verla no veía a una diosa si no a una muchacha. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, ella lo quería mucho, era como un tío regañón, pero que la quería de verdad. No había aceptado quedarse en Japón a cargo de la mansión Kido y sus cosas. Había insistido hasta convencerla de que debía llevarlo con él al Santuario. Ahora le agradecía tanto que lo hubiera hecho.

Claro que nunca había hablado -ni hablaría- con nadie respecto a esto, le increparían que todos sus caballeros, sobre todo los cinco de bronce la querían y eran sus amigos. Pero, ¿lo eran? Era cierto que compartían un lazo muy fuerte, una unión hecha de cosmo, sufrimiento, luchas, por todas las pruebas que habían pasado juntos; pero ella no sentía en ellos amistad. No los culpaba, no podría. Habían sido obligados a estar a su lado, nunca fue su elección ser sus amigos; hubieron de pasar muchas penas para convertirse en caballeros y aún muchas más para defenderla después. Ella les debía la vida y tanto más, ellos la cuidarían siempre, pero eso no era amistad, si no su responsabilidad. Además, ella nunca había hecho nada por hacerlos sus amigos, aún recordaba con tristeza esos días en los que había sido tan estúpida como para creer que tenía derecho de mandar sobre ellos solo por ser una Kido; muy tarde se dio cuenta que eran personas extraordinarias y que era muy afortunada de poder convivir con ellos. Y sin embargo, sus relaciones, fuera del campo de batalla, nunca serían de verdadera amistad.

Antes de las luchas en el Hades, Ikki le había dirigido la palabra una sola vez, tras regresar de la isla de la Muerte, y había sido para decirle lo estúpido que resultaban sus ideas. Y había tenido razón. Ahora que estaban en paz y tras lo de Hades, las cosas habían mejorado mucho, pero aun así lo veía sólo de vez en cuando y hablaban lo mínimo indispensable, a menos que fuera algo relacionado con Shun. Shiryu y Hyoga la trataban con el respeto con el que se trata a un desconocido. En realidad lo era. Ellos no sabían nada de Saori, aparte del hecho que era la reencarnación de Atenea y que era una niña rica sin remedio. Shun era mas cálido con ella, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar que lo hacía solo por compromiso.

Seiya era un caso aparte. Con él compartía un lazo aún más fuerte que con los otros. Y además lo quería. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que podrían ser felices juntos, ella lo amaba y casi estaba segura de que él también. Pero se dio cuenta de que, a su lado, Seiya nunca tendría la vida común que tanto ansiaba, sobre todo cuando por fin encontró a su hermana. A su lado sería siempre un caballero de Atenea, El Caballero de Atenea, pero nunca una persona normal. Así que se apartó de él, y por ende de los otros, así al menos conservaba la ilusión de que pudieran ser amigos.

Si en algo coincidían ella y la diosa era en que querían que sus Caballeros fueran felices; era lo menos que podían hacer por ellos después de todo; y por eso la chica procuraba intervenir lo menos posible en sus asuntos, y pasaba mas y mas tiempo sola en sus habitaciones. Sonrió ante esta idea, era casi como cuando Saga decía que Atenea estaba ahí, pero nadie la veía. Así que sus Caballeros podían salir y entrar al Santuario cuando lo quisieran, organizar reuniones y dejar de lado sus obligaciones y entrenamientos; cosas que en otras épocas Atenea jamás hubiera permitido. Ahora se podían dar ese lujo, al fin de cuentas no habría ya más luchas, por lo menos, en 250 años.

Saori suspiró y siguió paseándose por la habitación, sin querer bajar aún. Se detuvo esta vez frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había frente a su cama. Había cambiado mucho desde su regreso del Hades, ahora llevaba el cabello al hombro, peinado de raya al lado. En lugar del vestido blanco que la identificaba, iba vestida con un vestido negro. No era precisamente alegre, pero en realidad no tenía mucho de qué alegrarse, y era bastante práctico y mucho más moderno que su antiguo atuendo. Además le iba como anillo al dedo a su actual estado de ánimo. Su apariencia no era la que alguien esperaría de una diosa, los vestidos blancos recordando la era del mito con adornos de oro no iban con ella, con Saori. En realidad era precisamente lo que había estado evitando últimamente, no quería mas parecer una diosa, sentía deseos de ser ella misma... lo que fuera que eso significara.

A la entrada del santuario, los problemas de Saori estaban a punto de pasar de un asunto de vestuario a algo mas serio. La voz de alarma sobre unos recién llegados se corrió rápidamente. En la entrada unos guardias temblorosos miraban asustados a cuatro resplandecientes guerreros que les dedicaban miradas altivas. Llevaban armaduras que relucían brillantes bajo el sol de la mañana, parecían hechas de diamante, o algún material aun mas fuerte y brillante.

Uno de ellos al ver que no atinaban a reaccionar dio unos pasos al frente y les habló para terminar con esa desagradable espera "¿Donde esta la sagrada diosa Atenea?" Preguntó el Caballero que representaba a Orión.

Ninguno de los guardias dijo algo temerosos de que la vida de su diosa corriera peligro, fue entonces que Gundrun, la única mujer en el grupo actuó, "Díganle que por fin sus caballeros de Oricalco han llegado"

La frase recorrió la boca de todos los que se habían reunido ahí, mas rápido que el viento. Aun nadie se atrevía a actuar, como si no creyeran lo que sucedía. Tras aquellos años de paz nadie atinaba a hacerse un juicio al respecto. En ese momento Seiya quien terminaba su entrenamiento matutino se acercó al sitio sintiendo la conmoción.

"¿Quienes son ustedes, qué quieren?" Dijo poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva, Seiya miraba desconfiado a cualquier extraño que llegara a ese sitio, así se tratara de un muchacho que llegaba buscando entrenamiento o algún curioso que llegara hasta ahí por casualidad. No era para menos tras todo lo que había vivido, y a pesar de que ahora tenía a su hermana y dividía su vida entre el santuario y una vida algo mas normal, sabía que su misión era ser un guerrero de Atenea y que lo sería hasta el final, un final que no parecía llegar nunca por mas difícil que fuera la situación. Al menos era mas fácil ahora que lo aceptaba, mientras permanecía en el santuario, su comportamiento era serio y centrado y se dedicaba por completo a sus entrenamientos.

"Somos los caballeros mas poderosos que sirven a Atenea" Respondió con altivez Orión "¿Y tu serias...?" hizo una mueca divertida

Seiya se quedó desconcertado por un momento, luego contestó aun confundido "Seiya de Pegaso"

Los caballeros de Oricalco intercambiaron miradas curiosas "¿Un caballero de bronce?" Dijo Saiph incrédulo "Que vengan los Dorados que son los superiores a ustedes" No tenía necesidad de tratar con subordinados como ese...

"Los caballeros dorados murieron defendiendo a Atenea" Shaina se unió a Seiya. Había estado observando lo que sucedía y estudiando los cosmos de aquellas personas. No parecían agresivos... solo diferentes; sin embargo decidió hablar con ellos antes de decidir si sería bueno llevarlos ante Saori.

"Amazona de Plata...te exijo que nos lleves con la diosa" Ordeno Orión bastante enfadado de aquel ridículo interrogatorio "¿O es que nosotros tenemos que ir hasta el salón del patriarca para rendirle tributo y jurar lealtad por nosotros mismos?"

Shaina frunció el ceño bajo la máscara, y estaba por contestar algo cuando Marín que había llegado casi junto con ella habló. "Síganme, si piensan jurar lealtad a la diosa tienen que pasar primero por los doce templos..." Marín comenzó a caminar hacia Aries

"¡Pero Marín!" Seiya no salía aun de su asombro. ¿Quienes se creían que eran esos desconocidos para llegar al Santuario sintiéndose los salvadores del mundo ahora que ya no eran de utilidad. Pero ni Marín ni los caballeros de Oricalco que comenzaron a caminar tras ella le hicieron caso.

"¡Por fin alguien educado y en su sano juicio!" Bramo Orión al tiempo que subía adelante del grupo hacia las casas.

Gundrun iba justo después observando con detalle el santuario, le costo mucho trabajo dominar su ira hacia el Santo de Bronce al que había reconocido inmediatamente como el culpable de la muerte de su amado, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias si quería que sus planes funcionaran. Eridano y Bootes los seguían a los dos en silencio. Decidió dejar a Orión hacer la entrada triunfal, tal y como le gustaba, y se rezagó hasta quedar entre Eridano y Bootes "¿Nerviosos?" Dijo sonriendo tratando de no denotar lo fingido del gesto a sus compañeros, no debía pensar en sus planes en esos momentos, si no quería ser descubierta antes de tiempo. Se acercó a Eridano mientras seguían suben las escaleras, "Creo que ellos nos han hecho perder nuestra entrada triunfal, ¿no crees?" Señalo a los demás Santos que los escoltaban. Nunca era temprano para empezar a sembrar discordias.

"hm..." Asintió Archemar serio como siempre, "Son un grupo de niños"

"Que bobos, si hubiéramos querido atacar a Atenea, no nos hubiéramos presentado así, si nos lo propusiéramos no sabrían ni quien les pego... En fin, ya casi vamos a llegar ¿no te da emoción?"

"Claro, es lo que he esperado toda mi vida..." Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

"Lo que todos hemos estado esperando" La chica guiño el ojo "Voy a ver como le va a Arcturus" se adelantó un poco ya que el chico estaba muy cerca de Orión. Archemar era imposible. Su conversación mas larga debía haber durado 5 minutos.

Bootes caminaba mirando a todos lados obviamente encantado, aunque receloso por las miradas que le dedicaban los demás caballeros. Saiph le había contado miles de veces como serían tratados como héroes al llegar ahí, y en lugar de eso se había encontrado con personas desconfiadas que los trataban como intrusos

"¿Es impresionante no?" Gundrun ya se había puesto a su lado "Es una lastima que los demás caballeros nos hayan tratado así, ¿no crees?"

"¡Si! ¡Como se atreven si somos sus superiores!" Bootes apenas podía controlarse para no hablar en voz muy alta

"Déjalos, ya veras como Atenea los pone en su lugar" Gundrun sonrió al recordar la afinidad de la diosa con Pegaso, el caballero de bronce. Si tenía suerte, la diosa lo defendería sobre ellos y los desencantaría, así estarían más dispuestos a ayudarla. Se adelantó de nuevo con Orión que caminaba orgulloso y con paso sereno, esperando que todos lo vieran subir, que no quedara duda quien sería de ahora en adelante el líder en aquel lugar.

"Orión, ¿no crees que deberíamos castigar a estos insolentes?" Gundrun dijo en un suspiro que solo el pudo escuchar.

"Y lo haremos, eso tenlo por seguro, espera a que Atenea nos reconozca y tendrán que obedecer nuestras ordenes y aceptar nuestros castigos" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, en el mismo tono bajo que usara Gundrun

Sin más, llegaron al Salón del maestro, todos sin excepción se colocaron los cascos y se arreglaron las capas. El momento había llegado.

Atenea que ya había sido avisada por uno de los guardias de cuanto acontecía, los esperaba de pié frente al trono con la Nike en la mano. No había tenido tiempo de cambiar su vestido negro ni de ponerse un solo adorno. Así que su aspecto dejó bastante azorados a los recién llegados cuando entraron con todo protocolo al salón.

Gundrun noto la desilusión de Bootes, la sorpresa de Orión y la extrañeza de Eridano, al ver que esa niña era la diosa a la que deberían servir; ¡parecía una chiquilla común y corriente! Hizo lo posible por no sonreír. Odin, aquello era perfecto.

"Así que ustedes son los caballeros de Oricalco" Dijo Saori con un hilo de voz, al ver las brillantes armaduras de los recién llegados se sintió algo inapropiada, ¿dónde estaba Atenea cuando la necesitaba? "Bienvenidos a la orden, Caballeros de Atenea"

Las palabras de Saori crearon un coro de reacciones entre los demás caballeros de su guardia que parecían desconcertados. Si Saori los había recibido así, es que no habían sido mentiras, en verdad eran parte de la orden.

Gundrun dio un pequeño empujón a Orión, él debía hacer las presentaciones. Atenea había cambiado mucho desde que la había visto rezando en el Mar del Norte, pero no podía ocultar lo que había sido. La llama de la venganza se avivó una vez mas al mirarse reflejada en sus ojos.

Orión se adelantó con paso garboso, "Mi señora, El caballero de Orión esta a sus servicios" Dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, no sin antes dedicarle una intensa mirada con sus ojos azabaches.

Gundrun se mordió la lengua para obligarse a mantener el control y avanzo con paso seguro, el trabajo que le costó escupir las palabras y además tener que aparentar sumisión fue indescriptible "Amazona de Ursa Major a su servicio" dijo tratando de ocultar su acento lo mas posible e inclinando la cabeza.

Atenea respondió a ambos con una leve inclinación de cabeza, la verdad no estaba acostumbrada a tanto formalismo y en el fondo le desagradaba.

"Eridano" Dijo el siguiente caballero poniendo su rodilla en el suelo. "Bootes" Respondió el chico cerrando la comitiva, sin levantar la mirada del piso. Los cuatro caballeros estaban alineados frente a ella y todos a su alrededor susurraban sus constelaciones entre ellos.

"Son todos bienvenidos" Dijo Atenea indicándoles con una mano que se pusieran en pie. Gundrun sonrió, esta escueta bienvenida no era lo que sus compañeros de armas habían estado esperando, mas puntos a favor de su causa.

La diosa se dirigió a los demás que la miraban aun sorprendidos. "Estos caballeros son los cuarto caballeros de Oricalco, como ustedes saben hay 88 armaduras que protegen a Atenea" Comenzó su explicación, "Ellos portan las armaduras mas poderosas de las 88 y por lo tanto son los caballeros mas poderosos de todos, espero que por lo tanto los traten con el respeto que se merecen" Terminó la joven diosa dejando aun mas sorprendidos a los demás. Atenea estaba por fin haciendo acto de presencia y a ella le encantaban los protocolos y las muestras de respeto.

Orión miro despectivo al resto, un poco decepcionado, por la actitud de la diosa, había esperado un mayor reconocimiento de su parte. Eridano también se sentía, por decir lo menos, confundido y Bootes, bueno a el no le importaba gran cosa lo que sucediera mientras pudiera amagar a los demás caballeritos de Atenea que le habían roto su esquema de las cosas.

Atenea les pidió a los recién llegados que escogieran un templo para hospedarse, de preferencia los mas cercanos a la cima del santuario, esto trajo mas susurros entre los presentes. Desde las muertes de los caballeros dorados, se habían mantenido vacíos. Seiya que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, no pudo callarse mas y se dirigió a la chica "¡Pero Saori!"

Orión lo miro con una mezcla de recelo y asombro, igual que sus compañeros "¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a la diosa de ese modo, insolente!" ¿Como podía permitir Atenea que un caballero de tan bajo nivel se dirigiera a ella de una forma tan informal?

Seiya miró de mala manera a Orión y estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Atenea lo detuvo con un gesto de su báculo y una mirada helada. Se contuvo sorprendido por la reacción de la joven que se dirigió a los recién llegados, "Deben haber tenido un largo viaje, veré que sean atendidos como les corresponde" Les dijo para evitar problemas entre los presentes.

"Te mantendré vigilado, caballero de bronce..." Murmuro Orión, al tiempo que le hacia una reverencia a Atenea para luego dirigirse a ella "Si me permite me gustaría quedarme aquí, en este salón, el lugar mas cercano para poder protegerla" Añadió con una seductora sonrisa y su mejor tono servicial

Seiya lo miró con odio y estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, de no ser porque Shiryu lo detuvo del brazo y le pidió calma por medio del cosmo. Saori miró con una sonrisa tímida al caballero y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para después llamar a Tatsumi y ordenarle que preparara un banquete para dar la bienvenida a los caballeros.

Gundrun hizo una reverencia y se despidió junto con los demás, siguiendo el plan trazado por Orión, además le había prometido a Bootes que recorrerían el santuario. Bootes solo sonrió torcidamente al resto de los caballeros, caminando frente a Ursa Major, quien decidió jalar a Eridano en la expedición, tenia que pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el.

Mientras tanto Atenea advirtió al resto de los caballeros. "Por favor," Su tono era mas una orden que una petición, "no peleen con los nuevos caballeros, ellos también son mis guardianes y aunque no les guste son mas poderosos que ustedes, son sus superiores y deberán respetarlos."

Los caballeros no pudieron hacer mucho más por el momento, así que decidieron reunirse en algún lugar apartado mientras los recién llegados se instalaban. Tampoco querían una revuelta en ese momento, aunque definitivamente no les gustaba nada aquella situación. Sobre todo a Seiya, quien le dedicó una última mirada a Orión que fue el único que permaneció en el salón al lado de la Diosa.


	20. El choque

N. de la A. - Disculpen muchísimo por todo el tiempo en que no he subido nada :$:$ he andado muy ocupada con asuntos de la vida real y del trabajo que olvidé por completo que tenía trabajo aqui, gracias a los que me han mandado comentarios y reseñas, por ustedes regreso para seguir subiendo esta historia y con suerte algunas mas.

Aqui les dejo un capítulo mas, espero subir otro pronto y gracias a todos los que leen mis historias :)

* * *

La confusión del primer encuentro fue cediendo poco a poco mientras todos los presentes en el santuario se iban haciendo a la idea de los cambios que estaban por pasar. Entre los peones del santuario, se escuchaban ya muchos rumores y la mayoría se acercaban curiosos a los templos por poder ver a los nuevos caballeros con esas armaduras deslumbrantes como el sol.

Saori pidió a algunos de ellos que adaptaran una habitación en el salón principal para que pudiera hospedarse ahí Saiph como le había solicitado. Desde la época en que Saga fungía como patriarca, aquel lugar había estado vacío, y solo ella se mantenía en sus habitaciones en aquel lugar.

La diosa les había pedido que descansaran mientras llegaba la hora de la cena. Estaba segura que tendría problemas para integrar a todos los caballeros, pero de eso se encargaría el tiempo. Por ahora estaba bastante emocionada con el nuevo acontecimiento. Al menos era algo que rompería su rutina que se había vuelto ya tan monótona.

Afuera del salón los recién llegados intercambiaban opiniones respecto a su llegada y el trato que les habían dado, "Que desilusión..." Esa fue Gundrun, quien seguía tomando nota de cada detalle del Santuario, por el contrario Bootes no hacia mas que preguntar detalles sobre cualquier cosa, y Eridano los seguía unos pasos atrás en total mutismo.

Algunos guardias se encargaban de guiarlos hacia los templos, a diferencia de los caballeros de bronce o plata; parecían impresionados con los nuevos caballeros y dispuestos a ayudarlos en lo que quisieran. Gundrun estudió los templos y decidió que sería mejor que ella escogiera el mas apropiado para sus planes antes que lo hiciera otro. Al entrar a Acuario una corriente de aire helado hizo sentir a Gundrun como en casa, se preguntaba si estaría bien ese...

Bootes comento bastante emocionado "¿Que tal si nos repartimos los templos dependiendo de nuestro signo?" al fin de cuentas tenían para escoger. A Gundrun no le pareció demasiado la idea de ir hasta Leo, muy lejos del salón del maestro y de la diosa y ella necesitaba estar al pendiente de todo.

"Yo soy acuario" Dijo con media sonrisa inocente, para cubrir su mentira. El templo le iría muy bien, estaba casi hasta arriba de la escalinata, y siempre podía vigilar de Bootes y de Saiph que sabía estarían muy cercanos a ese templo

"Yo Capricornio" anuncio Bootes con una amplia sonrisa; "Yo piscis," comento Eridano con una sonrisa en el rostro, señalando su elección. Los otros dos asintieron gustosos. Aquello estaba resultando demasiado fácil... lo difícil para Gundrun sería vivir en ese maldito sitio, conviviendo con sus odiados enemigos el tiempo necesario para planearlo todo... tendría que ganarse su confianza para poder vencer su desventaja numérica. Al menos la guardia no dudaría en acatar hasta la mas mínima de sus ordenes, ahora había que ganar partidarios con su gran carisma en la hora de la cena, eso y asegurar a Eridano. Por Odin que eso iba a ser lo mas difícil.

Cada quien fue a su nuevo dormitorio donde podrían instalarse y refrescarse para la cena. Con todo el revuelo que había causado su llegada y el recorrido que había hecho con Bootes quien no la dejaría en paz si se negaba, la hora de la cena llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba; apenas tuvo tiempo para acomodar sus pocas pertenencias en su nueva casa cuando uno de los guardias la llamó y se ofreció a acompañarla al comedor

Gundrun ya se había mentalizado a sonreír complaciente toda la noche, así que sin más aceptó, solo que decidió esperar un poco mas para hacer una escena triunfal, con un pretexto hizo esperar al guardia unos instantes, mientras practicaba su cara de inocencia y felicidad en el espejo, pero sobre todo mientras ocultaba cualquier agresividad que pudiera delatarla en su cosmo, esa era la parte difícil de la actuación. Con tantas personas ahí entrenadas en detectarlo, cualquier error podría ser gravísimo.

Al fin salió del templo, esperando que la mayoría ya estuviera en el salón donde cenarían, esta iba a ser la prueba de oro. El guardia se encargó de llevarla hasta el gran salón, ella iba caminando con paso lento para hacer mas tiempo. Una vez que llegaron ahí, como había esperado, el salón ya estaba casi lleno y pudo estudiar la situación con detenimiento antes de ser notada.

Saludó con una graciosa reverencia a Saori, como pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza y esperando que se le asignara un lugar a la mesa, la diosa le respondió sonriente y Tatsumi se encargó de colocarla en los primeros lugares de la mesa cerca de la diosa - los lugares que antes ocupara Seiya Hyoga, Shun e Ikki-

Los caballeros reunidos a la mesa estaban claramente divididos en dos bandos, los de Oricalco cerca a Atenea y los demás en el otro extremo de la mesa que hasta ese día estaba casi siempre vacío. Seiya miraba con odio a los recién llegados, solo Shun tímidamente se sentó al lado de Bootes y se presentó con cortesía, tratando de limar asperezas entre ambos grupos. Bootes miro con desdén al caballero de Andrómeda, obviamente por ser santo de Bronce; Saiph y ella lo habían aleccionado bien. Se sabía superior a ellos y no dudaría en demostrarlo.

Gundrun, reconoció uno a uno a todos los asesinos, pero aun así entro al salón sonriente, entre Orión y Eridano. que habían estado conversando -en realidad el que conversaba era Saiph- en la entrada del comedor.

La cena transcurrió lentamente con un ambiente bastante tenso. Saori no pudo dejar de notarlo pero prefirió no decir nada en el momento, confiando en que con el tiempo las cosas se calmarían. Solo la camaradería de los Caballeros del Oricalco logro distraer a Saori, o por lo menos ignorar mas fácilmente a Seiya y los otros que pasaron la cena en un silencio mas que incómodo y poco usual en ellos, sobre todo estando reunidos todos.

Gundrun pensó que tendría que logra disfrazar esa enemistad si quería que todos confiaran en ellos, así sería mas fácil dar un golpe limpio, al menos se veía mas fácil que ganar la confianza de Eridano, sonrió para sus adentros, mientras trataba de sacarle platica; no era nada fácil, considerando que Eridano comía en silencio -cómo de costumbre- y solo le respondía con monosílabos. Suspiro frustrada, mientras le hacia gestos a Bootes, Orión ni de chiste le haría caso, ya que estaba conversando con la diosa placidamente.

Bootes le respondió malicioso mirando a Andrómeda, seguramente se burlaría del pequeño iluso. Ese chico tenia potencial, solo se estaba burlando de Andrómeda a cada comentario, además lo ocultaba tan bien bajo su cara de inocencia absoluta, era muy divertido observarlo. Si había alguien a quien en verdad estimaba era a ese chico.

"¿Que harás después de la cena?" Le preguntó repentinamente Eridano haciendo que casi se le cayera el vaso de la mano, mitad por el susto y mitad por la sorpresa

"No tenia nada planeado... ¿alguna sugerencia?" Sonrió tratando de controlar su desconcierto, mientras Bootes sonreía maliciosamente, había oído todo.

"Como dijiste que te gustaba ver las estrellas pensé que querrías verlas desde la cima del santuario, seguro podremos ver muchas mas desde ahí..." Dijo el caballero al tiempo que dirigía una mirada helada a Bootes que desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios y se concentró en molestar a Andrómeda

"Me parece genial" Gundrun estaba doblándose de risa por dentro, al parecer era un genio en esto. "¿Crees que se vea mi constelación desde esta latitud?" preguntó inocente

"Seguramente, se ve en todo el hemisferio norte..." Dijo el guerrero para sumirse de nuevo en su comida.

"Genial" Tomo otro sorbo de vino, si el supiera, de seguro que ella conocía mas de constelaciones que todos ellos juntos, pero era mejor ocultar lo mas posible, no quería levantar sospechas apenas llegando...

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Ikki apareció a la entrada del comedor, justo cuando Bootes soltaba su mejor chasco de la noche sobre Andrómeda, era obvio que ya había sido enterado de los rumores que circulaban entre los guardias y la broma a costa de su hermano no era la mejor referencia que pudo haber tenido de los recién llegados.

"¿Que esta pasando aquí?" Dijo mirando fijamente a Bootes, Shun se puso pálido al verlo. Aquello solo podía significar problemas. Todos los demás miraron la escena con caras de mortificación.

"Otro caballerito de Bronce..." Molesto Bootes haciendo un gesto de desdén, mientras captaba la atención del resto de los santos.

Orión al contrario se disculpo con Atenea besándole la mano mientras se levantaba a encarar al maleducado, esos no eran modos de interrumpir SU banquete de bienvenida "¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir de esa manera la cena de la diosa?!" Dijo en tono grave encarando la mirada que le dedicara Ikki

"Así son todos los caballeros de Bronce, no saben su lugar, ni respetar a nuestra diosa" Bootes se sentía seguro, respaldado por Orión

"¿Quien creen que son ustedes para llegar aquí con esos aires de grandeza?" Preguntó Ikki con una sonrisa burlona, que pretendía ocultar su enfado

"Tan solo somos los mas fuertes caballeros de Atenea" Bootes le hizo una mueca torcida "Los legendarios caballeros de Oricalco" Adapto un tono como si la respuesta fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Ikki esbozó una sonrisa "¿y dónde estaban, 'legendarios caballeros' cuando Atenea los necesito?"

"Ikki!" Saori se puso de pié para terminar la discusión, sabía en qué terminaban todas las discusiones de Ikki y aquella prometía ser de las peores.

"No Milady, déjeme responderle a este insolente" Ese fue Orión, que con suma educación lograba sacarle a Atenea permiso para cualquier cosa, "Para que lo sepas, caballerito de Bronce, nosotros no entrenamos solo por 5 años, llevamos entrenando toda nuestra vida, y justo hace unas semanas, nuestros ropajes aparecieron" Miro a Fénix retadoramente

"Que conveniente..." Murmuró Ikki entre dientes, "De cualquier forma no creo que eso les dé derecho a hacer menos a todos estos caballeros que han arriesgado su vida por Atenea mientras ustedes se mantenían en forma... "

"Claro, muchacho" Desafió Orión "Mucho has de saber tu, sobre esto... la misma Atenea fue quien condicionó a los Santos del Oricalco a ser los últimos en aparecer en sus reencarnaciones, y por razones muy importantes; es lógico que un santo de bronce no sepa sobre estas cosas..."

"Es suficiente." Saori dijo con voz autoritaria para detener aquello que subía de tono cada vez mas "Estos caballeros no son enemigos, son nuestros aliados, y además son tus superiores Ikki, espero que te comportes frente a ellos, o les darás verdaderos motivos para creer que ustedes no son dignos de mi guardia" Las palabras de Atenea causaron miradas asombradas de mas de dos caballeros en la mesa que se limitaron a bajar la mirada a sus cenas, aquello era muy incómodo. Repentinamente se sintieron como si de nuevo fueran niños en el orfanato y estuvieran castigados por algo que habían hecho mal aunque no supieran que había sido exactamente

"Siento haberla hecho pasar un mal rato Milady, es solo que no soporto ver como menoscaban su autoridad de ese modo, discúlpeme" Orión que se inclinó haciendo una demostración de lo que era un gesto de mortificación

"Fue solo mi culpa," Arcturus bajo la cabeza ante la diosa, "perdóneme" terminó Bootes; sabia que debía hacerlo, Gundrun se lo había aconsejado vía cosmos, para dejar en mal lugar al caballero de Bronce

Ikki refunfuñó algo en la entrada y se fue a sentar al lado de Shun quien lo miraba con verdadero espanto, había estado seguro que se lanzaría a golpes contra alguno. Saori trató de minimizar el incidente volviendo a sentarse y aceptando de buen grado las disculpas de los dos recién llegados

La cena por fin termino, para el alivio de los demás caballeros que fueron los primeros en levantarse e irse, pronto solo quedaron unos cuantos de Bronce y los de Oricalco.

Saori pidió a Seiya y los otros hablar con ellos a primera hora de la mañana antes de despedirlos del salón.

La cena se dio por terminada y cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Orión ofreció el brazo a la diosa para acompañarla a su recinto. Saori se notaba un poco sonrojada pero aun así acepto de buena gana la atención del caballero ante la mirada de reproche de Seiya quien decidió que esperaría hasta la mañana para hablar con ella, ahora debería estar molesta y prefería esperar a que se tranquilizara, y también quería pensar bien lo que le diría...

Ikki seguía aun de malas, retando a Bootes con una mirada que derretiría el mismo Polo norte. Si no fuera por las miradas de angustia que Shun le dedicaba lo habría hecho puré en ese lugar, aunque eso era relativo, Bootes tenia un poder oculto que podía balancear los combates a su favor.

Eridano le pidió a Gundrun que fuera con el con una mirada. Gundrun solo asintió y lo siguió sin decir palabras, ideando algún plan. El chico caminó despacio de regreso hacia los templos, dando tiempo a que los demás llegaran a sus habitaciones. Gundrun alcanzo a Eridano, justo cuando la guardia relevaba a la anterior.

Los dos llegaron a la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba la estatua. No parecía haber nadie alrededor; Los guardias no pasaban del salón del maestro

"¿Muy impresionante la estatua no?" Había que romper el hielo, aunque esa estatua no era nada comparada a la del Gran Odin

"Mucho... he soñado muchas veces con ella..." dijo algo bajo, de forma que Gundrun se tuvo que esforzar por escuchar

"Yo también he soñado con esta estatua pero no es lo mismo que tenerla aquí" Mintió, mientras miraba asqueada la figura, tratando de evitarlo.

"Algo muy grave pasará aquí pronto" Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Algo grave? ¿Porque lo dices?" ¿Estaba sospechando de ella acaso? Esto era algo que debía saber.

"No lo se," le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, "Es un sentimiento que tengo... tal vez sean solo recuerdos de las luchas que han pasado aquí, pero..." El hombre desvió su mirada de la estatua y encaró a la chica, "mejor veamos las estrellas"

"No te preocupes, nosotros estamos preparados para enfrentar lo que venga" Le sonrió mientras buscaba su estrella guardiana

"Si, tienes razón" El chico miró al cielo "Tu constelación luce muy brillante hoy"

"¿Si verdad?" Esta si fue una sonrisa franca, si las estrellas de Ursa Major brillaban así solo podía significar que los chicos escogidos para ser Dioses Guerreros ya estaban designados y listos para sus propósitos

Era la primera vez que Eridano la miraba sonreír tan francamente, y no pudo evitar hacerlo el mismo "Tu constelación guarda mucho poder"

"Claro que si, mira lo grande que es, y las estrellas tan brillantes" No le quitaba la vista a la estrella Alpha, que brillaba intensamente, como guiñándole el ojo

"Debió costarte trabajo poder dominar su poder..." dijo el mientras se sentaba sobre los restos de una columna

"No fue fácil mi entrenamiento... pero supongo que fue algo innato" Se sonrojo un poco al evocar sus entrenamientos "¿Y a ti?" Debía cambiar el tema, en ese punto era aun vulnerable

"Eridano no solo tiene muchas estrellas, si no que se dice que es el río que baja al inframundo, fue difícil no terminar ahí mientras entrenaba, pero tuve un buen maestro"

"Además es muy extensa, no tan brillante como la mía pero es impresionante" Mentiras y mas mentiras para Gundrun solo la Osa Menor era impresionante por pertenecer a Hilda, nada mas

"Me gusta mucho ver las estrellas por la noche, porque me trae mucha paz, ¿a ti no?" le dijo el chico

"Si, además se siente una sensación muy especial cuando tu constelación esta sobre ti... como protegiéndote... ¿no te ha pasado?" Ese fue su primer comentario sincero de la noche

El chico contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza "Te hace olvidar tus problemas"

Gundrun solo asintió, mirar a la Osa Mayor no la relajaba como debiera, ya que recordaba aquellos años en la pelea de Asgard donde impotente fue viendo como las estrellas casi se extinguían una a una junto con sus amigos; mas bien le traía un sentimiento de pérdida... pero eso era algo que solo ella sabría, al menos por ahora.

El silencio sobrevino a la platica, ella seguía viendo la Osa, cada estrella siguiendo su forma

"Gundrun... ¿alguna vez has pensando que debe haber algo mas en la vida que las batallas?" El chico rompió el silencio de pronto

"Una vida normal y tranquila" Obtuvo como toda respuesta, el punto sensible de la ahora amazona de Oricalco

"¿Crees que algún día tengamos una?" Archemar parecía estar preocupado... o tal vez solo melancólico, su tono de voz era mucho menos grave y tieso que de costumbre, parecía como si estuviera abriéndole un poco su alma, pero ella no prestaba demasiada atención a esto, tenía demasiadas ideas en la mente

"Espero que si... mi maestro solía decir que cuando el ciclo de Atenea terminara..." Gundrun ansiaba ya la privacía, el convencer a Eridano podría esperar un día, dos, un mes, ella quería salir de ahí, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos se le agolpaban y le hacían difícil mantener su máscara de equidad.

"Entonces tal vez no tarde mucho..." El chico puso las manos tras su cabeza, sin poder ocultar un dejo de tristeza en la voz

"¿Como dices?" Gundrun ahora si detuvo todo plan para ponerse a cubierto en Acuario "Es muy joven para terminar su ciclo..."

"No creo que la reencarnación de Atenea llegue a vieja...." Eridano midió sus palabras y se giró a ver Gundrun "¡No me malinterpretes! yo quisiera que viviera mucho tiempo, pero... nunca me equivoco en mis presentimientos..."

Gundrun se quedo muda, tal vez los astros por fin auguraban su triunfo "¿Nunca dices?" Tal vez no fuera necesario pasar tanto tiempo tratando de ser dulce y buena convenciendo a medio mundo de que era una buena amiga

Eridano negó con la cabeza, parecía apenado "En mi aldea creían que era un ave de mal agüero, siempre adivinando tragedias... pero no es mi culpa, mi maestro decía que tenía un cosmo muy agudo." Ese era su punto débil, uno que le hería profundamente aunque hablara de ello como si no tuviera importancia.

"¿Y que mas supones que pasara? ¿Sabes quien es el enemigo?" Si decía algo comprometedor vería la forma de eliminarlo discretamente

El chico se quedó pensativo por un rato "No estoy seguro, pero... pareciera como si fuera una decisión propia..."

"¿Que?" Aquello si que no podía ser, no, ella debería de regar su sangre por todo el lugar, ella estaba predeterminada a quitarle la vida a esa seudo diosa

"Se que no tiene sentido.... todo es muy confuso, pero, lo que es seguro es que habrá una gran batalla, una muy sangrienta, no muchos de nosotros sobreviviremos a ella"

"Eso puedes apostarlo..." Obtuvo como respuesta mientras se sentaba a las escaleras, algo estaba mal de seguro, algún fallo en su intrincado plan

"No debería hablar de esto, tal vez solo esté imaginando cosas... No le dirás nada a los otros, verdad?" el chico la miró algo preocupado

"Claro que no, no te preocupes..." Dijo un poco distraída, ¿Hilda habría notado su ausencia? Hacía tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad de reportarse a la villa, a pesar de que había procurado mantenerse comunicada con Asgard, para que Hilda no fuera a sospechar nada, pero sería buena idea hacerlo de nuevo... "¿Sabes si habrá alguien despierto en el pueblo de allá abajo?" Se levanto y miro tratando de atisbar algún destello, sin mucho éxito

"¿A estas horas? no lo creo... porque?" El chico la miró curioso, había cambiado totalmente de tema de un segundo a otro. Y él que había querido contarle a ella algo de lo que llevaba dentro, muy contra su costumbre... pero a ella no parecía importarle, tendría que haberlo supuesto.

"Es que quiero reportarme a mi casa... desde que comenzó todo esto no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo" Gundrun pensaba en el tiempo en que la misiva tardaría en llegar hasta Asgard y en como justificar su procedencia.

"Creo que será mejor que esperes hasta mañana, estoy seguro que alguno de los guardias puede llevar el mensaje por ti" El chico se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse, de nuevo utilizando el tono seco que le caracterizaba.

"No lo creo" Movió la cabeza negativamente "Además se me hace pintoresca, quisiera conocerla" Aquello le pareció a Eridano como una invitación, no quería hacerse ideas, pero decidió probar suerte.

"Si... quieres te puedo acompañar mañana a conocerla..." El chico se aproximó mientras hablaba y le puso una mano en el hombro, esperando no parecer atrevido. En su vida había tratado con una muchacha y no tenía idea de lo que era apropiado y lo que no.

"Seria genial..." Gundrun observó la mano nerviosa sobre su hombro; Eridano se le estaba poniendo de modo, y ella que no podía pensar claramente que hacer

"Entonces mañana temprano pasaré a buscarte a tu templo... si Atenea no nos necesita claro." El joven retiró la mano y se la ofreció para ayudarla a levantarse. Gundrun solo asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Eridano, habría que pensar muy bien la siguiente jugada.

"Me voy a dormir ya, ha sido un día largo... ¿te acompaño a tu templo?" le dijo con una leve sonrisa el muchacho

"Si por favor" Había que sacarle provecho a la repentina sociabilidad de Eridano "Lo bueno es que somos vecinos... porque si hubiera tomado Aries no me hubieras acompañado" Rió quedamente

"Claro que lo haría.... me gusta tu compañía..." Dijo mirando a todos lados menos a la joven y comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras lentamente

"Pues ya somos dos... me agrada mas platicar contigo que con Orión o Bootes" Así que su presencia ponía nervioso a Eridano, eso explicaba muchas cosas... tal vez no fuera un caso tan perdido como había pensado. Quizá no sería tan difícil ponerlo de su lado después de todo.

"¿De verdad? Creía que Orión era tu favorito..." el caballero seguía sin mirarla, sorprendido por la afirmación de la chica, creía que para ella -como para todo el mundo- lo mejor era pasar de él.

"Estar con Orión es oír un monologo acerca de el, no habla mas que de si mismo... por eso me agrada mas estar contigo" Añadió con un guiño "Podemos conversar de otras cosas" Había que ablandarlo ahora que parecía receptivo

"Me alegra que pienses así" Dijo el chico mirándola por fin, con un leve sonrojo que escondió la oscuridad de la noche. Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hacia los templos, rodeando el salón del maestro y las habitaciones de la diosa

"Esta todo muy callado" Dijo Gundrun quedamente, mientras llegaban a Piscis "¿Será así siempre?"

"Debe ser... seguramente los entrenamientos comienzan muy temprano por la mañana.... a mi me gusta que este todo tan callado... ¿y a ti?"

"Mucho... ya que los últimos días solo escuchábamos hablar a Orión desde que nos levantamos hasta que nos acostamos, es solo que se me hace raro" ¿Como le estaría yendo a Saiph hablando de él?

"Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que pasó en la cena..." Dijo Eridano pensativo

"Me molesto la actitud de los otros santos... fue como si estuvieran celosos ¿No lo crees?" Una oportunidad perfecta para envenenarlo contra los otros.

"Si, me lo pareció también, deben estarlo, seguramente el estar cerca de Atenea los ha malacostumbrado... Pero igual me parecen algo irrespetuosos" Eridano asentía, aunque no con rabia como Saiph o Arcturus, mas bien parecía preocupado.

"Creo que no merece que les prestemos mucha atención, de seguro que pronto se darán cuenta de su error" Gundrun le dio una palmada en el hombro, tratando de crear el ambiente, ya estaban entre Piscis y Acuario, faltaba muy poco. Por alguna razón, le costaba mas trabajo ser encantadora con Eridano que con cualquier otro, era como si sintiera que no sería capaz de engañarlo.

"Si, tienes razón, y si no se acostumbran, les irá bastante mal, Bootes los mantendrá besando el piso" el chico sonrió divertido

"Bootes es todo un caso, y no dudes que a la menor provocación aleccionara al rebelde ese caballero de Fénix" Bien, lo había hecho reír... lo que no había logrado en semanas ahora lo conseguía en cuestión de horas, definitivamente era su noche de suerte, no solo hablaba, ¡también sabía sonreír! Parecía que el estar en el santuario lo había relajado bastante.

"Si, será divertido verlos luchar, los caballeros de bronce ni se imaginan el nivel que tenemos..." el joven seguía sonriendo, al parecer le causaba mucha gracia imaginar eso.

"Te has preguntado, porque son los caballeros de bronce tan unidos a Atenea? Porque hay muchos de bronce, pero casi ninguno de Plata y ausencia total de Dorados?"

"Las guerras anteriores... ¿Tu maestro no te contó sobre ellas? Bueno, el mío tuvo que hacerlo, yo las presentí casi todas..." De nuevo la sombra en su voz

"No, no me dijo nada..." Mentira... pero quería saber otra versión, y hacer tiempo la casa de Acuario ya estaba muy cerca

"Al parecer hubo una traición en el santuario hace mucho, y la diosa creció en otro país. Cuando regresó los caballeros de bronce lucharon contra los de plata y oro para devolverle su santuario a Atenea... un desperdicio en realidad, luchar entre ellos..." Eridano le explicaba condescendiente todo cuanto su maestro le había dicho al respecto

"Y que lo digas... aunque resulto conveniente, nos toco una casa zodiacal, si no donde nos hubiéramos hospedado?" Gundrun trataba de sacarle más y mas platica

"Si, en eso tienes razón, además tal vez es por eso mismo que llegamos al santuario... no lo crees?" El joven se detuvo para mirarla

"Debe ser... ¿Crees que las estrellas en verdad deparen el destino de las personas?" Lo miro fijamente, deteniéndose frente a el, aquello se veía prometedor

"Yo creo que si... me da gusto que las estrellas nos hayan puesto a los dos en el mismo camino" Con una mano nerviosa, Eridano acarició un mechón de cabello de la amazona

"A mi también, y yo que maldije al destino alguna vez..." Una leve sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, una sonrisa de victoria para Gundrun, ya tendría otro incondicional como Bootes a ese paso.

El joven interpretó la sonrisa como respuesta a su acción y se relajó un poco, sonriendo el también. "Espero que nunca mas tengas que maldecirlo..." Le dijo tomando su mano

"Tu me ayudaras a que así sea" Le apretó un poco la mano, solo un poco mas, se dijo a si misma. Uno más y la venganza será completa, Siegfried...

"Si, puedes estar segura de que así lo haré, si tu me lo permites" El chico parecía bastante apenado pero seguro. Aquello estaba resultando más sencillo de lo que pensó en un principio. "Es tarde, será mejor que regrese a mi templo..." dijo el de repente

Gundrun no dijo nada mas pero se alcanzaba a ver que estaba un 5% desconcertada y un 95% molesta o quizás 50% y 50% pero Eridano lo noto por mas que Ursa Major intento ocultarlo.

"Mañana hay que levantarnos temprano si queremos ir al pueblo" Dijo el con una media sonrisa, como justificándose "Te veré mañana temprano" Eridano estaba indeciso, parecía querer acercarse o salir corriendo.

"Hasta mañana" Dijo Ursa con un ligero dejo resentido en la voz, antes de desaparecer entre las sombras del templo de acuario, la actitud de Eridano la sacaba de sus casillas, y justo cuando creyó que había logrado algo le sale con eso.

Eridano apretó los puños obviamente enfadado consigo mismo y comenzó a subir los escalones hasta su templo nuevamente. ¿Porqué no pudo simplemente quedarse ahí con ella mas tiempo, o inclusive decirle que le parecía que era muy hermosa? Era un idiota, y luego se preguntaba porqué estaba solo siempre.


	21. Un nuevo orden en el Santuario

N.A. Hola a todos los que aun leen esta historia! Luego de mil años, les traigo un nuevo cap. espero que les guste y disculpen si no esta perfectamente revisado, pero quería subirlo de una vez ^^ pronto mas, lo prometoo

* * *

El nuevo orden en el santuario se fue haciendo evidente mientras pasaban los días y los caballeros de Oricalco se hacían de su lugar. No a todos desagradó el cambio en la organización. Si, los cinco chicos de bronce que con toda razón ocupaban siempre los lugares mas cercanos a Atenea se vieron desplazados. Pero ocurrió lo contrario con otros caballeros menos afortunados y hasta con los simples guardias.

Orión tomó rápidamente el puesto de organizador del lugar y dio a todos y cada uno el lugar que les correspondía. Saiph era un líder nato, y no había nadie que pudiera resistir uno de sus discursos; hizo sentir a cada uno como una parte esencial para que el lugar funcionara. Descartó el protagonismo de los chicos de bronce como primer paso. Les dio su lugar junto al resto, poniendo sobre ellos la autoridad de cualquier caballero dorado (aunque no hubiera ninguno vivo en ese momento) y la de los caballeros de Oricalco. Los rangos lo eran todo. Las insubordinaciones eran castigadas. Cada puesto era importante por si mismo y no debía descuidarse.

Seiya y los otros, acostumbrados a tratar cordialmente a Saori, se vieron obligados a mantener su distancia y a hablarle solo tras solicitar audiencia y seguir el protocolo, justo como tendría que hacerlo cualquier otro, a excepción de Saiph, por supuesto. Atenea tuvo que admitir que aunque sus métodos sonaban estrictos y desprovistos de emociones, eran efectivos. El santuario se volvía mas eficiente; los aprendices entrenaban con mas ahínco, los guardias se sentían importantes y hacían su trabajo con mas entusiasmo, y por tanto tendían menos a emborracharse o a desquitarse con los aprendices o intrusos.

Atenea era la diosa de la guerra después de todo, y la organización militar que se estaba formando en sus filas le gustaba. Además, Saiph la atendía con dedicación, la halagaba y poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en el caballero mas cercano a la diosa. Atenea aceptaba de buen modo su plática y sus atenciones; le agradaba que la trataran con tanto respeto a diferencia de los demás caballeros con los que llevaba un trato más bien informal. Los caballeros del Oricalco si la trataban como le correspondía a una diosa y su presencia le transmitía mucha seguridad aunque le inquietaran mucho esos ojos azabaches del Santo de Orión; se notaba que era un hombre resuelto, y había algo en él que no le desagradaba del todo. Le dio mas libertades para seguir haciendo cambios.

Orión por su parte, dejó en manos de Gundrun y Archemar el tedioso trabajo de entregar armaduras y evaluar aspirantes, asignarles maestros y hacer sus pruebas. Arcturus se encargaba de las relaciones públicas; el chico era encantador cuando se lo proponía y mantenía contento con sus explicaciones a policías y cualquier otro curioso que tuviera intenciones de causar revuelo.

Para Gundrun todo aquello era muy conveniente. Estando a cargo de asignar armaduras podía evaluar a todos y cada uno de los aspirantes que pasaban por sus manos. Reconocía a los que tenían potencial y podrían causarle problemas y aprendía todo cuanto podía de los cosmos de esos guerreros que hacían de maestros. Además le daba oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Archemar a quien se había hecho el firme propósito de tener a sus órdenes, sobre todo después del pequeño incidente luego de la cena que se organizó para festejar su llegada. Primero parecía como que le diría algo, o hasta que la besaría para luego decir buenas noches y dejarla así. Nadie le había hecho algo así antes.

Para ella era bastante obvio que le gustaba a Archemar, pero era tan introvertido que apenas le dirigía la palabra, aunque en mas de una ocasión lo había sorprendido mirándola furtivamente cuando creía que nadie lo notaba. Era divertido y hasta podía llegar a ser halagador, además de que eso le caía bien a sus planes. Le daría a Eridano la motivación que necesitaba para que la ayudara. Tenía que hacerlo enamorarse de ella, mientras mas embobado lo tuviera mas fácil sería convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

La mañana después de aquella fiesta, muy temprano Eridano ya estaba fuera del templo de Acuario tomando aire para tocar a la puerta aun enfadado por su indecisión del día anterior; pero no podía evitarlo, no quería apresurar las cosas, se sentía mas que atraído por Gundrun desde la primera vez que la había visto, pero Gundrun era tan... especial. Y había motivos. Fuera de Atenea, en el santuario ella era la única mujer a la que se le permitía mostrar su rostro sin que se considerara una ofensa. Además era hermosa como pocas mujeres, su piel pálida y su cabello azulado contrastaba enormemente con las pieles bronceadas por el sol que poseían casi todos ahí. Sus ojos grises eran tan profundos que se podía perder en ellos si los miraba mucho tiempo, era alta y atlética y por si eso no fuera suficiente era un santo de Oricalco; no por nada casi todos en el santuario la admiraban y él no quería arruinar las cosas.

Gundrun estaba haciendo tiempo a propósito, ese tonto caballero le estaba retrasando los planes con su indecisión. Ahora si que lo iba a tratar con la punta de su afilada bota, ya vería ese. Los minutos pasaron y Eridano comenzó a pensar que tal vez Gundrun había cambiado de opinión y pensó en regresar a su templo. Cuando Gundrun lo sintió alejándose, salió por fin del templo de Acuario con mala cara.

Eridano la sintió salir y se giró, titubeante le dio los buenos días. "¿Aun deseas que te acompañe al pueblo?" preguntó algo preocupado

"Vamos... que no tenemos todo el día" Fue la seca respuesta de Gundrun que ni siquiera le sonrió. Cruzaron el templo con dirección a Capricornio, el día seria largo.

Eridano tuvo que apurar el paso para alcanzar a la joven y decidió no decir nada hasta que salieran del santuario, había guardias y caballeros por todos lados. Gundrun sonreía y saludaba a todo mundo, Bootes se les pego a explorar el pueblucho, porque Ursa Major se lo pidió vía cosmos, debía acostumbrar a Eridano a que las cosas se harían cuando ella quisiera o no se harían en absoluto.

Eridano parecía bastante decepcionado y volvió a su actitud de monosílabos, pero seguía a Gundrun de todas formas. Ella de momento se preocupaba por encontrar la forma de comunicarse a casa, tenía que hablar con Kellsea y apurar su plan, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar.

En el pueblucho todos se les quedaron viendo, eran unos recién llegados mas que peculiares a la vista de todos; a pesar de que estaban acostumbrados a ver caballeros, estos parecían diferentes a los otros, eran extranjeros sin duda, y por la forma desenfadada en la que salían del santuario en pleno día debían ser gente importante, así que los trataban con respeto.

Gundrun encontró un correo, y decidió escribir ahí mismo una carta para enviarla de inmediato, pero antes despachó a sus acompañantes con el pretexto de que buscaran algo de comer, para no tener que responder preguntas. Escribió en clave a Kellsea y dedico una rubrica en nórdico antiguo, donde le informaba del éxito de su misión, todo se veía prometedor ahora. También le pedía información sobre los guerreros que estaban listos para entrar en batalla, mientras recibía esa información podría dedicarse a investigar las debilidades y fortalezas del santuario y edificar un plan de ataque. y claro, asegurar la lealtad de sus cuatro compañeros. Sobre todo se concentraría en esa última parte, estaba segura que Orión trataría de suplantar a la diosa, con los estímulos adecuados, claro. Orión sería fácil de manejar, con tal de no tener competencia seguramente se dedicaría a deshacerse de los pequeños santos de bronce con que lo incitara un poco. Eso era lo próximo en su agenda, eso e ignorar a Eridano, Bootes ya sabia una parte de sus planes al menos, le tenía tanta admiración a Orión y a ella que haría cuanto le propusieran.

La visita al pueblo siguió intrascendente y Gundrun pidió regresar al Santuario antes que los extrañaran, quería estudiar cada parte del sitio. Eridano asintió, de cualquier forma, aquella no había sido la idea de ir a pasear con ella que había tenido. Era mejor volver a sus actividades.

Gundrun tenía planeada una estrategia para conocer mas a fondo a los caballeros. Propuso organizar combates entre aspirantes para evaluarlos. Combates en los que todos participaban y que ella incitaban para que pasaran de un simple entrenamiento a algo mas serio. Con ello lograba dos objetivos, ver las técnicas de todos los caballeros de cerca y crear pequeños rencores entre ellos, que aunque parecían inofensivos, ella podría utilizar luego a su favor.

Comenzó además a analizar cada punto; no tardo en encontrar debilidades en la defensa, llevaba cuenta de cada detalle, desde los horarios de cambio de guardia hasta los pasatiempos favoritos en el lugar. Pero necesitaba saber mas; por mas que le costaba tendría que conocer a esos malditos y aparentar que los apreciaba, para poder sacar todo el provecho posible de la situación, quería conocer sus técnicas, sus puntos débiles, todo.

Comenzó por acercarse al mas pequeño, el chico elfo, Kiki... a el seria mas fácil sacarle información de todo y todos. Kiki era un niño confiado y fue fácil granjearse su confianza, además a él lo soportaba un poco más solo porque había cuidado de la princesa Flare en Asgard. No dudaba en platicarle de cabo a rabo toda las aventuras de los santos de Bronce, se las sabia al derecho y al revés. Eso le sería muy útil para remover viejas heridas en momentos oportunos, a veces, las heridas del alma eran mas dolorosas que las del cuerpo, ella lo sabía bien, tenia una que jamás lograría cicatrizar.

Así se fue granjeando a los santos de Bronce relegados, sobre todo a Jabú, y notaba un ligero resentimiento hacia Seiya que le seria de utilidad. Lo más difícil fue relacionarse con ese tal Pegaso, a él era al que quería conocer mejor para poderle causar mas daño, el había sido el responsable directo de todas sus desgracias y lo pagaría muy, muy caro. Tuvo que tragarse todo su odio y amargura para saludarle y sonreírle, según había oído de entre todos sus compañeros del Oricalco a ella si la aceptaban como parte del grupo. No era arrogante como Saiph, ni los despreciaba como Arcturus. Eridano... simplemente no era parte de ningún grupo, no se podía relacionar con nadie, siempre callado y serio.

Seiya parecía no importarle demasiado la llegada de los nuevos caballeros, a excepción de Orión al que miraba de mala manera siempre, no tardó en descubrir porque, ¡el pobre tonto estaba enamorado de la diosa! era perfecto para hacerlo sufrir, y lo mejor era que Orión había deslumbrado a Saori por completo. Desde que la vio en Asgard, Gundrun sabia que era una pobre idiota, no tardaría en enamorarse de Orión si todo seguía el mismo rumbo y eso sería suficiente para que el caballero comenzara a sufrir y ella se encargaría de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a que pasara.

Se lo estaban poniendo todo en bandeja... eran unos cretinos no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. Seguramente Odin estaba de su lado pues había tenido demasiada suerte en todo, su venganza al fin llegaría, mucho mas pronto de lo que había esperado.

No todo era tan perfecto, Gundrun no pudo dejar de notar como Marín y Shaina la miraban desconfiadas... ¿acaso la recordarían? ¿O eran solo de celos entre mujeres? Esperaba que fuera lo segundo, de cualquier forma tendría que irse con mucho cuidado con esas dos, o eliminarlas, lo que viniera primero. Al menos la trataban con reverencia, porque todos incluso el tal Seiya lo hacia, la vida por fin le sonreía.

A Eridano le seguía dando esperanzas... pero cuando la contrariaba lo trataba con el mayor desdén posible, estaba a un paso de someterlo. Ese caballero había resultado el más difícil de dominar, era exasperante su timidez, y tenía que pasar con él mucho tiempo para animarlo y todo sin que él sospechara nada de lo que planeaba.

Un poco después del mes de que mandara su carta, le llegó la respuesta de Kellsea. No eran las mejores noticias. Aun no estaban listos los dioses guerreros, si acaso podía disponer de tres guerreros y no completamente preparados, hacía falta ella para terminar su preparación. La respuesta que recibiera de Asgard le ayudó a definir sus planes. Como no podría contar con todos los guerreros que habría querido, tendría que dominar por completo a los que tenía a mano. Y esos todos incluían a Eridano, al que ya había dado por caso muerto, le daba muchos dolores de cabeza, pero era extremadamente poderoso. Respondió la misiva pidiendo a Kellsea que se excusara con la avatar con algún pretexto y que viajara Rodorio tras dejar todo arreglado, tal vez tardaran en volver.

Gundrun tenía que asegurarse la lealtad de los que pudiera ahí, sin refuerzos externos aquello sería una guerra demasiado dispareja y no tenía intenciones de morir sin cumplir con su venganza. La casualidad parecía seguir estando de su lado a pesar de ese revés que había recibido por carta. Habría una gran fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Saori. Ese año, para agradecer de alguna forma la ayuda que recibían de Rodorio la fiesta se extendería hasta una feria en el pequeño pueblo, y Eridano le había dejado una nota en su templo, invitándola a ir con el.

La fiesta era la ocasión idónea para reclutar incautos y terminar de una buena vez de someter a Eridano, haría gala de todos sus trucos y seria mas que agradable con todos, la suerte le sonreía nuevamente. Para comenzar envió una coqueta respuesta a Eridano, en una hoja perfumada diciéndole que estaría encantada de acompañarlo. Se arreglo lo mejor posible, cepillo con esmero su larga y azulada cabellera, y se vistió lo mejor que pudo. El tiempo comenzaba a apremiar.

Tenía ya información suficiente para trazar un buen plan; además estaban organizándose ya los candidatos para obtener armaduras doradas y tenía que adelantarse a que alguno de ellos llegara a conseguirla. Según lo que había hablado con Orión las cosas iban mejor cada vez, Saori les había dado libertar en todo, permisos para aceptar y rechazar aspirantes, para asignar armaduras, y lo que era mejor los había reconocido como superiores antes todos. Ahora era mas que obvio para todo a quien favorecía la diosa; Saiph pasaba largas horas a solas con ella arriba del todo y la chiquilla se veía bastante contenta y no tenía demasiadas intenciones por participar en las actividades comunes del santuario.

Todo eso era excelente para sus planes. Ella misma se había encargado de hacer la mayor cantidad de pruebas posibles, y había eliminado a los aspirantes con mas potencial y dejaba ganar a los mas débiles, que no representarían problema para nadie. Había tenido uno que otro incidente con Shaina y Marín por eso, y mas de una vez estuvo a punto de llevarlas por la fuerza a Cabo Sunion por desacato, pero al final solo se complacía con la humillación a las que las sometía y seguía haciendo lo que podía para boicotear la selección de caballeros.

Casi no le quedaban cabos sueltos ya; las principales amenazas para sus planes, los cinco de bronce que intervinieran en su tierra, estaban bastante desmoralizados y relegados de los intereses de la diosa; perdían interés ellos mismos en lo que ahí pasaba. Fénix había desaparecido nuevamente y Orión había amenazado con encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion por semejante comportamiento si reaparecía. Shiryu había pedido permiso para retirarse a Rozan para entrenar por un par de meses y Hyoga pensaba en hacer lo mismo pronto. Esa misma noche planeaba acabar con uno de esos cabos sueltos de cualquier forma.

La noche llegó rápido aquel día y pronto sintió un cosmo conocido fuera de su puerta, Eridano estaba nervioso, lo podía sentir en su cosmo, sonrió para si misma mientras daba una última ojeada a su espejo. Salió con la mas seductora de las sonrisas a recibirlo, hoy prometía ser una gran noche, además de que Jabú le había prometido que le habría de ayudar para socializar con el resto de sus amigos, una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

Eridano se quedó estático mientras la veía salir de su templo, lucía radiante; a duras penas balbuceó un buenas noches antes de ofrecerle el brazo para acompañarla escaleras abajo, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Gundrun no dijo ni media palabra, hasta que Bootes salió a su encuentro, el chico le cerro el ojo a su amiga y le soltó una leve risita. Eridano parecía sonrojado, pero no por eso dejó de mirar mal a Bootes por burlarse, y al fin se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Gundrun cuidando que Bootes no la escuchara "Te ves muy hermosa hoy..."

"Gracias... que dulce" Gundrun le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, ya solo faltaba muy poco para tenerlo a sus pies "Tu también te ves muy guapo" Con eso tendría para un buen rato pensó Ursa Major, mientras Orión la miraba curioso.

Si no hubiera estado oscuro ya, los otros hubieran notado un sonrojo en Eridano quien agradeció el cumplido en voz baja, definitivamente, estaría de buen humor la noche entera.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, los cuatro caballeros de Oricalco se encontraron con el resto de los caballeros, esperando que les dieran permiso de dejar el santuario, otro privilegio que les había otorgado la diosa. Como siempre Orión hablo sobre el honor y el deber de los caballeros, toda una larga cháchara que repetía cada vez que alguien le pedía permiso, para luego acceder de malos modos.

Orión en verdad le agradaba a Gundrun, le facilitaba el trabajo sobremanera, el único punto malo era su ego, y sin embargo ese mismo ego le era útil para llevarlo a hacer cosas que otros caballeros no se atreverían, como a enamorar abiertamente a la diosa, la cual lentamente había estado accediendo a cada petición de Orión. Podía notarlo en la manera en que lo miraba, al principio estaba muy celosa de ella, la muy boba creía que Orión era su pareja por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, pero ahora desde que pasaba mas tiempo con Eridano, la trataba mas amablemente y por su nombre, no por el de la armadura, lo cual era bueno, lo que menos quería era que Atenea le tuviera desconfianza.

Jabú se le acercó mientras Orión terminaba de dar los últimos consejos a algunos de los caballeros que mas solía molestar, como Seiya. "Gundrun, hablé con los chicos y a todos les gustaría mucho conocerte mas, están halagados por tu interés" le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

"Me parece genial Jabú, al fin que... todos somos un equipo ¿no?" Le sonrió encantadoramente, mientras Eridano hacia un gesto severo "Los espero en mi mesa"

Vaya dos por uno, Eridano celoso, y ella ganándose a los Santos de Bronce uno a uno. No pudo evitar sonreír, era tan fácil engañar a los hombres, lástima que hubiera amazonas en el santuario, siempre resultaban problemáticas

Eridano le pidió que lo acompañara casi jalándola lejos de Jabú, éste solo se encogió de hombros ya habría tiempo de socializar con los Caballeros del Oricalco una vez que Gundrun estuviera de su lado, y con suerte, ella lo pondría a entrenar por la armadura de Escorpión, su mas grande sueño.

"¿Que pasa?" Dijo Gundrun en voz suave, mientras se alejaban de donde estaba Unicornio

"Nada... quería que me acompañaras a dar una vuelta antes de la cena, han decorado el pueblo y pensé que te gustaría pasear un rato..." Eridano seguía nervioso, pero parecía dispuesto a no dejar pasar una oportunidad mas, no le gustaba la forma en que conversaba afablemente con Jabú, y al mismo tiempo le daba ánimos. Si ese caballero de bronce podía hacerlo, el también.

"Claro, será divertido" Le sonrió dulcemente mientras se dirigían al pueblo. Eridano sonrió complacido y volvió a ofrecerle su brazo para acompañarla, parecía que no podía quitarle la vista de encima esa noche

Gundrun tomo su brazo, y siguió caminado con el hacia la villa, linda noche para confirmar sus planes. El camino al pueblo fue tranquilo, Eridano comentaba cosas intrascendentes para que ella no se aburriera como el clima o las estrellas -su tema preferido- Cuando llegaron al pueblo, encontraron las calles decoradas con luces y farolas para la feria en la plaza.

Gundrun lo jalo a ver infinidad de puestos de ventas, Eridano la seguía a donde fuera que ella quisiera contra su voluntad, ya había desperdiciado la oportunidad una vez. Solo una vez la dejó sola por unos minutos mientras ella exploraba un puesto de curiosidades, pero regresó a su lado de inmediato, antes que ella pudiera extrañarlo

"¿Ya es hora de volver? No me gustaría llegar tarde" Gundrun se aburría muy pronto de un lugar, sobre todo en esa tierra que despreciaba. A ojos de Eridano era la criatura mas inquieta que hubiera conocido, pero le encantaba. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba a su lado le parecía que la entendía menos pero que la quería mas... querer no era la palabra adecuada. Estaba completamente perdido por ella, solo verla le causaban escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo; en la vida había sentido algo semejante y sentía que se moriría si seguía así mucho tiempo.

Le sonrió comprensivo, por él se hubiera quedado toda la noche con ella a solas, pero no debía presionar su suerte "Si, volvamos, pero antes..." Con la mirada le pidió que lo siguiera a una pequeña fuente que había ahí, estaba alumbrada por las luces de la feria y le pidió que se sentara un segundo

Gundrun se mostró un poco desconcertada pero accedió de buen modo, hoy tendría que ganárselo a como diera lugar. "No me digas que te cansaste de tanto caminar" Molesto un poco, logrando hacerlo sonreír.

"No realmente, quería darte algo," dijo tímido, al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño estuche de la bolsa de su pantalón, se lo dio a la chica instándola a que la abriera. Dentro Gundrun encontró un pequeño dije de cristal colgado de una delgada cadenita de oro. Cincelada sobre él, se veía con claridad la constelación de Ursa Major, era una pieza muy delicada.

Gundrun se quedo sin habla, era realmente bello "Eh..." Solo por unos instantes se sintió un poco mal por lo que estaba haciéndole, instantes que fueron borrados por el recuerdo de Siegfried. "Muchas gracias, esta hermoso..." La chica se lo dio a Eridano con la intención de que se lo colocara en el cuello.

El lo hizo con cuidado, aprovechando para acariciar su cabello y hacerlo hacia enfrente para cerrar el broche. "Me alegra que te gustara..." Dijo sonriendo

"¿Donde lo compraste? Porque yo no lo vi" Sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano para caminar con dirección al Santuario nuevamente.

"Estabas distraída viendo otra cosa" Le sonrió, para él había resultado de lo mas bien aquella noche, lo había tomado de la mano! El camino de vuelta le pareció tan rápido, hubiera querido estar mas rato a solas con ella, pero tenían que asistir a la cena de cualquier forma. En el pequeño coliseo se había dispuesto un gran número de mesas adornadas elegantemente para la celebración

Gundrun no tardo en divisar al resto de sus compañeros, Orión estaba muy serio con ella, al parecer creía que había perdido a su primera admiradora... Bootes solo le hacia gestos cuando Eridano no veía... la noche apenas comenzaba. Jabú se acercó en cuanto la vio y le señaló la mesa donde estaban Ichi, Ban, Nachi y alguno mas. Muy a su pesar Eridano fue con ella, veía posibles rivales en cada esquina de seguro, y no le agradaban las confiancitas de ese tal Jabú. Tendría que ver la forma de tener contentos a los dos grupos, así que le pidió a Jabú que se adelantara para poder hablar con Eridano "Solo quiero conocer a los guardianes de la diosa, quiere saber si son lo suficientemente responsables"

Eridano asintió gravemente, la razón de Gundrun era mas que valida pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse incomodo; pero no le quedaba mas remedio que acompañarla, no quería que lo volviera a despreciar ahora que las cosas estaban tan bien

Los Santos de Bronce trataban de sacarles platica y agradarles, todos ellos tendrían posibilidades de optar una armadura dorada si Gundrun quería y Archemar les asignaría un buen maestro sin duda. Por eso se comportaban sumisos y complacientes, demasiado para Eridano quien volvió a comer su cena en silencio, pero sin ser descortés.

Gundrun gustaba de preguntarles sobre sus habilidades en las batallas y sin que nadie lo percibiera las debilidades de los otros. Era sencillo, por quedar bien ellos mismos le decían con detalle todo lo que quería. En realidad estos caballeros no parecían un reto demasiado grande, sabía que el verdadero problema serían Seiya y sus amigos y no le gustaba la forma en que el tal Hyoga la miraba de vez en cuando...

¿Seria posible que Hyoga la hubiera visto en el palacio, cuando fue capturado? ¿La habría reconocido? Al fin que ella lideraba el escuadrón aquella noche... Esperaba que no, solo faltaría que sus planes se arruinaran por eso... tendría que cuidarse mucho de él

Tal vez esta era la noche para acercarse al grupito de 5 que tantos problemas le habían causado; después de todo esa noche parecían estar algo contentos, nada perdía con tratar. Luego de pasar un rato con los santos de Bronce y aprovechar que Bootes se había llevado a Eridano unos segundos se acerco con los otros santos

"Hola" Saludó tímidamente Shun, siempre el mas dispuesto en mejorar las relaciones entre los dos grupos

"¿Como se la están pasando eh? ¿Puedo sentarme un rato?" Sonrió lo mas sinceramente posible

"Claro" Dijo el peliverde, Seiya y Hyoga estaban algo serios, pero trataron de aparentar lo contrario

"Gracias... se que se preguntaran la razón de mi presencia, no se preocupen, no los incomodare mucho, además ni Orión ni Bootes andan de este lado de la fiesta..." Sonrió haciendo una pausa "Quería ver si les interesaba competir por las armaduras doradas... son los principales candidatos a ellas"

Los caballeros intercambiaron miradas intrigadas entre ellos; fue Seiya el primero en hablar "¿Y que tendríamos que hacer?"

"Bueno Atenea me dejo a mi y Eridano como encargados de repartirlas, lo único que tendrían que hacer es reportarse con nosotros para los entrenamientos..."

"Yo si lo haré" Seiya se veía decidido, pensaba que siendo caballero de Oro tendría mas oportunidad de estar cerca de Saori

"Me parece muy bien... ¿por cual irías tu?" Pregunto inocente Gundrun, al parecer ya había captado la atención del grupo

"Sagitario" Dijo Seiya con una media sonrisa

"Que bueno, porque para esa no tengo ningún aspirante... ¿Que dicen ustedes?" Miro al resto como para animarlos. Shun y Hyoga prometieron pensar al respecto, seguramente terminarían aceptando. Gundrun le dio a entender a Shun que su hermano podría también competir por una si regresaba, lo mismo que Shiryu. No que le interesara tenerlos ahí, pero si podía acabar con todos ellos en un mismo día, sería mucho mejor.

Gundrun se quedo aun mas rato con ellos, en verdad los odiaba pero aparentaba de mil maravillas. Al parecer nadie sospechaba de ella, ni siquiera el rubio, solo parecía desconfiado por naturaleza. Parecía que todo seguía viento en popa.

Eridano por fin la encontró, vaya que era tenaz, y extremadamente celoso, ya que miraba a los Santos de bronce de malos modos. Le pidió que la acompañara a su mesa, poniendo como pretexto que Orión quería hablar con ellos

"Con permiso, el deber me llama" Sonrió con complicidad a los santos de Bronce y se retiro con Eridano. "Piensen bien lo que les dije"

"Lo haremos" le contestaron y la despidieron con educación, al menos había logrado que la dejaran de ver con recelo

A partir de esa fiesta, el ambiente en el santuario comenzó a volverse mas relajado; Saori ahora estaba totalmente encariñada con Orión -Gundrun se preguntaba qué habría pasado aquella noche, para que la mocosa estuviera de tan buen humor - y no cuestionaba ninguna acción de ellos cuatro. Seiya había comenzado a entrenar con ella para ganar su armadura dorada, al menos eso creía el.

Shiryu que regresó pocos días después de su retiro informado por sus compañeros sobre el asunto de las armaduras y Shun, al menos ya la saludaban de buen talante y charlaban con ella, Hyoga seguía siendo serio y algo desconfiado, pero la trataba con respeto. Gundrun tenia a Eridano casi a sus pies, esa noche, ella se le escabullo entre la fiesta, para dejarlo aun mas picado en su orgullo, cosa que en verdad le funciono.

Procuraba darle alas cuando él parecía haber perdido las esperanzas y cuando él se sentía seguro lo evadía, Eridano se estaba volviendo loco, pero inconscientemente la obedecía en todo lo que le pedía.

Orión casi se sentía semidiós, llevando casi todo el peso del santuario y teniendo una relación mas que de amigos con Saori, aunque lo veía a veces receloso de no tener toda la atención que el creía merecer de ella también. Pero Gundrun lo compensaba halagándolo cuando Eridano no estaba alrededor y haciendo comentarios positivos sobre su relación con Saori, era la única que lo hacía, al parecer, los demás caballeros no estaban muy de acuerdo, pero no dirían nada, pues Saori se veía feliz.

Había encontrado en Orión la forma de sobrellevar su dualidad. La diosa estaba encantada con el guerrero y la humana se sentía mas que atraída por el hombre. Ambas estaban de acuerdo en que pasar largas horas charlando con él era su pasatiempo favorito; eso sin contar que las caricias furtivas que de vez en cuando le prodigaban eran mas que agradables, Saori al fin se sentía querida; al fin había encontrado a un amigo, alguien que no la veía solo como a una diosa, podía ver en ella también a la mujer.

Faltaba ya muy poco para que se cumpliera el plazo que ella misma se había impuesto para dar su gran golpe, en ese tiempo había tenido que imponerse a la fuerza en varias ocasiones, por lo que desarrollo técnicas mas acorde a su "Armadura" además de que entrenaba con Bootes todos los días, era del que mas gozaba con su compañía. Era con el único que no tenía que aparentar y era un alivio poder distraerse de toda la presión a la que se sometía todos los días para no cometer una equivocación. Además le servía para mantenerse en condición óptima y para ayudar al chico a obtener experiencia, la iba a necesitar.

Kellsea ya se debía encontrar en camino al Santuario, después de pasar meses de búsqueda infructuosa por todo Asgard para sustituir a los dioses guerreros. Era una pena que no hubiera podido encontrar mas guerreros pronto. Ahora le preocupaba un poco que Hilda se enterara de sus planes, seguramente trataría de impedirlo, era tan pacífica y tenía que platicar con Kellsea, tampoco ella estaba consciente al 100% de sus planes, esperaba que no fuera a retractarse.

Debía de confiar que el patriotismo de su aliada la mantuviera firme hasta el final, ahora contaba con tres... cuatro si se contaba a Orión, aunque albergaba serias dudas al respecto. Tal vez su ambición fuera suficiente para que la ayudara a acabar con los otros caballeros, pero se resistiera a matar a la diosa. En tal caso, no habría mas que eliminarlo a el también, pero a su tiempo, porque Bootes jamás se lo perdonaría y pondría en riesgo todo su plan.

En cuanto hablara con Kellsea tendría que prepararlo todo, ya no soportaba estar metida entre los enemigos con cara de inocente. De seguro que tendría una gran ulcera, y mas teniendo que soportar a Eridano y sus celos. Había escuchado que había retado a Jabú en una de esas, era tremendo, como si a ella le fuera a interesar pensar en alguien mas que no fuera su Siegfried... pobres idiotas, se sobrevaloraban demasiado. De cualquier forma le convendría tenerlos así, al menos mientras le fueran útiles. Seguía dando pequeñas muestras de afecto a Archemar para luego irse a convivir con Jabú y sus amigos, para gran frustración del primero, quien cada vez estaba mas perdido por esa chica; y entendía menos lo que pasaba.

Se había enamorado en serio de ella, pero era tan inexperto en esos asuntos que no sabía que hacer, como tratarla, que se esperaba de él, estaba perdido. Y los desplantes de Gundrun lo estaban haciendo perder las casillas, ya no dormía, no podía concentrarse en sus entrenamientos ni en su trabajo; cuando creía que ella podía corresponderlo, se alejaba o lo trataba peor que a nadie y él ya no sabía que hacer. Hasta que un día, luego de un par de copas de vino tomadas luego de verla acompañar a Jabú al pueblo para Atenea sabía que encargo, ya no pudo mas y dejó de lado su timidez. Al parecer Gundrun se había propasado con el pobre muchacho. Parecía que los celos habían sido demasiado para el y esa noche sin mas lo encontró golpeando la puerta de su templo con bastante fuerza.

"¿Pero que te pasa?" Gundrun salió medio adormilada, el día había sido largo y este cretino despertándola en plena madrugada

"Tenemos que hablar" Le dijo en tono bajo, y tomándola del brazo la empujó adentro del templo en una actitud que nunca le había visto.

"¡Óyeme...!" Gundrun se separo del agarre "No tienes ningún derecho a venir a mi templo, en media madrugada, y menos para tratarme así" Sabia que podía perder a un aliado valioso, pero que la consideraran como objeto suyo era una afrenta demasiado grave para ella, las cosas en esas tierras soleadas podían ser de un modo, pero en su tierra las mujeres no se dejaban manejar por nadie.

Eridano pareció reaccionar pero no se movió de su sitio. "Es que ya no aguanto, hoy me dices una cosa, mañana otra, y yo necesito saber que sientes por mi" Dijo alejándose un poco de ella.

"Hombres..." Gundrun se dio la media vuelta con toda la intención de regresarse a su cama, tenia a Eridano loco por ella, sonrió satisfecha, su labor ahora era mantenerlo así.

"Gundrun, por favor," Eridano la detuvo de la mano, pero con suavidad esta vez.

"Si esto es una declaración, debo decirte que no era como yo lo esperaba, y mucho menos lo romántica que debía ser..."

Eridano se sonrojó con el comentario y asintió lentamente "Tienes razón, lo lamento mucho... yo... tampoco yo lo esperaba, pero es que yo no sé que esperar de ti, a veces creo que todo marcha bien y a veces ni siquiera me miras..." La voz de Archemar se fue controlando, ahora le hablaba en voz baja y parecía consternado "Tu sabes que yo... que yo te amo..." Eridano esperó a ver la reacción de Gundrun antes de continuar.

"Yo... también" dijo ella finalmente después de unos segundos que a Eridano le parecieron eternos. Gundrun no esperaba cosa así, no en ese momento al menos, pero si lo desairaba sus planes podrían venirse abajo.

Eridano sonrió esperanzado, parecía que el haberse atrevido había tenido sus frutos "¿En verdad? Yo... no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso" Eridano tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas con delicadeza

"Aunque no era así como quería que sucediera..." El ultimo reproche de Gundrun, ella no le iba a dar solo alegrías, el muy cretino ya la había hecho despertar de un hermoso sueño con su amado, casi la causa una ulcera al decirle esa enorme mentira...

"Discúlpame, siento haber sido tan rudo.... sabes que no suelo ser así, pero te prometo que te compensaré por esto, haré cualquier cosa que tu me pidas" dijo sonriendo tímidamente

"¿Y porque la actitud?" Giro a verlo de frente a los ojos "Me asustaste, creí que algo malo había pasado..."

"Es solo que..." Eridano se sonrojó "estaba celoso..."

"¿Celoso? ¿Pero porque?" Gundrun ya hacia la sonrisa encantadora por reflejo condicionado

"Ese odioso de Jabú que se la vive hablando de ti como si fueras..." Comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió de pronto "ahora veo que son tonterías mías.... discúlpame" Eridano se acercó a ella lentamente

"Celoso... ¿y de ese caballero de bronce?" Ahora la que sonreía con franqueza fue Gundrun, creía que la había visto con Orión, pero no era así. "No te compares... Además no tengo tan mal gusto" Añadió en un tono un poco mas divertida.

"Tienes razón, no debería... pero no lo puedo evitar a veces... me da miedo perderte" Dijo acariciando su pálida mejilla

"Pues no deberías..." Esta situación se estaba poniendo muy incomoda para Gundrun, no sabia hasta que punto seria conveniente parar al caballero este, jamás había hecho cosa semejante en la vida.

"Gracias" le dijo él sin notar su turbación, dudó un poco antes de continuar, "¿te puedo.... besar?" Le dijo por fin sonrojándose de nuevo, quería dejar atrás el incidente y ya que se había atrevido a tanto, decidió ir un poco mas allá. Eridano jamás había tenido una novia, ni siquiera una amiga, todos los sentimientos que Gundrun le provocaba eran completamente nuevos para él y no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse. No sabía que cosas podrían ofenderla y que cosas le agradarían, era como ir caminando por un cuarto oscuro lleno de obstáculos y la amazona no le hacía las cosas mas fáciles con su afán de amoldarlo a sus deseos.

Gundrun abrió los ojos como si fueran a salírsele, pero debido a la media luz, Eridano no noto del todo la expresión. "Si claro..." Gundrun se acerco y le planto un beso en la mejilla, con eso tendría, si quería algo mas se las vería con su puño.

Eridano se quedó desconcertado por un momento, no era precisamente eso lo que esperaba, pero no quiso presionar su suerte, ya le había dicho que lo amaba y no quería que se arrepintiera así que no dijo nada al respecto, "Creo que será mejor que regrese a mi templo, es muy tarde ya" Dijo sonriendo complacido, era el primer beso que le daba, después de todo era un gran logro, un poco de luz en el cuarto oscuro.

"Que descanses bien..." Dijo sonriendo fingidamente, mientras el chico se perdía en las sombras... "Al menos tu si podrás dormir..." Añadió para si misma con desgano.

Estaba a punto de comenzar el invierno cuando Kellsea llegó por fin a Rodorio. Gundrun le tenía ya lista una habitación en un hostal para que se hospedara ahí sin causar sospechas, ahora tendría que buscar un pretexto para salir un día o dos del santuario ella sola para poder preparar todo lo necesario en el pueblo, eso y librarse de Eridano, que estaba mas que empalagos con ella esos días, y no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Debía de salir huyendo cuando el se descuidara, ocultando su cosmos y confiando en poder escabullirse entre la gente.

Puso como pretexto a Orión que tenía que visitar a un pariente lejano, por si acaso la diosa llegaba a cuestionar su ausencia, y le dejó encargado que pidiera a Eridano que tomara a sus alumnos, así lo tendría ocupado y no podría ir a buscarla. Orión acepto no de muy buena gana, Gundrun lo consiguió con admirar un poco a su líder, y por la idea de mantener alejada del mudo de Eridano a su fan numero 1. Era increíble lo que unas cuantas alabanzas podrían hacer en ese hombre.

En el pueblo se reunió con Kellsea de muy buen grado, era un alivio estar con alguien de su tierra, alguien a quien apreciaba sinceramente y no como a todos esos caballeros ridículos

Kellsea no tardo en ponerla al día con los chismes y rumores en Asgard, Hilda seguía muy preocupada por la desaparición de su primera diosa guerrera después de la batalla con los santos de Atenea. Kellsea había hecho todo lo posible por evitar que enviara gente a buscarla, le decía que se mantenía comunicada y cada cierto tiempo le leía cartas supuestamente enviadas por la guerrera diciendo como progresaba su búsqueda de nuevos dioses guerreros y diciendo a Hilda que no se preocupara por ella y que no tardaría mucho mas en volver.

Gundrun obstinada se negaba a regresar a su casa, a menos de que fuera con la victoria sobre el pueblo bajo el sol. Kellsea se sorprendió por el nuevo aspecto de su compañera... muchas cosas habían cambiado sin duda. A pesar de que su piel seguía siendo blanca, ahora estaba algo bronceada por el sol, su cabello se veía un poco mas claro y le había crecido muchísimo en ese tiempo, inclusive su acento había cambiado un poco, igual que su cosmo, que ahora parecía tener nuevos matices.

La chica paso por alto todos esos comentarios, era una ofensa para ella que la compararan con gente de ese maldito santuario, así que decidió ir al grano y le contó sus planes de infiltrarla como aspirante a una armadura dorada, podía tener posibilidades.

"¿Que yo entrene por una de esas armaduras? No lo se Gundrun... podrían sospechar..." Kellsea se veía preocupada

"¿Tu lo crees? No lo se, piénsalo... además que ya me es insoportable estar allá, con aquel cretino acosándome y celándome por nada"

"¿Tienes un pretendiente amiga?" Kellsea sonrió bromista, pero a Gundrun no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"Tengo un cretino que me acosa, el no es ningún pretendiente, nadie se compara a Siegfried" Fue su escueta respuesta antes de sentir un cosmos familiar ladera arriba. "Debo volver al santuario en un rato mas, seguro que me buscara..."

"Así que, ¿cuando me presentarás a tu galán eh?" Le dijo alegre la recién llegada a su amiga, Gundrun estaba muy seria, quería probar suerte en sacarla de sus casillas, solo esperaba que no le valiera una regañada

"¿Galán?... Eridano es tan solo un cretino que me sirve, es todo, con decirte que ni aun me aprendo bien su nombre" Gruño molesta.

"Pobre chico, ¿no temes que se salga de control? un hombre despechado puede ser peligroso" Dijo después mientras consideraba la situación.

"No creo...Archemar es un bobo, y mas que tranquilo, por no decir que lo tengo bajo mi bota, además nos será útil, ya veras"

"Si tu lo dices debe ser así" Kellsea sonrió y no insistió mas en el tema, sería mejor esperar y ver como eran las cosas en ese lugar. "¿y porqué armadura quieres que compita? ¿cómo haré para ocultar mi cosmo de hielo? podrían notarlo..."

"Por la de Acuario, es mas que adecuada para alguien con cosmos de hielo, además el caballero a la que le corresponde no me ha dicho nada ¿Que opinas?"

Kellsea asintió, al parecer Gundrun tenia ya un plan bien armado, como siempre. "Tendrás que contarme más sobre este sitio, no me decías demasiado en tus cartas..." Kellsea se veía algo preocupada "Gundrun, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer en este sitio exactamente?" Quería enterarse de los planes de su maestra y amiga de una vez

"No podía, te digo que esa plasta no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra... vamos a cobrar venganza amiga mía". Los ojos de Gundrun relampaguearon pensando en la batalla que estaba tan próxima. Lavar el honor de los suyos y su amado era todo lo que deseaba.

"¿Vengaremos... a nuestros guerreros caídos?" Preguntó Kellsea adivinando lo que veía en los ojos de Gundrun

"Y no solo eso, Asgard será la única tierra mítica sobre la tierra, nuestro pueblo podrá vivir en un lugar con sol... a la victoria por Odin!"

Kellsea la miró seria por un rato, considerando con detenimiento todas sus palabras. "¿quieres decir... que acabaremos con la diosa de este lugar?" Kellsea había pensado que se enfrentarían con aquellos caballeros que invadieran sus tierras para demostrarles que no podían ir e invadir sus tierras de aquella manera, pero era obvio que Gundrun tenía planes mucho mas grandes

"Tu lo has dicho, debemos acabar al mal de raíz, para impedir que vuelvan a manchar nuestra tierra con sangre" Kellsea estaba un poco indecisa, Gundrun lo notó, la chica permanecía pensativa y no contestaba nada, se limitaba a asentir casi por inercia. "¿Pasa algo?" Gundrun la miro fijamente "No aceptare ninguna clase de dudas si vas a seguir conmigo con esto..."

Kellsea miró algo sorprendida a Gundrun saliendo de su ensimismamiento, "No, no dudo, es solo que... me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo..."

"Seguramente..." Gundrun comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba hacia el Santuario "Dirás que el caballero de Crystal te entreno y te mando aquí para competir por la armadura de Acuario, ¿esta todo bien?"

Kellsea asintió mas decidida. "¿Cuando debo presentarme ahí?"

"Yo creo que Mañana, una vez que me encargue de unos asuntos pendientes, y de mandarle una misiva a Hilda, estamos muy cerca como para cometer errores de novatos"

"Esta bien, Gundrun, mañana a primera hora me presentaré en el santuario. ¿Deseas que envié la misiva por ti o lo harás tu misma?" Kellsea no pensaba desobedecer a su superior aunque si esperaba poder averiguar un poco mas a detalle los planes que tenía, no era una labor fácil la que se había propuesto

"Lo haré yo misma, eso la tranquilizara un poco mas...ah y si los guardias te dicen algo, diles que vienes de parte de Gundrun de Ursa Major, que si saben apreciar su vida, te atenderán bien, yo te esperare en el Coliseo"

"Esta bien Gundrun, que Odin te guarde" Se despidió respetuosamente la joven, con mil y una idea aun dando vuelta en su cabeza, pero segura de que si seguía los planes de Gundrun todo estaría bien

"Y que Hiemdall vigile tus pasos amiga" Gundrun ya mas tranquila reemprendió su caminata hacia el Santuario, tendría que darle explicaciones a medio mundo sin duda

Kellsea le sonrió en agradecimiento y regresó a su habitación, sería mejor que descansara esa noche para estar lista para lo que fuera a pasar al día siguiente

Gundrun llego al Santuario, donde fue a buscar a Orión, tenia que preparar el terreno para Kellsea a como diera lugar. Lo encontró sentado con desenfado en un cómodo sofá en la sala del maestro; aunque no le habían dado el puesto en forma oficial, prácticamente se sentía el patriarca, y actuaba como tal

Como siempre le hizo una ligera reverencia antes de entrar, a Orión era bueno tenerlo de buenas para que le concediera lo que le pidiera. Saiph la recibió con una sonrisa ladeada y le pidió que se acercara

"¿Ocurre algo Saiph?" Dijo ya mas tranquila estando frente a el, solo esperaba que Eridano no hubiera causado mucha lata

"Nada pequeña, solo me aburría aquí solo, Atenea esta atendiendo algunos asuntos que no me interesan... ¿Dónde estuviste?"

"Tomando un respiro y reportándome a casa... cuando te va a proclamar patriarca Saori?" Ese tema era el que Orión de seguro estaba esperando

"Cuando yo quiera" Dijo con nada de modestia, "Pero no quiero presionarla ahora, además... tampoco estoy deseoso de tener mas responsabilidades de las que ya tengo" Orión se inclinó hacia adelante para juguetear con el largo cabello de Gundrun, hacía eso con cuanta chica se cruzara por su camino y además creía que les hacía un gran favor

"En eso tienes razón" Le sonrió encantadoramente, si a Orión le gustaba ese juego, ella podía hacerlo también. "Además lo estas haciendo muy bien, sin temor a blasfemar diría que mejor aun que la propia Atenea" Ahí estaba, acababa de inflar su ego un poco mas, faltaba poco para que estallara.

Orión sonrió satisfecho ante los comentarios de Gundrun, se notaba que era de las pocas que apreciaba todo lo que en verdad valía, la pobre debía estar perdidamente enamorada de él "Vamos, no es para tanto" Dijo fingiendo modestia, pero su mirada pedía a gritos que continuara. Tomó a la chica por la muñeca y la jaló un poco para que se sentara a su lado

Gundrun adoraba esto y siguió sonriéndole "No seas modesto Saiph, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de todo lo que ha mejorado el santuario desde que tu estas ayudando a Atenea"

"Solo hago lo que creo que es mejor para todos" Dijo él haciendo un gesto para indicar que no era gran cosa.

"Pienso que de todos modos deberían de agradecértelo mejor..." Gundrun le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente, compadecía al siguiente que entrara a hablar con él, sería difícil superar el trato que ella le daba.

"Pero dime, ¿cómo van las cosas? ¿algún tonto se ha decidido a entrenar para caballero dorado?" por un momento pareció interesado en otra cosa que no fuera él, aunque seguro encontraría la manera de volver la conversación a lo que en verdad le interesaba

"Pues de los de Bronce Jabú y compañía están mas que dispuestos, y de los otros, solamente el tal Seiya". Estaba tanteando el terreno para hablarle de Kellsea

"No te confíes de ese tal Seiya" dijo con desprecio, "No me agrada, es arrogante e irrespetuoso" Dijo con tono severo, que no le sentaba para nada

"No confío Saiph, pero si nadie mas se presenta ¿Que puedo hacer? por eso vine a pedirte consejo" Vamos a aumentarle ese ego aun mas "Solo tu sabes que hacer"

Saiph le sonrió tan satisfecho que Gundrun apenas pudo contener una sonrisa, pero se le quitaron las ganas de reír cuando el caballero le acarició la mejilla "Hiciste bien en consultarme" Luego pensativo continuó tras una pausa dramática de las que tanto gustaba "Hazlo sufrir, que entrene día y noche hasta que desfallezca, y tenlo así por tiempo indefinido" Un brillo de malicia bailó en los ojos de Orión

Definitivamente Orión le estaba cayendo mejor día a día "Gracias Saiph, te contare de todos sus 'progresos'" Hizo un pequeño énfasis en la frase

Saiph sonrió satisfecho, le agradaba la chica, parecía entenderlo muy bien "Hazlo Gundrun, te lo agradeceré" Dijo guiñándole el ojo

"Me han dicho los heraldos que el Caballero de Crystal en Siberia mando a su mejor alumna para competir por la armadura de Acuario, llega mañana; quieres que le de una oportunidad Saiph?" Le dijo como si lo acabara de recordar. Se sonrió lo mas coqueta que pudo, de su decisión valdría todo el plan

Saiph la miró entretenido por unos instantes, como si estuviera considerando a fondo la situación, y al fin decidió hablar, "Esta bien Gundrun, encárgate de eso"

"No te defraudare Saiph" Se levanto e hizo una cortes reverencia, felicitándose en el fondo, esto había sido muy fácil

Saiph la despidió displicente mientras sonaba una campanilla para llamar a alguna de las doncellas, seguramente para pedirle mas vino, o al menos ese era su pretexto para llamarlas. Gundrun se alejó hacia su templo sonriente. La parte 1 ya estaba completa, ahora era cuestión de esperar, las cosas estaban encajando por si mismas.


	22. El entrenamiento de Seiya Kellsea

N. de A. - Si si, la nota de la desvergonzada autora que dejo esto botado por cuanto un año? mas? XD

Como sea, aqui esta un nuevo capítulo del culto y prometo subir uno mas la próxima semana, en serio lo prometo OO

Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! si no respondí a alguien, le pido disculpas, he estado bajo mucho estress (?) ok, soy vaga :$

Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Gundrun elevó una oración de agradecimiento a Odin mientras bajaba sonriente del salón del maestro rumbo a su templo. Las cosas marchaban de maravillas y seguramente se lo debía a su dios.

"Luces muy sonriente hoy" A la puerta del templo de piscis estaba Eridano, que la sorprendió de momento. Parecía estarla esperando, le sonreía amablemente, siempre sereno y complaciente.

Gundrun dejo de sonreír para sus adentros, ya se había olvidado de Archemar y no había hecho nada para evitarlo; ahora ya era muy tarde y tendría que fingir estar tan feliz de verlo como lo estaba él "Buenos días Archemar"

"Buenos días" Le respondió el chico al tiempo que le daba unas flores que había tenido escondidas en su espalda. "Se que tienes mucho que hacer y no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, pero quería darte esto..." Gundrun negó en su interior, lo tenía completamente a sus pies, sin duda.

"Gracias son hermosas" Le sonrió coquetamente, que bueno que Saiph no estaba viendo, o si no le costaría mas trabajo convencerlo de sus caprichos "Nunca estoy ocupada para ti" Y el trabajo comenzaba otra vez, mas mentiras y mas cuentos.

"Y yo te lo agradezco" Le dijo el sonriente "¿Desayunaste ya?"

"No aun no... ¿y tu?" El día iba a ser mas largo de lo que se había previsto, pero solo debía de aguantar un poco mas, el ultimo esfuerzo.

"Tampoco", la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia el comedor, se veía feliz, y procuró que lo vieran bajar con ella de la mano por los templos, hubiera deseado que Jabú se cruzara por ahí para que los viera juntos, pero igual se sentía realizado por llevar a aquella chica de la mano. Archemar no sabía muy bien que era el sentimiento que se había instalado desde la noche en que hablara con ella y le dijera que lo amaba, lo había sentido hacía muchos años cuando era muy pequeño y desde entonces había sido algo muerto en su vida hasta ahora, sus ojos verdes como el mar brillaban ahora y sonreía todo el tiempo. Era feliz.

Gundrun sabía lo peligroso que era que los vieran juntos, sobre todo si Saiph se enteraba, pero decidió correr el riesgo, a la primera oportunidad que tuviera se zafaría de el, Archemar se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades últimamente, ya no se conformaba con buscarla de mañana para acompañarla al coliseo o en charlar unos minutos con ella antes de retirarse a su templo, y eso no le convenía para sus planes. No que fuera un secreto que Archemar moría por ella y que ella lo toleraba, pero se debía cuidar de que el rumor llegara hasta Saiph y le hiciera perder su favor. Al menos de momento, Saiph seguramente se estaría encerrado en el salón hasta que Saori se desocupara.

El desayuno se le hizo eterno a pesar de que procuró sentarse en algún lugar alejado de todas las miradas curiosas. Estaba siendo el tema a conversación sin duda, y el cretino de Eridano estaba con una sonrisa mas que orgullosa, ella lo único que quería era terminar de comer y largarse de ese maldito lugar. Cuando al fin lo hizo se excusó con él diciendo que ya llegaba tarde para sus entrenamientos, y evitó el beso que el caballero parecía querer darle. Era hora de comenzar el "entrenamiento" de ese tal Pegaso, Iba a quebrarle los huesos sin duda, eso le serviría de lección, un pequeño pago por su osadía en Asgard.

Su acompañante asintió resignado y le deseó suerte, la dejó marcharse mientras terminaba en silencio su propio desayuno. Por fin se había logrado zafar de Archemar, podía llegar a ser muy molesto, sentía que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra; tal vez se había equivocado de estrategia, aunque ahora ya era muy tarde para cambiarla.

Gundrun se dirigió presurosa al coliseo, Ahí la esperaba ya Seiya que se entretenía desbaratando rocas entre sus manos como si se tratara de bolas de nieve. Era hora de divertirse un rato. "Buenos días caballeros" Saludo cortésmente, mientras por dentro sonreía con sorna "¿Listo para el entrenamiento?" Pegaso se veía confiado... no sabia que Gundrun tenia medidos todos y cada uno de sus movimientos

"Listo" Seiya asintió sacudiéndose las manos y poniéndose frente a la chica. Gundrun había visto contenta como el carácter del caballero había cambiado en el tiempo que había estado ahí, ya no era el tipo bromista y sonriente que se pasaba molestando a sus compañeros, ahora parecía siempre ensimismado. Todo se lo debía a Saiph de Orión, el caballero jamás se imaginaría todo lo que la estaba ayudado, ese caballero alegre y afable se moría ahora de celos y se sentía desplazado. "Bien, comenzaremos con el combate físico, no te preocupes seré compasiva contigo en el principio" Rió un poco al notar como los otros Santos de Bronces observaban curiosos a los combatientes

Seiya asintió y se puso en guardia esperando que la mujer hiciera el primer movimiento o le diera alguna instrucción. Que curioso, su antigua maestra también había sido una amazona, parecía tener suerte para eso. Gundrun se puso en guardia y espero "Atácame caballero" tenia que confirmar por ella misma la información, aquella pequeña batalla le serviría para experimentar de primera mano los poderes de ese caballero del que se decía había sido capaz de derrotar a los mismos dioses.

Seiya obedeció sumisamente, a estas alturas ya tenía muy claro que ahí se respetaban los rangos o se sufrían las consecuencias. Atacó lanzando un par de golpes que Gundrun bloqueó sin problemas. La mujer era mas alta que él y muy fuerte. Siguió después con patadas, pero no tuvo mejor suerte. Pegaso frunció el seño y comenzó a utilizar mas velocidad y fuerza para tratar de marcar al menos un golpe, pero su contrincante era muy buena y solo le sonreía con malicia "Vamos caballero, ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?" Aquello era demasiado fácil; lo instó a utilizar alguno de sus ataques, físicamente era obvio que no tenía ninguna ventaja sobre ella.

Seiya se sintió ofendido e irritado por la amazona que solo se burlaba de él frente a sus amigos y compañeros, ya vería... "¡Meteoro Pegaso!" Dijo lanzando su puño contra la amazona utilizando esta vez la velocidad que le daba su cosmos. Gundrun observo que lo que le había dicho el caballero del Unicornio sobre los Meteoros era cierto; el caballero tiraba muchos puñetazos en ráfagas muy veloces, pero ella los esquivó todos fácilmente, ya los estaba esperando y seguramente el caballero no se estaba esforzando

"¿Que te pasa? No te estas concentrando, atácame como si fuera tu enemiga" frase que no distaba mucho de la realidad; Gundrun se cruzó de brazos esperando algo mejor, ¿y ese era el caballero mas poderoso de Atenea?

Seiya arrugó el ceño y concentró su cosmo, "¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!" Esta vez el ataque vino con más velocidad y fuerza, el cosmo del caballero formo un meteoro de luz entre sus manos y lo lanzó contra la amazona, el también podría ponerse al tu por tu con ella si lo deseaba. Mientras tiraba golpes que la amazona bloqueaba o esquivaba comenzó a alcanzar su séptimo sentido, al parecer lo necesitaría.

"No te estas concentrando... este golpe no fue ni cercano a la velocidad de la luz, ¡Que te esta distrayendo!"

"No, nada..." Seiya se concentró aun más esta vez y su cosmo comenzó a formar a su alrededor la imagen del Pegaso se formó a su espalda y lanzó nuevamente su ataque, con mas fuerza y velocidad, acercándose ahora sí a la velocidad de la luz con cada golpe

"Ken visto, Ken previsto" Gundrun se cruzo de brazos esquivando cada golpe a una tremenda velocidad, cuando el ataque termino ella solo tenia unas cuantas rasgaduras en su ropa.

Seiya comenzaba a molestarse, no podía tocarla. Incrementó su cosmo para poder ver sus movimientos e intentó un enfoque mas directo, así que se lanzó físicamente contra la chica, tratando de detenerla por la espalda, utilizaría el cometa Pegaso, no le daba mas opciones. Gundrun noto con desconfianza el cambio de estrategia, y oyó a Jabú que le prevenía con sus cosmos sobre el Cometa Pegaso, Ursa Major sonrió.

Pegaso brincó para caer a espaldas de la amazona y rápidamente sujetó sus brazos para volver a elevarse en el aire; esta vez no se le escaparía; pero Gundrun alcanzo a calcular de la trayectoria, Jabú le había explicado con detalle esa técnica, se dejo caer al piso a gran velocidad, mientras descargaba una poderosa patada sobre su pierna de apoyo. Seiya que no se esperaba el movimiento, cayó de lado pero lanzó sus meteoros contra la chica que seguía inclinada para evitar que lo atacara de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie.

Gundrun se sorprendió por el ataque, pero en lugar de saltar para esquivar los golpes se movió a una velocidad increíble hacía él, al grado que Seiya no notó cuando la mano de la amazona ya se encontraba en su cuello. "Vaya vaya" Se limpio la sangre que escurría en un fino hilillo por la boca con el dorso de la otra mano; el ataque de Seiya le había alcanzado esta vez en el rostro y un hombro, pero no la habían logrado detener; ella sin embargo tenía ahora a Seiya contra el piso.

El chico se llevó las manos instintivamente al cuello para soltarse, pero no lo logró; la joven se puso de pie y el la imitó para evitar que lo arrastrara, era más alta que él. Tosiendo golpeó el antebrazo de la chica para soltarse. Si la chica sintió el golpe, no dio muestras de ello.

"Te hace falta mucha concentración caballero..." Soltó a Seiya empujándolo hacia atrás, tratando de disimular el dolor que le había causado, tenia mucho en riesgo como para permitirse un dejo de debilidad. Decidió que sería mejor ponerlo a entrenar por un rato para cansarlo, después volvería a luchar con él. Ahora ya había visto algunas de sus técnicas y la forma en que si se le presionaba iba aumentando su nivel. "Para mejorar tu concentración vas a entrenar esos músculos tuyos, tus golpes dejan mucho que desear... dame 1500 lagartijas mientras yo me siento en tu espalda... ahora" Con eso tendría para humillarlo

Seiya la miró algo titubeante, pero estaba seguro que si reclamaba solo conseguirá incrementar el entrenamiento, así que decidió comenzar para no estar ahí todo el día. Algunos de los otros caballeros no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la escena

"1, 2, 3...a eso llamas lagartija? aun mas abajo!" Incremento la presión de su cuerpo y parte de su fuerza para hacerlo caer al suelo. A Seiya se le escapó el aire con el golpe, pero se volvió a levantar y siguió, aunque no podía ir mucho mas rápido porque lo distraían las risas ahogadas que podía escuchar alrededor. Aquello era vergonzoso. No era un aprendiz, ni siquiera a los aprendices los entrenaban así en la arena de entrenamiento.

"31...32.. 33... Oye, esa la hiciste a medias, de nuevo 1... 2..." Jabú estaba atacado de risa, mientras Marín solo miraba la escena estoicamente; al fin decidió dejar el coliseo para no ver, la voz se estaba corriendo e inclusive algunos guardias se comenzaban a agrupar para observar a Seiya, quien comenzaba a sudar por el esfuerzo, pero seguía haciendo lo que le decía Gundrun lo mejor que podía, aunque no parecía satisfacerla sin importar lo que hiciera. Dejó de preocuparle si lo veían o no, lo único que quería era terminar con aquella tortura de una vez.

"¿Y así quieres ser Santo Dorado? Mas rápido, vamos..." Gundrun notaba ya a su publico, estaba rompiendo al caballero favorito de Atenea con su permiso y lo estaba disfrutando mucho además, aunque se cuidaba de controlarse, no quería matarlo ahí mismo, arruinaría sus planes. Seiya se desesperaba; le había hecho volver a comenzar quien sabe cuantas veces y ya no aguantaba mas. Comenzó a utilizar su cosmo para hacer el ejercicio con mas rapidez como le pedían.

"Eh, eh, eh... vamos a ejercitar ese cuerpo tuyo, no el cosmos... de nuevo, sin cosmos 1...2 " Solo que terminara ese entrenamiento y no le quedarían ánimos de nada... luego lo mataría. Seiya se desplomo unos segundos en el suelo, hacía tiempo que no entrenaba y además su nueva maestra parecía dispuesta a entrenarlo en un solo día, o matarlo en el proceso. Tras tomar aire comenzó a hacer nuevamente lagartijas. Al día siguiente no podría mover los brazos... ya ni siquiera escuchaba a los que estaban viendo

"1198...1199..1200" Gundrun se levanto graciosamente "Toma aire y descansa 5 minutos" Lo estaba partiendo en dos literalmente, el caballero no se levantaba del suelo ya; así no era divertido. Seiya se quedó tirado ahí los cinco minutos enteros, solo tratando de desentumir sus brazos y su espalda. Inclusive los que se burlaban de él al principio habían terminado por compadecerlo o se habían aburrido y el público había disminuido considerablemente. Pero Marín había regresado y se aproximó lentamente al lugar.

"No quisiera poner en duda tus métodos..." dijo llamando la atención de Gundrun, "¿Pero esto es necesario?" Señaló al caballero tirado en medio del coliseo respirando profusamente.

Gundrun se levanto de su lugar, imponiendo su superior estatura "¿Me decías?... ah eso, Seiya necesita concentrarse más, esta muy distraído y el cansancio al menos le ayudara"

"Si... puede ser..." Marín no estaba convencida en absoluto que eso lo ayudara, pero tampoco iba a discutir con un superior. Lo bueno de usar máscara era que no podía ver su expresión de contrariedad. No sabía que era, pero algo le incomodaba de aquella amazona.

"Pero bueno, supongo que tu debes conocerlo mejor que yo..." Gundrun trataba de intimidar a Marín con la mirada fría de sus ojos grises. Y sabia que lo lograría, muy pronto "Si crees hacerlo mejor que yo adelante... Aquila" Entrecerró los ojos retándola; había interrumpido su diversión.

"No, disculpa," Marín no se quería meter en pleitos, sobre todo con la tensión que ya se sentía en ese lugar sin ellos, "Ahora es tu alumno y tu decides como es su entrenamiento"

"No. Tu cuestionas mis métodos, quiero que lo entrenes, tienes 3 días para que logre vencerme en combate... no tolero la insubordinación" Se dio la medida vuelta, habría que hablar esto con Saiph. Una simple amazona de plata que se atrevía a cuestionarla era mal ejemplo para todos.

Marín se quedó de piedra, sin saber como reaccionar, no pensó que ese comentario le valiera un castigo semejante cerró los puños enfadada pensando a toda velocidad que hacer. Pero entonces escuchó a Seiya tosiendo tras de ella.

"¿Y si no lo consigo?" Aquella mujer era de armas tomar y en tres días él todavía estaría con los brazos adoloridos.

"Es fuerte, pero no invencible Seiya..." Fue la respuesta de Marín, al ver a la amazona caminar con suma tranquilidad por las escaleras. Esperaba que fuera cierto, quien sabe que pasaría si no la vencía.

Gundrun volvió a solicitar audiencia con Saiph, esperaba que estuviera de muy buen humor todavía y que no estuviera con la diosa o ni le haría caso. Estaba enfadada, aquella amazona le había echado a perder puntos al retarla de esa forma. Ahora tendría que ver la forma de que otros no la imitaran o todo se complicaría. Tenían que acostumbrarse a que sus órdenes fueran incuestionables.

Llegó al salón del maestro y los guardias le abrieron la puerta sin siquiera preguntarle a qué iba ahí, tenía libre acceso a cualquier parte del santuario sin demasiados protocolos. Era de confianza. Se sonrió con malicia.

Saiph seguía con el vino esperando a la diosa, al menos era una buena señal, saludo con una mas pronunciada reverencia.

El efecto del vino se veía ya en los ojos algo turbios de Saiph, quien la recibió con un ademán para que se acercara, seguramente no la distinguía bien de lejos "Ursa! de nuevo por aquí? "

"Así parece Saiph, hice lo que me ordenaste, hubieras estado ahí para verlo" Se sentó a su lado "Pero tuve un problema con Aquila..."

"¿Con Aquila? ¿La pelirroja?" Saiph estaba medio adormilado

"Si con esa... puso en duda mis métodos de enseñanza frente a todos" Miro a Orión fijamente, estaba mas que turbado por el alcohol

"Castígala" Dijo en voz baja antes de dar un gran bostezo, "Algo ejemplar, que se piensas esos caballeros comunes..." murmuró cada vez mas apagado. Aquello desesperaba a Gundrun

"Oh vamos Saiph, no vas a dejar que esa me trate así ¿verdad?" este ebrio, pero si Saori se presentara ahí, se le quitaría la borrachera...

"¿Y que quieres que yo haga?" Le preguntó, mirándola interesado... algo

"Tu eres quien dirige aquí... o quieres que mejor le diga a Eridano que me han ofendido?" Eso, un golpe al ego, de seguro que con eso se le quita lo ebrio

Saiph tosió y arqueó una ceja. "Esta bien, llámala a mi presencia, hablaré con ella... no, espera, mejor lo haré en la cena para que los demás lo vean..."

"Gracias Saiph, sabia que podía contar con tu ayuda" Sonrisa encantadora "Ya verán esos insubordinados..."

Saiph asintió sin mucho ánimo, Gundrun deseó que Saori se desocupara de una ves, esos ánimos que se cargaba la ponían de malas "¿Te molesta algo Saiph?" no quería salir hasta confirmar que se iban a deshacer de los disidentes y el están ebrio era una oportunidad excelente

"Saori... no, no es nada, estos caballeros insolentes me sacan de quicio..." Se puso de pie para estirarse, tenía mucho tiempo sentado ahí, y como Saori parecía no tener para cuando desocuparse, decidió acompañar a Gundrun "Iré contigo al coliseo" le dijo acomodándose el cabello

"¿Seguro que puedes caminar?" Gundrun lo miraba desconfiadamente "¿Y cual es el plan?"

"¡Claro que puedo!" El orgulloso caballero no dejaría que dudaran de sus capacidades; Encendió un poco su cosmos para deshacerse del efecto del alcohol, "Iré contigo a supervisar los entrenamientos, no quiero que te molesten mas, si lo hacen se las verán conmigo" Su mirada brillaba maliciosa de nuevo

"Déjalos, le puse un desafió a Aquila, debe entrenar a Seiya por 3 días para que me derrote... hice lo correcto?"

"¿Te derrotara?" Sonrió divertido

"Pues hoy no me hizo gran cosa cuando lo use como costal de arena" Mintió un poco al sentir una punzada en el brazo

"Entonces dale una paliza en tres días y será suficiente para humillar a ambos" Rió Saiph de mejor humor ante la idea de ver a Seiya comiendo polvo. "¿Que te parecería hacerlo público?"

"No se Saiph, ¿y si Saori se molesta?" Mentira, no quería una humillación en caso de perder, a fin que él había sido capaz de derrotar a su maestro Siegfried

"Como tu quieras, has lo que creas mas conveniente, no creo que Saori se molesta, y si lo hace yo la contentaré" Dijo sonriendo confiado

"De eso no tengo la menor duda, entonces, me retirare a entrenar para que la derrota sea humillante" Hizo una reverencia a su compañero y salió con dirección a su templo

Tendría que concentrarse mucho en esa batalla para poder dejar en ridículo a los dos caballeros y demostrarles quien era superior a quien en ese lugar, le pediría a Kellsea que la ayudara a entrenar duro cuando nadie pudiera verlas... esto no iba a ser nada fácil, parecía que tenía enfrente unos días muy largos y pesados. Como de cualquier forma no tendría que entrenar mas a Seiya ese día, decidió ir a buscar a Kellsea de una vez, no había tiempo que perder. Al menos gracias a Jabú conocía sus dos técnicas mas fuerte y el aun no conocía las suyas, lo que era un punto a su favor.

Gundrun llegó a Rodorio rápidamente; Kellsea que no pensaba verla hasta el otro día, se sorprendió un poco de encontrarla en su puerta "Hubo un ligero cambio de planes" Fue todo cuanto dijo mientras se alejaban de posibles testigos, había que entrenar

Kellsea la siguió sin cuestionarla hasta las afueras de Rodorio, a una playa que parecía desierta, las olas golpeaban un acantilado en el Norte y solo había una pequeña extensión de cantos rodados entre las colinas y el mar, estaba bastante escondida a decir verdad

"¿Que tanto has progresado desde mi partida Kellsea?" Gundrun comenzaría con ataques físicos, trabajar con cosmos era aun muy riesgoso.

"He practicado intensamente cada día" Dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa, "¿Deseas que te muestre mis avances?"

"Por supuesto, quiero que me las muestres en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo no he dejado de practicar, pero lo he hecho sola..." Se puso en guardia

Kellsea asintió, era su oportunidad de demostrar a Gundrun que era merecedora de la armadura que le había otorgado. La chica tomó pose de ataque e inmediatamente lanzó el primer golpe dirigido al rostro de su maestra; Gundrun se sorprendió un poco por la intensidad de la arremetida, en verdad que le había hecho falta practicar con alguien, por cuestión de milímetros evito el golpe, ahora era el turno de romper la defensa de su compatriota. Como aun permanecía cerca de ella aprovechó para lanzar una patada que empujó a Kellsea hacía el mar, ésta estuvo a punto de caer por el impulso pero logró balancearse en el ultimo momento y se giró rápidamente para volver a atacar

Una persona ordinaria de seguro que no las podría ver debido a la velocidad de sus movimientos, pero para alguien lo que estaba sucediendo en la playa no pasaba desapercibido. Las dos mujeres sin percatase seguían intercambiando golpes y bloqueándolos, la lucha era muy pareja. Gundrun tenía mucha habilidad, pero era diferente practicar por ella misma a enfrentar a un oponente, aquello le ayudaría mucho, al menos no estaría tan fuera de practica cuando venciera a esos insolentes, y Saiph se haría cargo de castigarlos cuando el duelo hubiera terminado por retar a la autoridad

El que las observaba era uno de los caballeros de Oricalco, Bootes había salido temprano del santuario aquel día para viajar hasta Atenas por encargo de la diosa y camino de regreso al santuario había visto a dos personas luchando en la playa y se había detenido a observar. Jamás había visto luchar a Gundrun así, con estilo muy diferente al que practicaba con en el en el Santuario. Se veía mas animosa, su estilo mientras peleaba con esta chica era mas libre, como mas salvaje. Aquello era mas que interesante... ¿quién podría ser la chica con la que entrenaba? Tenía el mismo tono pálido de piel que tenía Gundrun cuando recién la conociera y luchaban de forma similar Tal vez fuera alguna compañera de entrenamiento. Por las habilidades de la amiga de Gundrun, podía observar que no era ninguna novata, a su Ursa le estaba costando trabajo mantener ese ritmo tan veloz, se había desacostumbrado.

La chica había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que se enfrentaran, pensó Gundrun, sus movimientos eran muy precisos y veloces; Gundrun tenía que esforzarse mucho para evadir sus ataques y mas aun para hacer algún contacto. Fácilmente podría igualarse a alguno de sus "Amigos" si no es que superarlos, era una lastima que aun no hubieran podido encontrar el resto de los guerreros de la leyenda Pero por ahora tendría que arreglárselas así. El enfrentamiento estaba subiendo de tono y en un momento especialmente difícil Gundrun creyó ver algo que se movía tras las colinas.

"Descansemos un momento" Le dijo a Kellsea mientras buscaba con su cosmo por si alguien las había estado espiando

"¿Que pasa?" Interrogo Kellsea, nunca había visto a Gundrun pidiendo parar la pelea antes, justo que apenas esta logrando imponerse por su velocidad. Gundrun no contestó por unos instantes, luego fijando su vista tras una columna en particular dijo, "Parece que tenemos compañía"

Bootes se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto y decidió desaparecer del sitio antes de que Gundrun viera que se trataba de él, a la velocidad de la luz salió disparado hacia el santuario; Kellsea corrió para tratar de descubrir al espía pero no logró verlo

"Creo que tendré que regresar rápido al Santuario para averiguar, no te preocupes, el espía pagara. Y mañana te quiero temprano para que tomes esa armadura dorada" Se despidió con prisa, para tratar de confirmar sus sospechas

Kellsea observó algo preocupada a Gundrun que se alejaba corriendo, decidió que era mejor regresar a su habitación en Rodorio, por si había algún otro espía. Tuvo cuidado de evitar a algunos de los guardias del santuario que a aquellas horas de la mañana ya comenzaban a circular por el pueblo

Gundrun llegó al santuario en un instante. Estaba casi segura de quien había sido el espía, nada de cuidado, podría resolverlo, al menos eso se repetía a si misma. Estaba cansada por el entrenamiento y al mismo tiempo emocionada porque al día siguiente su amiga llegaría al santuario y ya no tendría que estar sola entre tanto enemigo. "Mañana será un glorioso día" Se dijo a si misma mientras regresaba al templo de Acuario para pensar como solucionar aquello.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ahí dentro estaba Bootes sonriendo pícaro. Gundrun se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente. "¿Te divertiste espiándome verdad?" Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas de inmediato... al menos había sido Bootes y no Eridano

"Espiar es un término muy feo... yo solo pasaba por ahí cuando las vi... ¿quien es tu amiga?" dijo acomodándose en un sillón

Gundrun no contesto, la situación era bastante molesta, y estando tan cerca no podía darse el lujo de caer en esos errores, ¿Que tanto habría visto Arcturus? era casi imposible de saber. Lo único que agradecía era no haber usado su cosmos, o si no hubiera estado en apuros

"¡Ah vamos Gundrun! no pongas esa cara," Dijo Arcturus contemplando el semblante de la chica, "No le diré nada a nadie, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" le dijo con tono sincero. "¿traerás a tu amiga al santuario? Sería divertido verla luchar contra alguno de esos niños de bronce" Arcturus parecía mas que divertido con la situación, al parecer no tenía reparos por aquello.

Un atisbo de esperanza paso frente a ella "Si de hecho es una amazona que viene de Siberia" Hizo una pausa, Bootes estaba de su lado sin que lo supiera "Va a competir por una armadura dorada, solo quise cerciorarme de que era lo suficientemente fuerte" Parecía que seguía siendo tan ingenuo como siempre, pero para ella eso era bueno.

"¡Genial!" Arcturus se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la salida del templo, "No olvides presentármela ¿eh?" el chico le guiñó el ojo antes de dirigirse a la salida. ¡Así que eso era todo su interés!

"Ten por seguro que le encantarás..." Le guiño el ojo de regreso, mientras se arrellanó en el mullido sillón a descansar y a pensar en lo sucedido, parecía ser que había encontrado una manera de tener a Bootes mas amarrado a ella.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente Kellsea se encaminó al Santuario, se detuvo ante las puertas un poco indecisa, esperaba no tener problemas con los guardias; no es que no pudiera con ellos, pero no quería causar disturbios innecesarios; pero los guardias ya tenían instrucciones de parte de Gundrun, y no la interrogaron mucho para darle el pase

Ya mas tranquila se dirigió al coliseo como le había pedido. mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor, en verdad era muy diferente a su tierra siempre nevada Gundrun ya estaba ahí sentada, esperándola. Kellsea no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa al ver a un caballero junto a su mentora quien tenia una enorme cara de circunstancia ¿Sería ese el galán que la rondaba? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Sin más se acercó a la guerrera y saludó con formalidad para no delatar su relación. "Soy la persona que desea entrenar por una armadura dorada"

Gundrun asintió con la cabeza y con el mismo tono estricto que trataba a los demás cuando estaba fungiendo de maestra. Como ya contaba con la aprobación de Saiph para aceptarla, le hizo una pequeña prueba para complacer la curiosidad de Eridano quien miró a Kellsea poco interesado y siguió concentrado en Gundrun, que parecía algo nerviosa por su presencia

Gundrun se acerco a Kellsea y fingió muy bien su papel como nueva tutora, le dio la bienvenida al santuario, se presento con su titulo de Amazona, presento a Eridano. Kellsea hizo lo propio siendo sumamente cortés y respetuosa. Aunque le hubiera gustado estar a solas con su amiga ese primer día en aquel sitio. Gundrun le dijo que se instalara en la cabaña que se le asignara y que volviera para comenzar en entrenamiento.

Archemar siguió con la vista a la chica hasta que se perdió en la distancia, se notaba algo intranquilo. Gundrun maldijo en su cabeza a Eridano por estar justo ahí y decidió averiguar qué es lo que pensaba al respecto de una vez. "¿Que te parece?" le preguntó con dulzura.

El caballero medito y sopeso la respuesta, era obvio que a Gundrun le simpatizaba esa chica, sería mejor que no mencionara los presentimientos que le había provocado si no quería un nuevo enojo de su parte. "Me parece que tiene potencial" dijo algo nervioso.

"Lo mismo pensé yo" Dijo satisfecha por la respuesta de su compañero. "Voy a darme una vuelta a ver que tal se las esta arreglando..."

Archemar se iba a acomedir a acompañarla pero en ese momento llegó Arcturus y le pidió que lo acompañara a una diligencia, así que no le quedó mas que despedirse. Gundrun le guiño el ojo a Bootes, ese chico era una bendición de Odin, sabia justo cuando aparecer. Fue aliviada a buscar a su amiga, la encontró mirando angustiada la pequeña y destartalada cabaña que le habían asignado. "Fue lo mejor que te pude conseguir..." Kellsea no se sobresalto al oír a su amiga. "Pasando la prueba vivirás en mi templo"

"No es problema" Dijo Kellsea feliz de escucharla. "¿Seguiremos entrenando aquí como ayer?"

"Claro, y ahora no habrá porque ocultarse... tengo permiso para golpearte" Rió un poco mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse.

Kellsea también rió aunque no quería imaginarse la golpiza, "¿Qué haré si alguien me pregunta sobre mi entrenamiento?" La chica seguía algo nerviosa sobre todo aquello, no quería ser descubierta

"Recuerda, vienes de Siberia y vas a competir por Acuario" Confiaba en que Kellsea supiera interpretar muy bien su papel.

"Espero no equivocarme" Kellsea se llevó una mano a la cabeza .

"Confío en que no... además siempre puedes decir que eres mi alumna, al menos el 80% del lugar no te molestara"

"¿Y el otro 20?" Kellsea bromeó con ella poniendo cara de espanto.

"Nuestros amigos.." Recalco esto ultimo "Que llenaron nuestra tierra de sangre" Los ojos grises de Gundrun se tornaron en una mirada un poco perdida. Kellsea se puso seria, ella no había estado ahí el día que todo aquello había pasado, pero también le había dolido enterarse y podía comprender el dolor de Gundrun. Ésta pronto recobro compostura, y guió a Kellsea al coliseo, esperando que nadie estuviera merodeando por ahí. Luego de pasar la tarde haciéndole diversas pruebas como hacía a los demás quedó formalmente inscrita como aprendiz.

Mas tardó Gundrun en instalar a Kellsea en el pequeño cuarto que sería su habitación mientras pasara por aprendiz que Arcturus en llamar a su puerta. El chico no era como Archemar que se conformaba con mirar de lejos, además, ya había hecho eso cuando Gundrun entrenaba con ella fuera del santuario. Debían venir del mismo sitio, y todo ese misterio que se traían ambas lo estaba matando. Y ella era mas chica que Gundrun, era mas como de su edad, Ursa había conseguido que tampoco usara una mascara para cubrir su rostro, de ahí su interés tan repentino.

Kellsea muriendo de calor fue a abrir esperaba que a Gundrun no se le ocurriera entrenar nuevamente, el calor iba a asfixiarla, pero en lugar de su maestra se encontró con un esbelto joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes que le sonreía ampliamente "¡Hola! así que tu eres la nueva aprendiz ¿eh? Yo soy Arcturus, el caballero de Bootes" le dijo todo esto mientras le estrechaba la mano con firmeza, Kellsea no podía ni hablar

Ella sonrió a medias, solo porque ya había escuchado a Gundrun hablar de él en los planes. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kellsea" dijo tratando de recuperar su mano de entre las del caballero.

"¿ya terminaste de instalarte? podría mostrarte el santuario, así no te perderás cuando llamen al comedor o algo" dijo soltándole por fin la mano y fingiendo que solo lo hacía por mero altruismo. Kellsea negó para sus adentros, no era muy buen actor que digamos.

"Si en un rato mas, pero creo que debo de ver a mi maestra..." Dijo tratando de zafarse, el chico estaba bien, pero después de ver como el otro acosaba a Gundrun prefirió seguir sola, era mucho mejor.

Arcturus no insistió mas de momento, le dijo que estaba bien, y que si se le ofrecía cualquier cosa, le llamara. No había prisa, pensó el chico, no iría a ningún lado. Kellsea suspiró aliviada cuando el chico se alejó, ahora si podría refrescarse un poco antes de la cena

Gundrun pasaría por ella para presentarla al resto de los caballeros, se dejo caer en su cama, tenia muchas consideraciones para ser solo una aprendiz, sonrió y espero.

Mientras Bootes iba a corretear a Gundrun para poder escoltarla a ella y a su alumna al comedor. Al fin había encontrado el chico algo mas entretenido que molestar a los caballeritos de bronce.

Gundrun le había prometido ayudarle con su amiga, claro, el saber su pequeño secreto le ayudaría en las negociaciones. y Gundrun no parecía muy disgustada con la idea. Al fin la encontró, despedía a Archemar de su templo. Vaya que se había vuelto insistente el mudo últimamente. Este caminaba 5 pasos y se despedía de nuevo, Gundrun tenia una paciencia infinita, de eso no cabía duda. Se moría de ganas por ver a Kellsea nuevamente, le había parecido la chica adecuada para él.

Cuando finalmente Eridano se perdió de vista Bootes llegó corriendo hasta la puerta de Gundrun "pensé que nunca se iría!" Le dijo alegremente mientras se tiraba en el sillón de Gundrun como solía hacer, a ella no parecía molestarla, siempre se reía.

"Ya somos dos..." Le respondió Ursa mientras traía una silla y se sentaba a su lado. "Y pensar que solo tengo para descansar de el 2 horas" Gundrun sonrió enfadada, antes de interrogarle con la mirada sobre como le había ido a él.

"Fui a visitar a tu amiga" le dijo captando su intención inmediatamente, "Pero parece que no es muy sociable" le dijo soltando un suspiro de desencanto. "¿me ayudarás con ella?" le preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de súplica. Gundrun le caía de maravillas, porque no se andaba con rodeos, ella y Saiph eran fantásticos

"Por supuesto que si, tu no te preocupes, te propongo esto...yo huiré de Archemar con el pretexto de ir con mi alumna, tu nos acompañas...y luego yo me voy a atender unos asuntos con Saiph... ¿Que dices?" Ursa le guiñó el ojo, él en verdad le agradaba, se lo llevaría a Asgard y lo haría un gran guerrero, cuando todo pasara. Le gustaba su carácter ligero y que nunca le ponía un pero a nada de lo que le decía, reconocía autoridad en ella aunque la tratara con tanta confianza. Además era poderoso, solo hacía falta encausarle.

"¡Genial! ¡Gracias Gundrun, eres la mejor!" Una amplia sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del chico "Cuéntame algo sobre ella, ¿que cosas le gustan?" comenzó el interrogatorio

Gundrun se levantó de su lugar y fue por agua, eso iba a ser largo, largo pero fructífero para las partes implicadas, todo comenzaba a encajar lentamente en su complicado organigrama, el plan marchaba sobre ruedas ahora.

Si acaso Arcturus llegara a dudar, Kellsea podría obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa; a ella la estrategia con Archemar le estaba funcionando de maravillas y Archemar era un bicho mucho mas raro que el inocente Arcturus. Solo había un pequeño contratiempo en el plan de Gundrun que se fue haciendo evidente mientras pasaban los días. Arcturus no era el único que se había fijado en su amiga.

Tenia muchos admiradores a los cuales Arcturus se encargaba de ahuyentar a golpes, pero solo uno siempre regresaba, uno se arriesgaba a todo con tal de saludarla. Andrómeda Shun.

Gundrun rió con sorna, era casi como si Seiya terminara enamorándose de ella...un absurdo imposible.

Era por demás entretenido ver al apocado caballero haciendo intentos por acercarse a su amiga cuando Arcturus llegaba a descuidarla unos minutos. Solo le daba razón a Arcturus para odiarlo aun mas y para hacer mas frecuentes las golpizas disfrazadas de entrenamientos. Pero el peliverde insistía con su sonrisa triste, Gundrun comenzaba a pensar que le gustaba que lo golpearan; y lo más gracioso del asunto era que Kellsea los aborrecía a todos por igual, aunque trataba bien al enamoradizo de Bootes por encargo suyo.

Gundrun tuvo una idea maquiavélica, como las que siempre de le ocurrían debido al calor... se rió con sorna mientras llama a Arcturus a su lado, descuidando a Kellsea.

Como era obvio, apenas Kellsea se quedara sola sin que Arcturus rondara a su alrededor, Shun apareció por ahí. Kellsea sabía perfectamente que siempre estaba mirándola y que esperaba esas oportunidades para acercársele. Que molesto.

"Hola Andrómeda..." lo saludó dándole poca o nula importancia a su saludo o su presencia, mientras seguía con sus entrenamientos, contando las abdominales que estaba haciendo con ayuda de Bootes, siempre dispuesto a sostenerle los pies.

Andrómeda sonrió cuando escuchó su nombre de sus labios "Hola Kellsea" le dijo con su voz suave. "Puedo ayudarte mientras regresa Arcturus" se ofreció, claro, todos eran tan amables en ese sitio.

Estaba a punto de decirle que mejor se fuera antes que Arcturus lo mandara de vuelta a la enfermería cuando su maestra le mandó un mensaje vía cosmos. "Dale alas" le decía, "ya te explicaré después..."

"Claro..." Dijo tragándose las ganas de mandarlo al Helheim. Shun comenzó a contarle las que llevaba con exactitud, sin importarle que Bootes pudiera acercarse a golpearlo. No le distrajo mucho de sus ejercicios, lo que menos quería era incomodarla, pero si le animaba a seguir cuando se tardaba.

Kellsea sintió remordimiento por dos segundos, pero luego recordó que aquel caballero con mirada inocente había acabado con dos poderosos guerreros en su tierra y se rumoreaba que era de los mas poderosos santos de Atenea, luego de los de Oricalco, por supuesto. Así que no había porque sentir remordimiento, todo era una fachada, se dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente agradeciéndole su apoyo, él había sido quien hubiera peleado contra su antecesor, cuando hubo terminado, le sonrió mientras se secaba el sudor. "Gracias" le dijo al poco rato, en verdad que extrañaba a Arcturus en momentos así, pero jamás lo aceptaría. Esperaba que Gundrun tuviera una muy buena razón para aquello, porque apenas lo soportaba.

"No es nada" Shun le sonreía cándido, su disfraz era perfecto, eso debía admitírselo. Kellsea quería irse de ahí ya, pero Gundrun insistía. "Casi es hora del almuerzo... podría... acompañarte a tu cuarto..." inclusive se sonrojaba la pequeña alimaña.

Kellsea forzó una sonrisa muy apenas y acepto la escolta y comenzó a caminar, Shun pensaba en que tema podría hablar con ella y que le interesara, ella era muy metida en sus entrenamientos, quizás si... "¿Y como te va con Gundrun? He oído que es una maestra muy dura..."

"Creo que voy bastante bien, solo es estricta con los que no se dedican lo suficiente a sus entrenamientos..." Kellsea dijo, que idiota... pero luego recordando las indicaciones de Gundrun le sonrió y agregó "Pero supongo que a otros puede parecerles muy rígida..." Dudaba que Shun le prestara demasiada atención a sus palabras. Iba a tropezar por verle el rostro

Esperaba que así fuera, o que mínimo se estrellara contra alguna columna, pero eso no paso, ahora comprendía a la perfección lo que Gundrun sufría tratando de mantener a raya al enfadoso de Archemar.

"No he podido tratarla mucho, pero es agradable". Dijo Shun para seguir con el tema, deseó que su cabaña estuviera más lejos, el camino se le hacia por demás corto.

"Si lo es" Kellsea ejercitaba mas sus dotes para la hipocresía que cualquier otra cosa en ese santuario. "Es una gran maestra" agregó, en realidad que no sabía como este pobre tonto trataba de acercársele si ni siquiera podían mantener un tema en común por mas de dos líneas. Debía admitir que Arcturus era mas divertido, siempre molestando a los demás caballeritos, a él si le agradaba su maestra y no le decía nada de ella solo para quedar bien. Le sonrió agradeciendo que por fin llegaran a su cabaña, el camino se le había hecho eterno.

"Gracias por dejarme acompañarte" le dijo tímido una vez que estuvieron frente a su puerta. "Te veré en la cena" Aunque de lejos, Arcturus había logrado que lo cambiaran a la mesa mas lejana de Shun en el comedor y muy cerca de la suya.

Para ser aprendiz ella estaba en la mesa que correspondía a los santos dorados, como Hyoga aun no se decidía por Acuario, Gundrun decía que ella seria la próxima en ocupar ese templo y esa armadura, con lo que ella tendría que mudarse al salón del maestro. Que conveniente.

Archemar era el único que ponía algún reparo, pero con tal de no provocar la ira de Gundrun después de hablarlo una vez, no volvió a decir nada al respecto. Ya había aprendido que si quería cualquier tipo de relación con ella las cosas se hacían como y cuando ella decía, sin derecho a ninguna réplica. Saiph en cambio estaba encantado con la idea, ya hasta se podía imaginar escapándose a su alcoba alguna noche. Archemar le había dicho que tomara su templo, que el podría irse a algo mas abajo, Sagitario o Escorpión, pero ella alegaba que quería estar cerca para proteger al patriarca -autoproclamado- y a la diosa, en ese orden por supuesto.

A Eridano, por supuesto que eso le carcomía por dentro, pero la vez que le reclamara algo por su cercanía al 'patriarca' Gundrun le dejó de hablar por casi dos semanas por mas esfuerzos que hizo por que lo perdonara. Si la quería tenía que tenerle confianza plena, le había dicho esa vez, no le toleraría ni una sola duda.

Por lo que Archemar deseaba que en el fondo la tal Kellsea no pudiera pasar la prueba. Suspiro, no había caso, la chica era muy buena y dedicada, al parecer tendría que hacerse a la idea de confiar en ella pese a Saiph, quien solo había ensanchado su sonrisa cuando Gundrun dio la noticia. El no desconfiaba de ella, desconfiaba de él, la mirada de triunfo que le había dedicado cuando Gundrun expusiera su idea en su última reunión le había producido escalofríos. Conocía a Orión, en realidad no era un secreto para muchos que había enredado ya a mas de una amazona, (aprendiz o no, le daba lo mismo) y las doncellas que se suponían atendían a Atenea, terminaban siempre por atenderlo a él en mas de una manera.

La única que faltaba de caer en sus redes era sin duda la diosa -de la que se rumoreaba- y Gundrun, pero al parecer las cosas iban a cambiar ahora. Saiph estaba de mejor humor, por fin había encontrado a una mujer que podía estar a su altura, y que mejor si hacia renegar a Eridano en el proceso...miro hacia las otras mesas, también faltaba la protegida de Gundrun, sonrió malicioso.

Eridano se quería morir solo de ver las miradas que le lanzaba a Gundrun cuando ésta no lo notaba. Se la comía entera y cada vez que ella tenía que ir a conferenciar algo con él en su salón en la cima se quería morir. Pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Gundrun siempre le decía que no le gustaba que la celara tanto, que estaba paranoico, que si insistía le pediría a Orión que lo mudara a Aries, no le quedaba mas que aguantarse en silencio. Igual que hacía Seiya con respecto a Saori, no le había pasado desapercibido. Las sonrisas de Archemar habían durado demasiado poco, luego que Gundrun se convenciera de que lo tenía atado a ella había dejado de tener atenciones para él, el caballero sentía un vacío por dentro, pero la amaba tanto que solo callaba y aguantaba todo con tal de poder estar cerca al menos unos segundos.

Aunque confiaba en lo reservada y poco expresiva que era Gundrun, era una amazona de los hielos sin dudarlo, a él le había costado semanas, incluso meses acercarse a ella, apenas y había logrado tomarla de la mano un par de veces. Y solo cuando nadie los miraba. Un beso en la mejilla había sido la demostración mas grande de afecto que le diera aquella vez que por fin le dijo lo que sentía. Suspiró, el tiempo diría, al menos gracias a sus actividades compartidas podía pasar una buena parte del día con ella.

En otra parte de la mesa Shun miraba embelesado como Kellsea comía en silencio, escuchando sin interés las pláticas a su alrededor. Lo cual incomodaba a Arcturus, inclusive termino rápido con sus alimentos para poder sentarse a la mesa con ella y evitar que ese peliverde la mirara siquiera.

Kellsea le sonrió al verlo acercarse, en verdad que lo prefería al inocente Andrómeda que no hacia mas que sonreírle cuando levantaba la cabeza.

Al menos con Arcturus bloqueándole la vista podría terminar de comer en paz. Ahora que lo pensaba Arcturus no estaba tan mal, como Gundrun decía, no era del grupo de asesinos, apenas tenía unos meses en ese sitio y no estaba tan contaminado, además por lo que le había contado, era de algún país del norte, cerca de casa

Aprendería a sacarle el mayor provecho al caballero que la pretendía, tal y como su maestra le aconsejaba, incluso le había escuchado decir que era al único al que se llevaría de vuelta a Asgard, tenia futuro. En un susurro le agradeció a Bootes su presencia, diciéndole que Andrómeda le hacia sentir incomoda.

Sabía el resultado que tendrían sus palabras. Antes de mañana Andrómeda tendría otra visita a la enfermería sin duda. Arcturus siendo de mayor rango podía exigir a cualquier caballero una prueba de sus habilidades y que mejor que en un duelo en el coliseo. La misma Gundrun los organizaba por las mañanas en compañía de Eridano, pero para Bootes no había horario ni protocolo que sirviera. Se levantaría temprano para ver eso, seria halagador, tenia su propio golpeador, le podría encargar mejores cosas y todo para mejorar su estancia ahí, además no era feo, le parecía atractivo hasta eso. Le sonrió encantadora, mientras terminaba los últimos bocados, le comenzaba a encontrar el gusto a todo ello. Tal vez por eso fuera que Gundrun soportara a su plaga, como llamaba a Eridano, el chico hacía cualquier cosa por ella desde pulir su armadura hasta hacer de tapete para ella.

Cuando la cena terminó Gundrun le pidió que la acompañara a su templo, tenían que detallar algunas cosas sobre su entrenamiento -pretexto oficial- Arcturus claro, aprovechó para informarle a Shun que mañana revisaría sus avances en su entrenamiento. El chico palideció pero asintió resignado, mientras sus amigos solo agachaban las cabezas. Aquello era injusto, lo sabían pero no podían hacer nada por su amigo. Y el no hacía caso de alejarse de esa muchacha.

Esa chica era su perdición, desde el principio la encontró irresistible al igual que Bootes, y era cuestión de aguantarse. Shun suspiró resignado odiaba la pelea, y más aquella sin sentido que solo le serviría a Arcturus para presumir de que era mejor ante Kellsea.

Los santos de bronce estaban cada vez mas desmoralizados. Seiya sufría en silencio lo indecible por la lejanía de Saori y por las burlas que le dedicaban Jabú y su grupito ahora que sentían que estaban mejor que ellos. Hyoga y Shiryu se estaban volviendo el colmo de la abstracción. Les parecía injusto tener que competir por una armadura que les había sido legada directamente por sus maestros.

Hyoga notaba algo raro en la aprendiz de Gundrun, no tenia el cosmos de aire congelado como ella, pero aun así la tenia ahí entrenando por Acuario, esa armadura se la había legado Camus, lo cual lo tenia de mas mal humor que de costumbre. Se quería ir a Siberia, el había pasado mucho tiempo ahí, y nunca había oído hablar de Kellsea, y sin Crystal ni Camus, no podía creer que en realidad hubiera estado entrenando en esas tierras como aseguraba. Quería salir a investigar, pero Gundrun lo había prohibido, perdería la oportunidad de competir por Acuario si se ausentaba del santuario. Ya le había negado a Ikki la oportunidad de hacerlo por Leo.

Seria como decepcionar a sus maestros saliendo del santuario, entregarle a esa chiquilla la que era su armadura por derecho. La retaría cuando menos se lo esperara y entonces ya verían quien era el santo de Acuario. Mientras tanto estaba atado de manos, igual que todos los demás. Todos anhelaban la vida tranquila que se les había prometido como pago a tantas luchas, pero parecía que nunca llegaría. A Seiya ni siquiera le habían dejado volver a Japón a visitar a su hermana que estaba siendo tratada por lo de su amnesia. Tampoco dejaban a extraños entrar ahí. Tatsumi había sido echado de ahí a la fuerza.

No les gustaba la idea de justicia y orden que tenían esos santos del Oricalco, pero ante todo eran caballeros de Atenea, y mientras ella aceptara los cambios llevados en su Santuario no les quedaría mas que aceptar que eran Santos de Bronce y por tanto muy por debajo de los del Oricalco, sin importar lo que dijeran sus hazañas del pasado, que ya casi estaban en el olvido, a nadie parecía importarle mas.

La mañana siguiente llegó. Desde temprano el coliseo se llenó de curiosos, Las golpizas de Shun eran siempre bien atendidas. Kellsea ya sabía lo que planeaba su maestra cuando le pidió que le diera alas al caballero, así que en un descuido de Arcturus le deseó suerte a Shun cerrándole el ojo coqueta, aquello podría resultar interesante

Y así fue, Shun noto que Kellsea estaba ahí mirándolo luchar, era su oportunidad de demostrarle que no solo era el saco de arena de Bootes, encendió su cosmos, odiaba pelear pero es que Arcturus se lo buscaba, molestándolo y golpeándolo por solo existir. Su cosmos tuvo un leve destello dorado, a lo que Arcturus respondió con su propio cosmos impetuoso.

Para él, el ribete dorado de Andrómeda no era nada, su cosmos iba mas allá de un puro elemento, su cosmos los tenía a todos, Era de tierra, con todos sus metales incluidos. Tenía un tono verdoso que comenzó a explayarse amenazador alrededor de Shun. "Vaya, al parecer al fin estas dispuesto a defenderte" le dijo despectivo, viendo los intentos de Shun por mantener una pose amenazadora Kellsea miro como Gundrun llegaba con su plasta y sonreía triunfante ante lo que veía, ahora entendía a la perfección su plan, Con ella animando a los dos para que se den lo mejor de si, con un poco de suerte y Arcturs terminaría por acabar a ese caballerito de bronce de una buena vez

El combate comenzó, Arcturus como siempre no se conforma con marcar sus golpes, los daba de verdad; pero Shun esta vez no le hacia las cosas tan sencillas, por una vez dejó de defenderse solamente y comenzó a atacarlo. Gundrun miraba con detenimiento, su cosmos no es nada despreciable.

Para Gundrun fue ocasión memorable, iba a recordar cada uno de los cambios y destellos de ese cosmos, era peligroso una vez despierto, pero no importaba ella se encargaría de apagarlo para siempre. Suspiro y se sentó a observar los ataques de la cadena mientras hacia venir a Kellsea, suficiente de provocaciones por un día.

Le hizo advertencias sobre las veces en que Shun estuvo a punto de tocarlo, inclusive su cadena le había hecho una ligera marca en una mano.

Pero Arcturus no le presto mucha atención, pese a que sentía que el hombro le punzaba, ahí donde se encontraba su placa del traje de entrenamiento, no hizo ni dijo nada para no demostrar debilidad ni que le hubiera herido.

Les dijo que no tenía importancia, que lo había dejado ilusionarse tan solo, con una burla a sus costillas se fue a seguir con sus actividades. Tendría que revisarse ese hombro en su templo cuando estuviera a solas. Al menos la pelea le había ganado una enorme sonrisa de labios de Kellsea y eso le sirvió para aliviar el dolor. Gundrun pensó que una pelea de ese estilo entre Orión y Pegaso sería muy interesante

Miro a su compañero de reojo pese a la mirada de Eridano, luego se lo propondría, claro que tendría que usar sus encantos con él, pero Saiph era modelable con mimos y halagos. Este le sonrió al notar que lo miraba, conocía esa mirada suya, algo tramaba.

Gundrun hizo muchos planes. Aquello estaba marchando de maravilla; pero debía apurar sus planes, por más divertido que fuera romperlos poco a poco desde dentro, tenía que actuar antes de que alguien la descubriera. Su mirada se dirigió a Marín, que la observaba desde el otro lado del coliseo, lo podía sentir aun bajo la máscara.

"Como me molesta esa amazona..." Gruño Gundrun en voz alta sin importar que los demás oyeran, podría encontrar ahí tres caballeros que podían ponerla en su lugar sin tener que ver ella en el caso, así no le haría tener mas sospechas. Sabia que debería haberla matado en Asgard cuando tuvo tiempo, cerró el puño con frustración, tendría que apresurar todos sus planes por ese estorbo. De hecho, tenía que hacerlo antes del combate con Seiya... y ya sabía como lo haría.


	23. La extraña desaparición

N. del A. Aqui esta un nuevo capítulo, por fin las cosas comienzan a avanzar; ya venía siendo tiempo no? :P espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mi vagancia Arigato!

* * *

Los dos días que siguieron al inicio del entrenamiento de Seiya fueron bastante caóticos para todos.

Marín y Seiya entrenaban día y noche en las afueras del santuario. Por alguna razón, Ursa parecía conocer todas las técnicas de Seiya, así que habían decidido entrenar lejos de las miradas curiosas. Por su parte Gundrun y Kellsea hacían lo mismo en las playas y el coliseo, ahora que era su alumna formal podían entrenar frente a los otros sin problemas; de hecho servía para hacer sentir mal al caballero de Cygnus que aun veía con indignación como esa mujer venida de nadie sabía donde pretendía quedarse con su armadura.

Erídano se había tenido que conformar con observar a Gundrun desde lejos, la muchacha le había dicho que tenía que concentrarse en su entrenamiento y al parecer él era una distracción muy grande, por lo que solo podía verla mientras entrenaba en el coliseo con su alumna y las comidas, si es que no las tomaba con los otros.

Shun era otro que miraba a la joven alumna igual que él hacía con la maestra. Hubiera hablado con el caballero y quizás se hubieran hecho amigos, si no supiera que a Gundrun por alguna razón que no entendía no toleraba a los caballeros de bronce... igual que Saiph y Arcturus, si lo pensaba.

Sin embargo la noche del primer día, ambos equipos de entrenamiento habían tenido la idea de practicar en el coliseo para medir el área de combate y tener una mejor idea de lo que podrían hacer el día final. Gundrun y Kellsea habían llegado ahí antes y entrenaban completamente enfrascadas en su pelea cuando Marín y Seiya se aproximaron.

Marín detuvo a su alumno con una mano mientras observaba en completo silencio. Seiya aguzó la vista para distinguir en la oscuridad los ataques de las dos mujeres. No luchaban con cosmos, así que era difícil verlas con la poca luz de las estrellas. Pero Marín vio, y reconoció ataques que le resultaron vagamente familiares... debía quedarse ahí y ver algo mas; sabía que si lo hacía reconocería esos movimientos... Pero Gundrun se giró de repente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos; la había descubierto!

"Vamos Seiya, vendremos por la mañana" Le dijo a su alumno esperando que no hubiera notado el tiempo que tenía ahí. Gundrun y Kellsea se detuvieron y los miraron mientras ambos se retiraban en silencio. Ninguna se movió para decirles algo, Marín suspiró aliviada; al parecer no lo había notado.

Pero estaba equivocada; si lo había notado y muy bien; sabía que esa amazona terminaría reconociéndola tarde o temprano y era algo que no podía permitir. Además, si no estaba ahí para la batalla con Seiya en dos días, el caballero tendría menos ánimos para ganar. Esa noche se decidió que a la amazona le había llegado su hora de visitar los Elíseos.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno; con una mirada apacible pidió a la amazona de Águila que le diera unos segundos. Marín solo podía aceptar, así que la siguió hasta afuera del comedor.

"He notado que me miras con desconfianza siempre y no me extrañaría que tuvieras una idea de mi muy mala. Sin embargo, me gustaría hablar contigo y demostrarte que estas equivocada." le dijo.

Marín entrecerró los ojos tras la máscara, no era sincera, pero no entendía que significaba esto, ¿quería una tregua antes de la batalla? "¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi?" le preguntó, sin duda ir a tomar el café no sería.

"Hablar contigo a solas y dejar aclarados un par de puntos entre tu y yo. Si hemos de vivir juntas en este santuario, sería mejor que arreglaremos nuestras diferencias de una vez por todas." le dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Te veré al atardecer frente a cabo Sunion" le dijo y se dio vuelta para retirarse.

La amazona de plata suspiró, no le gustaba aquello, pero no tenía demasiadas opciones; si no iba podría tomarlo como un desacato a una orden de un superior, y de todas formas, quería confrontarla, ella tampoco quería pasarse la vida sospechando de sus motivos. Sin comentarlo con nadie, esperó al atardecer para acudir a la cita.

Gundrun por su parte, siguió sus actividades con total tranquilidad, incluso sonriente. Hasta permitió que Archemar la acompañara a la hora de la comida; de hecho, tenía planes para él esa noche; le hizo tomar varias copas de vino con la comida y luego le sugirió que se tomara la tarde libre en su templo; el caballero no estaba acostumbrado a tomar una gota de alcohol y estaba segura que perdería noción del tiempo rápidamente solo en su templo... y ella necesitaría una coartada.

Al atardecer, Marín esperaba a Gundrun en cabo Sunion como le pidiera, dudaba mucho que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo, pero al menos le daría oportunidad de explicarle que es lo que pasaba antes de que hablara con Atenea. No sabia exactamente que era lo que le daba un mal presentimiento en todo esto, pero el deber era el deber.

Gundrun no tardó en aparecer en el sitio... tal vez hubiera sido solo una coincidencia, pero el aire helado que comenzó a soplar le dio escalofríos. Eso no se veía nada bien, pensó Aquila para si, pero decidida avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella. Habló primero, odiaba el silencio que se había formado ahí, "Bien, aquí estoy, ¿ahora me explicarás lo que pasa?" dijo sin rodeos.

"Y no sabes hasta que punto..." Fue la enigmática respuesta de la amazona, la única que por su rango no portaba mascara. Marín nunca se había puesto a ver con tanto detenimiento la armadura de Ursa Major hasta ese momento. La cubría casi por completo, era estilizada y brillante pero obviamente mucho más fuerte que la suya. Gundrun tenía un brillo en su mirada que la hizo ponerse tensa. "¿Quien eres?" Le preguntó Marín

"Y yo que me creía inolvidable" rió burlonamente, mientras caminaba hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella.

Fue entonces que Marín la reconoció... ella... ¡Claro! ¡La había visto en Asgard! Era parte de la guardia que ella y Shaina habían tenido que enfrentar para poder llegar a los otros! Marín se alejó de ella y se puso en guardia.

En ese preciso momento Gundrun arremetió con un ataque lleno de odio, un ataque de fuerza bruta, Ursa no podía permitirse un ataque usando su cosmos, al menos no ahora. Golpeó a la amazona en el vientre con toda su fuerza lanzándola contra la arena. Mientras Marín se reponía del ataque sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña daga.

"¡Espera!" Marín trató de incorporarse rápidamente pero le faltaba el aire. La guerrera se había lanzado con ella demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera lo había esperado y no podía volver a jalar aire a sus pulmones; pero Gundrun ni parecía escucharla.

"Esto termino..." Dijo con una mirada desquiciada y perdida, arremetió contra la amazona de plata con todas sus fuerzas, no podía permitirse el lujo de echar a perder sus planes.

Marín trató desesperadamente de salvar su vida, pero la mujer no le dio tiempo, tenía mucha desventaja, sus golpes no lograban si quiera arañar su resistente armadura y además ella iba armada. Con un rápido movimiento hizo un profundo corte en su estómago, la amazona se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, sorprendida. "¿por... que?"

"Venganza..." Dijo mientras limpiaba la daga de sangre y la volvía a meter en su ropa "Lo que me quitaron..." Reprimió sus recuerdos, dispuesta a terminar con esa amazona molesta de una buena vez

Pero no hubo necesidad, la amazona cayó inconsciente apenas terminara de hablar. Gundrun tomó el cuerpo y se internó en el mar lo mas que pudo para luego arrojarla en él, aquello evitaría que encontraran el cuerpo, al menos por un tiempo, el tiempo que necesitara para destruir ese maldito Santuario y a todos sus moradores de una buena vez. Al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por esa amazona... su alumno sería el siguiente si tenía oportunidad... En ese momento se alarmó, ¿habría la amazona mandado un mensaje por cosmo a alguien?

Confiaba en que no hubiera sido así, al menos ella no lo había sentido, aunque ese instinto suyo casi berserker no era muy confiable cuando estaba de cacería. Decidió regresar rápidamente al santuario para terminar de completar su coartada. Se apresuró lo mas posible sin usar el cosmos hasta los doce templos, Eridano era perfecto para atestiguar, con su intachable reputación.

Antes pasó por su templo, se puso ropas secas y escondió la daga y luego subió rápidamente a buscar el caballero. Este se sorprendió un poco de verla ahí, pero la invitó a pasar encantado de igual forma, había pasado la tarde en su templo como ella se lo pidiera, pero nunca había imaginado que lo fuera a visitar, era todo un acontecimiento.

Gundrun sabia a lo que se atenía, pero era eso o buscar a Saiph, quien probablemente estuviera en sus asuntos con la diosa. Así que suspiro profundamente, se mentalizo a la idea y trato de disfrutar su estadía con Archemar.

"¿Pasa algo?" Le preguntó él una vez que estuvieran dentro del templo.

"Nada..." sonrió encantadoramente "Tenia ganas de verte... y como mañana tendré un día pesado, decidí venir a saludarte" Al menos eso del día ocupado si era cierto.

Archemar sonrió de a poco "Que bueno que viniste", en realidad no se lo esperaba, estaba perdiendo muy pronto todas ilusiones de que Gundrun y él fueran algo mas que... bueno él la adoraba y ella lo permitía y nada mas. Así que atento la acompañó a sentarse en el sofá que hacía de sala a uno de los lados de templo, "¿gustas tomar algo?"

"Por supuesto" Sonrió apesadumbradamente mientras Eridano no miraba "¿Y que hacías? ¿No te interrumpí o si?" Deseaba que no, al menos porque se sentía segura con el y no quería ir a buscar a Bootes.

"No, para nada, de hecho yo había pensado en ir a buscarte..." El chico llegó con una copa de vino para la amazona y se sentó a su lado "Te ves algo cansada, has estado entrenando muy duro estos días" Le dijo consolador.

"Ah si... Pegaso Seiya tratará de derrotarme mañana..." Se arrellano cómodamente, mientras le daba un trago al vino que era extremadamente dulce para su gusto.

"Pobre tonto" Rió Eridano por lo bajo, "no podrá ni tocarte" los ojos verdes de Archemar se instalaron en el hermoso rostro de Gundrun por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada sin querer incomodarla.

"Es lo mas probable... pero bueno, nunca esta de mas entrenar ¿no crees?" Se tomo de un trago el resto del vino que quedaba, su aventurilla de unos minutos la había dejado sedienta.

"Hmm no, pero esta noche debes descansar para estar fresca por la mañana..." Eridano reparó en su copa vacía y le ofreció más, al tiempo que le daba un trago a la suya, así no se pondría nervioso con tener a Gundrun ahí en su templo.

Ella acepto gustosa "Oh vamos tu mismo dijiste que jamás tendría oportunidades de vencerme..." Y mas cuando no encuentre a su adorada maestra pensó para si...

Eridano se rió "Eres tremenda" Dijo llenándole de nuevo la copa y terminándose la suya, "A ver si después de mañana terminan por aceptar todos cuál es su lugar aquí"

"Por lo visto suelen ser bastante obstinados..." Tomo un gran sorbo "No estarán felices hasta haber retado a los cuatro" Concluyo al tiempo que terminaba su copa.

"Pues peor para ellos, será mas dura la golpiza" Eridano estaba bastante contento aquella noche, Gundrun la había ido a buscar a él, de la nada, sus esperanzas de que quizás no le fuera totalmente odioso se reavivaron.

"Nunca te he visto luchar en serio..." Molesto Gundrun al tiempo que se servia ella misma de nuevo el vino que aunque dulce era mejor que nada.

"Nadie lo ha hecho" Archemar contestó un poco distante pero le guiñó el ojo sonriente.

"Que misterioso sonó eso..." Rió de buena gana en verdad que Archemar era muy diferente ahora, al menos con ella. Tomo el vino, y disfruto la estadía, ahora tenia la coartada perfecta, y la amazona que se la había escapado esa vez en Asgard ya era comida de peces.

Eridano volvió a llenar su copa mientras Gundrun le seguía preguntando sobre sus poderes en la lucha, pero a el no le apetecía en realidad hablar de eso, así que le contestaba solo con bromas, con lo que los dos seguían riendo

"¿Así que no me lo dirás eh?" Eridano había logrado distraerla y ponerla de buen humor contra todos los pronósticos. "O será que no eres tan fuerte como aparentas..." molesto al chico un poco mas, quizás le diera una idea. Archemar al estar negándose solo hacia que la curiosidad de Ursa fuera más grande.

"Si yo fuera tu no apostaría en ello," respondió el chico sonriente, "El último que lo hizo no vivió para contarlo" Gundrun no pudo saber si lo decía en serio o no.

"Así que eres un chico peligroso... deberé de andarme con cuidado entonces" Se rió mientras tomaba la quinta o sexta copa de la noche.

"Tal vez lo sea, pero tu no tienes nada que temer, nunca te lastimaría" Dijo el chico dejando de sonreír por un momento. Gundrun estaba tan hermosa esa noche.

"¿Lo prometes?" Ella dejó a un lado la copa de vino, ya sintiendo los efectos del alcohol.

"Te lo juro" Los ojos de Eridano brillaban mirando a Gundrun fijamente, ya sin reír.

"¿Siempre me vas a proteger?" Apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Archemar, al parecer había encontrado el mejor guardaespaldas de todos.

"Siempre, con mi vida si es necesario" El chico la abrazó suavemente con el corazón acelerado, había deseado hace mucho poder abrazarla así. Gundrun no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco halagada, quizás por el efecto de todo el vino que había tomado, pero siempre pensando en sus planes, dejó que Archemar la abrazara por primera vez y hasta le dejó que le diera un beso en la frente. Eridano miraba embelesado sus mejillas sonrojadas, pensando que se debería a la proximidad, él mismo sentía sus mejillas rojas, esperaba que la oscuridad le dejara ocultarlo.

Ambos permanecieron así en silencio por unos minutos que a Gundrun le parecieron eternos y a Archemar un suspiro, hasta que ella opto por irse ya a su templo, no quería que las cosas pasaran a mas, de cualquier forma, ya había conseguido lo que había querido y quizás mas.

Eridano la dejó ir sin protestar demasiado, no quería echar a perder aquel momento, después de todo no había prisas y al otro día ella tendría una lucha, era mejor que descansara.

"¿Vas a estar para echarme porras no?" Le cerro el ojo coquetamente, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del templo, algo mareada por el vino. Archemar la miraba embelesado, parecía tan sensual e inocente así.

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo" El chico sonrió de buen grado, si alguno de los otros dos lo hubiera visto reír como había reído esa noche, habrían pensado que era otro...

"¿Pasas por mi temprano?" Dijo mientras caminaban hacia Acuario, "que quizás me cueste trabajo despertar"

"Será un placer" El chico la miró alejarse por los escalones sonriente hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad y por fin se fue a la cama tras dar un suspiro. Si antes había tenido alguna duda, ahora estaba seguro que Gundrun lo amaba muy a su manera. Y él estaría feliz de ser su pareja aunque tuviera que ser a ratitos y a escondidas... le había pedido que la cuidara, y eso haría. Apenas pudo dormir por la emoción.

En su templo, Gundrun tuvo sueños de gloria en batalla, y para no variar sobre su amado. Las pocas tímidas caricias que hubiera recibido de Eridano palidecían hasta llegar al olvido ante la presencia de su maestro en sus sueños. Sumida en ese sopor tan familiar para ella, la noche paso sin que lo notara.

A la mañana siguiente Archemar se despertó temprano y animado. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien ahora... El sol estaba radiante y el cielo despejado, prometía mucho. Sin perder tiempo se arregló con esmero para ella y salió corriendo al templo de Acuario, para tocar a su puerta temprano.

Pero Gundrun no respondió, se desperezo lentamente, hoy seria un gran día y no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir de cama, era temprano aun, adivinó por la luz que penetraba por su ventana.

Eridano se asomo por la puerta al no obtener respuesta, si no se apuraba Ursa llegaría tarde.

"¿Gundrun?" El chico abrió la puerta y entró lentamente "¿Estas despierta? Llegarás tarde a tu combate" Dijo sin querer asomarse mas adentro del templo circular.

Gundrun se levanto de malos modos, estaba soñando con su amado, y hubiera querido tener un rato mas para recordar todos los detalles de su sueño, pero su plasta no esperaría y era mejor que se levantara. "Esta bien" Gruño de malos modos, mientras se ponía sus ropas de combate. Salió por fin tratando de aparentar mejor semblante.

Archemar ya la estaba esperando con una taza de café caliente "Te puedo hacer algo de desayunar si quieres..." parecía de mucho mejor humor que ella y dispuesto a complacerla en todo para que no se arrepintiera de la noche anterior.

Gundrun asintió y se tomo el café de un sorbo, debía de despertar a la de ya. Ni siquiera noto que él se había cambiado el cabello que ahora llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Mientras ella se servía una segunda taza de café el joven iba de allá para acá cocinando lo que encontraba en la poco abastecida despensa de la amazona, aun así en unos minutos un aroma bastante agradable inundó la cocina y el chico sirvió a Gundrun el desayuno quien comió todo cuando Archemar le ponía frente a la mesa, la chica gozaba de un buen apetito. Él sonreía al ver como su comida desaparecía de la mesa, complacido al ver que le gustaba.

Cuando terminó de desayunar Eridano le recordó que se hacía tarde, habría que estar temprano en el coliseo, ¿o tal vez quisiera hacer esperar a Pegaso para ponerlo nervioso? Gundrun considero las opciones, pero decidió estar temprano, al fin que su maestra jamás se presentaría en el coliseo para desmoralizarlo. La chica sonrió de solo pensarlo, aquello sería de lo mas divertido. Con eso en mente tomó la mano de Eridano que estaba recogiendo platos y lo jaló afuera del templo, era hora de ir a hacer sufrir a ese tonto.

"Hey, los trastes..." alcanzó a protestar antes de ser arrancado de la cocina.

"Luego habrá tiempo para eso..." Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras a todo correr "No es bueno hacer esperar a los subordinados por muy necios que sean"

"Esta bien, esta bien..." El muchacho se dejó arrastrar escaleras abajo sin protestar mas, aquel cambio en su rutina había sido agradable para él, y el ir corriendo de mano de Gundrun hacia el coliseo era definitivamente mejor que lavar trastes. Estaba seguro que nada podría borrar la sonrisa de su rostro ese día.

Estaba equivocado.


	24. Pegaso contra Ursa Major

Hola a todos!

Ni tengo cara para pedir disculpas por el tiempo en que esto tardó en actualizarse, espero que la historia valga al menos un poco la espera :$

* * *

En el coliseo esperaban ya casi la mayoría de los santos; sin embargo las excepciones eran bastante notorias. No estaba ahí Saori, ni Orión, y Seiya miraba desconcertado para todos lados buscando a alguien que simplemente no se presentaba.

Gundrun llego al Coliseo, escoltada por Eridano, ambos caminaban con paso regio, Seiya que miraba hacia todos lados en busca de Marín no los vio llegar hasta que los otros santos de Bronce vitorearon a Gundrun.

Seiya la miró con preocupación, pero aparentó compostura. Eridano le deseó suerte apretándole las manos y se fue a sentar en las primeras filas del Coliseo, al lado de Bootes y Kellsea quienes ya esperaban su llegada.

"¿Listo Pegaso?" Gundrun hizo una mueca burlona, mientras saludaba con la mano al resto de los presentes. "¿Y tu maestra? No me digas que no esta segura de tu avance y por eso no se presento..."

Pegaso bajó la cabeza un poco, pero no dijo nada "Estoy listo" Contestó por fin al sentir la intensa mirada de Gundrun sobre él.

"Bien...pero quiero que sepas que esa amazona pagara por no presentarse a un duelo formal" Gundrun dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se puso en guardia. Seiya no quiso decir nada, estaba preocupado por su maestra, tenía un horrible presentimiento desde la noche anterior y no la había podido encontrar en ningún lugar del santuario. Jabú que lo había notado inclusive le había sugerido burlón que tal vez hubiera huido del santuario para no ver como perdía contra Gundrun, eso solo había preocupado mas a Seiya

"Que... ¿vas a estar ahí parado todo el día?" Gundrun se cruzo de brazos en actitud desafiante, al sentir el cosmos de Saiph llegar al Coliseo.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en la pelea. Ya le demostraría a esa chica que aunque no fuera un caballero de Oricalco podría derrotarla, lo haría por Marín... "Allá voy!" Seiya gritó con coraje y se lanzó contra la chica, que sin embargo ya lo esperaba. Estaba enfadado, así sería mas predecible.

No se concentraría en toda la pelea...además ella ya había visto dos de sus técnicas y el no había visto la suya...

La chica esquivó su puño con facilidad, Kellsea podía hacerlo mejor aun sin concentrarse... Así que no perdió oportunidad y antes que el caballero se pudiera girar para contra atacar, ella le dio una patada en plena espalda y se alejó de el de un salto.

Seiya volvió a atacar con fuerza, pero Gundrun lo derribo atacando con una poderosa patada su rodilla, Pegaso cayo al suelo. "Que decepción..." Dijo con sorna, mientras ponía el pie en la cabeza del caballero. Miro a Saiph en busca de algún indicio, éste estaba en el lugar que alguna vez ocupara el patriarca y miraba con malicia la pelea, dándole todo su apoyo a Gundrun.

"No puedo perder..." Seiya se dijo a si mismo mientras con esfuerzos empujaba el pie de la chica para ponerse en pie, lo consiguió con esfuerzo y puso distancia entre él y su atacante para considerar la situación, decidió encendió su cosmo y lo elevó rápidamente.

Gundrun sonrió, hacia tres días, su cosmos estaba mas fuerte, estaba triste y decepcionado por Marín. Ahora era su turno de mostrar el cosmos adquirido en el santuario. El cosmo de Gundrun también se encendió, muchos de los presentes se asombraron al verlo... era ciertamente diferente al de todos, era muy poderoso, parecía contener mucho poder en realidad.

Seiya miró con el seño fruncido a la joven. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con sus ataques, no sabía nada de esta amazona y ella en cambio parecía conocer sus técnicas.

Gundrun se concentro en hacer que un oso se dibujara en su espalda en lugar que su Dragón protector, hizo la misma kata que el antiguo caballero de Ursa le hubiera mostrado. Quería acabar esto de una buena vez.

El coliseo se sumió en un profundo silencio. Parecía que nadie quería ni respirar. Seiya también preparó su máximo ataque, explotó todo su cosmo y lanzó un enorme cometa Pegaso contra Gundrun.

Gundrun lo vio venir con la facilidad, ese ken ya lo conocía, de un golpe, uno malicioso y certero terminaría por acabarlo. Esquivó el ataque del caballero casi por completo, y al mismo tiempo lanzó un ataque, que parecía la garra de un oso y que impactó de lleno a Seiya en el pecho.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos mientras se despejaba la energía y se veía el resultado de los ataques. Gundrun destrozo el traje de entrenamiento de Seiya y este cayo al suelo. Ursa no quería presionar su suerte, ya había visto como su maestra lo había dejado en el suelo incontables ocasiones y este se volvía a levantar; así que se sacudió el polvo y se dirigió con sus compañero dando por terminada la pelea.

Cuando pasó a un lado de Seiya, quien comenzaba a sangrar por las heridas que le había hecho en el pecho, no pudo evitar hacerle un comentario mas, "Si yo fuera Marín tampoco me habría aparecido, das pena..." y se alejó antes de darle tiempo a responder y para que no notara que había alcanzado a rozarla. El hombro le punzaba horrores pero el dolor paso a segundo termino al ver vengado en parte a su maestro. Sonriendo se inclino ante Saiph mientras Eridano la miraba receloso.

Saiph aceptó el saludo de buen grado y se dirigió a los presentes. Shun estaba ayudando a Seiya a ponerse de pie mientras los demás chicos de bronce lo miraban algo preocupados.

"Espero que esto les sirva de lección a todos. Los caballeros de Oricalco somos mas fuertes y por algo estamos en el lugar mas cercano a la diosa, y todos ustedes deben obedecernos sin cuestionar." Saiph se miraba aun mas orgulloso que de costumbre.

"Esto no ha terminado..." Grito Seiya mientras se zafaba de la ayuda que le prestaban sus compañeros "Aun puedo seguir luchando..."

Saiph gritó con su tono de voz mas imponente "Caballero de Pegaso, esta batalla terminó. No es una lucha a muerte, si lo hubiera sido, estarías muerto ahora. No hagas mas vergonzosa tu pérdida." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"La lucha aun no ha terminado" Pegaso encendió su cosmos mas allá del séptimo sentido, gracias a la vergüenza y la humillación, pero una voz familiar le hizo estremecer.

"Seiya.."

Era Saori que llegaba al coliseo en esos momentos. Seiya la observó aturdido "Sa... Saori..."

Atenea bajo al sentir los cosmos agresivos de hacia unos momentos, Saiph le había dicho que iba a ser solo un entrenamiento de practica. Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron sin palabras, aun el propio Saiph quien no esperaba a la diosa. Pronto se puso de pie para situarse a su lado y ofrecerle su brazo.

Seiya apagó su cosmo lentamente, Saori tenía razón, no podía comenzar el mismo una nueva guerra, ahora que había paz "Disculpa Saori..." Dijo cabizbajo.

Gundrun esta vez no pudo hacer mas que una mueca de disgusto. 'En verdad es odiosa' se dijo al ver a todos asentir a su palabra, aun tendría que aparentar un poco mas, así que se aproximó a la niña y con una grave reverencia se disculpó, aunque ella misma noto que tenia que actuar mejor, sonaba en verdad fingida, y el maldito hombro que no le permitía inclinarse mas para ocultar su mueca de disgusto.

Pero Atenea no pareció notarlo, Asintió con la cabeza a su disculpa y luego pidió a Saiph que la acompañara a sus habitaciones... ahora que lo notaba, la chica se veía algo pálida, ¿tal vez estaría enferma? cuanto mejor.

El pensamiento le causó bienestar al momento, se permitió una leve sonrisa mientras todos se dispersaban en silencio del Coliseo y Saiph llevaba lentamente a Saori escaleras arriba. Shun ya llevaba a Seiya hacia la enfermería, seguido de sus amigos. Solo dos personas se quedaron en la plaza esperando a Gundrun Kellsea y Archemar, ambos la miraban preocupados.

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, que ahora si era sincera. Esperaba que la palidez en Saori fuera un buen augurio.

"Estas lastimada" Dijo su plasta acercándose un poco, Kellsea asintió desde su sitio.

"¿De donde?" Justo termino de decir eso cuando el dolor regreso a su hombro. Y ella creía que había mostrado a todos que había salido ilesa... por Hell y todo el panteón nórdico. Eridano se acercó hasta llegar a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro, Gundrun sintió una onda cálida en su hombro y quiso alejarse, pero el chico no la dejó. Unos segundos después el sentimiento pasó y también el dolor de su hombro.

"Yo estaba bien... y podía haberlo matado si continuaba con eso" rezongo Gundrun tratando de justificarse, eso si que había sido humillante. Quizás no había sido la intención del guerrero pero así lo había sentido.

Eridano le sonrió con dulzura "Estuviste maravillosa, si hubieras querido habrías podido acabar con él en el primer golpe, claro que luego te lo cobrarían como nuevo y no nos pagan como para reponerlo" Gundrun parecía malhumorada y él no entendía porqué, quizás le había lastimado al curarla, pero eso nunca le había pasado y él era un buen sanador, era el mejor de todos en realdad.

Gundrun se sonrojo tanto por el comentario de Archemar como por las caras que Kellsea le hacia metros atrás, ya se las pagaría esa. "Ehh...si" Gruño, mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su templo

Eridano iba a detenerla, pero una tos proveniente de sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse. "¿Dejarás aquí a tu alumna? Puedo entrenarla hoy por ti..." Se ofreció.

"yo estoy bien, Kellsea sígueme entrenaremos en el templo..." Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza "Gracias" Añadió antes de emprender la subida. Eridano vio a las dos alejarse en silencio. Gundrun terminaría haciéndolo perder la cabeza, con aquella frialdad suya, pensó; una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que aquello era mas cierto de lo que le gustaría imaginar.

"Te tienen embobado Archemar..." Bootes salió de donde quiera que hubiera estado escondido, sonriendo pícaro a Eridano.

"Cállate, no sabes lo que dices" el aludido comenzó a alejarse rumbo a su templo, pero Bootes lo siguió.

"¡Por favor! si hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de la forma en que la miras, de lo que cambias cuando esta cerca, ¡Si hasta sonríes!" Bootes se puso frente a él con cara de estar sumamente sorprendido por este hecho.

"No es algo que te importe" Archemar apretó el paso, con la cabeza baja para evitar que el chico viera su sonrojo.

Gundrun no dijo ni media palabra en todo el camino, se sentía frustrada y humillada, lo peor es que no sabia a ciencia cierta porque o como se le quitaría ese asfixiante sentimiento.

"¿Gundrun? ¿Que pasa? Lo venciste y lo humillaste frente a todos, porque estas tan seria?" Kellsea la cuestionó en cuanto entraran al templo.

Gundrun no dijo nada y solo le hizo otro ademán para que entrara, algo no estaba bien. Sentía el cosmos de ese cretino... le había derrotado si, pero el también la había lastimado, y enfrente de todos, "No se, no fue como lo había esperado" Fue toda su respuesta.

Kellsea la miró algo intrigada "¿Es por lo del hombro?" la cuestiono, "Dudo que alguien aparte de Eridano y yo lo haya notado, tu velocidad es muy grande"

"Si es por eso, y apuesto a que Saiph lo noto, y apuesto a que el mismo Seiya lo noto y se ha de estar vanagloriando por mas que traté de ocultar la herida" Replico tratando de no subir la voz.

"Ese caballero estaba muy enfadado, solo atacó como una bestia furiosa, dudo que si quiera se haya dado cuenta que te toco" Kellsea quería animarla y estaba segura de que lo que decía era cierto

"Si como sea" Trato de olvidar el tema, Archemar no tardaría en pasar por su templo en dirección a Piscis

"¿y ahora que pasara?" Kellsea también trató de cambiar el tema.

"Ganaras tu armadura aquí, y seguiremos con lo establecido..."

Kellsea asintió conforme. Gundrun sintió a la plasta acercándose, por lo que pensó en poner a entrenar a la chica con tono indiferente, pero vio el desorden el la cocina, de seguro que lo usaría de pretexto para volver a entrar en su templo... por Odin. "Kellsea, mejor ordena la cocina" Le dijo para evitarlo.

La chica rezongo algo, pero se dirigió hacia allá... no le gustaba hacerla de criada, pero no le quedaba de otra mas que obedecerla y además lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque en esos momentos Archemar tocaba a la puerta del templo. Gundrun abrió la puerta ya mas serena, no iba a arruinarlo con su mal genio, trato de sonreírle.

"¿Cómo estas?" El muchacho había recuperado su mirada triste de toda la vida y además parecía preocupado por ella

"Mucho mejor, gracias por ayudarme... con ... eso" Jamás iba a aceptar que había estado muy lastimada del hombro.

"Me alegro" el chico sonrió levemente, parecía algo indeciso, volteó a mirar escaleras abajo y por fin habló "Creo que te veré en la cena, debes estar ocupada con tu alumna" dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Me parece bien, hasta luego Archemar" Sonrió dulcemente, por fin un poco de tiempo sola "Cuídate".

Archemar se alejó tras asentir con la cabeza, Gundrun respiró aliviada. Eridano se sentía muy raro. Gundrun se le había vuelto una obsesión, no podía sacarla de su mente y le costaba trabajo separarse de ella, pero temía que lo rechazara si se le acercaba mas, así que decidió dejar las cosas así por ahora, ya tendría tiempo de irse acercando poco a poco después. O eso creía en ese momento.


End file.
